Fight of Destiny
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Ryoma de un momento a otro,adquiere el poder de hacer realidad todo lo que sueña.Lo cual, para muchos puede ser muy divertido. Sin embargo, uno de sus sueños mostrará el crudo destino de Ryuzaki.Que para poder cambiarlo,deberá luchar contra el destino. Capitulo 22 (Finalizado)
1. Dreams come true

"_**Fight of Destine" **_

_**Capitulo 1**_

En el Instituto Seishun Gakuen todos los alumnos se encontraban en el almuerzo, ya sea comiendo en el casino o en las mismas auras de clases.

Todos, excepto un chico de cabellos negros con destello verde, que se encontraba bajo un árbol, intentando dormir en el césped verde, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos hacía atrás y una gorra blanca tapándole la mirada gatuna carmesí:

-"Tengo sueño"-Pensó, mientras bostezaba-"Creo que dormiré un rato"-

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su mente quedo en blanco. Hasta dejándose llevar por el sueño profundo.

_Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la estación de tren, observando el gran reloj que indicaba las 18:30. Caminó hacía la salida de los trenes y esperó a que llegara el suyo. Aun se sentía cansado, talvez esa era la razón por la que no se había ido caminando, porque tenía mucho sueño. _

_Al mirar hacía el suelo, vio sus zapatillas blancas. Entonces se percató que no se había cambiado el uniforme de Seigaku "Que raro…no recuerdo haber llegado aquí" Pensó para sí "Bueno, da igual. Total jugare tenis cuando vuelva a casa, como siempre". _

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la llegada del tren. Camino a pasos lentos, para luego esperar que la gente bajara primero, para luego subir. _

_Al ver que no había nadie, que bajara se decidió a subir, pero entonces sin saber como dos chicas chocaron contra él:_

_-¡Lo sentimos!-Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo_

_-Da igual…-Suspiro, tenía tanto sueño que no le importaba_

_Las dos, solo asintieron y entraron al tren, asustadas por la mirada fría que tenía aquel chico. Cuando Ryoma iba a entrar también, alguien lo tomo del hombro "Echizen, se te olvido esto". Al voltear hacía atrás, pudo ver como su mejor amigo sonreía sosteniendo la gorra blanca que tenía una letra R marcada en la parte superior. Justo antes que Ryoma pudiera responder, la puerta del tren se cerró. _

_El tren partió y Ryoma observó como se alejaba, susurrando "Rayos". Cuando iba a voltear para hablar con el chico alto que tenía en frente, ambos sintieron unos gritos desesperados de aquel tren. Al ver por la ventana transparente, vieron como unos hombres de negro se habían introducido en el vagó, armados. Sus ojos quedaron impactados al ver como una de las chicas con las que había chocado antes estaba apretándose el pecho con desesperación._

-¡Echizen!- Grito una voz

Ryoma abrió los ojos y vio como Momo con Eiji lo observaban riendo. Se levantó y se refregó los ojos, al parecer había dormido demasiado, porque incluso el sol resplandeciente de antes había bajado bastante:

-¿Qué hora es?-Murmuro

-Son las 16:30- Rió Momo-Al parecer dormiste demasiado…-

-Ochibí eres realmente un dormilón-Rió Eiji- Pero sabes, estamos aquí porque el Capitán Tezuka te ha estado buscando y si no vamos en 10 minutos…-

-Los tres pagaremos con 70 vueltas a la cancha-Tragó saliva Momo- Y además Inui tiene un nuevo jugo especial-

-¡Es verdad!-Saltó Eiji

Ryoma se levanto rápido y los otros dos lo siguieron. Llegaron tan rápido que ni Inui los pudo castigar, aunque ganas si que tenía, que probaran su nuevo jugo especial.

Luego de dos largas horas de entrenamiento, los titulares de Seigaku salieron del Instituto algo agotados. Aunque para su mala suerte no había duchas, así que tuvieron que irse con la ropa de Seigaku que estaba más fresca que el caluroso uniforme.

Como todos tenían hambre y estaban cerca de una tienda de hamburguesas, aprovecharon de ir a comer allí.

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar a la estación del tren, ya que Ryoma quería ir a comprar unas cosas a una tienda que estaba un poco más lejos:

-¿Ya has pensado en que vas a estudiar?-Preguntó Momo interesado a Eiji

-mmm la verdad aun no-Suspiro Eiji y esbozo una sonrisa nuevamente-¿Y tu oishi?-

-Estaba pensando en medicina, pero la verdad no estoy seguro-Murmuro

-Deben decidirse pronto, porque ya no nos queda nada para salir del Instituto-Dijo Inui

-Tienes razón…-Sonrió Fuji

-mmm hemos llegado, nos vemos-Dijo Ryoma observando la estación de tren

-Hasta mañana Ochibi-Sonrió Eiji

-Nos vemos, Echizen-Dijeron los demás

Al llegar a la estación, espero impacientemente que llegara su tren, ya que tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa y comer, porque se moría de hambre y además que estaba muy cansado. Y eso era raro, considerando que se había tomado una gran siesta en el Instituto.

El tren finalmente llegó a la hora indicada "18:30", camino lentamente esperando que la gente bajara primero, para entonces abordar.

Pero justo en el momento en que se preparaba para subir, unas chicas chocaron con él:

-¡Lo sentimos!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-"Esto es igual a aquel sueño"-Pensó desconcertado "Debe ser solo una coincidencia" suspiro- Da igual…-

Las dos, solo asintieron y entraron al tren, asustadas por la mirada fría que tenía aquel chico. Ryoma las observó extrañado, había pasado todo exactamente igual, sus reacciones, aquellas palabras y especialmente ellas eran iguales a las chicas del sueño.

Ignorando totalmente sus pensamientos, se preparo para entrar, pero entonces alguien lo tomo del hombre "Echizen, se te olvido esto" susurro la voz de Momo.

"No puede ser" Pensó Ryoma, volteando hacia atrás y viendo como su sempai sostenía su gorra blanca:

-Thank You…-Tomo la gorra

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- Preguntó Momo preocupado

En eso el tren partió, dejando al chico de ojos gatunos sintiendo realmente miedo por primera vez y temiendo con escuchar aquellos desesperantes gritos:

-Me sorprende que no hayas dicho "Rayos" O algo así-Rió Momo- Echizen…algo te pasa ¿Por qué estas así?-

-Aquí viene…-Susurro

De repente, sus dudas fueron interrumpidas por aquellos desesperantes gritos que Ryoma temía, al ver por la ventana transparente, vieron como unos hombres de negro se habían introducido en el vagó, armados. Y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar con aquella chica…le dio un infarto.

Minutos después que los hombres de negro escaparon llevándose unas carteras, llegó la ambulancia llevándose a la chica inconciente. Ryoma y Momo salieron de allí, antes que fuesen interrogados por ser testigos de aquella escena tan impactante.

Caminaron por las calles en silenció, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, ya que después de ver algo así no sabían que decir:

-Que terrible lo que ha pasado, pobre chica-

-mmm si, ha sido muy…impactante-Murmuro confundido

-Lo más raro fue que ocurrió justo cuando dijiste "Aquí viene" era como si supieses lo que iba a ocurrir-

-¿Eh?- Sus pasos se detuvieron y su amigo solo lo observó extrañado

-Pero eso es imposible-Sonrió Momo- Después de todo, tú no podrías haber sabido eso, al menos que tengas poderes especiales o algo así-

-Sí claro- Suspiro- mmm aunque si lo tuviese, sería extraño-

-Sí por un lado, pero por el otro sería genial predecir el futuro-Sonrió emocionado

Mientras Momo hablaba de todas las increíbles cosas que podría hacer si tuviera un poder así. Ryoma solo se hundía en sus pensamientos "Todo paso exactamente…no puede tratarse de una coincidencia ¿O sí?" "Creo que eso deberé averiguarlo mañana, si sueño algo raro otra vez y luego lo vivo, talvez descubriré si se trata de una coincidencia o no".

Al día siguiente, las situaciones habían pasado del mismo modo, todo lo que había soñado la noche anterior lo había vivido ese mismo día. Ryoma se encontraba perdido en un mundo confuso e irracional ¿Por qué él tenía que pasar por eso? Talvez Momo en su lugar estaría más emocionado y divertido sabiendo todo lo que va a pasar día a día. Sin embargo, para él era todo lo contrario, no estaba impaciente por saber lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, sino que en las noches temía dormir pensando en todos los accidentes y muertes que pasarían.

Es cierto que todos los días muere gente sin que ni siquiera uno lo presienta, solo pasa, como si el destino lo quisiese así. Pero lo terrible era saber exactamente donde iba a ocurrir cada situación, a que hora exactamente y que personas se verían afectadas.

El chico de ojos ambar se sintió totalmente atemorizado frente a todo lo que estaba pasando. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente ante esto, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos y sus compañeros, concentrándose solo en lo que pasaba en su subconsciente.

Sus extraños comportamientos, comenzaron a preocuparle a todos, especialmente a la chica de largos cabellos castaños miel y ojos marrones.

Que, a pesar de haber sido ignorada miles de veces por este tenista, no se rendiría fácilmente y haría lo que fuera para saber cual era su problema.

Porque después de todo, aun estaba completamente enamorada de él y por lo mismo no quería que nada malo le ocurriera.

Un día, Ryoma se encontraba acostado sobre la terraza del Instituto, mirando hacía al cielo pensando sobre un sueño inexplicable que había tenido. Donde había visto a una chica cruzándose imprudentemente en una avenida. Lo extraño era que no salía su rostro, por lo tanto ni siquiera se imaginaba de quien podría ser.

De repente, unos cortos pasos caminaron hacia él. Sin mirar atrás, permaneció en su posición, suponiendo que quien se trataba:

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro- Quería hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?- Dijo en el mismo tono frío que la otra vez

-Es que...últimamente has estado actuando extraño, cada día que pasa más te distancias de los demás y eso me preocupa. Por eso, quería saber que te sucede-

-Son asuntos míos…-Suspiro- Además es muy complicado de explicar-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy malo?-

-Un poco…-

-Pero, puedes confiar en mi…no se lo diré a nadie, de verdad-

-Betsuni, no se lo diré a nadie-

-Pero…yo-

-Lo siento, Ryusaki- Dijo cortante

Sakuno se sintió totalmente triste ante esa respuesta, sabía que Ryoma era un chico frío que siempre se guardaba sus problemas, sin embargo ahora estaba más cortante que antes y eso le dolía, ya que ser rechazada de esa forma significaba que él no confiaba en ella.

En menos de cinco minutos, Sakuno había desaparecido de ese lugar. Y Ryoma volvía a cerrar los ojos, para dormir una siesta.

_El mismo sueño se repetía otra vez, el de aquella chica desconocida para él. _

_Sin embargo, ahora se veía un poco más claro, ella pertenecía a esta misma escuela, su cabello era largo, de un color castaño miel. _

_Ella caminaba distraídamente pensando en quien sabe que, dirigiéndose directamente hacía la avenida, sin ni siquiera fijarse en la luz roja que la alertaba. _

_De repente, cuando iba cruzando la calle, una bocina resonó en sus oídos. Sin darse cuenta un camión se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad. Y no podía hacer nada, para detenerla, entonces cerro los ojos para no ver aquella nefasta escena, sin embargo sus oídos captaron aquel grito…que se le hacía muy familiar ¿Dónde antes lo había escuchado? _

_Posteriormente la escena cambió totalmente, ahora ya no se encontraba en la avenida, sino que se encontraba en clases de Lenguaje. Estaba como siempre aburrido tomando apuntes sobre lo que decía la profesora, cuando se percató que el puesto de Ryusaki estaba vacío, algo que le sorprendió mucho, sabiendo que la castaña nunca faltaba. _

_Cinco minutos después, un inspector apareció informándoles que una estudiante de esa misma clase, había sufrido un gran accidente el día anterior. Al principio no presto mucha atención a lo que decían, pero entonces el Inspector menciono ese apellido tan especial para él "Ryusaki". _

Despertó de golpe, mirando hacía todos lados, con el corazón mas acelerado que nunca. Al mirar la hora en su celular, eran las cinco de la tarde, hora de salida de aquel día:

-Otra vez, me he dormido demasiado…-Suspiro, entonces recordó aquella imagen de cierta chica siendo arrollada por un camión- Esa chica…es definitivamente Ryusaki, Oh no- Susurro- Eso quiere decir que ella-

-Ochibi…Al fin te encuentro-Sonrió Eiji- Nuevamente te has quedado dormido y-

-Kikumaru-Sempai-Lo interrumpió- ¿Has visto a Ryusaki?-

-¿Eh? ¿Ryusaki? No, para nada…debe estar arriba-Murmuro confundido- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?-Sonrió picaronamente- Al fin has madurado…eh-

-Lo siento Sempai, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas, necesito encontrarla ahora-

Dicho esto, se levantó raudamente, dejando a un pelirrojo confundido.

Corrió por los pasillos del Instituto, buscando por todos lados a la nieta de la entrenadora "¿Dónde estará? Debo encontrarla…antes que suceda eso" Pensó asustado. Al llegar a su salón, lo abrió con fuerza, esperando encontrar allí a la castaña de ojos carmesí. Sin embargo, solo pudo ver a Osada y a los novatos:

-Ryoma-Sama… ¿Por qué has faltado a clase? Todo el mundo se preguntaba donde estabas, especialmente el profesor de ingles, ya que nunca faltas ¿Qué te sucede?-

-No me sucede nada…solo quiero saber ¿Dónde esta Ryusaki?-

-¿Eh? Sakuno-Chan ya se ha ido. No sé que le ocurre, pero anda un poco distraída, -

-¿Hace cuanto se ha ido?-

-Unos diez minutos…-

-Thank You-

Diciendo esto, salió del salón, con rumbo hacía la salida "Oh no, si no llego a tiempo, será demasiado tarde. No entiendo porque estoy tan preocupado, ella y yo no somos nada más que simples compañeros. Pero aun así, no quiero que su vida acabe de esta forma…"Pensó.

Cinco cuadras mas abajo, caminaba una chica de largas trenzas castañas y ojos carmesí, mostrando preocupación en su rostro "¿Qué le ocurrirá a Ryoma-Kun? Últimamente esta actuando muy extraño, y no me quiere decir porque, entiendo que sean asuntos de él, pero aun así me preocupa. Hoy falto a todas las clases, él no es de esos chicos que se saltan las clases ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Ya ni se concentra en las practicas" Pensó, mientras cruzaba la calle "Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo", una bocina sonó de repente, dejándola inmóvil frente a un camión que venía a gran velocidad.

Cuando pensaba que era el final, una mano la jalo hacía atrás velozmente, salvándola de aquel terrible accidente. Al mirar atrás, se encontró con aquellos ojos ambar de los que estaba enamorada:

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, gracias…-

-Menos mal…llegue a tiempo-Suspiro

-¿A tiempo? No entiendo ¿Tú sabias que esto iba a pasar?-

-Eh, pues yo…-

Continuara…

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí subiendo otra historia

Ryosaku.

Hace tiempo que planeaba subirla, justo después de que terminara Matrimonio Concertado, pero como no lo termino aun.

La subiré por mientras^^

Espero que les guste

Que esten bn

Debo ir a dormir, tengo clases mañana

Arigato por pasar

Sayonara


	2. Fate

"**Capitulo 2" **

Caminaron bajo el crepúsculo en silencio, Ryoma aun no decía una palabra sobre lo ocurrido y se mostraba muy extraño. Luego de recorrer varias cuadras, llegó el momento de separarse, ya que el príncipe del tenis vivía al sentido contrario de ella. Por ello, se detuvo cabizbaja, sabiendo que él no le diría nada y se marcharía sin contarle.

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun-Murmuro

-¿Qué?-

-Debo irme, así que…Hasta mañana- Anunció separándose a unos cuantos centímetros de él-

-Espera…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-Se detuvo

-Te acompaño a tu casa-

-¿Qué…?-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nunca antes le había propuesto aquello, al contrario siempre se separaban en el mismo lugar- No es necesario…Ryoma-Kun, no quiero molestarte-

-Da igual, vamos- Sentenció, caminando a su lado

-E-Esta bien…-

La casa de Ryusaki, estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de la suya, lo sabía muy bien, dado que sus Sempai siempre iban hacía allá a dejarla o a veces iban por asuntos de la entrenadora.

-Sobre lo que paso antes, te lo explicaré- Musitó por fin- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que puedo ver el futuro a través de los sueños? No me creerías ¿Verdad?-

-Si te creería… ¿De verdad puedes?-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Qué se siente?-Dijo emocionada, no podía creer que Ryoma obtuviera un poder tan especial como aquel-Debe ser realmente increible-

-No es como todos imaginan-Suspiro- Es todo lo contrario. No he podido dormir tranquilo por ello-

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir bien? Acaso esos sueños-

-No ven realmente lo bueno del futuro, sino que todo lo contrario, através de esos sueños veo el final de todas las personas. Veo como mueren y después ocurren-

-Entonces, lo que ocurrió hace un rato-

-Así es, hace unas horas, después de que te fuiste de la terraza, soñé que morías siendo arrollada por ese camión-

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué puedes cambiar el destino?-

-No lo sé-

-Pero si pudiste detenerme antes de que ocurriera todo, entonces quieres decir que puedes Ryoma-Kun ¿Habías intentando cambiar el destino antes?-

-Pues…no, las veces anteriores no pude hacer nada con esas personas que no conocía. Pero contigo…-La miro a los ojos confundido, aun no entendía porque la había salvado, es decir, estuvo bien hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo había conseguido cambiar su destino, así de fácil?- fue la excepción-

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun, si no hubiese sido por ti, en verdad…hubiese acabado con mi vida-

-No es nada- Bajo su gorra, para desviar su mirada

-Esto…lo que te estaba pasando todo este tiempo… ¿Era por eso?-

-Sí-

-Y esto… ¿Nadie más lo sabe?-

-No, pensaba contárselo a Momo-Sempai…pero quizás él no lo comprendería-

-Ya veo…-Asintió, pensando en como podría ayudarle- ¿Y has pensando pedirle ayuda a un especialista?-

-No, y tampoco lo haré. Creerán que perdí el juicio (Estar loco)-

-mmm en realidad es un tema complicado-

-Sí…realmente estoy confundido, por primera vez no sé que hacer-

-Lo que debes hacer es luchar contra el destino. Lo mismo que has hecho hoy conmigo, podrías hacerlo con aquellas personas con las que sueñas. Así podrías salvar muchas vidas-

-mmm no lo sé, no soy de ese tipo de personas que ayudan a otras. Solo me gusta jugar tenis y-

-Ryoma-Fue interrumpido por Ryusaki, quien por primera vez no utilizo el "-Kun" para llamarlo. Lo cual, lo hizo quedar en silenció- No debes ser tan egoísta, se que tu don no es muy bueno, más que don o poder parece una maldición, porque no puedes dormir tranquilo. Pero, solo dios sabe porque te lo dio. Y debe ser para realizar el bien, por eso, deberías pensar más en los demás-

-mmm- Solo asintió cabizbajo, no sabía que decir contra a eso- Talvez-

-¿Te enfadaste?- Preguntó preocupada nuevamente, temió al creer que se había metido en un lío. Ryoma solo le había contado a ella sobre su problema, y ella solo lo había regañado, no debía haber hecho eso- ¡Lo siento! Ryoma-Kun, no debí decirte esas cosas…yo solo-

-No te preocupes- Musitó- Tienes razón, no debo ser tan egoísta. Por eso, no te prometo nada, pero…intentare cambiar el destino de esas personas, y necesitaré tu ayuda-

-¿Eh? ¿Mi ayuda? Yo no puedo hacer mucho…soy bastante débil y no posee los mismos dones que tú… ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?-

-Eres la única que sabe este secreto, así que con eso, puedes ayudarme bastante-

-"¿Ayudarlo con solo saber eso?"-Pensó extrañada-"Quiero ayudarlo, pero ¿Que sucede si no soy útil?"-

-Ya llegamos…-

-¿Llegar a donde?- Despertó de sus pensamientos mirando hacía adelante, entonces se percató de que ya estaban frente a su casa- Que extraño se me ha hecho corto. Bueno, hasta mañana Ryoma-Kun- Sonrió

-Hasta mañana-

Sakuno entró a su casa, y Ryoma camino en sentido contrario para llegar a su hogar. A pesar de que se estaba anocheciendo, no sentía deseos de soñar, sabiendo que al hacerlo podía soñar con las muertes de muchas personas.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para aliviar su sueño, ya que después de todo, hoy había sido un día muy agotado y de verdad, sentía un poco de cansancio.

Al llegar, jugó tenis por unas horas para así, intentar distraerse un poco, de todas aquellas preocupaciones que invadían su mente.

"Me preguntó… ¿Cómo habré conseguido cambiar el destino?" Pensó, mientras lanzaba la pelota contra la muralla "Aun no lo comprendo"-Devolvió la pelota nuevamente.

-Ryoma ¿Qué te sucede?-Preguntó Nanjiro apareciendo a su lado- Pareces distraído...y no creo que sea por una chica- Susurro, hablando por primera vez con un tono serio-

-No me pasa nada-

-No lo creo, porque tu forma de pegarle a la pelota ha cambiado extrañamente, y eso demuestra que estas pensativo-

-¿A que te refieres? Padre- Miró la muralla, sin entender a que se refería con lo de su tenis- Estoy igual que siempre- Entonces se dio cuenta que la pelota no chocaba contra el mismo lugar que siempre de la muralla, sino que esta vez estaba mas desviado-

-Te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad?-

-mmm- Asintió, tomando la pelota en silenció

-Y no es solo por eso, incluso Sumiré me ha telefoneado esta mañana, diciendo que estabas actuando distinto hace un tiempo, que estas mas distante de lo normal, y no solo en el club, también en clases ¿Qué te esta sucediendo?-

-Nada, no sé que les pasa a todos, estoy siendo igual que siempre- Respondió cortante, caminando en sentido contrario al de su padre-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a darme una ducha…-

-Espera…aun no hemos terminado-

Ryoma solo lo ignoro, y entró a la casa, dejando a su padre aun preocupado por su situación.

Luego de ducharse, y cenar, subió a su alcoba en silenció como todos los días. Como aun no pensaba en dormir, se acostó en la cama mirando hacía el cielo, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Karupin, lo observaba a su lado, ronroneando, esperando jugar con él como todas las noches, pero esta vez no lo hizo, solo lo acaricio y se siguió pensando.

Con el pasar de las horas, el sueño se apodero de él, haciéndolo dormir bajo el manto de la noche.

_Eran pasados las seis de la tarde, hora en la que Seigaku terminaba su entrenamiento. Ryoma se encontraba saliendo del camarín, cuando visualizó a la chica de ojos carmesí, acercándose junto con su mejor amiga hacía la cancha. Ryuzaki se mostraba extraña como siempre, sus mejillas se sonrojaban al contacto con sus ojos ámbar y hablaba un poco nerviosa. _

_- Ryoma-Sama-Sonrió Osada- Me alegra que hayas recuperado la energía-_

_-S-Sí…eso es bueno- Susurro Sakuno, desviando la mirada de la suya-_

_-Estas realmente increíble- Chilló Osada, agitando sus manos_

_-Tomo-Chan, tranquila- Rió nerviosa_

_-No lo puedo evitar, Ryoma-Sama están guapo- Sonrió- Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, hasta mañana Ryoma-Sama- _

_-Hasta mañana…Ryoma-Kun- _

_Dicho esto, ambas chicas caminaron hacía la salida. Entonces, una mano de poso en su gorra, al mirar hacía atrás, vio como dos chicos los miraban sonriendo._

_-¿A quien estabas mirando? Echizen-Sonrió maliciosamente Momo_

_-A nadie-Respondió cortante y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos_

_-Espera, Ochibi!- _

_Los dos caminaron atrás de él, hasta que consiguieron llegar a su nivel. Momo comenzó a charlar sobre el nuevo libro de tenis que había salido, y estuvo hablando de él, como por casi media hora. Mientras el chico de ojos ámbar, solo caminaba pensativo._

_De repente, se sintió un disparo, el cual se fusiono al gritó de una chica. Los tres se miraron al mismo tiempo y como teniendo telepatía, corrieron hacía dicho lugar raudamente. _

_Entonces…vieron a aquella chica de cabellos castaño tirada en el suelo, rodeada de un gran charco de sangre. A su lado se encontraba Tomoka de rodillas, llorando desesperantemente, susurrando su nombre._

_Momo y Eiji corrieron a su lado, para preguntarle que había sucedido, sin embargo, ella no decía nada, solo susurraba "Sakuno…". Ryoma quedó hipnotizado frente a esa escena, cayendo de rodillas frente a la chica de ojos carmesí, quien permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. _

Al despertar, por el sonido del despertador, se levantó temeroso, no podía creer que nuevamente Sakuno era asesinada por el destino. Entonces, no importaba lo que había hecho, ella no se salvaría de la muerte.

Se levanto, cabizbajo, sentía temor por aquella escena, ahora más que nunca no sabía que hacer. Lo más seguro, es que si no era Sakuno la que moría en aquel sueño, sería Osada, lo más seguro.

Luego de prepararse para ir al Instituto, bajo las escaleras pálido, parecía un cadáver en vida, por ello, su prima se preocupo al notarlo salir por la puerta, sin ni siquiera desayunar.

Ya, en la calle, camino lentamente, deseando que las horas se hicieran eternas, para no llegar a aquella hora, indicada en el sueño. No sabía que hacer, tenía que planear algo rápido, para evitar la muerte de Ryusaki, pero… ¿Qué?-

El día entero en el Instituto, fue desgarrador, no podía evitar mirar a Ryusaki, sabiendo que en unas horas más, su sonrisa se desvanecería de este mundo.

Al llegar el almuerzo, como siempre, Ryoma camino a la terraza a comerse su sándwich junto con Momoshiro, quien propuso que después del entrenamiento fueran a comer.

-No lo sé, tengo asuntos que resolver-

-Esos asuntos tienen que ver con la nieta de la entrenadora ¿Verdad?-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Betsuni…- Respondió al instante

-Kikumaru-Sempai me contó que ayer faltaste a la práctica, porque fuiste a buscarla. Y no es necesario que lo niegues, me he enterado por los novatos, que efectivamente te fuiste del Instituto, luego que Osada te dijera que se había ido hace unos minutos-

Suspiro, sabiendo que sí seguía negandólo, al fin del cabo, igual lo descubriría. Sin embargo, no la estaba buscando por lo que Momo creía, sino que era para evitar dicho accidente, pero no podía decirle la verdad.

-mmm no dijiste nada, entonces es un sí-Sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amigo- Bien, Echizen…estas progresando-

-No es como crees-Gruñó

-¿A no?-Sonrió- Para mi, buscarla de ese modo, es un gran avance. Considerando que tú eres lento-

-No soy lento, simplemente-

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun- Apareció la chica de la que estaban hablando

-Mira, quien esta aquí-Sonrió maliciosamente, pegándole un codazo a su amigo- Si tenías una cita, podrías haberme dicho jeje-

-No es una cita-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo colorados

-jeje si, como digan- Sonrió- Bueno, los dejo…para que estén a solas- Se levantó del suelo, y le cerro un ojo a Ryoma-

Mientras Momoshiro se alejaba con una gran sonrisa, Ryoma solo sentía deseos de matarlo no literalmente. Sakuno camino hacía él con dos pequeñas bolsas, una rosa, y otra azul.

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun, te he traído un Obento-Se sonrojo extendiéndole, la bolsa azul-

La tomo, ya que después de todo sentía mucha hambre, y con la hamburguesa que había comido, no estaba satisfecho, contando que no había tomado desayuno. Al abrir la bolsa, se encontró con un pequeño obento, que dejaba salir un aroma exquisito. Sin pensarlo, sacó el servicio y comenzó a comer-

-¿Cómo esta?- Preguntó, sentándose a su lado nerviosa

-Esta bueno- Respondió por fin, positivamente, ya que las otras veces que había comido de sus Obentos, siempre le faltaba algo-

-Me alegro-Sonrió, y comenzó a comer también-

Comieron en silenció por varios minutos, hasta que él acabó con todo el almuerzo. Suspiro, aliviado de que ella hubiese aparecido, ya que con todo eso que había comido, estaba satisfecho.

-Thank You…-

-No es nada-Sonrió- Por cierto…hoy en la mañana te mostrabas pálido nuevamente ¿Tuviste otro sueño malo?-

-S-Sí…-Asintió

-Ya veo-Susurro- Y entonces… ¿Sabes donde es y a que hora? Como para intentar cambiarlo-

-mmm sí, pero-

-¿Pero? ¿Cuál es el problema? Ryoma-Kun-

-Que no sé como salvar a esa persona. Porque si evito que suceda, la que la acompaña también puede morir en reemplazo de ella y no sé que hacer- Suspiro

-¿Son de este Instituto?-

-Sí-

-Podrías calcular los horarios en los que esa persona sale y distraerla con algo, o no sé- Murmuro- Lo siento, no soy de mucha ayuda-

-Betsuni, esta bien con eso…creo que se lo que voy a hacer- La miro a los ojos-

-¿D-De verdad?- Se sonrojo al notar que sus miradas se encontraron

-Sí, se me ha ocurrido algo-

Luego del descanso, ambos regresaron a su aula de estudios, y así el día pasó raudamente, hasta que llegaron las 05:00. Ryoma había ido al entrenamiento como siempre, solo que esta vez, había salido unos minutos antes de la hora.

Se dirigió a los camarines a ducharse, para después vestirse y seguir con su plan.

Visualizó, como los novatos caían rendidos al suelo de tanto entrenamiento, y camino hacía Horio con determinación:

-Echizen ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó el castaño

-Sí, pero antes…necesito pedirte un favor-

-¿Eh? ¿A mi?-

Ryoma le explico todo lo que tenía en mente y Horio solo asintió confuso, no entendía porque le había pedido algo así, menos tratándose de él.

Al llegar, la hora menos esperada para él, se dirigió a la entrada del Instituto y se apoyo en la muralla para esperar a alguien.

A los diez minutos, apareció frente a él, la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos carmesí, quien se extraño de verlo allí, en ves de estar en los camarines o en la cancha:

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la cancha o no sé en los camarines-

-Pues…ya hice mis horas de entrenamiento, y tu abuela me dejó ir antes-

-Ya veo…mmm- Comenzó a mirar a todos lados

-¿Esperas a Osada?-

-S-Sí, es decir…Kachiro me dijo que se había marchado con Horio hace unos minutos, pero pensé que lograría alcanzarla…es que necesitaba preguntarle algo-Murmuro- Bueno, tendré que telefonearla después-

-mmm ahora ¿Te irás a tu casa?-Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta

-Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Te acompaño, debo hacer algunas cosas cerca de tu casa-

-Esta bien- Asintió sonrojada

Sakuno iba a caminar por la misma dirección que siempre, sin embargo, él la detuvo, tomando su mano calidamente "Espera…" Susurro, haciéndola voltear hacía él "Mejor vámonos por acá" Señalo otro camino. Ella solo se sonrojo al sentir su calida mano sobre la suya y obedeció en silenció. Aun sabiendo que aquel otro camino, era mucho más largo que el que acostumbraba "Ryoma-Kun aun me sostiene la mano. Como le digo que…" Pensó sonrojándose aun más, mientras se miraban fijamente "Esto…si le digo, dejaré de sentir su calida mano cerca de la mía, pero aun así".

-"Si mi plan sale tal como lo acordado. No tendré problema"- Pensó Ryoma, comenzando a caminar, olvidando que aun la tenía sujetada-

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun-

-mmm ¿Qué?-

-Bueno, es que…yo…- Se ruborizo más-Es que tú…-

-"¿Qué le sucede? Otra vez esta actuando extraño"- Pensó, entonces se percató que su mano aun sujetaba la suya, entonces la soltó raudamente, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran- Lo siento-

-N-No importa- Tartamudeo

Los dos continuaron su camino, siendo envueltos por la fría brisa del atardecer, en silenció. Sakuno se sentía feliz por estar junto a él, pero al mismo tiempo seguía sorprendida de aquel contacto que habían tenido sus manos calidas de la nada.

Un ser a quien desconocían completamente, los observaba con una sonrisa desde un lado de la vereda.

Continuara….

_Konichiwa!_

_Arigato por pasarse, Gomene por la demora_

_Al fin actualizó n.n_

_Espero que les guste la conti_

_No sé cuando actualizaré xd _

_Por ello, hice esta capitulo más largo_

_Bueno, me voy_

_Cuiidense! Sayonara_


	3. Rain

"Capitulo 3" 

El camino se hacía eterno, dado que para llegar a la casa de Ryusaki, debían cruzar toda la ciudad, la cuál a esas horas estaba repleta de gente que salía de sus trabajos:

-Deberíamos habernos ido por donde siempre- Suspiro Sakuno

-Si lo hubiéramos hecho…no estarías viva ahora-

-¿Eh? ¿No me digas que…otra vez?-

-mmm sí, pensé que si te detendría el otro día, no volvería a suceder…pero parece que el destino no descansa-

-O talvez este pronosticada mi muerte-Susurro cabizbaja

El silenció los invadió nuevamente, y la castaña sintió miedo por primera vez ¿Qué pasaba si realmente había llegado su hora? Aun no había hecho todo lo que quería, aun no se superaba en tenis, ni había salido del Instituto, ni había cumplido sus metas, y más que todo, aun no confesaba sus sentimientos...

Entonces se detuvo, no sentía deseos de seguir avanzando, ya que no importaba si ahora intentaban huir de la muerte, al día siguiente todo volvería a ser igual, el destino cobraría su vida y no la dejaría seguir adelante.

De repente, una lágrima se resbalo por sus mejillas, haciendo que el chico que estaba a su lado, la mirara con cautela "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, aun sabiendo cuál era su mayor preocupación en ese momento.

En aquel momento, el cielo se volvió tenso igual que ellos, siendo envuelto por una pequeña llovizna, que comenzó a empaparlos "Lluvia…" Pensó Ryoma observando hacía el cielo, no había visto el clima, por lo mismo le sorprendía que un día tan soleado como aquel, fuese cubierto por una repentina lluvia, "Lo mejor es que nos apuremos" murmuro, pero ella no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, en que pasaría si su vida terminara mañana.

Aburrido de aquella situación, la tomo nuevamente de la mano y la hizo apresurar el paso. Si se quedaban allí lo más seguro es que ambos pescarían una gran resfriado.

Caminaron raudamente cruzando todo a su paso, aunque habían avanzado rápido, la castaña aun así, había logrado mojarse completamente, produciendo que su cuerpo comenzará a tiritar por el frío que la rodeaba.

Ryoma se detuvo al oírla estornudar, y sin pensarlo, se sacó su polerón de Seigaku que siempre llevaba puesto, a pesar de que abajo llevaba también el uniforme, y se lo puso "Con esto, podrás sobrevivir hasta que lleguemos a tu casa. Ahora sigamos" Sentenció, mientras volvía a tomar su mano bajo la lluvia.

Gracias al polerón de Seigaku, Sakuno volvió a sentir calor en su cuerpo, por lo mismo se sentía agradecida con el chico de ojos ámbar, quien de que nunca habría imaginado que hubiera hecho tal cosa, incluyendo que aun la ayudaba a caminar, sosteniendo su mano.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos entraron y la castaña prendió la estufa, y camino a la cocina para preparar algo caliente que beber. Entonces, se sentaron en el sillón y tomaron té en silenció:

-Thank You-

-Al contrario…gracias a ti-Sonrió entregándole la chaqueta-

-Pensé que me la entregarías mañana-

-No, en estos momentos tú la necesitas mas que yo-Sonrió- Hablando de eso…necesitaras un paraguas- Se levantó

-No es necesario-

-¿Eh? Pero-

-De verdad…no hace falta. Esperare a que pare un poco de llover y volveré a casa-

"Esta bien" Susurro, y regreso a su lugar, dejando escapar unos pequeños estornudos por aun permanecer con la ropa húmeda. De repente, de la nada, comenzó a sentir frío e inevitablemente su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-mmm- Se levantó y se acerco a ella, provocando que se sonrojara, al sentir su mano en su frente- Tienes un poco de fiebre-

-¿D-De verdad?- Se sonrojo- Bueno, no debe ser nada…pronto bajara-Rió nerviosa

-No lo creo…-Se aparto de ella y la miro a los ojos- Debes ir a cambiarte, y abrigarte. Porque si sigues con esa ropa, puede empeorar-

-Pero…me tardaré mucho y…tú-

-No te preocupes por mi, solo ve-

Ella solo asintió y obedeció a sus palabras, dirigiéndose hacía las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

Tal y como lo había mencionado, se demoro bastante en cambiarse y abrigarse. En todo ese tiempo, el chico de ojos ámbar se había quedado dormido, sin saber que la lluvia ya había terminado.

_El sueño comenzó extraño nuevamente, esta vez solo observaba sucesos, sin estar ahí. _

_En una habitación se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño acostada sobre su cama, con un paño mojado en su frente. A su alrededor, no había nadie, sino que se encontraba sola, intentando mejorarse por sus propios medios. _

_-Hace tanto calor…-Susurro, intentando destaparse, pero la fiebre no se lo permitía, ya que no tenía fuerzas para moverse- Tengo sed…pero no alcanzo - Suspiro, observando hacía arriba, en lo alto de un mueble donde había un vaso con agua._

_Intento levantarse para tomarlo, pero le fue inútil. Después de varios intentos, logró caminar balanceándose de un lado a otro, hasta que sus manos consiguieron aferrarse al mueble y poniéndose en puntillas lo tomo. Y bebió de él. _

_Ya agotada, intento volver a la cama lentamente, pero sus mareos la traicionaron, y cuando iba a llegar, se tropezó con la alfombra que estaba enrollada, y calló de punta, perdiendo el conocimiento. _

Ryoma despertó, al sentir que alguien se acercaba, entonces vio a la chica con la que estaba soñando, la cual estaba con pantalones gruesos y con una polerón encima.

-Lo siento…me he tardado mucho-

-mmm da igual- Y miro a todos lados- Por cierto ¿A que hora llega tu abuela?-

-Eh…como a las nueve ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-mmm ya veo- Susurro, pensativo

-No me digas que… ¡¿Ahora soñaste con mi abuela?- Exclamo preocupada- ¿Qué le sucedía?-

-No he soñado con ella- Musitó- Es solo que…nuevamente soñé lo mismo-

-¿Qué yo…me moría?-Tragó saliva, temiendo que su muerte llegara

-No, no te morías. Pero quedabas inconciente…por lo mismo ¿Mañana faltaras a clases?-

-¿Eh? No he dicho eso-

-Pero por tu resfriado -

-¿Por qué? ¿Soñaste eso?-

-mmm pues-

Su conversación fue interrumpida, por el sonido de la manilla, alguien estaba intentando entrar a la casa, "No dijiste que ella…llegaba más tarde" Susurro preocupado de que su abuela malinterpretara la situación, "Sí…es la verdad, siempre llega más tarde…que extraño".

Cuando ella se dirigió a la puerta, sus ojos quedaron como plato al observar que no solo venía su abuela, sino también Oishi y Tezuka.

-Hola Sakuno, he llegado antes de lo esperado porque los rayos han cortado la luz del Instituto…por eso supuse que lo mejor sería continuar nuestra conversación acá, porque nuestra casa nunca sufre cortes por los rayos-Rió

- Ryusaki-San-Dijo Tezuka haciendo una reverencia leve, en tono de saludo-

-Hola-Sonrió Oishi- ¿Qué tal?-

-Hola…bien-Sonrió e hizo una reverencia a ambos

-Pueden sentarse en la sala…mientras preparamos todo-Sonrió dirigiéndolos hacía ese lugar, pero la castaña se atravesó en el medio impidiendo de que fueran- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que…la sala esta…muy desordenada, por eso mejor pasen a la mesa-

-Pero, si yo deje todo ordenado esta mañana-

-Sí, pero…vine con Tomo-Chan y desordenamos un poco-

-¿Eh? Pero sí yo vi a Osada irse con Horio después del entrenamiento- Murmuro confuso Oishi

-Sí, pero…-

Sumire ignoro lo que dijo su nieta y entró a la sala siendo seguido por los capitanes de Seigaku. Quienes se sorprendieron al notar que el menor de los titulares se encontraba ahí, sentado en un sofá con un cuaderno de ingles en su mano.

-Echizen…-Dijeron Oishi y Tezuka al mismo tiempo

-Ryoma… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó extrañada la entrenadora, creyendo que había llegado en un momento importuno-

-Esto…yo puedo explicarlo, nosotros-Estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía como explicar que Ryoma la había ayudado bajo la lluvia y más que todo, que la había rescatado de haber muerto. No…no podía decirle eso-

-Estábamos estudiando ingles- Musitó el ambarino

-¿Eh?- Observó a su nieta confundida-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Sí-Sonrió- No me va muy bien en ingles, por lo mismo le he pedido que me ayudara-

-Ya veo-Sonrió la castaña, aun sorprendida de que Ryoma hubiera accedido a ayudarle así simplemente- Entonces…mejor vayamos a la mesa-Giro

-No, yo ya me iba-Tomo sus cosas y camino hacía la puerta-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana, Echizen-Dijeron ambos

Sakuno lo acompaño hacía la puerta, y cuando ella planeaba despedirse, él la interrumpió:

-Si llegas a tener algún problema mañana…o si vas a faltar a clases o no te sientes bien y necesitas ayuda. Llámame-

-¿Eh? Esta bien…-

-¿Tienes el número?-

-Sí…-Asintió, avergonzada ya que no solo lo tenía, sino que se lo sabía de memoria-

-Bien…entonces, bye-

Giro hacía adelante, dándole la espalda y caminó bajo la lluvia con destino hacía su casa. Dejando a la castaña en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo sorprendida de que le haya permitido telefonearle en caso de emergencia. No entendía ¿En que momento se habían vuelto tan cercanos? Hace apenas unos días, no eran nada, solo compañeros de curso como siempre y ahora de un momento a otro, él ya iba a dejarla a su casa y se preocupa tanto por ella que le dejaba su número ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando?

Suspiro, no quería hacerse ilusiones por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, dado que ella sabía muy bien, que él nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella y que ahora solo estaba intentando salvar su vida porque… ¿Le importaba? No lo sabía con certeza aun…

Antes de seguir pensando en porque, cerró la puerta y su abuela le pidió que fuera a la cocina para que sirvieran la mesa.

Al día siguiente, la castaña aun se sentía mal, pero como era un simple resfriado, prefirió ignorar sus malestares e ir al Instituto como si nada, aun sabiendo que con el frío que habían anunciado para aquel día, el resfriado podría empeorar.

Logró soportar las primeras dos horas de geometría, sin embargo en clases de algebra no podía concentrarse, porque el dolor de cabeza era tan insoportable, que aunque deseaba aguantar, al mismo tiempo se sentía con dolor de garganta y débil.

-Señorita Ryusaki…¿Se siente bien?-

-Sí, no es nada…Sensei-Sonrió la castaña, e inmediatamente estornudo-

-No parece que este bien-Murmuro- ¿Por qué no va a la enfermería?-

-No…creo que pueda-Su cara se volvió roja y sus manos comenzaron a temblar-

-¿Acaso…tiene fiebre?-Preguntó el hombre tocando su frente preocupado-Al parecer sí…-

-Yo la llevaré a la enfermería- Dijo un ambarino, siendo observado por todos-

-Esta bien...- Musitó el profesor

En ese momento, Ryoma se puso de pie y espero que la castaña se levantara, y salieron del salón.

En el camino, la castaña caminaba en silenció, sintiéndose tan débil que no se podía su cuerpo. Se sentía como un zombie caminando por instinto entre las tinieblas, aun sabiendo que no estaba vivo.

Después de llegar a la enfermería, la enfermera le ordeno que se manteniera en la camilla cobijada, mientras ella iba a la dirección por una nota de retiro.

-Te dije que si te sentías mal me llamaras- Suspiro

-Lo se, lo siento…es que no sentía deseos de faltar-

-mmm ahora te enviaran a casa-

-Sí, pero estaré sola porque mi abuela no puede irse antes-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo harás?- Preguntó preocupado, recordando la escena de su sueño-

-Se cuidarme sola…-

-Pero…si eso sucede…tú- Susurro preocupado y pensó- "¿Qué haremos? Esta vez…no puedo hacer nada… ¿Cómo podré salirme del Instituto antes? Eso es imposible-

-Tranquilo…no pasará nada-

-¡Eso lo dices porque tú no lo viste!-Gruñó, dejando a Sakuno confundida

-¿Ver que? ¿Soñaste esto?-

-Sí…-

Continuara…..

Konichiwa!

Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, esta vez no he estado muy inspirada con otro accidente, así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

El próximo capitulo espero subirlo en dos semanas más^^

Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse

Sayonara


	4. ¿For a girl?

"Capitulo 4" 

El ambarino caminaba raudamente por los pasillos del Instituto, con destino a la biblioteca. Lugar al cual solo podía acudir en este tipo de emergencias.

Camino entre los estantes, hasta localizar el área de ciencias, ahí encontró a uno de sus sempais:

-Echizen… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Necesito pedirte algo-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Préstame tu celular-

En la casa de los Echizen, se encontraba Nanako pasando la aspiradora por la sala, mientras escuchaba música en su mp3. De repente, se encontró con una revista hentai bajo el sofá en que solía dormir todas las tardes su tío.

Suspiro, no sabía de donde salían tantas de esas revistas, había botado como diez, y aun así volvían a aparecer, parecían inmortales. Cuando iba a acabar con otra, antes de que su tío lo impidiera, el teléfono sonó, haciendo que ella dejara todo de lado, mientras iba a contestar.

"Uff, he podido salvarla" Pensó Nanjiro aliviado de que el teléfono hubiera sonado justo antes de que su sobrina hubiera acabado con su amada revista.

-¿Sí?-

-Hola, Nanako-

-Ryoma-Kun-Preguntó sorprendida- ¿Ha sucedido algo?-

-No es nada, solo debo pedirte un favor-

-Sí, dime-

-¿Puedes retirarme?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Exclamo confundida, ya que Ryoma nunca antes le había pedido eso-

1 hora después, llegó Nanako al Instituto, se dirigió a la recepción y pidió el retiro de su primo.

Cuando todo estaba terminado, el ambarino recogió sus cosas y entregó un papel a su profesor.

Todos murmuraron en voz baja, nadie entendía porque Ryoma se retiraba tan de repente, lo de Sakuno era normal porque se encontraba enferma y por ello no podía seguir en clases, pero él ¿Qué tenía que ver en eso?

Mientras la castaña y el ambarino caminaban a la salida. Nanako los observaba desde la entrada, aun sorprendida por lo que había oído en el teléfono, lo que estaba haciendo era muy tierno y caballeroso para un chico.

Pero su primo no era así, y era increíble presenciar aquello.

-Thank You…-

-No es nada, Ryoma-Kun- Sonrió Nanako, y observó a la castaña- Tú eres…-

-Sakuno Ryusaki, mucho gusto-Hizo una reverencia, mostrando un leve sonrojo-

-El gusto es mío. Soy Nanako Echizen, la prima de Ryoma-Sonrió

-Su prima…pensé que eras su hermana, se parecen mucho-

-¿Sí? No lo había notado- Rió Nanako y observó que la castaña se encontraba roja, y no parecía precisamente un sonrojo, sino fiebre- Oh, debes tener mucha fiebre- Tocó su frente preocupada- Lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa ahora-

-S-Sí…- Asintió, aunque la verdad estaba nerviosa de que Ryoma la acompañara-

-mmm tienes razón, mejor vamos-

-Entonces, nos vemos luego-Sonrió Nanako a su primo, y luego miro a la castaña- Que te mejores, espero que algún día vayas a visitarnos, tenemos mucho de que hablar- Sonrió, sospechando que ella sentía algo por su primo-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo al verla cerrándole un ojo-S-Sí- Asintió sonrojándose-

-¿No vas a casa?-Preguntó el ambarino confundido de que no tomara la misma dirección-

-No, debo ir a un lado primero-Sonrió

-Ya veo, entonces…bye-

Ambos se despidieron de la chica de cabello azulado, y caminaron en dirección contraria a la suya, tomando el camino más corto, para que ella no empeorara.

Sin embargo, con el paso de las cuadras, la fiebre comenzó a aumentar, dado que no solo sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, sino también todo su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo fuerte. A pesar de que Ryoma le había entrado su polerón, aun así tenía sus manos frías y temblaba demasiado.

-Me siento mal…- Susurro

-Lo se-Suspiro- Aguanta un poco más, quedan dos cuadras y llegamos-

-Lo intentare-

Luego de cruzar las dos cuadras, por fin llegaron, Sakuno sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Ya sentados en el sofá, el ambarino localizo un termómetro sobre una pequeña mesita, el cuál había sido utilizado por la castaña la noche anterior.

Lo tomo en sus manos y lo agito con cuidado para que bajara:

-Esto…yo puedo hacerlo-

-Dudo que puedas, esta muy débil-

-Pero…no quiero molestar-

"No me molestas" Suspiro sabiendo como era ella, siempre se preocupaba por los demás, pero nunca por ella misma ¿Por qué no aceptaba que la ayudaran? ¿Por qué siempre creía que les estorbaba a los demás? Era una chica muy extraña, al menos eso siempre había creído.

-Ya esta, toma- Le entregó el termómetro y miro hacía otro lado, esperando que se lo colocara bajo el brazo- Ahora solo hay que esperar unos minutos-

-S-Sí- Asintió sonrojada- Esto…tengo una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cómo convenciste a tu prima de que te retirara?-

-mmm eso…-

_**Flash Back:**_

-Porque…-

-¿Qué sucede? Actúas muy extraño Ryoma- Su burlo su prima- No pareces tú, jaja hablas como si se tratara de una chica y eso sería demasiado extraño- Rió

-…-

-Oh por Kami ¿Realmente se trata de una chica?- Exclamo, haciendo que todos los presentes en la casa la observaran confundidos-

-No lo grites- Gruño

-jeje sí, lo siento- Rió nerviosa y luego tosió un momento para volver al tema- Volviendo al tema ¿De quien se trata? ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?-

-No es lo que crees, ella solo es la nieta de la entrenadora- Suspiro- En fin, ella se encuentra enferma y como su abuela llega mas tarde…-Murmuro, algo nervioso, no sabía como explicar lo sucedido-

-Deja ver si entendí, tienes que cuidarla solo porque es la nieta de la entrenadora- dijo irónicamente- jajaja ¿Piensas que te creeré eso?-

-Piensa lo que quieras- Gruño

-jeje esta bien, te ayudare, solo porque es la primera vez que oigo algo como esto proveniente de ti- Sonrió- Pero a la próxima, deberás dar una excusa mas realista que esa, como que realmente te preocupas por ella y por eso quieres hacerlo-

-No estoy preocupado por ella-

-Sí, sí como digas, no quieres admitirlo aun- Sonrió- Bueno, nos vemos allá, bye-

_**Fin del Fash back **_

Mientras la castaña lo observaba esperando pacientemente su respuesta, Ryoma seguía en silenció, intentando modificar toda la conversación y decirle algo distinto.

-Ryoma-Kun….-

-Nada importante-Desvió el tema- El termómetro ya debe estar listo-

-S-Sí, eso creo- Susurro, sacando el termómetro y entregándoselo-

-Con razón, tienes cuarenta de fiebre- Murmuro- Lo mejor es que te vayas a acostar-

-Sí, pero tú-

-Yo iré enseguida-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojo- Pero, si voy a estar bien, puedo cuidarme sola, en serio-

-No es verdad, no quiero que suceda lo mismo que vi en el sueño. Así que por seguridad, me quedaré- Musitó friamente

-Bueno…-Susurro nerviosa y se levantó del sofá para subir- Esto... ¿Puedes esperar unos veinte minutos?-

-Como quieras-

Sakuno subió, y prácticamente corrió a su pieza, ignorando sus mareos, dado que tenía su dormitorio muy desordenado, no quería que él se llevara una mala impresión. Extendió la cama y ordeno todo. Cuando ya llevaba su pijama puesto, se acostó y dejo su mochila a su lado para que no incomodara.

Cinco minutos después, sintió el ruido de la escalera, produciendo que su corazón se acelerara, no podía estar con él en su dormitorio, considerando que estaban solos, nunca había soñado algo así, y mucho menos lo había imaginado.

Cuando él entro con un vaso de agua, cerró la puerta y jalo una silla del escritorio, junto a la cama.

-Ten…debes tomar mucho liquido cuando estas resfriada-

-Gracias….- Sonrió recibiéndolo

-No es nada- Tomo una revista de tenis que tenía en su bolso y comenzó a leerla-

El silenció invadió la habitación, produciendo que los latidos de su corazón aumentaran aun más, parecía que era la única que estaba nerviosa, porque a él ni le importaba donde se encontraba, solo se concentraba en la revista que sostenía en sus manos.

"No puedo creer que esto sea real" Pensó, observando al chico distraído a quien siempre miraba a la distancia, y quien le era indiferente todo el tiempo "¿Qué debo hacer en un momento como este? No sé, de que hablar en estas circunstancias. Lo mejor sería no decir nada, pero aun así, me siento incomoda de tenerlo tan cerca"

-Esto…-

-mmm- La observó, ocasionando que ella se sonrojara

-No, nada- Desvío la mirada

-Si te sientes mal, duerme-

-Es que no tengo sueño-Miro la ventana- Parece que va a llover otra vez-

-Sí, eso parece ¿Tienes frío?-

-Un poco… ¿Y tu?-

"Creo que voy a traer un poco de té" Se levantó, dejando al ambarino perplejo, quien apenas se paró, la tomo de la muñeca antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-No es necesario-

-Pero quiero hacer algo, estas haciendo muchas cosas por mi, además debes tener hambre y-

-Yo no soy el que esta enfermo. Así que si quieres algo de té, yo lo traeré, tú quédate aquí-

-Yo puedo hacerlo, si no me siento tan mal-

-Eres muy persistente- Suspiro- Sin embargo, eso no me convence, ahora vuelve a la cama-

-Esta bien- Susurro y volvió a la cama inflando los pómulos en forma de enojo-

-Vengo enseguida-

-Ok-

Tal y como lo había mencionado él volvió luego de unos minutos con una bandeja con dos tasas con agua caliente. Ambos se acomodaron y tomaron té para entrar en calor, dado que o el frío había aumentado por el clima o los dos se estaban resfriando.

-Gracias- Sonrió, dejando la tasa a un lado- Por esta vez te dejo, pero la próxima vez lo haré yo-

-Depende de cómo te encuentres-

-Lo se- Suspiro- ¿Hoy no tienes entrenamiento?-

-Si tengo, pero creo que faltare-

-Pero ya has faltado varios días, el capitán podría enfadarse-

-Nunca falto, él deberá comprenderlo-

-Eso espero- Sonrió- ¿Y Nanako-Chan también juega tenis?-

-No, solo se dedica a sus estudios y cosas de la casa-

-Ah, yo pensaba que sí ¿Y tu madre vive en ?-

-No, actualmente vive con nosotros-

-Ya veo, mi abuela dice que ella es muy bonita y ella sí jugaba tenis-

-En el pasado sí-

-aaa-

De repente el sonido de la puerta, los hizo saltar a ambos, no otra vez, si se trataba de sus sempai nuevamente, lo más seguro es que lo molestarían.

-¿Sentiste eso? Tú abuela llegó antes de nuevo-

-No lo creo-

-mmm iré a ver- Se levantó

-Espera Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Qué?-

-Puede ser Tomo-Chan y-

-No puede ser, porque aun no es la hora de salida de ellos-

-Entonces… ¿Quién será?-La puerta volvió a sonar- No creo que sea para mi, todos saben que a esta hora estoy en el Instituto-

-mmm mejor iré a ver-

-Pero, ten cuidado, algo de esto es muy sospechoso-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Continuara…

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien ^^

Aquí les dejo la continuación de mi fic

Gomene por la demora he estado muy ocupada, dado que en el colegio debo hacer muchas cosas. Ya el martes entro al Preuniversitario y no sé cuando tendré tiempo de actualizar. Lo más seguro es que lo haré los viernes, porque es el único día, contando el lunes que no tengo.

Bueno espero que les guste la continuación, gomene si esta un poco lento el capitulo, demo me quedo así.

Cuídense

Arigato por pasarse

Sayonara


	5. Chapter 5

"**Capitulo 5" **

Ryoma bajo las escaleras pensativo de quien podría tratarse, solo esperaba que no tratara de uno de sus sempai o mucho menos de alguien del Instituto, eso sería un gran problema. Cuando llegó a la puerta, giró la manilla y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba en esos momentos:

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Koshimae?- Preguntó confundido un pelirrojo- No pensaba encontrarte aquí-

-Lo mismo digo ¿A que vienes?- Gruño

-Pues vengo a visitar a Sakuno-Chan, por supuesto- Esbozó una sonrisa- Somos vecinos y me entere por una llamada de su abuela que se había retirado temprano, por eso decidí venir a ver como estaba ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

-mmm pues-

-¿Quién era Ryoma-Kun?- Bajo Sakuno envuelta en una bata sobre el pijama-

-Sakuno-Chan- Sonrió Kintaro y camino hacía ella, dejando al ambarino confundido-

-Oh Kintaro- Sonrió- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-He venido a visitarte, tu abuela me ha avisado que estabas enferma, por ello decidí venir a ver como estabas…y me encontré con que el Koshimae estaba aquí-

-Sobre eso, él…- Se sonrojo no sabía como explicarlo

-De seguro vino a saber como estabas-Sonrió- Lo extraño es que tengo entendido que a estas horas su Instituto aun no sale, como es que él esta aquí tan temprano-

-Me he retirado también, y cuando me encontré con Ryusaki en la calle, decidí acompañarla -

-Ryoma-Kun-Se sonrojo, era raro escucharlo decir algo así, además alguien como él nunca haría eso, por lo mismo estaba nerviosa de que Kintaro no le creyese-

-Ya veo-Sonrió- Pero si quieres, yo me quedaré con ella-

-No es necesario- Musitó Ryoma- Yo me quedaré- Sus ojos se posaron sobre lo de el pelirrojo con decisión y luego miró a la castaña- Ahora ve a acostarte que te vas a resfriar más, si sigues aquí-

-Sí, pero no puedo dejar a Kintaro aquí-

-No te preocupes por mi-Sonrió Kintaro, abrazando a la castaña en forma de despedida- Vendré a visitarte pronto- Dicho acto, provoco que el ambarino se sintiese molesto-

-E-Esta bien-Se sonrojo

-Hasta la próxima, Koshimae-

La castaña subió nuevamente a su habitación, mientras el chico de mirada gatuna observaba como el pelirrojo se marchaba "¿Cómo es que ellos se conocen? Además, él actúa con mucha familiaridad es como si fuesen…" Sin terminar la frase, gruño y subió a la habitación de la castaña, fingiendo esconder su enojo bajo la lectura de la revista.

-¿Qué te sucede? Ryoma-Kun-

-Nada-Susurro serio

-"Que extraño, parece molesto"- Pensó preocupada

-¿Por qué Ryusaki-Sensei lo habrá llamado a él para que viniera a verte?- Frunció el ceño, mientras observaba detenidamente la fotografía de la revista -

-No lo sé…talvez porque era el único más cercano en estos momentos, y como yo soy muy descuidada, necesitaba estar tranquila…y como confía en Kintaro-

-mmm aun así, no entiendo como pensó en él- Susurro

-Esto… ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hay algo malo con Kintaro?- Murmuro confundida- Yo pensaba que después de que habías jugado con él en los nacionales, ustedes se llevaban mejor. Además según como reaccionó al verte, inferí que eran amigos-

-No es mi amigo, para mi fue solo un rival más-

-mmm aunque sea así, lo que mencionaste antes, pareciera que no te agrada- Suspiro- Bueno, ami parecer y al de mi abuela, es una gran persona y amigo-

-¿Amigo?-

-Sí, la primera vez que nos encontramos en los nacionales, me agrado a la distancia. Incluso más tarde, cuando nos encontramos en el mercado y me entere de que estaba alquilando cerca de aquí, lo conocí más y para mi perspectiva es un chico muy simpático- Sonrió- Creo que deberías conocerlo mejor-

-"¿Conocerlo mejor?"- Pensó enfadado- "No me agrada la forma en como lo describe, es como si fuesen demasiado cercanos"-

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Estas bien? ¿Hay algo que te moleste de la revista?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo mencionas?-

-Etto…porque estabas arrugando mucho las páginas y eso es raro en ti ¿Qué estas leyendo?-

-No es nada importante- Suspiro, dejando la revista a un lado- Voy al baño-

Al volver a la habitación, contemplo todas las cosas que habían a su alrededor, en ella habían diversos objetos, tanto cuadernos como pequeños peluches de animales, en la muralla habían pósters de tenis, y cerca de la cómoda, se hallaba una raqueta escondida. Se levantó y camino hacía ella, al tomarla en sus manos, observó que las cuerdas ya estaban gastadas nuevamente. Al parecer Ryusaki entrenaba diariamente, por ello, su raqueta estaba tan gastada. Al dejarla en su lugar, percibió que en la cómoda había una pelota de tenis con un dibujo en ella. Al tomarla en su mano, noto que ese pequeño dibujo que apenas se notaba, era un retrato en chibi de él.

Dicha pelota, le recordó momentos del pasado, cuando la veía entrenar en el Instituto o aquella vez cuando tuvo que enseñarle a ella y a Osada como jugar tenis, claro que en aquel tiempo, ella aun no conseguía manipular bien su raqueta. En cambio ahora, debía admitir que Ryusaki había mejorado bastante en tenis.

Cuando volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, sonrió al notar como la castaña dormía profundamente apoyada en la almohada. Mientras ella despertaba, debía encontrar que hacer, no obstante no podía jugar tenis ni mucho menos ir al Instituto y volver. Por ello, lo único que podía hacer era encontrar que leer mientras tanto. Y en aquella habitación había una gran cantidad de libros guardados en un mueble. Se levantó para investigar si había algo de tenis u otra cosa interesante que pudiera leer por mientras.

Sin embargo, halló un libro el cual parecía ser un álbum de fotos, para él ver fotos no era una actividad que le llamara la atención, no obstante tenía cierta curiosidad de cómo eran los padres de Ryusaki, habían rumores que su padre había sido tenista, pero otros decían que había sido escritor. Sea cual fuese su vocación, solo se había confirmado por Inui que estaba ligado con el tenis.

Al abrir sigilosamente su interior, halló una imagen de un hombre de veintitantos años, sosteniendo la mano de una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí que parecía estar embarazada.

Según el parentesco con Sakuno, se podría inferir que ellos eran sus padres….pero ¿Tan jóvenes? Si era así, no entendía que podría haber pasado con ellos.

Al ver otra página, sus ojos se enfocaron en una fotografía mucho más antigua que las anteriores, en ella aparecía un chico de unos dieciséis años sosteniendo una raqueta con su mano izquierda y en la otra llevaba un trofeo que no lograba distinguirse a que torneo pertenecía "Este chico…será el hijo de la entrenadora" Pensó, recordando mucho de los relatos que había oído acerca de él.

Un susurro de su nombre, lo obligó a abandonar el álbum de recuerdos y dirigir su mirada hacía la castaña, quien aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no obstante, estaba seguro que había escuchado su voz. Al sentarse a su lado, noto que sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate "Talvez tiene fiebre" Pensó y poso su mano izquierda en su frente, lo cual produjo que ella abriera los ojos raudamente y ambos se miraran fijamente:

-Ryoma-Kun…yo-

-Parece que deberé traer el termómetro otra vez-Retiro su mano y se levantó- ¿Tienes frío?-

-No, al contrario siento un poco de calor-

-Eso debe ser producto de la fiebre…-Murmuro caminando hacía la puerta- Vengo enseguida, traeré algo para que la temperatura baje-

-Esta bien…-

En menos de diez minutos, Ryoma estaba devuelta con una cubeta con agua y un pequeño paño en su interior. La castaña se sorprendió de que el chico de ojos ámbar, supiese tanto sobre que hacer exactamente en momentos como aquellos, además por otro lado, era extraño verlo a él preocuparse tanto y tomar dichas decisiones de cómo por ejemplo haberse quedado a su lado y abandonar el entrenamiento, solo por ello.

"Con esto bastara…" Susurro el príncipe, mientras dejaba el paño húmedo sobre su frente. Ella solo asintió, intentando controlar sus emociones, sin embargo parecía ser imposible, porque cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, su corazón latía fuertemente y al mismo tiempo sentía que sus mejillas se volvían calidas, no sabía si era debido a la fiebre o por la presencia de él…

Lo único que temía era que todo se tratase de un sueño y que en realidad, todo aquello nunca habría ocurrido.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí…gracias- Sonrió- Me sorprende que hicieras todo esto-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por como eres…nunca imagine que dejarias de ir a un entrenamiento de tenis, por cuidarme. Me haces sentirme un poco culpable- Tosió un poco

-Betsuni, el entrenamiento de hoy no era importante-

-¿Seguro? Para mi abuela todos los entrenamientos son importantes, ya con ayuda de ellos, todos incrementan sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo, adquieren nuevas habilidades y por ello, me dijo que faltar sería una condena. Por lo mismo, siento que soy una carga-

-No lo eres, Ryusaki-Gruño y poso su mano en la suya

-Ryoma-Kun…- Susurro, sonrojándose aun más

-Es la verdad, no quiero oírte más decir eso. Mi presencia aquí, ha sido mi decisión-

Sus miradas se cruzaron, al notar que sus manos seguían unidas. Provocando que la castaña volviese a tener las mejillas rojas:

-Esto…-

Antes de que la castaña pudiera mencionar una palabra, el sonido del teléfono, los obligo a separarse, Ryoma tomo el inalámbrico y se lo entrego, ya que si él contestaba a dicha llamada, estaría en grandes problemas, si se trataba de uno de los titulares o de otra persona relacionada con el Instituto.

-¿Sí?-

-Hola Sakuno ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Oh abuela, eres tú-Sonrió- si me siento mucho mejor, gracias-

-Me alegro…por cierto, Kintaro me ha mencionado que Ryoma estaba allí y apenas me lo comunico, me extraño demasiado, entonces busque por todas partes para aclarar mis dudas y no lo encontré. Ni siquiera esta en el entrenamiento, lo cuál me parece más raro aun. Así que te lo quería preguntar… ¿De verdad esta allí?-

-Esto…- Se sonrojo, observando al chico que tenía a su lado-No, Kintaro se debe haber confundido, yo estoy sola…Ryoma-Kun debe estar por ahí, en alguna parte-

-mmm no sabes mentir, Sakuno- Suspiro- En fin, quiero hablar con él-

-¿Eh? Pero…- Lo miró y le entregó el teléfono- Quiere hablar contigo-

-Oh no…-Susurro

Ryoma escucho en silenció las indicaciones de Sumire, las cuales no lograban ser descifradas por la castaña, ya que lo único que respondía él eran palabras como "Sí, Sí, lo se". Y minutos antes de que cortara, se sonrojo y dijo "Betsuni, como cree eso".

-¿De que hablaron?-

-Nada, cosas del entrenamiento y que va a llegar tarde hoy-

-mmm pero ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo?-

-No es nada importante- Bufó

-¿Eh? Pero-

-"Que no intentara nada, mientras estábamos solos"- Pensó avergonzado-

-Esto…se esta haciendo tarde, ya van a ser las cinco. Ya me siento mejor, si quieres puedes irte- Sonrió- Así puedes descansar-

-Ni lo pienses, no me marchare- Afirmó serio-Lo que menos quiero es dormir, sabiendo que tengo esa clase de sueños homicidas-

-mmm tienes razón, pero no sé, no dormir, pero ir a comer y jugar tenis. Estar aquí es aburrido-

-Si me marchara ahora, se que te levantarías y harías cosas, por lo mismo no lo haré. Además tu abuela me dijo que la esperara-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, así que veré que hacer, por mientras-

-¿Y no llamaras a tus padres? Pueden preocuparse-

-Betsuni, puedo cuidarme solo, no es necesario llamarlos-

-"En eso, nunca cambias, eh"- Pensó la castaña- "No te gusta depender de nadie, creo que en eso nos parecemos un poco, Ryoma-Kun"-

-Entonces ¿Vas a dormir un rato más?-

-No, ya descanse suficiente-Sonrió- Por cierto, cuando desperté te vi viendo un libro, y me sorprendí, porque no tengo ningún libro interesante, son todos románticos- Rió apenada

-Sobre eso, tengo una pregunta-Murmuro- Ese chico que sale con una raqueta en sus manos ¿Es tu padre?-

-¿Eh? Entonces lo que viste fue…-

-Sí, el álbum de fotos, y también vi a tus padres juntos, eran demasiado jóvenes como para…-

-¿Morir? Si lo eran….-

-¿Puedo preguntar….?-No sabía como decirlo

-¿Qué paso con ellos? Sí, te lo diré…pero debo advertir que es una historia un poco larga-

-Tengo tiempo de sobra-

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien n.n**_

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo en verdad, debo disculparme por la tardanza. Se que había prometido anteriormente, subirlo aquel viernes de abril, pero al final mi horario en el preuniversitario fue cambiado y ahora solo tengo los días lunes y miércoles libres, por ello el tiempo que tengo ahora…es muy corto. Por lo mismo, deben entender que colegio + preu= Cero tiempo XD**_

_**Sin embargo no abandonare esta historia, la seguire escribiendo, sin importar que, así que apenas tenga tiempo libre la continuare**_

_**Cuidense n.n espero que les guste**_

_**Ahora Ryoma conocerá la verdad sobre la familia Ryusaki**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Arigato por pasarse^^**_

_**Sayonara**_


	6. Capitulo 6

"_**Capitulo 6"**_

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía once años, mi padre había ganado recientemente en el Wimbledon, lo cual favoreció nuestra economía y su popularidad aumento. Al principio para todos que él hubiese ganado, era un orgullo para nuestra familia, ya que realmente se había esforzado en dichos partidos, no obstante…lo malo comenzó cuando lo empezaron a solicitar en diversas partes del mundo-

-Eso es bueno…no entiendo a que te refieres con eso-

-Si era bueno, pero al mismo tiempo tenía sus efectos contrarios, ya que por estar firmando contratos y ayudando a otras empresas a establecerse haciendo comerciales, abandono lo que más importaba…nuestra familia-

-mmm ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no los tomaba en cuenta?-

-No es solo eso, más bien se alejo de todos, ya no tenía tiempo para nada, salía todos los días apenas eran las seis y llegaba muy tarde, por la noche-

-¿Y que pasaba con tu madre?-

-Yo y mi abuela, notábamos que lo extrañaba mucho, sin embargo nunca demostraba estarlo, siempre se veía alegre frente a mi, ocultando lo triste que estaba…todo para que no me preocupara, pero aun así me di cuenta en diversas ocasiones de ello….ella era muy fuerte en verdad-Susurro- A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, siempre pronunciaba la mismas palabras "Tú padre solo esta cumpliendo sus sueños…y no debemos ser un obstáculo en su camino"-

-Esas palabras…me parece haberlas escuchado antes-Susurro…creyendo que Sakuno no había escuchado lo mencionado-

-¿De donde lo escuchaste…?-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- Suspiro-Mi madre…siempre solía decir eso, cuando era pequeño y veía a mi padre marcharse a jugar tenis a América-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió-Se podría decir que nuestras familias se parecen-

-mmm eso creo-

-En fin, tras aquellas palabras solo tuvimos que aprender a vivir sin él en casa. No obstante, sin la presencia de él, mi madre se velaba cada noche esperando que el regresara, dicho acto le impidió comer bien y dormía poco. Lo cual le causo anemia, debido a que había dejado de comer ciertos alimentos que traían proteínas-

-¿Anemia?- Exclamo preocupado- Es decir que ella…-

-Si crees que murió de anemia, no fue así…pero tiene cierta relación con lo que le sucedió. Mi padre no podía enterarse de esto, ya que dejaría el tenis y mi madre se sentiría triste si dejaba sus sueños. Por ello, nos pidió que no mencionáramos lo de su enfermedad. Lo ocultamos por varios días, sin embargo un día, mi padre se fue de viaje a América por dos semanas, lo cual provoco que mi madre empeorara en cuanto a su manera de cuidarse. Es verdad, ya no llegaba todas las noches ni partía por la mañana y quizás eso le permitiría descansar más, pero…mi madre hizo todo lo contrario-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero como?-

-Para no pensar en él, intentaba trabajar duro en la casa y hasta consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo para comprar lindos regalos- Gruño- No debería haberlo hecho, pero era tan terca…que no pudimos hacer nada. Los días pasaron y con el trabajo, más la casa, llegaba agotada día a día y no se alimentaba bien…su anemia creció y un día se nos escapo de las manos- Sus ojos se nublaron mirando el vacío recordando dicha escena-Recuerdo que estaba en la escuela, cuando mi abuela me retiro y me contó lo sucedido, mi madre se había desmayado mientras cruzaba la calle, lo cuál fue tan repentino que muchos autos no alcanzaron a frenar y…fue arrollada. Cuando recorrimos los pasillos del hospital, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, buscando entre las camillas el cuerpo de mi madre…y tras girar la manilla de la habitación 202, allí estaba mi madre acostada sobre la camilla con su cabello largo sobre sus hombros-

-No sigas Ryusaki…no debí preguntar-La detuvo posando su mano en su hombro izquierdo-

-No, si puedo-Sonrió, dejando sus lágrimas a un lado- Ya han pasado años, ya no me duele-

-No te creo…es suficiente-Tomo un vaso de agua que había a su lado- Ten…toma agua, eso te hará sentirte mejor-

-Gracias…-Lo tomo entre sus manos y miro en su interior, intentando no pensar en esos recuerdos-Pero…-

-Puedes contarme en otra ocasión…Por ahora-

Antes de poder mencionar que harían, el sonido de su celular lo distrajo "Espera un momento", ella asintió, mientras Ryoma extraía un pequeño celular de su bolsillo "¿Quién podrá ser?" Pensó extrañado, nadie solía llamarlo, si no era para una emergencia. Al mirar en la pantalla se sorprendió al notar que decía "Momo-Sempai llamando…" Sabiendo lo que sucedería si contestaba, cortó inmediatamente a su llamada.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó confusa

-Nadie importante-

-Etto…parece que están llamando otra vez-

-No lo tomes en cuenta-Suspiro pensando en lo que tramaban sus Sempai haciendo ese tipo de llamadas, tomo su celular y lo puso en silencio-Listo…así será menos ruidoso-

-Eh…igual se escucha-Rió

"Espera un segundo" gruño, tomando su celular, preparado para decirles a los titulares que lo dejaran de molestar. Abrió su celular y contesto:

-¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieren?-

-Saber que haces en casa de Ryusaki, pequeñín- Rió Eiji-No crees que eres muy pequeño aun como para hacer cosas de grandes-

-No estamos haciendo nada-

-Entonces ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿No piensas irte a tu casa?-Rió Momo

-Eso no les incumbe-

-Oh el pequeñín se enojo-

-No debes molestarlo tanto, Eiji-Dijo Oishi- Debe tener sus razones-

-Claro que las tiene-Hablo Momo

-¿Qué clase de razones?-Preguntó Kawamura

-Bueno, si de eso se trataba…nos vemos, bye-

-No, espera Echizen-Gritaron todos

Ryoma volvió a guardar su celular en su bolsillo y observó a la castaña, quien lo miraba confundido "¿Quiénes eran?"Preguntó, sosteniendo su mirada, "Nadie importante" suspiro.

-Por cierto ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Pues…no lo sé, me ha dado sueño-

-Entonces duerme…yo creo que veré TV-

-Pero igual te ves cansado… ¿No quieres dormir?-

-Sí…solo que-

-No me refiero que duermas aquí-Se sonrojo, viendo como el ambarino la observaba- Pero tenemos una habitación para visitas que esta junto al baño-

-No lo sé, soñar a veces me asusta, ya sabes porque-

-Lo se…-Bostezó, acomodándose en la almohada-Pero si deseas hacerlo, puedes intentar crear tú propio sueño…-

-¿Cómo?-

-No sé, lo vas imaginando y luego te dejas llevar y listo…duermes. Ami a veces me funciona-Sonrió, mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos-

-Ok…lo intentare, si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas- Se levantó para dirigirse a la otra habitación-

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la castaña, encontró la habitación mencionada y giró la manilla para encontrarse con un cuarto oscuro, y silencioso, rodeado por muros de color amarillo arena en los que habían colgado diversos cuadros familiares, entre ellos una pequeña foto de una niña de ojos carmesí, de sosteniendo un oso de felpa.

Un poco aturdido, se acostó sobre la cama y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada para dejarse llevar por el sueño acumulado y se concentro en planificar su propio sueño. _Comenzó imaginando que se encontraba en una cancha solitaria de America, practicando tenis contra la pared, dicho lugar era el único paisaje en que nadie podría molestarlo y se sentía a gusto con todo lo que había a su alrededor. _

_Todo marchaba bien, había una fría brisa y acompañada de un clima perfecto._

_No obstante, de un momento a otro, el radiante sol que cubría el paisaje, comenzó a esconderse tras unas enormes nubes acompañadas por una fría neblina que amenazaba con atacar su lugar favorito. A pesar de todo, intento ignorar los repentinos cambios de su entorno y se concentro en seguir golpeando la pelota contra la muralla, intento recordar las palabras de la castaña y pensar positivamente para controlar sus pensamientos. Pero aun así, parecía que no podía controlarlos, ya que sin planificarlo, la niebla comenzó a expandirse, cubriendo todo su espacio y siendo rodeado por una especie de cortina blanca. _

_Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital, al mirar la hora en su celular, el reloj apuntaba las 21:00 hrs. Miro a su alrededor e intento recordar porque razón estaba allí ¿Cómo es que había llegado a dicho lugar? ¿Realmente había pasado? ¿O acaso…aun estaba soñando? Antes de poder verificarlo, un hombre con una bata blanca se acerco a él, sosteniendo una ficha en sus manos y escribiendo los últimos apuntes: _

_-¿Usted es el novio de la Srt. Sakuno Ryusaki?-_

_-No, pero… ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?- Preguntó confuso, sin entender porque hablaban de ella-_

_-No puedo darle esa información, sino es ningún pariente cercano…Pero como usted fue quien la trajo aquí, haré una excepción, por ahora ella se encuentra en estado grave- _

_-¿Cómo ha sucedido? Si tenía solo un resfrío ¿No?- _

_-No solo se trataba de eso, usted mismo había mencionado que ella se había dado un golpe en la cabeza tras desmayarse en su habitación, y dicho problema ha alterado su resfriado…-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-Susurro-Un golpe ¿Dice?-_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, intentándose reincorporándose en la cama, y respirando profundamente. Entonces pensó "Ryusaki", y se levantó raudamente, para correr hacía la habitación de la castaña, no obstante al girar la manilla de la puerta, se encontró justo con la persona que quería ver:

-Ryoma-Kun-Susurro - ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves muy alterado…-

-Ryusaki…-La tomo de los hombros- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas bien? ¿O tu resfriado a aumentado? Dime- La observo fijamente, esperando su respuesta-

-Sí, estoy bien…-Se sonrojo un momento- ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Acaso has soñado algo otra vez?-

-S-Sí…-Suspiro, soltándola-Menos mal…no te ha pasado nada. No deberías estar en pie, que te he dicho-

-Lo se, es que vine a ver si necesitabas algo…te escuche hablar, por eso…-

-No, no te preocupes estoy bien. Ahora seria mejor que volvieras a acostarte-

-Sí, voy…-

La castaña obedeció, y camino hacía su habitación, seguida por el ambarino que estaba pendiente de que no hubiera nada en el suelo que le permitiera tropezarse y caerse. No obstante, hubo un momento que no alcanzó a percatarse que había una pequeña pesa a un costado de la cama, "Cuidado" susurro, "¿De que?" susurro mirando hacía atrás sin dejar de caminar. En un veloz momento, Ryoma alcanzó a tomarla de la cintura y girarla hacía él, antes de que se fuera contra el mueble:

-¿Cómo…hiciste eso tan rápido?-Pregunto nerviosa

-Adivina…-Susurro, sentándola en la cama con cuidado

-Lo soñaste… ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…, se exactamente lo que sucedía contigo tras golpearte la cabeza. Te desmayabas, yo te llevaba al hospital con lluvia y estabas grave-

-Esto…nunca va a parar. Por siempre el destino querrá acabar con mi vida ¿Verdad?-

-No lo sé, talvez…-Suspiro, sentándose a su lado, observando como se mostraba preocupada- Pero, yo estaré siempre ahí, luchando contra el destino, para que no suceda-

Dichas palabras, nunca pensó el ambarino que podría mencionar, parecían sacadas de una obra dramática, si alguno de los titulares lo hubiera escuchado en esos momentos, seria molestado toda su vida.

Pero realmente…él haría todo por luchar contra el destino e impedir que la vida de Ryusaki fuese tomada, pero porque luchaba tanto por ello, ¿Solo era porque no quería que nadie más muriese por su culpa? ¿O porque ella realmente le importaba? Quien sabía realmente

_Continuara….._

_**Konichiwa^^**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Gomene por la demora, realmente lo siento.**_

_**Pero como se viene la PSU, debo prepararme el doble para sacar un buen puntaje, por ello, me ha sido complicado poder actualizar mis historias por la falta de tiempo.**_

_**No obstante, antes de comenzar a prepararme cien por ciento, quería subir algunas de mis historias.**_

_**Espero que les guste la continuación ^^**_

_**No sé cuando actualizaré, yo creo que el próximo mes, depende de mi tiempo**_

_**Cuídense ^^**_

_**Sayonara**_


	7. Blue Butterfly

**"Capitulo 7- Mariposa Azul"**

Tras muchas noches frías y tormentosas, el cielo se tornó despejado con un radiante sol en él. En aquellos días, la castaña ya se sentía mucho mejor de su resfriado, y por ende estaba lista para volver al Instituto. Luego de vestirse y de disfrutar de un rico desayuno, tomo su bolso, para salir por la puerta.

Respiro hondo, y camino hacía la vereda, sabía perfectamente que debía evitar ser distraída, dado que cualquier camino que podría tomar, podría conducirla a la muerte, así que siguió las indicaciones que el ambarino le dio en los últimos días y se concentró totalmente en el camino.

-"Me pregunto que habrá soñado Ryoma-Kun esta vez…espero que hoy no suceda nada malo"-Pensó mientras recordaba por todo lo que había pasado los últimos días-

-¿Estas preocupada?-

-Sí… ¿Eh?- Al voltear se encontró con el ambarino, quien la observaba seriamente-Ryoma-Kun…justo estaba pensando-

-¿En lo que había soñado?-

-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Cualquier persona que corriera por el mismo riesgo que tú se preguntaría lo mismo. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte-

-¿Por qué? ¿No has soñado nada?-

-Nada relacionado contigo. Fue un sueño extraño, pero aun así, no debemos bajar la guardia-

-Está bien…etto ¿Nos separamos ahora?-

-Prefiero que no-

-Pero…si nos ven llegando juntos, podrían malinterpretarlo-

-Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los demás-Siguió caminando

-Ryoma-kun…-Susurro

-Vamos o llegaremos tarde-

Asintió levemente, y continuo su camino junto con su amado ambarino, quien se mostraba serio y frío como siempre, sin embargo había algo en él que había cambiado, aun no sabía con exactitud que era, pero lo notaba distinto.

Al llegar al Instituto 5 minutos antes del horario de entrada, caminaron cansados por los pasillos, donde todos los observaban murmurando sobre él porque venían juntos, Sakuno solo se sonrojaba e intentaba ignorarlos. Entre ellos estaban los titulares de seigaku, quienes no estaban preocupados como los demás, sino más bien muy contentos por ello. Más felices estaban Momo y Kikumaru, quienes eran fans de la pareja, y harían lo que fuese por verlos así más seguido.

Cuando llegaron al salón, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo puesto, y la castaña fue seguida por su mejor amiga, quien esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver la escena. Suspiro, sabía perfectamente las preguntas que haría su amiga, la conocía tan bien que ya se imaginaba cuál sería su primera interrogante.

Mientras por otro lado, el ambarino observaba la escena mientras leía una de sus revistas de tenis, sin embargo sus pensamientos giraban en torno a dicho sueño "Me preguntó que significará ese eso…" Pensó, confundido por la variedad de colores que había en él, además de que hubiese visto una mariposa de color azul volando por un campo de flores ¿Qué significaba realmente? El sueño esta vez más que miedo, le había causado extrañeza…y además admiración por la belleza de dicho insecto.

Analizando el sueño, se trataba no de algo que él vivía, sino de un momento que observaba a la distancia, o quizás quien sabe…tal vez ni siquiera estaba ahí. Pero lo que más recordaba era un campo floreado, lleno de diversos tipos de flores, entre los cuales volaban abejas y otros insectos. Sin embargo, entre ellos, él que más lo había cautivado, era el de una mariposa de un fuerte color azul, volaba desde lo alto del cielo, para luego dejarse caer sobre unas amapolas…Era tan hermosa que parecía un sueño inalcanzable para cualquier ser en el mundo. Deseaba cogerla, pero no podía, como si una barrera se lo impidiera.

No sabía bien cómo interpretar este tipo de sueños, ya que desde que había comenzado esto de pronosticar el destino de las personas, siempre soñaba cosas concretas, momentos específicos entre los cuales alguien iba a morir, a una hora exacta, con una persona determinada. Pero en estos casos ¿Qué significaba esa mariposa azul? ¿Tendría que ver con la muerte o algo similar a ella?

Nunca le había importado lo que significaban los sueños, solo los soñaba y nada más, pero en momentos como estos, necesitaba averiguar que significaba aquello tan extraño y a la vez hermoso. Si buscaba en Internet, quizás encontraría algunas soluciones a aquellos, pero no…él necesitaba a alguien de confianza a quien decirle todo ¿Pero quién? Momo ya no era una de ellas, porque si le contaba lo más seguro es que no le creería otra vez, Kikumaru tampoco era una opción, dado que no era un especialista en sueños, solo en acrobacias, Inui…sabía más de ciencias y matemáticas, Kawamura solo se basaría en sus respectivas experiencias, lo mismo que Oishi, y el capitán solo le daría consejos o reflexiones, Kaoru…menos. Entonces pensó, alguien confiable, especialista en los sueños, incapaz de reírse de eso, Fuji…él sí.

Cuando las clases terminaron, el ambarino camino al casino como solía hacerlo todos los días, claro que esta vez no solo a comer y a juntarse con su mejor amigo, sino que esta vez tras conseguir un pan, camino hacía las canchas de tenis a encontrarse con dicho castaño. Quien siempre solía observar como Tezuka entrenaba, mientras disfrutaba de su colación, sentado en una banca cercana:

-Fuji-Sempai… ¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Claro, Echizen-Sonrió

-Pues verás…tú qué sabes sobre los sueños ¿Qué significaba soñar con una mariposa azul? Se que puede sonar extraño, preguntarte esto, pero es una larga historia y-

-No te preocupes, haber…tiene dos significados, pero para saber cuál es el indicado para tu caso, necesito que me cuentes un poco de que se trataba tu sueño o por lo menos, descríbeme que hacía la mariposa y donde se encontraba-

-Se encontraba en un campo de flores, y volaba desde muy alto, para luego descender sobre una amapola, no sé si eso tenga algún significado…Pero era hermosa y como que no podía…alcanzarla-

-mmm ya veo…en esos casos, verla volando significa buenas noticias, la mariposa simboliza a la muerte, al alma y el renacimiento. Pero analizando tu sueño, si la mariposa dices que era azul, significa que amas a una persona o estas comenzando a tener sentimientos por ella, pero encuentras que el amor es algo tan tonto y sin sentido, que lo ves como algo irreal. Eso quiere decir el color azul, lo ves tan hermoso que a la vez crees que no existe-Su mirada se volvió seria-

-¿Amor? No creo que eso signifique…no lo sé-

-Desde mi punto de vista sí, pero depende de ti si crees en ello o no-Se levantó, al mismo tiempo sonó el timbre de inicio a clases-Buenos nos vemos-

-Fuji-Sempai…-

-¿Sí?-

-Thank You…y no le digas a nadie sobre esto-

-No es nada, no te preocupes-Sonrió

El ambarino volvió a sus clases, confundido ante las interpretaciones del castaño, realmente soñar con una mariposa azul ¿Significaba amor?, si era así, ese sueño no podía ser para él, porque no estaba enamorado de nada más que el tenis.

Entonces observó como la castaña sonreía, mientras le enseñaba a Osakada unos dibujos… ¿Qué era sentir atracción por alguien realmente? Hace algunos días, sentía algo extraño por ella, pero no sabía que era exactamente. "No puedo creer en eso, el amor es algo tan tonto" Pensó, volteando hacía la ventana, entonces recordó lo que Fuji le había dicho "encuentras que el amor es algo tonto y sin sentido, que lo ves como irreal". Suspiro, no podía ser que lo que sentía era eso…admitía totalmente que lo que creía respecto a dicho sentimiento, era exactamente lo que dijo Fuji, pero eso no significaba que la amara ¿O sí?

Al finalizar las clases, camino hacía las canchas de tenis, preparado para comenzar el entrenamiento, entonces noto que en aquel lugar, no estaban solamente los de su equipo, sino que también estaban los de Shitenhōji, lo cual le parecía extraño, porque no los veía desde los nacionales.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-Preguntó a sus sempais

-Pues verás…Tezuka se ha encontrado con ellos en el centro comercial, y al parecer quieren que entrenemos juntos por una temporada, como nosotros ganamos los nacionales, quieren perfeccionarse con nosotros, ya que deben enfrentarse a un equipo mayor-Explico Oishi

-Ya veo…-

-¡Koshimae!- Sonrió el pelirrojo corriendo a abrazarlo

-Aléjate de mí-Gruño

-Ryoma-kun-

-¿Ya te vas? Ryusaki-

-S-Sí-

-Oh… Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Kintaro abrazandola-¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Kintaro-Kun, he estado bien-Sonrió

-Que bueno, todo este tiempo estuve pensando en ti, estaba preocupado-

-¿En mí?-Se sonrojo, mientras el ambarino observaba con ira-No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien-

-Me alegro-Sonrió y luego se sonrojo- Por cierto extraño comer tus bolas de arroz. No he probado ninguna como las de aquella vez cuando nos encontramos en los nacionales por primera vez. Aun puedo recordar su delicioso sabor…-

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió- Que bueno que te gustaran-

-Tu novio debe ser muy afortunado-

-No tengo-

-¿En serio?-Se sorprendió- Entonces podríamos salir-

-Esto…no lo sé- Se sonrojo

El ambarino comenzó a sentir un fuego en su pecho, como siendo quemado por dentro, una sensación de odio contra él, tenía ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese Kintaro.

-La estás perdiendo Echizen-Susurro Momo, riéndose

-Sí, Ochibi…la estás perdiendo frente a tus ojos-

-No sé de qué hablan, yo no siento nada por ella-

-¿Seguro?-Rieron ambos- Entonces ¿Por qué estás enojado?-

¿Por qué? Era una gran pregunta, no lo sabía ¿Por qué sentía deseos de matar a Kintaro? Si él no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero aun así sentía odio ¿Esto eran los famosos celos? No sabía que le estaba sucediendo, primero sentía una extraña sensación por ella, y ahora sentía celos…acaso ¿podría ser que él realmente estaba enamorado? No eso no lo creía, Ryoma echizen nunca se había enamorado de alguien más que no fuese el tenis.

-La mariposa azul…-Susurro Fuji

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-

-Si no te das cuenta pronto de lo que sientes, la mariposa azul puede volar a otra amapola y enamorarse-

-¿De qué hablas? Fuji ¿Qué mariposa azul y que amapola?-Preguntó confundido Eiji

-Odio que hablen con metáforas, no entiendo nada-Suspiro Momo

A pesar de que ellos no habían entendido una palabra de lo que había mencionado el castaño, el ambarino sí, la mariposa podría representar a Sakuno y si ella volaba hacía otra amapola, podría decir que se podría alejarse de él para siempre y fijarse en Kintaro.

De solo pensar eso, se estremeció, no sentía deseos de que ella se alejara de él, y se fuera con ese pelirrojo, porque después de todo, inconscientemente comenzaba a amarla…y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiese en su camino.

Continuara…

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**

**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse, espero que les guste la continuación, pensé en este sueño de un momento a otro y al buscarles significados a las mariposas azules pensé "Eso tiene relación con la trama" y por eso lo adapté al contexto.**

**Ahora no sólo soñara con acontecimientos graves, sino también significativos**

**Gracias por comentar**

**Sayonara**


	8. Feelings

"_**Capitulo 8"**_

La noche anterior no había podido dormir perfectamente debido a que la frase de Fuji no dejaba de sonar en sus pensamientos "Si no te das cuenta pronto de lo que sientes, la mariposa azul puede volar a otra amapola y enamorarse", ya sabía exactamente a que se refería. Tras procesarlo en su interior y reflexionar un poco, se había dado cuenta que después de todo si sentía algo por la castaña, y no era cualquier cosa, era amor.

Y por ese amor, no permitiría que ella se alejara de él, mucho menos que estuviese con Kintaro.

¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Ella sentiría lo mismo por él? ¿O realmente amaba a Kintaro? No tenía como averiguarlo. Salvó por una persona…pero no, no podía, su única opción, era la más difícil de todas ¿Acaso Osada sabría algo al respecto?

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto, pensaba sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, y trataba de analizar cada movimiento que había hecho la castaña, para intentar deducir si realmente quería a Kintaro…

-Buenos días, Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió

-Ohh Ryusaki- Susurro, saliendo de sus pensamientos- Buenos días-

-¿Qué te sucede? Te ves pensativo ¿Tuviste otro sueño?-

-¿Otro sueño?-Preguntó, mostrándose desorientado y entonces recordó la mariposa- Sí he tenido, pero…-

-¿Pero? Me estas asustando ¿Es sobre mi?-

-Sí…osea no!- Su tono se notaba nervioso

-¿Eh? ¿Sí o no? Me estas confundiendo ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?-

-No es nada, no te preocupes por mis sueños están bien y en ellos no te sucede nada-

-¿De verdad? Que alivio, porque esta semana tenía que salir y no quería estar preocupada- Sonrió

-¿Con quien?-Gruño

-Con Tomo-Chan, por supuesto. ¿Por qué te enfadas?-

-¿Yo enfadado? ¿Cómo crees?- Siguió caminando por el pasillo, sin mirarla-

-Ryoma-Kun ¿A dónde vas?-

-A clases por supuesto-

-Pero la sala esta hacía el otro lado-Rió

-¿Eh? Sí, lo se…es que debo ir a un lugar antes, ve tú primero-

-E-Esta bien-Susurro, viendo como el ambarino se alejaba-¿Qué le pasara?-Pensó

Dicho comportamiento, no solo llamo la atención de la castaña, sino además de sus sempais, quienes no entendían que le sucedía, salvó Fuji que sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando el ambarino. Al llegar la tarde, tras el entrenamiento, el ambarino fue a los camarines a darse una ducha y luego salió como siempre pensativo por todo lo sucedido, ya que la noche anterior había tenido el mismo sueño de la mariposa azul, claro que ahora entendía porque le molestaba tanto.

Al mismo tiempo, delante de él, caminaba la castaña cansada después de un duro entrenamiento en el club de tenis femenino, su rostro se volvía pensativo, se preguntaba "¿En quien estaría pensando?" y gruño pensando en que dicho chico podría ser el dueño de sus pensamientos. No obstante, no podía afirmarlo sin antes preguntarlo, decidió caminar hacía ella, pero entonces la figura de un chico pelirrojo que estaba frente a la entrada, le llamo la atención…al observarlo bien noto que no era Eiji, sino…"Era él… ¿Qué hacía ahí?"

-Sakuno-Chan- Sonrió Kintaro

-Oh Kintaro…-Se sorprendió al notar su presencia-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Venía saliendo del entrenamiento y recordé que tú salías a estas horas, por eso pensé que podríamos salir- Sonrió- ¿Recuerdas lo de la otra vez?-

-¿Lo de la otra vez?-Susurro, intentando recordar, entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron-Ah…si, lo recuerdo, pero-

-Creo que lo has recordado, esa vez no me diste una respuesta, por ello pensé que quizás sería esta la oportunidad de salir-Esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-Pues…-

Mientras la castaña pensaba sobre que hacer, el ambarino se cruzó en sus caminos tomándola del brazo "No puedes Ryusaki" Susurro, ella lo miró confundida ¿Cómo que no podía? ¿Quién era él para decir eso? ¿Por qué de repente le importaba con quien salía?

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Koshimae, no tienes derecho a decidir por ella-Gruño el pelirrojo- además ¿Por qué no puede?-

-Porque va a salir conmigo-

-¿Eh? ¿Salir juntos? Pero-Susurro la castaña confundida

"Betsuni, lo prometiste ayer" jaló su brazo llevándola hacía la salida, dejando al pelirrojo molesto por el acto del ambarino ¿Qué se creía que era? ¿Acaso también estaba interesado en ella? No iba a permitirlo, él la vio primero, "Goodbye" se despidió el ambarino, llevándose a la castaña lejos de él.

Escena que fue captada por Osada y Horio, quienes se miraron confundidos luego de haber presenciado aquello.

Tras dejar a Kintaro lejos, el ambarino la soltó, cubriéndose sus ojos con su gorra blanca, camino en silencio, "¿Qué fue todo eso? Nunca quedamos en salir ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Murmuro la castaña.

-…Porque él no es para ti-

-¿A que te refieres?-Susurro avergonzada-… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso lo soñaste?-

-¿Tengo que haberlo soñado para que me creas?-

-No, pero…-

-Respóndeme algo- Se detuvo mirándola a los ojos-¿Lo quieres?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas de repente?-

-Dime ¿Sí o no?-

-No…me gusta otra persona-

-"Le gusta otro ¿Quién podrá ser?"-Pensó observándola- ¿Quién es?-

-No lo conoces…-Se sonrojo

-Ya veo…-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Solo preguntaba- Susurro

-Sí es todo lo que tenías que decir, me voy-

-Espera…aun tenemos algo que hacer-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Vamos a tomar un helado?-

-E-Esta bien-

Luego de haber aceptado su propuesta, ambos caminaron a comprar un helado artesanal, él no era muy fanático de los helados, pero en estas ocasiones tenía grandes deseos de uno. Caminaron juntos hacía una plaza, y se sentaron en una banca a tomarse cada uno su helado, el silencio se apodero de ambos, ya que no sabían de que hablar.

-Estuve viendo el entrenamiento de hoy, realmente has mejorado mucho tus técnicas, Ryusaki-

-Sí, me he esforzado por cambiar, aunque aun hay algunas técnicas que no domino bien al momento de jugar-

-Si quieres te podría enseñar- Susurro sin mirarla, para que no notara su preocupación por ella-

-¿De verdad? Serías de mucha ayuda-Sonrió

-¿Te parece mañana por la tarde?-

-mmm creo que no tengo nada, ahí te aviso. Por cierto, tengo que preguntarte…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Soñaste con una mariposa azul?-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Nadie…es solo que escuche que Kikumaru-Sempai y Momo-Sempai hablaban de algo relacionado con una mariposa azul que supuestamente tenía que ver contigo, por eso inferí que lo que soñaste hubiese tenido que ver con eso-

-mmm inferiste bien-

-Pero tu dijiste que habías soñado conmigo ¿Qué tiene que ver esa mariposa?-

-Algún día te lo diré, este no es el momento-

-Esta bien…-Susurro

Tras haber conversado un rato sobre diversos temas en los que no estaba incluido Kintaro, el ambarino pensaba ir a dejarla una calle antes de su casa, como siempre, sin embargo, esta vez se dejo llevar por su impulsó y decidió ir a dejarla frente a su casa, lo cuál sorprendió a la castaña, quien solo se mantuvo en silencio sin decir una palabra sobre el tema. Todo lo que él estaba haciendo le parecía tan extraño que por primera vez pensó en consultarle a su mejor amiga sobre lo sucedido.

Cuando estaban frente al umbral de la puerta, llegó el momento de la despedida, como siempre la castaña pensaba decir "Adiós" como solía hacerlo con él, no obstante antes que pudiera despedirse, él la sorprendió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y volteando hacía el otro lado sin mirarla a los ojos y bajando su gorra como siempre "Nos vemos Ryusaki" Susurro, caminando hacía la salida "Sí, nos vemos…Ryoma-Kun", alcanzó a murmurar, mientras observaba como el ambarino se alejaba. Cuando por fin desapareció de su calle, volteó a su casa para entrar:

-Ya llegué…-Susurro sonrojada

-¿Qué te sucede? He oído a alguien más…y no se trataba de Kintaro ¿Quién era?-Preguntó Sumire

-N-No sé de que hablas…no había nadie conmigo, debe haber sido tu imaginación-Sonrió y corrió hacía las escaleras- Debo ir a bañarme y hacer los deberes-

"Espera…Sakuno" Susurro, viendo como su nieta subía. Esa voz realmente no pertenecía a nadie que viviese alado, y tampoco había sido su imaginación, estaba segura que era de alguien que se le hacía familiar, además esa forma en como la llamo por su apellido, él único que la trata así era…"No puede ser" Pensó confundida, debía ser otra persona menos el hijo de Nanjiro…

Por otro lado, dicho ambarino iba llegando a su casa, y aun no comprendía que había pasado "¿Por qué me despedí así? Fue otro impulso igual que lo que hice a la salida del Instituto" Pensaba sin entender, porque había reaccionado así. No obstante no estaba arrepentido de nada.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ^^**_

_**Como ven Ryoma esta actuando extraño debido a que se esta dejando llevar por sus impulsos. **_

_**Ahora que ya ha confirmado sus sentimientos por Sakuno, hará todo lo posible por luchar por ella. **_

_**Arigato gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Ryoma a partir de ahora tendrá sueños metafóricos que serán la respuesta de todo lo que esta sucediendo.**_

_**Cuídense **_

_**Sayonara **_


	9. coincidence

"_**Capitulo 9"**_

Como era fin de semana, muchos adolescentes despertaban tarde, dado que era el único día que estaba permitido hacerlo, no obstante no era el caso para el ambarino, quien se había levantado temprano para practicar tenis con su padre. No por el solo hecho de que amara el tenis y quisiera entrenar más, sino porque temía que si dormía más podría condenar a alguien.

Aun sabiendo que hace ya varios días que ya no soñaba cosas así, sino que todo lo que soñaba era relacionado con lo que le había dicho Fuji de sus supuestos sentimientos reprimidos por la castaña.

Mientras jugaban tenis, el ambarino pensaba en sus sueños, como era posible que él estuviera enamorado, eso era imposible, pero también le parecía extraño las emociones que estaba sintiendo últimamente, como aquel impulso de la tarde anterior, nunca se había despedido así de alguien…Mucho menos hubiera imaginado que sería de ella.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?- Preguntó el Ambarino mientras realizaba una saque-

-No lo sé, te ves distinto estos últimos días…Más bien estuviste bastante tiempo extraño, y luego noté que cambiaste de nuevo a una persona más pensativa-

-No sé de que hablas, estoy de la misma forma que siempre-Bufó, respondiendo a su tiró-

-No lo estas-Susurro, golpeando la pelota tan fuerte que le hizo un punto sin que él reaccionara- ¿No quieres hablar?-

-Betsuni-

-Se que nunca hablamos, pero quizás este es el momento-Su rostro se volvió serio, dejando al ambarino sorprendido

-No lo necesito-

-Dime ¿Es sobre una chica?- Sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Vamos a seguir jugando o que?-Desvió su mirada, acomodando su gorra

-No cambies el tema, es eso ¿No? ¿Una chica?-Sonrió esperando su reacción-

-El juego aun no termina-Suspiro

-mmm asì que si lo es-Esbozó una gran sonrisa- He soñado con este día, hijo mio-Se acercó a él para rodear sus hombros

-No soy como tú, así que sigue soñando…no es lo que crees- Intento alejarse de sus brazos

-Vamos, dime ¿De quien se trata?-

-No es nadie-Gruño, alejándose de él

-Si es de ese modo, mírame a la cara y afírmalo-

-¿Para que? Sí no ganarás-

-Pero haber…demuéstralo-

-No tengo nada que demostrar, si no vas a seguir jugando, me largo de aquí- Gruño, tomando su raqueta y caminando hacía la casa-

-"No quiso demostrarlo, eso lo dice todo"-Pensó maliciosamente Nanjiro

Mientras Ryoma se daba una calida ducha para refrescarse, pensaba en lo que había vivido recientemente "¿extraño?" él no lo estaba, se encontraba igual que siempre…Entonces vino a su mente aquella conversación con Fuji y lo que había hecho con la castaña ¿Realmente estaba enamorado? No, eso no podía ser verdad.

Al salir de la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para ver que había para comer. Pero para su sorpresa aun no había nada, por lo cuál su prima lo envió a comprar al mercado ciertas cosas que necesitaba para el almuerzo. A pesar de que no deseaba salir, debía ver que hacer para evadir las preguntas de su padre, por ello acepto a ir.

De camino al mercado, sus pensamientos aun giraban en relación a dicha persona ¿Por qué de un momento a otro le interesaba tanto? Estaba tan concentrado en sus confusiones que no noto que alguien más transitaba por esa calle.

-Ryoma-Kun….-

-Ryusaki ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Iba camino al mercado, debo comprar unas verduras ¿Y tú?-

-Lo mismo, me mandaron a comprar…-Suspiro

-Por cierto ¿Nos juntaremos más tarde?-

-¿Hoy?-Susurro, entonces recordó que le había prometido ayudarla a mejorar sus técnicas- Claro…-

-¿Lo habías olvidado…? Si tienes algo más que hacer, podemos otro día-

-Betsuni, hoy esta bien-

-Pero ¿Dónde nos juntamos?-

-Pasare por tu casa-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, esta bien…Pasare como a las cuatro-

-Ok-

El silenció invadió a ambos, mientras la castaña seguía sorprendida por la forma en como actuaba el ambarino, y él por otro lado no entendía que lo había impulsado a decir eso ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sí podrían juntarse en otro lugar.

Al llegar a su destino, Ryoma cogió un carro que decidió que compartirían ya que no llevarían muchas cosas (Otro impulso que no sabía porque había cometido), aunque obviamente cancelarían todo por separado.

Recorrieron el sector de las verduras para coger diversas ensaladas y conversaron sobre tenis. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos, sin embargo no lo demostraban. Pero el ambarino no sabía si lo que sentía era otro síntoma del amor o si era preocupación, por temor de que alguien los viese juntos…

Sea cuál fuese, estaba más seguro que era la segunda, debían salir los más pronto posible de allí, antes que se encontraran con alguien de Seigaku. Una imagen de Momo y Eiji se vino a su mente sigilosamente, lo cuál le provoco un gran escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo "Ojala eso no suceda" Pensó, tragando saliva.

La castaña lo observaba confundida ¿Qué estaría pensando? Se mostraba tan atemorizado…con los mismos gestos que hacía cuando Inui lo obligaba a beber de su jugo. Pensativa, lo observó en silencio y se sonrojo sabiendo en la situación en la que se encontraban. No quería hacerse ilusiones, no obstante se sentía extraña al estar con Ryoma comprando, no solo se sentía nerviosa, sino que se sentía un sentimiento que no podía describir.

Cuando Ryoma volteo, sus ojos se encontraron en silencio, lo que produjo que la castaña se sonrojara tanto que de modo de ocultar sus sentimientos, bajo la mirada raudamente, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Continuaron caminando hacia la caja como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras en sus pensamientos seguían recordando lo acontecido.

Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, ya se encontraban haciendo la fila para pagar, cuando la castaña se decidió a romper el hielo:

-Esto...-Susurro, mientras él la observaba- Sí quieres-

-¡Sakuno-Chan!- Alguien la abrazó, provocando que el ambarino se enfadara

-Kintaro-Kun…-Se sorprendió ante aquel acto

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Sonrió olvidando completamente la presencia de Ryoma-

-Bien, vine a comprar algunas cosas-

-Ya veo, yo también vine a comprar ciertas cosas-

-¿De verdad? ¿Y donde están tus compras?-Susurro el ambarino

-¡Koshimae! ¿Estabas ahí? No te había visto- Rió acercándose hacía él

-Sí, lo he estado todo el tiempo… ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde esta tu carro?-

-Esta por allá- Sonrió, señalando una cajo al otro lado del pasillo

-¿Y porque lo tienes allá? Deberías ir por él-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Sí, podrías hacerlo- Murmuro la castaña- Porque la fila no es muy larga y nos queda poco para pagar-

-Tienes razón, entonces vuelvo en seguida…- Esbozó una sonrisa corriendo hacía él

-"Perfecto"- Pensó triunfante- Vamos-

-¿Eh? Pero si la fila aun no avanza-

-No hablo de esta- Señalo hacía una más allá- Esta vacía-

-Pero… ¿Y Kintaro?-

-No importa, él vendrá pronto-

-Esta bien…-

Confundida por el cambio lo siguió en su camino y abordaron la caja acordado, donde tal como había mencionado Ryoma estaba vacía, así que pudieron salir de allí fácilmente. Cuando cogieron las bolsas, estaban listos para irse, pero la castaña aun seguía preocupada por cierto pelirrojo.

-Vamos…-

-Es que aun no encuentro a Kintaro-

-mmm Yo tampoco lo veo, quizás ya se fue-

-Talvez…Pero si esta dentro deberíamos esperarlo-

-No, no podemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Es verdad…-Susurro dudosa- Esta bien, vamos-

Caminaron hacía la salida, mientras Kintaro los observaba en silencio "Koshimae…me las vas a pagar" pensó enfadado. Sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba el ambarino, no podía comprender como él podría estar interesado en ella, no obstante no permitiría que ganara.

Cuando quedaban dos cuadras para la casa del ambarino, el silenció los había invadido, mientras él por un lado esperaba que ella le hablara primero, ella por el otro dudaba en hacerlo.

-Esto…-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- No tú primero-

-Esta bien, yo primero- Susurro la castaña- Este último tiempo, has estado actuando extraño y pareciera que fuera por Kintaro-

-Yo…-

-¿Acaso no te agrada? Siempre quieres alejarte de él, aun no entiendo porque ¿Acaso tienen algo pendiente de los nacionales?-

-No, no es eso-

-Porque él siempre quería jugar contra ti, pensé que tal vez tuviera relación con eso, porque no veo otro motivo… ¿Realmente no te agrada?-

-Pues…podría decirse que nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente, pero además de eso, es muy fastidioso-

-mmm-

-¿A ti te agrada?-

-Sí, es una buena persona-Sonrió- Al principio no pensé que llegaríamos a ser amigos, porque nos encontramos solo en los nacionales, pero ahora que lo he conocido más, tengo una mejor opinión de él-

-¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de él?-

-Que era divertido-Sonrió- A veces es como un niño pequeño, así lo veo, como un buen amigo-

-Pero él no te ve de la misma forma-Susurro

-¿Eh?-Lo observó confundida, no sabía si había escuchado bien

-No, nada…-

-No sé si me vea de la misma forma, tal vez no soy una buena amiga para él-Rió- Soy un poco torpe-

-No me refería a eso, creo que Kintaro no te ve como una amiga, sino como algo más-

-No lo creo, cuando me dice que me quiere invitar a salir debe ser porque esta bromeando-Rió

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Suspiro, era tan distraída

-Porque es imposible ¿Quién se fijaría en mí?-

-Quien sabe, pueden haber muchas personas-Respondió fríamente como siempre, no podía decirle nada.

-No lo creo, no soy de las típicas chicas que les atraen a todos-

-Pero no a todos nos gustan el mismo tipo-

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿O aun no encuentras a la persona indicada?-

-Persona indicada…-Susurro, intentando analizar a que se refería-

-Eso pensé por años que tal vez estabas buscando a alguien que compartiera la misma pasión que tú por el tenis y que sea buena- Sonrió, ocultando su tristeza al decir esas palabras-

-No creo que exista-

-No lo sabes, tal vez esta en alguna parte del mundo, esperando encontrarse contigo-Sonrió- Estoy segura que algún día la encontraras-

-Quien sabe, pero no busco a alguien igual a mi-

-¿No?-

-Betsuni, quiero a alguien totalmente opuesta-

-¿Lo dices porque opuestos se atraen?-

-No sé si sea verdad eso, solo digo que si busco a alguien igual a mí en algún momento podemos chocar-

-Tienes razón…-

-En fin, pero no quiero hablar de esto-

-Es verdad, no son temas que hablar. Pero puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Sí-

-¿Esa persona que te gusta es correspondido?-

-No lo creo ¿Y en tu caso?-

-Creo lo mismo, es imposible…-Susurro- ¿Y es del Instituto?-

-Sí, va en nuestra misma clase-

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó confundida

-Sí… ¿Y en tu caso?-Preguntó interesado

-También…-

-Ya veo…-Susurro

Ambos caminaron pensativos, no sabían quiénes podrían ser esas personas, lo cual les parecía extraño no haberse percatado de esos sentimientos. Cuando llegaron a la casa del ambarino, se despidieron y quedaron en verse más tarde para ir a entrenar.

Ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias aun pensativos "¿Quién podría ser?" era la pregunta que ambos se hacían.

Continuara…

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Gomene por la demora, como escribí en mi perfil, he estado muy ocupada por asuntos de la universidad, pero de vez en cuando escribo, cuando tengo tiempo, como ahora xd

Tal vez este capítulo quedo un poco inconcluso, pero en el siguiente escribiré mejor ^^

Nos vemos en el siguiente, arigato por comentar ^^

Sayonara


	10. Day Together

"**Capitulo 10-Day Together"**

Tal como había prometido, tras almorzar se levantó de la mesa, llegando a los pocos minutos con su bolso con raquetas a la salida, diciendo que iba a salir. Todos lo observaron en silencio, Nanako sospechaba de quién se trataba, lo mismo pasaba con Nanjiro, ambos pensaban en la misma persona.

El ambarino caminó hacía cierta casa donde vivía su entrenadora y por supuesto la castaña, con quién había prometido verse más tarde para que le enseñara a jugar tenis, quedaban diez minutos para las tres. Tocó la puerta, esperando que ella fuera quién le abriera la puerta, no obstante salió su abuela que lo observó con curiosidad, sabía lo que se venía y no quería responder preguntas incomodas como las que hacía su padre.

-Hola Ryoma ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Enarcó una ceja

-He venido a ver a Ryusaki, quiere que le enseñe unas técnicas-

-Técnicas eh-Sonrió, esperando incomodar al ambarino y lograr que le dijera la verdad- ¿Y después que harán?-

-Después de entrenar, nada. La vendré a dejar a su casa- La observó seriamente, no conseguiría ponerlo nervioso y mucho menos descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones

-Ya veo…-Le dio el paso para que entrara a sentarse un rato- Pasa, Sakuno bajará enseguida-

El solo asintió, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones esperando que ella no se tardara tanto, porque sospechaba que Sumire aún no le creía y quería preguntar más cosas al respecto. La castaña solo tardó unos minutos en bajar, lo cual fue un verdadero alivio para el ambarino en esos momentos.

Salieron de la casa en silencio, mientras Sumire los observaba marcharse desde la ventana. Sakuno al percatarse de lo que pasaba, se disculpó esperando que al ambarino lo le haya incomodado la forma en como lo trataba su abuela. Él fingió que no le molestaba, y sin decir nada más, siguieron caminando en silencio hacía las canchas de tenis que estaban en el centro, donde Ryoma entrenaba varias veces solo y ella en el pasado lo iba a ver.

Al llegar allá, se instalaron en una cancha de tenis cada uno con su raqueta frente a frente, obviamente siendo separados por una malla como siempre. Sakuno estaba nerviosa, pero lo miró seriamente esperando entender sus instrucciones y lograr hacerlo bien esta vez.

-Para lograr mejorar bien la técnica, debes siempre doblar más las rodillas e inclinar más tu brazo-Decía Ryoma, mientras ella lo imitaba-Para sacar el saque, debes probar la pelota primero, dando pequeños botes estando en la misma posición inclinada y luego debes lanzar la pelota hacía arriba…Buscarla con la mirada, para luego golpearla justo cuando venga llegando hacía ti. Obviamente a una altura determinada, no puedes esperar que la pelota llegue al suelo, ahí no sería saque-

-¿Entonces cómo?-

-Cuando llegué como a esta altura, casi llegando a tu cara por así decirlo, la golpeas-Entonces realizó todos los pasos que había indicado e hizo un saque anotando un punto (Como demostración)-Así ¿Lo entiendes?-

-S-Sí, eso creo-

-No es tan difícil como parece-

-Con lo mala que soy, de seguro me va a llegar en la cara-

-Es solo práctica, pero si piensas así con que la pelota te llegara en la cara, no podrás lograrlo-Tomó la pelota de tenis y se la enseñó-Porque principalmente no debes temerle a la pelota-

-Ya veo…-

-Yo…pasé por algo similar en el pasado-Suspiro, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le diría a alguien sobre sus debilidades en su infancia. Nunca le había contado a nadie sobre eso, solo lo sabía su familia porque lo habían visto

-¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo, porque tú eres muy bueno en tenis, Ryoma-Kun. Es como si hubieras nacido para esto-

-No siempre fue así…Cuando era niño siempre que intentaba realizar un saque…-No podía creer que le contraría su vergonzoso parado-No lo conseguía, al igual que cuando me enfrentaba contra alguien no era capaz de devolver la pelota y terminaba cayéndome-Sonrió al recordar esa escena por un momento, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña. Entonces la miró seriamente de nuevo-Pero no me rendí jamás y así fue como lo fui consiguiendo poco a poco-

-"Es la primera vez que escucho a Ryoma contar algo sobre su pasado. No puedo creer que él antes cometía los mismos errores que yo"-Pensó sorprendida por la actitud del ambarino

-Por ello, no debes rendirte Ryusaki-

-No lo haré, Ryoma-Kun-

-Tengo una duda-Comenzó a darle botes a la pelota contra su raqueta-¿Qué te impulsó a jugar tenis?-

-¿Eh? Pues yo…-Se sonrojo, no podía decirle que empezó a jugar tenis por él de un principio-Hubo alguien que me inspiro para jugar tenis, esa persona…no es mi abuela, es alguien más y gracias a él que realmente amaba el tenis, me di cuenta que me gusta este deporte-Al principio solo jugaba por él, pero después del tiempo, le había comenzado a gustar mucho el tenis y ahora no podía dejarlo-

-"¿Quién será él?"-Pensó observándola en silencio

-Quizás es un poco tonto-Se sonrojó- Pero realmente me gusta el tenis ahora y quiero ser más fuerte-

-Si realmente te gusta el tenis, entonces no veas como una obligación aprenderte nuevas técnicas, porque si es así deberías dejarlo…-La miró fijamente a los ojos, logrando que ella sintiera una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo- En cambio si realmente disfrutas jugar, como dices, debes esforzarte por aprender más y ser más fuerte-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-Suspiro- Al principio veía el tenis como una obligación, porque mi abuela siempre mencionaba que mi padre a mi edad jugaba tenis y era bueno, por lo mismo como que debía seguir sus pasos siendo más fuerte. Por eso evitaba relacionarme mucho con el deporte y solo me gustaba apreciar como otras personas jugaban, mientras yo solo observaba. Pero luego-Tomó una pelota de tenis e intentó seguir las instrucciones de Ryoma, para evitar mirarlo a los ojos todo el tiempo, planeaba hacer el saque mientras hablaba con él- cuando llegó esa persona, descubrí que el tenis me gustaba-Lanzó la pelota hacía arriba, olvido por completo que le temía a ella y cuando venía descendiendo la golpeó raudamente logrando llegar hacía donde estaba el ambarino, quién no quiso responderla-

-Ya veo…-Tomó la pelota que había caído a su lado, entonces miró a la castaña- Lo has hecho bien, pero debes coordinarte un poco más, no es solo recibir la pelota, sino también al momento de golpearla direccionarla hacía donde quieres que vaya-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-Preguntó confusa

-Sí, creo que ha sido suficiente con el saque, ahora juguemos un poco-

-¿Un partido de verdad?-Se escuchó su voz un poco nerviosa

-No, solo juguemos-Tomó la pelota y la lanzó hacia ella-"Quiero ver cuáles son sus otras debilidades"

-Está bien…-Devolvió la pelota

-"Puede devolverla por lo menos ahora, si incremento un poco más de fuerza"-Golpeó la pelota un poco más fuerte, y ella volvió a hacerlo bien-"No es eso entonces"-Pensó y visualizó sus movimientos- Lanzó la pelota un poco más arriba y entonces se percató que ella no alcanzó a devolverla-"Ya veo…encontré una"-

-Lo siento…-Susurro

-No importa, continuemos-

Asintió la castaña, y se preparó para recibir la siguiente pelota que también logró devolverla. Al poco rato ambos llevaban una gran coordinación y devolvían todas las pelotas perfectamente. El ambarino había notado que tenía una gran fuerza para golpear las pelotas, pero su problema era que no tenía gran coordinación como lo había notado antes, una cosa era devolver la pelota y otra muy distinta era direccionarla hacía donde debía ir. Además que no podía alcanzar pelotas altas, por ello debía practicar más sus saltos y adquirir mayor velocidad en las piernas. En cuanto a los reflejos estaba bien, en comparación a como era cuando la había conocido, había mejorado mucho.

La observó un momento esperando que oír que estaba cansada, pero no dijo nada, solo lo miró extrañado "¿Puedes continuar?" Preguntó por fin el ambarino y ella asintió sonriendo. Eso era otra fortaleza que tenía "Resistencia", ya no cansaba tanto como al principio.

Siguieron entrenando toda la tarde, cuando eran alrededor de las 17:30 se detuvieron, ya que ahora ambos estaban agotados. Luego de que salieran de las canchas, Ryoma se dirigió a una máquina de bebidas y compró dos Ponta que bebieron sentados en una banca.

-Definitivamente has mejorado bastante, Ryusaki-

-¿Tú crees? Siento que aún me falta mucho-

-No es así, te falta poco-Tomó un poco de bebida

-Estoy tan cansada-Suspiro

-Es normal, hemos entrenado bastante-

-Sí…-Susurro y luego de tomarse lo que le quedaba de bebida se levantó hacía el basurero para botar la lata vacía

-¿Vamos? ¿O prefieres seguir descansando?-

-Ya estoy bien-Sonrió- Vamos-

Caminaron en dirección hacia la casa de la castaña, Sakuno aún estaba cansada, pero no quería molestar a Ryoma, debía ser más resistente. A diferencia de cómo iban a ida, ahora conversaban más, ya sea de las técnicas o de cosas del Instituto. Sakuno ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, al contrario…se sentía cómoda estando con él, como si fueran íntimos amigos de toda la vida.

Ryoma no había tenido ningún sueño extraño del que pudiera temer que sucediera esta vez, así que por fin podía estar despreocupado de que les pudiera pasar algún suceso, estaba cansado de siempre estar dependiendo del destino y no poder vivir ningún día con calma. Pero aun habían cosas que le inquietaban, entre ellas estaba ese sujeto a quién amaba la castaña ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Él era tan importante en su vida como para haberla inspirado a jugar tenis? De seguro era una persona genial, pero sí era del Instituto y era bueno en tenis, podría ser cualquiera de los titulares. Si buscaba a alguien atento y alegre podría ser Fuji, pero si era alguien divertido debía ser Kikumaru o un buen consejero Momo… ¿Quién podría ser? Comenzó a pensar y siguió analizando a los titulares, si era alguien que fuera buen cocinero entonces sería Taka-San…, alguien atento y un poco timido Oishi, si era inteligente podría ser Inui, de Kaoru no le veía cualidades, así que lo descartó. Pero ella decía alguien bueno en tenis en ese caso podría ser Tezuka…pero no, lo veía imposible, necesitaba más pistas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la castaña que se detuvo, la miró extraño esperando una respuesta, entonces apareció su prima frente a ellos, "Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó el ambarino viendo como su prima se acercaba hacía ellos.

-Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió-Hola ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya te mejoraste?-

-Sí, ya estoy bien-Sonrió nerviosa-¿Y tú como has estado?-

-Muy bien-Esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su primo-Como veo mis sospechas eran correctas Ryoma- Susurro, provocando que el ambarino sintiera escalofríos en todo su cuerpo

-Sakuno-Chan ¿Quieres ir a cenar?-

-¿Eh? Yo…no lo sé-Se sonrojo y miró a Ryoma que miraba a Nanako con cierto odio

-¿Por qué no?-Sonrió- Así podrás conocer a la tía y podremos charlar un poco más-

-"Si va, de verdad será una situación incómoda, conociéndolos a todos"-Pensó el ambarino imaginándose todo

-Al menos que tengan otros planes- Miró a Ryoma maliciosamente

-No es lo que crees, hemos ido a practicar tenis-Susurro la castaña

-¿Tienes algún problema Ryoma que Sakuno-Chan vaya a nuestra casa?-Preguntó a su primo, sabiendo que la castaña estaba dudando de ir por lo que pensara Ryoma, así que lo observó maliciosamente esperando una respuesta-

-Betsuni-

"Bien, entonces vamos" Sonrió Nanako extendiéndole la mano a la castaña, ella la tomo nerviosa y caminaron adelante del ambarino, mientras él caminaba atrás de ellas un poco incómodo infiriendo todo lo que tramaba su prima.

Sakuno caminaba alado de Nanako demasiado nerviosa, su corazón latía más que nunca, ya que conocería a la madre de Ryoma, más que todo…por primera vez en su vida conocería la casa donde vivía la persona que había amado por años. Ya conocía a su padre, ya que en muchas oportunidades había ido al Instituto o hubo otras circunstancias, pero ahora sería diferente.

-¿En qué piensas? Sakuno-Chan-

-¿Eh?- Se sonrojó aún más- Nada importante-

-¿Estas nerviosa por conocer a tu futura suegra?-

-¿Futura suegra…?-Comenzó a procesar lo que había dicho y luego sintió que su rostro era una tetera hirviendo- No lo es, Ryoma-Kun es solo mi compañero-

-Pero tú sientes cosas por él ¿Verdad?-

-Yo…yo…-Comenzó a tartamudear ¿Ella lo había notado? ¿Tan obvia era?

-No te preocupes, no le contaré a Ryoma. Él además es muy distraído-

-Gracias-Suspiro

-Pero creo que él siente algo similar por ti-

-No lo creo-

-Yo sí, porque últimamente ha estado actuando extraño y hace cosas que nunca pensé que haría por una chica. Como esta, él nunca ayudaría a alguien a entrenar tenis, porque no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos-

Cuando estaban a media cuadra de llegar a la casa, cuando el ambarino apareció a su lado, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber de qué tanto hablaban, pero para su mala suerte su conversación había terminado, ahora iban en silencio.

La castaña pensaba en lo que Nanako le había dicho sobre Ryoma, pero no podía ser ¿Cómo él se fijaría en alguien como ella? Además él ya le había confesado que quería a alguien de su instituto ¿Quién podría ser? De seguro era una hermosa chica, muy distinta a como ella era. Tal vez todo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella, solo lo hacía como cargo de consciencia por soñar esas cosas y no poder hacer nada, pero a veces igual tenía dudas al respecto a eso. Pero de seguro eran solo pensamientos tontos, porque no creía que Ryoma Echizen se fijaría en ella, eso jamás sucedería.

Finalmente después de tantos pensamientos, llegaron a la casa de los Echizen, Nanako entró primero se sacó los zapatos y se puso pantuflas, entonces esperó que Sakuno entrara que era lo más importante "Con permiso" susurro la castaña, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba a pasos cortos atrás de Ryoma. "Aun puedes arrepentirte" advirtió su compañero, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza, debía hacerlo, ya le había prometido a Nanako que lo haría, por lo mismo ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ya llegamos-Sonrió Nanako entrando a la cocina con unas bolsas en sus manos

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Nanjiro sentado en el suelo leyendo el diario- Tengo mucha hambre

-Es porque me encontré con Ryoma-

-¿Ha venido contigo? Ese mocoso-Sonrió interesado Nanjiro preparado para hacerle un interrogatorio de su hijo

-Así es, y no ha venido solo-Sonrió, dejando extrañados a todos, mientras abandonaba las bolsas encima de la mesa- Pasa, Sakuno-Chan-Anunció Nanako hacía el pasillo donde se encontraba ella nerviosa

-S-Sí…- Asintió la castaña y se dejó ver frente a la familia Echizen, mientras Ryoma estaba a su lado temiendo la reacción de su padre-Buenas tardes-

-Tú eres la nieta de Sumire, lo recuerdo perfectamente-Sonrió Nanjiro mirando a su hijo

-Sí, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki, soy compañera de Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió nerviosa y saludo a sus padres a la distancia

-Ya veo, así que tú eres Sakuno-Se acercó a Rinko hacía ella- Soy la madre de Ryoma-Kun, es un gusto conocerte-

-El gusto es mío- Sonrió la castaña, la madre de Ryoma era tan hermosa, incluso su cabello era similar al suyo castaño pero más liso, además se veía tan amable-

-¿Te quedaras a cenar? Sakuno -

-S-Sí…-Susurro nerviosa

-Ya veo, entonces podremos conocernos más. Si quieres ve con Ryoma a dar una vuelta, mientras nosotros preparamos la cena-

-Pero…yo puedo ayudar-

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió-No me gustaría que lo hicieras si eres nuestra visita, ¿No te incomoda? No quería obligarte a hacer algo que no desees-

-No hay problema-Sonrió

Comenzó a explicarle lo que debía hacer, mientras cocinaban Nanjiro sacaba a Ryoma al patio trasero para que conversaran un rato. Él no quería ir, pero no podía quedarse ahí viendo como las mujeres de la casa, ahora más Sakuno cocinaban, porque él no podría interrumpir.

Nanjiro le daba una gran charla a Ryoma sobre las mujeres, pero él lo ignoraba siendo indiferente, él definitivamente no sería como su padre, si él quería a alguien no tendría esa herencia de ser pervertido ni tendría revistas de mujeres como lo hacía su padre. El Echizen mayor estaba orgulloso de su hijo, al fin había madurado y comenzaba a salir con chicas, además salir con la nieta de su mejor amiga era una buena elección según su punto de vida. El ambarino ya estaba cansado de oír tantas tonterías que decidió levantarse para volver a la cocina, sin embargo fue detenido por la mano de su padre que le tocó el hombro para impedirlo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Gruñó

-No hemos terminado-

-No sé de qué estás hablando, no tenemos nada de que conversar-

-¿Cómo qué no? Sobre Sakuno Ryusaki, por supuesto-Sonrió-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la observas, de seguro sientes atracción por esa chica -

-No es así, estás equivocado. Además tú siempre exageras las cosas-Suspiro

-En estos momentos te digo la verdad, creo que mis sospechas son reales-

"Aunque es así, eso no te incumbe "Pensó Ryoma y se separó de su padre para cruzar el comedor y dirigirse hacia las escaleras para ir a tomar una ducha, cuando pasó por la cocina Sakuno iba caminando a poner la mesa, entonces sus miradas se cruzaron sigilosamente, ella se sonrojó ante el contacto que tuvo con sus ámbares, en cambio él solo sintió su corazón latir por unos momentos hasta que desvió la mirada para seguir caminando. Dicho acontecimiento logró ser percibido tanto por Nanako como por Rinko, sin embargo esta última no se había percatado de los sentimientos de la castaña por su hijo, hasta en ese preciso momento notó que parecía ser correspondido por las miradas que habían intercambiado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pensó el ambarino, ahora si se encontraba un poco sonrojado cuando iba llegando a su habitación, que se cruzaran las miradas podría ser normal porque él pasó por allí, pero ¿Porque ninguno de los dos había desviado los ojos? O más bien ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por el momento? Aturdido tomó una toalla y salió hacía el baño para estar listo para la cena.

Luego de que la castaña pusiera la mesa, aún seguía distraída por las miradas recientes que había intercambiado con su compañero, por un momento pensó en lo que le había mencionado Nanako, entonces su rostro se tiño de rojo nuevamente. Rinko tenía mucha curiosidad por preguntarle a Sakuno sus sentimientos por su hijo, pero no podía en esos momentos con Nanjiro leyendo en el living y menos en esos momentos porque Ryoma podría bajar en cualquier momento.

Nanako al contrario tenía más curiosidad que su tía, por ello mandó a Nanjiro a comprar algunas cosas que decía haber olvidado y se acercó más a la castaña.

-¿Qué te sucede? Sakuno-Chan-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque te noto un poco distraída, además estas roja-

-Esto…es porque-

-Sakuno…-Susurro Rinko esperando que su hijo se demorara en la ducha y le sonrió-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-S-Sí-Asintió nerviosa

-¿Qué relación tienes con Ryoma?-

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó, ¿Acaso ella se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder?- Somos compañeros de curso, eso solamente-

-Ya veo…-Susurro aun teniendo dudas y volvió a mirarla fijamente-Iré al grano… ¿Qué sientes por Ryoma?-

-Y-Yo…-Su rostro estaba colorado, intentaba controlar sus sonrojos pero no podía, Rinko la seguía observando con una sonrisa, pero ella no sabía si debía decirle ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Y si se enteraba Ryoma?-Lo que siento por Ryoma-Kun…-

-Con esa reacción creo que ya entiendo lo que sientes por él-Rió Rinko y luego le sonrió-No te preocupes, no le diré a él, te lo prometo-

-Gracias…-

-Puedes llamarme Tía, si deseas-Sonrió

-Pero… ¿no le molesta? ¿No es muy inapropiado si la vengo recién conociendo?-

-No hay problema-Sonrió- Me has agradado mucho Sakuno, espero que vengas más seguido-

-Usted también me ha agrado mucho-Sonrió, sonrojada por el comentario

Siguieron cocinando lo último que quedaba, para luego sentarse todos en la mesa y llamar a los dos hombres de la casa, Ryoma ya había salido de la ducha y estaba vestido con ropa casual, pero con el pelo aun un poco húmedo, Sakuno se sentó a su lado tal como le había indicado Nanako, mientras ella en la esquina y Rinko con Nanjiro al frente de ellos. Comieron una rica cena de Sushi que habían hecho en casa entre todas, ya que querían hacer algo diferente por la visita de la castaña en la residencia Echizen.

Cuando todos terminaron, Nanako levantó la mesa cerca de las ocho de la noche, ya era tan tarde que Sakuno debía regresar a su casa, por lo cual la familia Echizen la fueron a dejar a la salida, Nanako le sonrió diciendo que volviera pronto para que conversaran, mientras que Rinko le decía que viniera cuando lo deseara, porque siempre sería bienvenida. Luego de despedirse, Ryoma fue a dejar a la chica de ojos carmesí a su casa que quedaba muy cerca de la suya, en el camino se disculpaba por haberla obligado a ir a dicho lugar sin su opinión y por la forma en como era su familia. No obstante ella estaba feliz, la familia Echizen no era como los imaginaba, eran mejor que eso, Nanako era muy simpática sentía que actuaba como la hermana mayor que jamás había tenido y Rinko era una persona realmente amable y hermosa, sentía que se parecía un poco a como era su madre.

Al llegar finalmente a la residencia Ryusaki, Sakuno le agradeció por todo lo que él había hecho por ella el día entero, tanto ir de compras juntos, como haberla ayudado a entrenar y finalmente por haberla invitado a su casa.

-No es nada-

-Aun así, gracias por todo Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió-Nos vemos el lunes-

-Sí, nos vemos en el instituto-

Se despidió con un leve gesto en la mano a lo lejos y caminó hacía su casa, mientras él la observaba hasta perder su silueta que abría la puerta. Era cierto, no había recordado que hoy era sábado y mañana no la vería, por primera vez en la vida sentía que sería raro no verla, como que no quería esperar hasta el lunes… ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación? ¿Acaso el amor era así?

Continuará…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, Arigato Gosaimas por sus comentarios y nuevamente Gomene por la demora.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado n.n Respecto a que sí va a seguir soñando Ryoma acontecimientos trágicos pues rara vez sucederán, pero ahora soñará cosas más relacionadas con sus sentimientos, no les puedo adelantar mucho.**_

_**Saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Sayonara**_


	11. Dream or reality?

"**Capitulo 11-Dream or reality?"**

"_Caminaba por el pasillo del Instituto, cuando notó que ella transitaba por el mismo, sus miradas se encontraron, se acercó a él decidida, parecía que tenía algo muy importante que comunicarle. Como no estaba cómoda de hablar allí en dichos momentos y en ese lugar, le pidió si podían hablar más tarde, él por supuesto aceptó, decidiendo juntarse después del entrenamiento a las 6 en punto, frente a las canchas. _

_Cuando salió del entrenamiento, fue a darse una ducha, para luego salir, allí se encontraba ella sentada sobre una banca, con la mirada hacia abajo, parecía estar nerviosa y temblaba en silencio, además de estar pálida. Caminó hacia ella y la observó, entonces ella se percató de su presencia y se sonrojo._

_-Ryoma-Kun…yo tengo algo que decirte-_

_-Dime-La miró confuso, no entendía porque actuaba así_

_-Hace mucho tiempo que debería habértelo dicho, pero yo-_

_-¿Tu qué?- La miró a los ojos, entonces se sonrojo aún más_

"_Yo…" Susurro, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, incluso parecía que se balanceaba, "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó preocupado, entonces sus ojos se cerraron y en un movimiento brusco, alcanzó a atraparla entre sus brazos, se había desmayado. _

_-¿Ryuzaki estas bien?-Intentó moverla, pero no pasó nada- ¡Ryuzaki!- _

_Estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, llamó a sus Sempai en un grito desesperado, y ellos corrieron a su encuentro, al ver la escena, Fuji llamó a un médico, logrando conseguir una ambulancia a tiempo. Unos enfermeros la subieron a una camilla y se la llevaron. _

_Más tarde, se enteró que su desmayo se había provocado por problemas nerviosos, además que no había comido bien ese día. Parecía ser que todo se debía a lo que le debía decir ese día" _

Ryoma despertó traspirando, nuevamente había tenido un sueño con ella, ¿Por qué otra vez?, no lo entendía, al igual que no comprendía que podría tratar de decirle ella que fuera tan difícil que se puso demasiado nerviosa y no comió bien. Se levantó de su cama, se dio una ducha como siempre y luego de tomar desayuno, salió con rumbo al Instituto.

Cuando llegó al salón, captó a la castaña sentada en su asiento mirando hacia la nada, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, esperaba que no fuera decirle algo a él. Intentó analizar como impedir que se desmayara dicho día, así que pensó que quizás debería invitarla a comer, para que estuviera bien alimentada, pero no…quizás hacer eso igual provocaría que dicho accidente le sucediera. Entonces pensó "Quizás lo mejor será evitar que ella me diga eso", ya que de esa forma impediría que estuviera en peligro.

Estuvo evitando encontrarse con ella todo el día en el pasillo, si la saludaba lo hacía afuera, ya sea en la terraza, en el salón o en el patio, pero no quería vivir exactamente lo mismo.

Tener esos sueños era irritante para él, porque había esperado todo el fin de semana que llegaran las clases para verla, pero ahora que podía hacerlo no estaba tranquilo en su presencia, porque estaba tan preocupado de que le sucediera algo que no podía disfrutar esos lapsus.

Se sintió aliviado cuando ella solo le hablaba de otras cosas, como del tenis o de las clases pasadas, pero aun así notaba que actuaba extraño, su mirada demostraba que pensaba en decirle algo, incluso lo miraba perdida en un mundo al cuál no podía acceder y cuando le preguntaba que sucedía, ella sólo sonreía nerviosa. Temía que lo peor estaba por venir…

Fue así cuando de regreso del baño, se encontró con ella, sus ojos carmesí se clavaron en los suyos, no podía creerlo estaba a punto de suceder, se acercó hacía él y formulo dichas palabras que había vivido en el sueño.

-¿Podemos hablar después del entrenamiento?-

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-

-Ah, ya veo ¿Y qué tal mañana?-

-Tampoco sé si pueda, se vienen los exámenes y hay que estudiar-

-Pero tú nunca lo haces-

-Esta vez lo haré. Es más estaré ocupado el resto de la semana-

-Será acaso que… ¿no quieres hablar conmigo?-Susurro triste

-No es eso, es que yo estaré ocupado-

-¿Has soñado algo de nuevo?-Preguntó triste, entonces el sólo asintió- ¿Es por eso? ¿O hay otra razón?-

-Sí lo es…-Suspiro- Lo mejor sería que no me dijeras eso importante que quieres decir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te pondrás muy nerviosa y podrías desmayarte-

-Pero yo-

-No lo hagas-

-Si lo soñaste ¿sabes lo que voy a decir?-Susurro sonrojada

-No, pero pienso que no deberías decirlo-

"E-Esta bien, siento molestarte" Susurro cabizbaja, entonces se perdió en el pasillo hasta desaparecer, Ryoma sentía que esas palabras lo habían desgarrado, no sabía exactamente lo que le quería decir, pero debía haber sido importante. Además no quería que ella se alejara de él, eso era en lo menos que pensaba, porque nada impediría que él dejara de soñar eso. Sí antes no la tenía cerca y sucedía, ahora que eran más cercanos, sería quizás más común.

Sakuno se sentía triste, quizás él sabía lo que le iba a decir, y por eso intentó poner como excusa lo de los sueños, para no lastimarla, ya que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. En esos días, había sido una tonta, por unos momentos había pensado que tal vez podrían sentir lo mismo, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, creía que lo mejor sería volver a su misión de olvidarlo, por años lo había intentado, pero siempre terminaba faltando a su palabra. Lo tonto para ella, es que sí antes había más distancia entre ellos, y aun así no podía olvidarlo, ¿Cómo sería ahora que todo había cambiado? Más difícil aun…

El día se hizo eterno para ambos, Sakuno se marchó sin despedirse y cuando él intentó alcanzarla, apareció justo Kintaro en la entrada, cuando se percató de su presencia y de que ella no se encontrara bien, se aprovechó de la situación para sacar a la castaña de ahí e invitarla a salir. El ambarino los observó en silencio, mirando con odio al pelirrojo, entonces la castaña respondió aquello que nunca esperaba escuchar "Esta bien", lo cual sorprendió a ambos, pero hizo más feliz al pelirrojo.

-Ryuzaki espera- Susurró el ambarino lo suficiente alto para que ambos lo escucharan

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Kintaro- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que ella salga conmigo?-

-No he dicho eso, es solo que…- No sabía cómo decirlo, no podía decir lo que sentía, tenía deseos, pero algo en él lo frenaba

-No debes preocuparte por mí-Susurro la castaña triste, sentía deseos de llorar. Ryoma aunque no la quería, igual se preocupaba por ella. Incluso hace unos días, le había dicho que Kintaro no era para ella, quizás actuaba como un buen amigo, sí es eso podría llamarse…-Estaré bien-

-"No lo estarás"-Pensó el ambarino

-Ella tiene razón, si lo estará, así que no debes preocuparte de nada-Continuo el pelirrojo, entonces tomo a Sakuno del brazo-¿Nos vamos?-

-S-Sí…-Se sonrojo- Nos vemos, Ryoma-kun-

-Hasta la próxima Koshimae-

Mientras los dos se alejaban, Ryoma sentía deseos de matarlo, era demasiado engreído cuando estaba con ella, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de impedirlo? Además no entendía porque ella había aceptado salir con él, ¿no había dicho que le gustaba alguien del Instituto y de nuestra clase? ¿Porque de pronto aceptaba salir con otra persona?

Pensó que al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían, y volvería a ser la misma Sakuno de siempre, pero no fue así. Ella lo saludaba a como era antes de su cercanía, con un leve gesto y luego continuaba con su camino, es más parecía que lo estaba evitando.

Los días avanzaron, las cosas siguieron del mismo modo, parecía que día a día se estaban distanciando más, y no era solo eso lo que le molestaba, sino también que Kintaro aprovechaba de abordarla cada tarde después de las clases. Ellos se estaban volviendo muy cercanos, eso le provocaba deseos de acabar con él, pero no podía sin una explicación.

Una noche estaba tan frustrado con saber qué sucedería con su destino que se durmió raudamente, olvidando que ese sueño podría acabar con ella nuevamente.

"_La castaña estaba en la playa un día sábado por la mañana, eran exactamente las 16:00 de la tarde. Extrañamente él no se encontraba allí, pero la podía ver con un traje de baño rosa, y a su lado estaba el pelirrojo sonriendo con una canasta de comida en sus manos. _

_-Sakuno-Chan ¿Quieres ir a bañarte?-_

_-No lo sé, no soy muy buena nadando- _

_-Yo te ayudaré-Sonrió _

_-Está bien-_

_Entraron juntos al mar, tomados de la mano, Kintaro la soltó un momento para que se diera cuenta que no sucedía nada y que podría confiar en él, nadó con cuidado, tratando de enseñarle. Entonces ella logró tener la confianza en sí misma y se lanzó al agua, se sentía feliz de poder vencer sus miedos logrando nadar perfectamente. Kintaro descuidadamente la llevó más adentro del mar, intentando aumentar sus horizontes, para que notara que podía nadar mucho más. No obstante, una ola extraña apareció de la nada, cubriéndolos bajo ella, el pelirrojo logró salir ileso, pero cuando intentó encontrarla a ella no la veía. _

_Bajo el mar, en lo más profundo se encontraba ella intentando subir a la superficie, pero no podía, hasta que no lo logró y terminó rindiéndose ante la fuerza de unas algas que la tiraban hacía abajo" _

Ryoma despertó asustado, miró la hora de su reloj a un lado, y se percató que eran las 06:00 am del día viernes. Suspiro, aun podía evitar que sucediera, pero aun así ¿Cómo se iba a enterar en que momento iría Sakuno con Kintaro a la playa?

Se dirigió a darse una ducha, no quería seguir durmiendo ni soñar más, se sentía mal por haber querido averiguar qué pasaría con su vida y terminar provocando el final de ella. Como aún era muy temprano para marcharse al Instituto, se dedicó como nunca a estudiar, ya que de esa forma mantendría su mente ocupada y no pensaría más en el tema. Aunque era un mal uso de su tiempo, leyendo materia que ya se sabía de memoria, y por ello nunca le hacía falta echarle una vista a sus cuadernos antes de un examen. Pero en esos momentos, no podía leer una revista de tenis, porque la que salía dicho día aun no iba a comprarla, porque de seguro estaría cerrada la tienda.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, ahora entendía que la premura del tiempo se producía sólo cuando tenías muchas cosas que hacer, en cambio cuando no hacías absolutamente nada…el tiempo parecía un año o más bien un siglo que no tenía final.

Finalmente llegó la hora, tomó desayuno y luego se fue al Instituto. Cuando llegó, miró hacía todos lados deseando encontrarse con ella, para evitar que fuera a ese paseo con Kintaro, pero no podía encontrarla…hasta que la vio charlando con Osakada en una esquina del pasillo. Se acercó hacía ella serio, esperando que esta vez no lo evitara, la castaña de dos coletas que notó su presencia, se despidió de su amiga y se marchó, dejando a Sakuno confundida, hasta percatarse que se encontraba él allí.

-Buenos días, Ryoma-Kun-Susurro, no quería encontrarse con él. Lo había evitado toda la semana, pero aún no podía olvidarlo

-Buenos días, necesito hablar contigo-

- ¿Sobre qué?-

-¿Vas a salir con Kintaro este fin de semana?-

-S-Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿A dónde?-

-Iremos a la playa por el día-

-"Así que será este sábado…"-Pensó nervioso

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No debes ir-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque…él no es para ti, ya te lo dije. Además es muy peligroso que vayas, él es muy descuidado y-

-¿Lo dices porque no te agrada?-Gruñó, no quería que se metiera en su vida de esa forma, que a él no le agradara no significa que ella no pudiera juntarle con él

-No es solo por eso, sino también porque…lo soñé-

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿O lo dices para que no sea tan cercana a él?-

-Hablo en serio, de verdad-

-Ryoma-Kun…entiendo que te preocupes, porque somos amigos. Pero no porque a ti no te agrade Kintaro, yo también debo desconfiar de él. Además he salido en otras ocasiones, y siempre se ha portado bien, no es descuidado para nada, es preocupado, gentil, buena persona y-

-Eso es lo que tú piensas de él- Suspiro- Pero puedo probarlo, te diré lo que sucede en el sueño-

-"¿Por qué haces cosas así en estos momentos que intento olvidarte?"-Pensó triste y sin querer seguir escuchando, musitó-No quiero oírlo, ya vamos a entrar a clases, nos vemos-

-¡Espera!-Gritó, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la giraba hacía él, para tomarla por los hombros para que la escuchara- No podré detenerte esta vez si cometes una locura-Susurro y la miró a los ojos- Si lo haces, yo estaré muy lejos para poder impedirlo, por ello esta vez no podré luchar contra el destino y…ya sabes que sucederá, todo será culpa de Kintaro-

-Estas equivocado, él no tendrá la culpa-

-¡Deja de defenderlo! Entiende que eso ocurrirá, si no te detienes-

-Pareciera que estuvieras celoso-Susurro, pensando que él no lo había escuchado

-No lo estoy-

-Pareciera que sí- Gruñó

-No quiero ser como él-Bufó

-Deberías, porque es mejor que tú-

-No puedes afirmar eso-

-Si puedo hacerlo, porque es así-

-Entonces si él es mejor que yo, quiere decir que él te rescatará si te sucede algo ¿Verdad?-Dijo con sarcasmo, ya se estaba enojando, como podría ser tan tonta, era cierto que estaba celoso, pero en ese momento no, quería impedir que ella pusiera su vida en riesgo, pero no lo entendía.

-¡Sí, lo hará!-Dijo mirándolo con enfado, no entendía porque decía eso, pero no podía dejarse perder

-¡Bien! Si eso crees, ve a ese a paseo-

-Sí, iré- Desvió su mirada

Al sentirse observados, Ryoma la soltó y se sonrojaron al percatarse que todo el pasillo los estaban observando, incluso Tomoka sonreía al ver la escena. Al ver al ambarino distraído, aprovechó la ocasión para escaparse de allí, mientras Tomoka la seguía al baño. Momo que también había escuchado, lo sacó de la multitud y le preguntó que sucedía, pero él no podía explicarle, era todo tan problemático.

Lo peor es que después de esa discusión, todos los molestaban con que eran una pareja de amantes, y Kintaro era el novio original.

El día terminó pronto, Sakuno se marchó a su casa, pensando en lo que había dicho Ryoma, debía ser mentira de seguro, no creía que él realmente estuviera celoso. Era la primera vez que discutían de esa forma, parecía una disputa de dos amantes definitivamente, pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo que había pasado, él no quería y nunca lo haría. Llegó a su habitación para ordenar sus cosas, para ir por el día a la playa.

Era sábado por la mañana, Ryoma se levantaba a las doce del día, no había soñado nada peligroso, solo con lo que había vivido el día anterior con la castaña. Seguía enfadado de qué ella confiara tanto en el pelirrojo que llegaba a poner sus manos al fuego por él, eso le molestaba, en cambio por él ni siquiera había sido capaz de creerle.

Actuó como si fuera un día normal, se dio una ducha y jugó tenis, era sábado ¿Qué más podría hacer? Si ella estaba tan segura de que él podría salvarla, entonces no haría nada…aunque una parte de su inconsciente quería impedirlo.

A pesar de que había dicho que no podría evitarlo, no se sentía tranquilo mientras corrían los minutos, estaba siempre pendiente de la hora y no podía concentrarse en nada, porque sentía miedo de que ella estuviera en peligro.

Tras almorzar, se sentó a ver televisión un momento, y entonces vio en las noticias, que no se recomendaba ir a la playa ese fin de semana, porque había olas muy altas que podían tomar por sorpresa a cualquiera. Eso lo puso más nervioso, comenzó a hacer zapping, mirando que había de interesante en otros canales, pero todo estaba relacionado con lo mismo. Estaba tan cansado, no sabía de qué, pero sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

"_Un pelirrojo gritaba el nombre de dicha chica a quien amaba, buscándola por todos lados, pero no podía encontrarla. Desesperado, vio a un salvavidas que estaba a lo lejos, intentó llamarlo, no obstante él no lo escuchaba, estaba muy ocupado leyendo un libro de pesca. Salió del mar corriendo, temiendo que alguna ola hubiese acabado con ella, esperando que ese hombre lograra ayudarlo, pero al final solo se trataba de un simple aprendiz, ya que su superior estaba en otro lugar de la playa. Mientras todo eso sucedía, la castaña iba bajando más y más, hasta que ya no se veía nada de ella. _

_Horas más tarde, se dio la alerta en las noticias acerca de lo sucedido, donde decían que se encontraba Sakuno Ryuzaki desaparecida"_

Despertó exaltado, mirando hacía todos lados, Nanako que estaba justo cerca de él ordenando, notó el extraño comportamiento de su primo, y pensó que el motivo por el que se encontraba así, era porque lo había despertado.

-Hola Ryoma ¿Te he despertado?-

-No, tenía una pesadilla-Suspiro

-Ya veo, es extraño que hayas dormido siesta, no eres muy bueno para eso-

-Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó nervioso

-Son las 14:45-Respondió confusa- ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-

-Sí, debo salir. No me esperen, si llego tarde-Se levantó y corrió hacía el pasillo

-Espera, Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ten-Sacó un pequeño celular de su bolsillo- No tiene mucha plata, pero no puedes seguir incomunicado, más si llegas a atrasarte demasiado, avísame. Yo tengo otro, no te preocupes-

"Gracias, nos vemos" Lo guardó en un bolsillo y corrió hacía la salida, tomando su chaqueta para más tarde, sacó una bicicleta que utilizaba a veces, para intentar ir a toda velocidad hacía la playa, ya que no quedaba muy lejos. Quizás se demoraría una o dos horas, aun así esperaba llegar antes, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Estaba calculando que sí a las 4 ellos estarían sentados en la arena, pasarían cinco minutos entrarían al mar, más otros diez minutos que estarían entrando más y finalmente a las 16:20 sucedería lo de la ola.

Tal como había predicho Ryoma, cuando fueron las cuatro en punto llegó el momento, Sakuno estaba conversando con Kintaro en la arena, cuando él le propuso que entraran al mar, ella estaba dudosa porque temía no poder nadar bien, entonces el pelirrojo la convenció a los cinco minutos. La castaña entró con su corazón acelerado, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, miró a Kintaro que le sonreía dándole la confianza de atreverse. Sus pensamientos aun giraban en torno al ambarino, se preguntaba si lo del sueño hubiera sido verdad o mentira. Antes que pudiera seguir cuestionándose, él soltó su mano y le enseñó como lo hacía, dejando a Ryoma de su cabeza, se aventuró al mar, dándose cuenta que estaba equivocada, ella podría hacerlo, no era tan difícil después de todo.

Diez minutos después, Kintaro la invitó a entrar más al mar, estaba nerviosa, sabía que podía nadar bien, pero aún no tenía suficiente confianza para arriesgarse. Entonces recordó las palabras de Ryoma, que quizás él no sería capaz de salvarla, espero que estuviera equivocado.

En cuestión de minutos, una ola gigante llegó a ellos, cuando intentó arrancar, fue demasiado tarde la olas los atrapó. Kintaro logró salir a la superficie, en cambio su compañera estaba siendo jalada por una alga marina hacía abajo.

Sakuno al principio sentía que no podía respirar, hasta que el agua logró cubrirla completamente y fue ahí cuando sus pensamientos surgieron, sentía que bajaba más y más hasta donde habían pequeñas flores acuáticas. Se sentía tonta, Ryoma tenía razón, debería haberle hecho caso desde un principio, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y solo podía oír el sonido del agua a su alrededor, estaba consciente que iba a morir, pero aun así como no era buena nadando, no era capaz de subir por si misma hacía la superficie y salvarse. _"Ryoma-Kun, tenías razón después de todo…no mentías acerca de tus sueños, no sé cómo dudé de ti. Bueno este es el fin, no logré olvidarte después de todo. Me iré al otro mundo con este tonto sentimiento"_ pensó, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso, había alguien frente a ella, pero no podía identificar quién era, intentó hacerlo y vio a la persona que tanto amaba observándole, de seguro era una bella ilusión antes de morir, finalmente cerró sus ojos…

Sintió que alguien la abrazaba, sosteniéndola con una mano, mientras que con la otra subía a la superficie, nadaba tan rápido, que en pocos minutos logró sentir pequeños destellos de luz en sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad.

El chico salió del mar, para caminar hacia otro lado de la playa, evitando que alguien más los molestara, sosteniendo a la castaña en sus brazos. Cuando llegó a un lugar seguro, la dejó sobre la arena e intentó despertarla, pero parecía que no despertaba.

"Lamento llegar tarde" Susurro el ambarino, no sabía mucho de primeros auxilios, así que hizo algunas cosas que le enseñó Nanako, primero verificó si estaba respirando bien, y luego debía hacer lo que más le costaba. Se inclinó sobre ella, viendo como darle respiración, pero se sentía inseguro, su corazón latía e increíblemente estaba sonrojado. "Esto es de vida o muerte, es mi deber" Pensó, entonces puso sus labios sobre los de ella y exhalar, manteniendo la nariz de la castaña pinzada. Lo repitió cada cuatro segundos, para luego al segundo número cinco volver a hacerlo. Cuando verifico el pulso, había regresado, pero aún estaba débil. Le echo un vistazo al celular que estaba a salvo en un bolso pequeño alado de su bicicleta, no había podido estacionarla en un lugar seguro, porque apenas había llegado tuvo que correr. Llamó un número que decía emergencias y contestó un hospital.

-Hospital de Tokio, buenas tardes-

-¡Necesito una ambulancia ahora!-

-¿Se trata de una urgencia?- Exclamo la enfermera- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-No hay mucho tiempo para explicar, ella estuvo cerca de dos minutos en el mar y le tuve que hacer…respiración boca a boca-Se sonrojo-Entonces volvió a su pulso, pero aun no despierta. Nos encontramos en la primera playa de-

-No sé preocupe, hemos registrado la llamada y ya sabemos dónde es, llamaremos una ambulancia enseguida-

-Gracias ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?-

-Como cinco minutos. Gracias por avisar-

Tal como había mencionado la enfermera, la ambulancia llegó en cuestión de minutos. Kintaro aún no encontraba a Sakuno, pero al percibir que una ambulancia se llevaba a alguien, logró encontrarla cuando la subían a la camilla.

-Sakuno-Chan ¿Qué ha pasado?-Comenzó a caminar con ellos

-Esta inconsciente por ahora-Musitó Ryoma- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? Ella no sabía nadar muy bien y la has llevado más adentro del mar, por ello se ha ahogado-

-¿Y cómo sabías que nos encontrábamos aquí? Koshimae-

-Ella me lo había mencionado, y había venido por otros asuntos. Alcancé a salvarla, sino hubiera llegado, no sabríamos donde estaría ahora-

-¿Quién va a acompañarnos?-Preguntó un hombre de blanco al llegar a la ambulancia

-Yo iré-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron con odio

-¿Quién de ustedes llamó?-

-He sido yo-Le dijo Ryoma

-¿La conoces?-

-Sí, es mi compañera y amiga del Instituto, además conozco a su abuela que es amiga de mi padre-

-Ya veo, entonces ven con nosotros-

Kintaro lo observaba con odio, mientras el ambarino iba con los demás hombres de blanco afirmando la camilla. , "Por favor resiste" pensaba el chico de cabello negro observándola. De cierta forma se sentía culpable, si tan hubiera llegado antes y sin haber dormido siesta, lo habría conseguido.

Continuará….

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**

**Gomene por la demora**

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste y comenten onegai**

**Lo he hecho más extenso, por si me tardo en continuarlo, había pensado cortarlo cuando ella se estaba ahogando, pero no soy tan mala xD O quizás en estos momentos no lo soy**

**Arigato por pasarse n.n**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente**

**Sayonara **


	12. All For You

"**Capítulo 12-All For you"**

En un pasillo silencioso, rodeado de muros celestes se encontraba un ambarino sentado en una banca mirando el reloj que avanzaba lentamente. Hace aproximadamente una hora que no tenía noticias de la castaña, para no asustar a Sumire no había querido avisarle todavía, pero conociendo como era el pelirrojo de chismoso, le aviso a su padre lo sucedido para que evitara que se enterara. Porque había que ser realistas, estuviera o no estuviera su abuela ahí, nada cambiaría el estado crítico de Sakuno, es más lo que menos necesitaban era que llegara gente alterada a dicho hospital, ya era suficiente con que él estuviera tenso…no quería que nadie más viniera a acompañarlo con pensamientos negativos respecto a cómo podría encontrarse ella.

De pronto, un doctor se acercó a él llevando una ficha en sus manos, lo miró seriamente esperando que diera una respuesta en cuanto al estado en que se encontraba ella, pero solo lo observaba en silencio.

-¿Usted es familia de Sakuno Ryuzaki?-

-No, pero-

-¿Y dónde están sus parientes?-

-Vienen en camino… ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-No le puedo dar mucha información, si no sé quién es usted-

-"Si le digo que la conozco, que es mi compañera o una amiga no me dará información"-Pensó analizando la situación, entonces lo miró seriamente y tragó saliva- Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen y soy su novio-

-¿De verdad?- Lo miró seriamente y notó su comportamiento elocuente, examinando su rostro sereno- Me lo hubiera dicho antes, bien le diré el estado de la paciente. Sakuno Ryuzaki se encuentra bien, al parecer lo que menciono cuando notificó el accidente en la playa no era cierto del todo-

-¿A qué se refiere? No he mentido en nada-

-Respecto a cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro del mar, al parecer fue menos de lo que usted menciono. Por ello su estado no fue crítico como pensamos, porque al estar menos tiempo en el agua sus pulmones se salvaron. Alcanzó a tragar un poco de agua, pero no la ha dañado en absoluto, solo produjo el leve desmayo-Sonrió- Claro que si usted no hubiese estado en ese preciso momento en que sucedió, ella quizás ahora no estaría con nosotros. Debo felicitarlo por haber aplicado correctamente la respiración boca a boca, gracias a eso le volvió el pulso-

-Entonces…se encuentra bien-Susurro aliviado

-Sí, aun no despierta, pero dentro de unos minutos lo hará. Pero ya se encuentra fuera de peligro, por ello no debe preocuparse-

-Gracias… ¿Puedo verla?-

-Por ahora dejémosla descansar. Cuando despierte se lo informaré-

-Está bien…muchas gracias Doctor-

-Yo no hice mucho, usted fue quién realmente la salvó-

Ryoma se sentó aliviado en la banca, alegrándose de nuevamente haberle ganado al destino. No obstante ahora tenía algo más importante en que pensar, ¿Cómo le comunicaría a Sumire la noticia?, si Sakuno estaba recuperándose significaba que no le darían el alta inmediatamente, deberían pasar algunos días…sí definitivamente debía informarle, pero ¿Cómo?

En una habitación blanca despertaba una castaña de ojos carmesí, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido?, intento recordar que había sucedido, pero solo pudo verse a sí misma intentando nadar a la superficie, hasta que comenzó a sentirse débil y vio una ilusión del ambarino. Debería haber muerto ¿Por qué estaba allí? Desconcertada miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada de un hombre con una bata blanca de unos cincuenta años, cabello negro y anteojos la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Señorita-

-Bien…un poco mareada-

-Eso es normal por el accidente en la playa. Sí no hubiera sido por su novio que logró salvarla a tiempo, se encontraría en coma o en estado crítico-

-Mi novio…-Susurró, intentando procesar lo que había dicho ¿Quién era su novio? Ella no tenía ¿A qué se refería?- ¿Él se encuentra aquí…?-

-Sí, él fue quien llamó a la ambulancia y la ha estado esperando desde que entró a urgencias. Lo llamaré enseguida-Miró a una enfermera y le hizo una señal que desconocía.

La enfermera salió al pasillo para encontrarse con el joven de ojos ámbar que hablaba por un celular, parecía nervioso y alterado mientras se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea un grito de una persona. La joven de unos veinte años se acercó a él para comunicarle lo de la castaña, entonces él terminó su conversación con "Los llamaré más tarde" para finalmente colgar. Siguió a la joven rubia que lo condujo por un pasillo siniestro, oscuro y más silencioso que en el que se encontraba, buscó la habitación señalada hasta finalmente encontrar la 211 que decía "Sakuno Ryuzaki". Al ingresar en ella notó en la ventana que el cielo estaba anaranjado lo que indicaba que pronto anochecería, si no veía eso, no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, ya que no había salido del hospital desde que llegaron ni se había concentrado mucho en la hora. Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con una cortina blanca que la movió y se encontró con la castaña que estaba sentada en la camilla cubierta por una frazada, respondiendo unas preguntas que le hacía el doctor, midiendo a través de ello su estado mental.

-Bien, eso es todo-Anuncio el doctor mirando al ambarino- Recuerda todo, lo único que no recuerda bien es respecto a usted. Dice que no tiene novio-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurró la castaña sonrojada ¿Él era su novio? La mirada que le dio el ambarino fue suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba sucediendo

-¿Ya lo ha recordado?-Sonrió el doctor

-S-Sí, solo me había confundido un poco-Rió nerviosa la castaña

-Bien, los dejaré solos por ahora-

-Gracias por todo-Lo miró el ambarino

Ryoma se sentó en una silla alado de ella, sus miradas se encontraban intentando comunicar con ellas las miles de preguntas y cosas que querían decir, pero podían decirlo todo en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando Ryoma decidió hablar primero para saber cómo se encontraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, lo estoy. Pero tengo algunas dudas, el doctor me dijo que tú me salvaste… ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?-

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo el tiempo suficiente para oírla, pero sigues mojado… ¿No deberías ir a buscar ropa?-

-Nanako me traerá. Así que te contaré -Suspiro- Como te había advertido que había soñado que te ahogabas y no me quisiste creer, pensaba no hacer nada…dejarlo así. Pero entonces volví a soñar con lo mismo, que ahora Kintaro no era capaz de rescatarte y eras notificada como desaparecida. Al ver eso, decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo lo que te sucedería, por ello fui a la playa en bicicleta, sospechando que irías a la que creía-

-Y estuviste en lo cierto-

-Sí, calcule los minutos exactos en qué harías todo y viendo eso fui capaz de medir el tiempo que necesitaba para alcanzar a salvarte. Cuando me lancé al mar, logré nadar lo más rápido para que saliéramos a la superficie, pero…ya habías perdido el conocimiento y tuve que…-Se sonrojo levemente y siguió nervioso-Tuve que…darte respiración-

-"Ryoma-Kun…me dio respiración boca a boca, eso quiere decir que sus labios y los míos se juntaron…"-Pensó más nerviosa que él, sin poder controlar sus sonrojos y terminar hirviendo de vergüenza como una tetera

-Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo de ese modo…-Susurro sin mencionar el comportamiento de la castaña- Pero no hice más que eso, te lo prometo-

-No te preocupes. Está bien…gracias-

-En fin-Tosió un poco- Cuando recuperaste el pulso llamé a la ambulancia y llegamos aquí-

-¿Qué sucedió con Kintaro y mi abuela? ¿Lo saben?-

-Kintaro nos vio…-Gruñó recordando la escena, debería haber acabado con él

-Oh… ¿Le dijiste algo?-

-Betsuni…-Desvió su mirada, evitando que ella se diese cuenta que estaba mintiendo-Sobre tu abuela le he dicho hace unos minutos, viene para acá-

-¡Estoy en problemas!- Exclamo nerviosa

-No te alteres, no tienes la culpa, Kintaro sí-

-Pero igual me regañara si descubre que me advertiste esto-

-Ella no nos creerá lo de los sueños. Así que no podría regañarte por eso-

-Es verdad…tienes razón-

-Lo bueno es que estas bien. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, me lamentaría el resto de mi vida-

-Lo estoy gracias a ti-Se sonrojó-Lamento no haberte creído y haber dicho cosas sin sentido, como que estabas celoso…pero aún tengo dudas sobre esto ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?-

-"Si estaba celoso"- Pensó un momento para luego responder-Porqué…no quería que murieras-

-Es porque somos amigos ¿Verdad?-Susurro

-Betsuni, hay algo más-

-¿Q-Qué cosa?- Susurro nerviosa

La puerta se abrió de repente, entrando a toda velocidad Sumire que se abalanzó contra la castaña abrazándola "Sakuno ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?" la invadió de preguntas su abuela, mientras ella respondía positivamente a todo. Ryoma iba a escapar de la situación cuando Sumire logró detenerlo pronunciando su nombre enfadada, Sakuno le intentó explicar que él no le había hecho nada, que al contrario gracias a él estaba viva, pero aun así la mujer se sesenta estaba enfadada por el hecho de que no le avisara a tiempo.

-Ya veo…-Suspiro Sumire- Entonces el culpable en este caso es Kintaro. Gracias Ryoma por salvarla-

-No fue nada-

-Por cierto, hay algo que deseo hablar con ustedes dos-Los miró a ambos seriamente- ¿Qué relación tienen?-

-Somos novios- Anunció el ambarino, dejando sorprendida a ambas

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Qué estas…diciendo?-Susurro bajito

-Que lo somos-Tomó su mano mirando seriamente, no podía decir que no eran en frente del doctor que los escuchaba- Ya es momento que se entere tu abuela-

-¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó confusa Sumire

-Hace unos días-

-Sakuno ¿Por qué no me has comentado nada?-

-P-Porque…me daba vergüenza-

-¿Nanjiro está enterado de esto?-

-No, pienso decírselo esta noche-

"Eso explica todo" Pensó Sumire mirando a ambos en silencio, luego de estar con la castaña un momento más se retiró. A su nieta le darían el alta el lunes, por ello vendría a visitarla en los horarios correspondientes porque tenía cosas que hacer. Cuando el doctor se había marchado, Ryoma le explicó la situación a la castaña del porque lo había hecho, no obstante ella estaba insegura ante la gran mentira que se encontraban, porque su abuela parecía habérselo creído todo y conociéndola la noticia se expandiría por todo el Instituto, así que estaban perdidos.

Nanako llegó a los minutos después con una muda de ropa para el ambarino, cada vez se sorprendía más de su primo, no podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo por una chica.

Cuando eran cerca de las diez de la noche, el doctor le informó que debía retirarse, pero aun así él insistió en quedarse un momento más, Sakuno seguía despierta y parecía tener miedo a quedarse sola en el hospital, por ello él decidió estar más tiempo. Hablaron de diversas cosas, pero aun no eran capaces de expresar lo que sentían.

-Ryoma-Kun…si lo que pasó con Kintaro era un sueño, entonces ese momento en el pasillo, cuando parecías querer evitarme ¿También lo era?-

-Sí, pero no he vuelto a soñarlo así que parece que solo influía en el Instituto-

-¿Entonces no era porque tú…estuvieras enterado de lo que diría y no querías lastimarme?-

-Betsuni ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me querías decir?-

-Que yo…-Suspiro- No sé si pueda hacerlo, porque quizás no me entiendas-

-No te presiones a hacerlo ahora…es tarde, lo mejor será que duermas-

-S-Sí…pero ¿Y tú? Deberías marcharte ahora, te vas a resfriar-

-Estoy bien, ya me cambie la ropa húmeda, por lo mismo no me moriré de frío-

-Pero… ¿Te vas a quedar?-Se sonrojo pensando en esa idea, no podía creer que llegara tan lejos de acompañarla toda la noche, debía descansar.

-Si es necesario-

-No lo hagas, necesitas descansar Ryoma-Kun-Bostezó un poco cansada- Además es muy tarde y necesitas llegar a salvo-

-Me iré cuando te duermas, conociéndote intentarás levantarte-Acercó su silla hacía ella para mirarla

-No lo haré, lo prometo-Sonrió, no debería preocuparse tanto por ella, ¿Por qué no lo hacía por él? Ese comportamiento tan despreocupado le recordaba a sí misma. De cierta forma se parecían.

-Lo dices para no preocuparme, pero lo harás-Suspiro-Deja de pensar en mi bienestar y duerme-

-Pero yo…-Susurro, parecía que Ryoma la conocía demasiado, hasta ella dudaba de cumplir su promesa. Se acomodó en la cama, mientras él leía una revista que había en una mesita- Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Sakuno comenzó a cerrar los ojos esperando no dormirse inmediatamente, pero el sueño terminó consumiéndola completamente y obligándola a perder la consciencia poco a poco. Ryoma la observó en silencio, su cabello largo se instalaba de lado a lado, mientras sus labios parecían ser suaves, junto a su fino rostro. Sentía deseos de estar siempre con ella, pero no podía obligarla a sentir lo mismo por él. Siguió contemplando su hermosa figura, hasta que se percató que una de sus manos se había quedado fuera de la cama y se movía sigilosamente. Se acercó a ella deseando tocarla, era tan pequeña y delgada, sus dedos la recorrieron lentamente hasta apoderarse de ella, aun si la había sostenido miles de veces impulsivamente, sentía como si fuera la primera vez…era tan cálida. Su corazón comenzó a saltar desesperadamente, entonces sus ojos recorrieron su rostro, lo que sentía por ella no lo podía explicar con palabras, solo lo demostraba con actos que pensaba que podían ser leídos por la castaña, pero solo eran evadidos o dudosos, parecía que no entendía en verdad sus sentimientos silenciosos. Quería decírselo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, nunca se había enamorado en la vida, por ello no sabía cómo actuar ni como ser respecto a esa situación.

No entendía nada, ni siquiera podía acudir a alguien, porque su mejor amiga solo lo molestaría, y sus padres menos lo comprenderían, se sentía solo en ese sentido. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora lo hacía por instinto, pero ni siquiera sabía si era lo correcto.

Dejó la revista a un lado, estaba aburrido y ya se había dormido, debía marcharse como lo había prometido. Pero una parte de él no quería alejarse, si el destino aun quería acabar con ella entonces podría seguir en peligro y estaría muy lejos para evitarlo. Sus ojos se sintieron cansados de repente, incluso comenzó a ver borroso, debía dormir…aunque fuera un poco si quería protegerla de cualquier peligro.

_Estaba en el Instituto, transitaba por los pasillos como siempre solía hacerlo, pensando encontrarse con ella, tenía ansias de verla y estar con ella. Hasta que de pronto Momo se detuvo en su camino sonriendo, parecía que quería preguntarle algo, porque parecía muy curioso y feliz. Suspiro, para luego seguirlo a la terraza donde siempre se juntaban para hablar. _

_-Echizen ¿Por qué estabas saliendo con Ryuzaki y no me lo habías mencionado?-_

_-No sé de qué hablas, Momo-Sempai-_

_-¿Cómo que no sabes? Ryuzaki-Sensei nos interrogó a todos con respecto a tu relación con ella, diciendo que cuando estaban en el hospital afirmaste ser su novio…-Sonrió- ¿Es eso cierto?-_

_-Pues…-_

_-¿Sí o no? Los rumores se han propagado por todo el Instituto, todos los chicos que estaban enamorados de ella estaban tristes, al igual que las chicas. Sí esto es una mentira de la cuál ella también es participe, creo que eres realmente un genio. Haciendo esto nadie se volverá a acercar a ella, ni Kintaro ni ninguno de los chicos-_

_-"¿Estoy saliendo con ella?"- Pensó confuso y luego recordó todo, si eso era una mentira, quizás podría acercarse más a ella. _

_Se encontraba en un bosque extraño, miró a su alrededor pero solo vio grandes árboles rodeándolo. Caminó buscando una salida para lograr volver a su casa, no obstante solo se encontró con más árboles en un clima nuboso, hacía frío y su frágil chaqueta no lo ayudaba mucho. Sintió unas voces femeninas cerca de allí que le parecían familiares, las siguió, pensando en que podrían ayudarlo a escapar de ese lugar, fue ahí cuando identifico una de ellas…pertenecía a Osakada._

_-Sakuno, ¿Hasta cuándo piensas ser así? Debes decirle la verdad a Ryoma-Sama-_

_-Lo sé…pero si se entera quizás se aleje de mí y no quiero que pase eso-_

_-¿Por qué crees eso? Yo creo que Ryoma-Sama opinara lo mismo que tú-_

_-No lo creo…- _

_-¿Cómo puedes haber aceptado ser su novia de mentira si estas sin decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos?- _

_No entendía que era lo que le ocultaba Sakuno que fuera tan terrible que él tendría que alejarse de ella ni mucho menos cuales serían sus verdaderos sentimientos. _

Los diez minutos que pensaba dormir se hicieron horas hasta que finalmente terminó la noche y llegó el día, se encontró durmiendo apoyado en la cama de Ryuzaki aun sosteniendo su mano, se levantó deprisa para mirarla a ella…estaba despierta sosteniendo su mirada sonrojada.

-Ryoma-Kun…pasaste aquí la noche-

-Sí, pensaba dormir unos minutos, pero creo que fue más-

-Ya veo…-

-Ryuzaki-La miró seriamente de nuevo

-¿Qué? ¿Has soñado algo de nuevo?-

-Sí, pero nada grave…es solo que-No podía pedirle que fuera su novia, pero quería averiguar sobre esos sentimientos verdaderos que los que hablaba Osakada. Y lo que había dicho Momo…quizás la única forma que dejara de estar en peligro constantemente podría ser si estaban juntos o más bien si lo estaba, podría hacerlo naturalmente y no estar inventando excusas-

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Seamos novios- Se sonrojo levemente

-¿Eh?-Lo miró sorprendida ante tales palabras, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, simplemente lo había hecho y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo-¿P-Porque…?-

-Porque tu abuela lo divulgara por todo el Instituto y creo que de esta forma podré estar contigo siempre sin poner excusas-

-Pero…yo-

-Solo será por un tiempo si así lo deseas-

-Pero para que lo seamos, van a querer pruebas y-

-Les daremos pruebas entonces-

-E-Esta bien…-Susurro

-Si lo ves tan problemático, entonces no lo hacemos-

-N-No es eso, es sólo que…yo-Lo miró intentando expresar lo que sentía, pero sus ojos eran muy intimidantes. No podía hacerlo…si le decía lo que sentía, entonces él no querría hacerlo

-"¿Estará así por aquella verdad que no me ha dicho?"-Pensó examinando su rostro y luego analizó lo que había dicho "Le daremos pruebas"-Ryuzaki…eso acerca de las pruebas, no haré nada que no quieras hacer, por eso si no quieres-

"Acepto" Susurro nerviosa, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ¿Iba a fingir ser novia de la persona que amaba hace años? ¿Cómo podría controlar sus sentimientos a partir de ahora? Ryoma al igual que la castaña no sabía cómo lo haría para controlar lo que sentía por ella, pero esta decisión quizás era la mejor que había tomado.

Continuará…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien**_

_**Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice de diez páginas. Actualicé ahora debido a que el lunes entro a clases, por ello no sé cuánto tiempo tendré para seguir avanzando con la historia. Pero si en caso contrario sigo teniendo tiempo subiré el próximo capítulo obvio que ya lo tengo todo planeado jojojo Respecto a este fic, Ryoma tomó esta decisión pensando que si Sakuno estaba a su lado podría dejar de estar en peligro, además de poder protegerla e impedir que alguien más intervenga en lo que siente. **_

_**Mi página de Facebook, donde aviso cuando actualizare mis fic u otras noticias sobre mis historias es: Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction **_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Arigato por pasarse y comenten onegai**_

_**Sayonara**_


	13. Surprises

"**Capitulo 13-** **Surprises"**

Sumire llegó cerca de las cuatro de la tarde para ver cómo se encontraba su nieta, entonces se percató que Ryoma aún se encontraba en la misma habitación con la misma ropa del día anterior, lo cual indicaba que había pasado la noche allí. No podía creerlo, el hijo de su amigo realmente era el novio de su nieta, cuando se lo había comunicado creía que no hablaba en serio, pero ahora al verlo así…significaba que estaba equivocada.

Se acercó a Sakuno para abrazarla, mientras saludaba al ambarino a la distancia, estaba demasiado sorprendida para dirigirle la palabra. El médico indicó que debía quedarse una noche más en el hospital, para poder regresar a su casa el lunes a las doce del día y el martes volver a clases. Ryoma no podía ausentarse en clases ni al club, por ello no sabía qué hacer para salirse en antes del almuerzo y venir a buscarla por si le sucedía algo en el trayecto, pero antes de hablarlo con ella, Sumire interrumpió sus pensamientos diciendo que pediría permiso en el Instituto para salir antes e ir a buscarla, lo cual lo tranquilizó.

La tarde pasó raudamente, llegando la noche y acabando el horario de visitas que era hasta las siete, el ambarino no podía quedarse una noche más eso decía la castaña porque temía que se resfriara por su causa, al igual como Sumire que sabía que su familia estaba preocupada porque no había llegado y ni siquiera había avisado. Por esto, cuando llegó el momento, se tuvo que despedir de la castaña, Sumire pensaba que la iba a besar o algo parecido, pero conociendo como era Ryoma de reservado era obvio que si ella se encontraba allí no lo haría.

Ryoma regresó a su casa cerca de las ocho de la noche, iba a entrar sigilosamente por la puerta, pero su familia lo sorprendió esperándolo en el pasillo, tenían muchas preguntas que hacer y debían ser respondidas. El ambarino suspiró y tuvo que seguirlos hasta el comedor, ya que debía admitir que tenía hambre, ya que en el hospital no había comido unas míseras galletas que no alcanzaban a dejarlo satisfecho y por supuesto bebió varias Pontas.

Se sentó en la mesa a comer con su familia, concentrado más de los alimentos que tenía en frente que de las miradas curiosas de los presentes.

-Nos debes una gran explicación-Musitó Nanjiro mirando a su hijo que solo lo ignoraba

-No sé de qué hablas, viejo-

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- Gruñó su prima- Sí no ibas a llegar, lo mínimo que deberías haber hecho era llamar, para eso te pasé el celular con saldo. No entiendes lo preocupada que estaba, ¡¿Me estas escuchando Ryoma?!-

-Ryoma, responde por favor-Dijo Rinko seria

-Me quede dormido en el hospital-Suspiro- Por eso no pude llamarlos-

-¿Te quedaste junto a Sakuno-Chan?-Sonrió Nanako emocionada, pero su primo no dijo nada más que asentir desviando su mirada

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió Rinko igual de emocionada- Eso quiere decir que ustedes ¿Están saliendo? ¿Son novios?-

-¿Cómo vas a creer eso? Mujer- Rió Nanjiro- Ryoma no sería capaz de salir con una chica, ni siquiera tiene novia ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-Sonrió mirando a su hijo

-Betsuni, estas equivocado-Susurró, era mejor que se enteraran así a que Sumire o alguien más se los dijera

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Lo miró confundido- ¿E-Entonces es cierto?-

-¡¿Estas saliendo con Sakuno Ryuzaki?!- Exclamaron las dos mujeres

Ryoma tan solo desvió la mirada de sorpresa de todos, para levantarse y caminar al pasillo, no tenía su gorra en esos momentos así que no tenía como ocultar sus ojos de ellos. Nanako corrió atrás de él y lo tomó del brazo para evitar que subiera, "Ryoma, responde ¿Sí o no?" preguntó curiosa, un largo silencio los envolvió hasta que él asintió…entonces ella lo dejó escapar. Estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que su pequeño primo tuviera novia, nunca pensó que llegaría ese día, menos sabiendo cómo era él. Rinko apareció junto a ella expectante, esperando saber cuál era la respuesta de su hijo, entonces solo bastó verla sonreír para sorprenderse y emocionarse al mismo tiempo. Nanjiro las veía charlar felices, pero él aún estaba maravillado frente a dicha situación.

Al día siguiente, tal como había previsto el ambarino, Sumire había proclamado la noticia de que estaban saliendo por todo el Instituto, por ello fue normal para el ambarino escuchar rumores de ellos y sentir miradas todo el día, al igual como ya esperaba encontrarse en el pasillo con Momo, porque lo había visto en su sueño. Y efectivamente tuvo que seguirlo a la terraza para hablar del tema que todo el Instituto hablaba.

-¿Por qué no luces sorprendido de verme?-

-Porque sospechaba que vendrías-

-Echizen ¿Por qué estabas saliendo con Ryuzaki y no me lo habías mencionado? Ryuzaki-Sensei nos interrogó a todos con respecto a tu relación con ella, diciendo que cuando estaban en el hospital afirmaste ser su novio…-Sonrió- ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Pues…-Esta vez no iba a negarlo como en su sueño, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Incluso a su familia fue extraño hacerlo-

-¿Sí o no? Los rumores se han propagado por todo el Instituto, todos los chicos que estaban enamorados de ella están tristes, al igual que las chicas por ti. Sí esto es una mentira de la cuál ella también es participe, creo que eres realmente un genio. Haciendo esto nadie se volverá a acercar a ella, ni Kintaro ni ninguno de los chicos-

-No es ninguna broma, Momo-Sempai- Lo miró seriamente

-¿Lo has aceptado?-Sonrió y lo abrazó- Entonces el otro día cuando estaban discutiendo en el pasillo ¿Era una escena real de celos? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que están juntos?-

-Hace poco-

-Ya veo…-Susurro y luego lo miró confuso- Por cierto también nos mencionó lo del accidente que tuvo Sakuno en la playa y que al parecer tú la rescataste. Me pareció algo extraño, que ese día cuando estaban discutiendo en el pasillo habías dicho que ella podría salir lastimada en la playa…es curioso, como si hubieras adivinado que eso iba a suceder. Y me recordó a ese día cuando hablamos de que sería genial adivinar el futuro…-Murmuró confuso- ¿No me estas ocultando nada?-

-Nada que puedas entender-

-mmm como digas-Susurro, aun sospechando de todo- En fin ¿Cómo se lo pediste?-Sonrió

-No te lo diré-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Yo quiero saber. Tienes derecho a contármelo, somos mejores amigos, Echizen-

-No lo preguntas por eso, apuesto que es porque quieres contarle a Kikumaru-Sempai y a los demás. Además infiero que también quieres saber, para pedírselo a la hermana de Tachibana ¿No?-

-Yo no he dicho eso, Echizen-Se sonrojó y luego lo miró con suplica- ¿No vas a decirme? ¿O acaso te avergüenza decirlo?- Sonrió maliciosamente

-Betsuni, son mis asuntos. Sí eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, me voy- Caminó hacía la puerta

-¡Espera! Quiero saber-

"No te lo diré. Nos vemos Momo-Sempai" pronunció sus últimas palabras para salir por la puerta y caminar al salón. En clases nadie prestaba atención al profesor, porque estaban todos comentando la extraña relación que tenían Ryoma con Sakuno. Era obvio que Sumire no había sido la culpable de haberles contado a todos, sino que fueron los novatos, especialmente Horio.

Tomoka estaba feliz por haber escuchado ese rumor, no obstante al mismo tiempo estaba triste porque Sakuno no le había comentado nada. Aunque quizás no lo había hecho por el accidente que habría sufrido el sábado. Estaba tan preocupada por no saber cómo estaba, que había decidido ir a verla después de clases, porque no contestaba su celular como siempre.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Ryoma debía quedarse en el club, no podía faltar nuevamente, ya lo había hecho bastante. Así que fue al camarín a cambiarse de ropa, para luego entrenar con sus Sempai. No fue una práctica muy agradable, ya que todos interrogaban su relación con la nieta de la entrenadora, aun sí Momo ya les había afirmado que eran novios, querían oírlo de su propia boca y más que todo, querían detalles. Pero él no los daría, menos sabiendo cómo eran.

Sakuno había salido del hospital a las doce del día, tal como había sido acordado Sumire se las había arreglado para salir del Instituto antes dejando a cargo a Tezuka, para ir a buscarla y llevarla a casa. Ahora su nieta se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro, aburrida por el paso de las horas, ya eran cerca de las cinco, hora que el ambarino debería estar entrenando en el club y que su mejor amiga debía estar caminando a su casa. Suspiró, se preguntaba si él habría sido muy molestado por todos, por los rumores que había ocasionado su abuela, y al mismo tiempo quería saber de Tomoka, estaba preocupada que ella se molestara por no haber sido la primera en saber que estaba saliendo con Ryoma, quería decírselo para que no se enterara por otros, pero también le estaría diciendo una mentira. Ni mucho menos podría contarle lo de los sueños de Ryoma, eso sería algo tan irracional, que de seguro no le creería. Miró su celular que ya estaba junto a ella en una mesita, ya que antes lo había olvidado en la playa por el accidente, pero que Kintaro le había entregado a Sumire después de haber sido regañado por ella.

La puerta se abrió de repente, se trataba de Sumire que le indicaba que tenía visitas. Ella pensaba que se trataba de Tomoka, así que bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver que no se trataba de Osakada, sino de las dos mujeres de la familia Echizen.

"Hola Sakuno-Chan" Dijo Nanako esbozando una gran sonrisa con Rinko a su lado. Ambas saludaron a la castaña para luego sentarse en el sillón a conversar. Estaban muy curiosas de saber cómo había sucedido todo, y no podían preguntarle al ambarino porque todos sabían que era un chico de pocas palabras que no entraría en detalles ni mucho menos les hablaría del tema.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Sonrió Rinko- Nanjiro me contó lo del accidente-

-Me siento bien, así que mañana volveré a clases-

-Eso es bueno-Sonrió Nanako- Que suerte que Ryoma haya estado cerca para rescatarte. Pero lo extraño es que él ese día salió a una hora exacta diciendo que tenía algo urgente que hacer, entonces no entiendo como en su "Salida" se encontró contigo. Es como si hubiera tenido un mal presentimiento de que te iba a suceder un accidente y alcanzara a impedirlo- Sonrió, dejando a Sakuno nerviosa-Es posible, con el poder del amor-

-Hablando de eso ¿Ustedes sabían que Ryoma y Sakuno están saliendo?- Preguntó curiosa Sumire y Sakuno se sonrojaba, quizás él no quería que lo supieran aun ¿Cómo podía haberlo dicho?

-Sí, nos enteramos anoche-Sonrió Rinko, dejando confundida a Sakuno

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió Sumire, aun no dejaba de sorprenderse- ¿Y cómo se los dijo?-

-Lo interrogamos. No nos dijo directamente, pero hubo un momento que me desespere que siguiera con sus pocas palabras que lo tomé del brazo antes que escapara y le pregunté "¿Sí o no?"- Decía emocionada Nanako- Y solo bastó que asintiera, para sentirme feliz-

-Así es, estamos las dos muy felices por ustedes-Sonrió Rinko- Hace tiempo que sospechaba que había algo entre ustedes, igual que ese día que fuiste a la casa-

-¿Ryoma te llevó a la casa?- Preguntó confundida Sumire, no entendía cuando había sucedido que no se había enterado

-Yo la invite, los encontré conversando a unas cuadras de la casa y como sospechaba que podrían estar saliendo, porque hubieron varias cosas que Ryoma-Kun ha hecho que nunca pensé que sucederían. Por ello, quise que Sakuno fuera a la casa-Sonrió Nanako

-Ya veo…-Susurro Sumire, mirando a la castaña con una seña de que hablarían más tarde, pero ella solo estaba avergonzada, su rostro ardía

-Tengo una duda al respecto ¿Cómo te lo pidió?- Sonrió Rinko- No me imagino a Ryoma-Kun así-

-Sí, yo también quiero saber- Dijeron Nanako con Sumire

-Esto…él- No sabía que excusa inventar, era tan mala mintiendo, pensaba si quizás decía la verdad omitiendo algunos detalles…pero ¿Cómo?

-¿O…acaso él no lo hizo?- Preguntó Nanako sabiendo como era su primito

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Entonces no son novios?- Interrogó Sumire

-No me refiero a eso, que Ryoma-Kun no es de las personas que pide algo, sino que lo hace-

-Si fue así-Se sonrojo la castaña- Él no me lo pregunto, sino que solo lo dijo-

-Ósea…fue como-Murmuro Nanako intentando interpretarlo- "Seamos novios"- Imitó la voz de él

-S-Sí-Sonrió nerviosa- Exactamente así fue-

-Oh típico de él-Suspiro Sumire

-Sí, sospechaba que sería así-Sonrió Rinko- ¿No fue algo aburrido? Quizás esperabas que fuera más emocionante-

-No, no lo fue-Se sonrojó- De cierta forma…igual me sorprendió-

-A todos-Rió Nanako

Luego de dos horas, Rinko con Nanako se tuvieron que despedir ya que debían llegar a cocinar para la cena y no podían tardarse o Nanjiro moriría porque no sabía cocinar. A los pocos minutos más tarde, Tomoka llamó a su celular, disculpándose por no haber podido visitarla porque debía cuidar a sus hermanas como siempre. Por teléfono no podía aclararle todo, porque Sumire estaría escuchando, así que acordaron hablar en otra oportunidad sobre todo, pero por ahora solo tuvo que afirmarle que era la novia de Ryoma. Lo cual emociono a la castaña de dos coletas, quería saberlo todo, pero en ese momento no podía, así que se conformó con lo poco que logró decirle. Intentarían hablar al día siguiente, si es que el ambarino les permitía irse juntas después de clases, porque hace tiempo que no lo hacían.

Cuando Sumire dijo que saldría por unos minutos a comprar, Sakuno pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad para llamar a Ryoma y decirle lo de su familia, pero aunque fuera tan simple llamarlo, no era capaz de presionar un botón para llamar, ¿Y si estaba ocupado? ¿O si no deseaba hablar con ella?

Ryoma por su parte iba saliendo de los camarines seguido por todos sus amigos que lo molestaban aun por su relación con Ryuzaki. Estaba harto de ellos, pero no podía desmentirlo, porque ya era inútil, mañana debía demostrarle a todos que es cierto…quizás eso sería lo más difícil. Como todos estaban sedientos y hambrientos, decidieron pasar a una hamburguesería a comprar, no obstante la comida se les hizo pequeña, ya que en unos minutos habían terminado todos de comer. Siguieron su camino por las calles, para irse despidiendo poco a poco para llegar a sus destinos, claro que él quería visitarla, porque debían planear todo para el siguiente día, pero no podía siendo vigilados por ellos todo el tiempo.

De pronto el sonido del celular de Ryoma interrumpió a todos que pusieron atención en quién se trataba. El ambarino al ver la pantalla de su celular, se puso nervioso, ella nunca lo había llamado y debía contestarle antes que se sintiera mal, pero al mismo tiempo estaban sus Sempai presentes. Suspiró, no podía dejar sonar esa canción e ignorar esa llamada, por ello presionó el botón verde y contestó "Hola".

-R-Ryoma-Kun ¿Estas ocupado?-

-No ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que…vino Nanako-Chan y tu madre-

-¿Qué? ¿Ellas fueron a verte?- Preguntó confundido, mientras los demás intentaban escuchar la conversación

-Sí, tenían curiosidad sobre nuestra relación…no pensé que les contarías-

-¿Y qué te preguntaron?-

-Sobre como…me lo pediste, y sabes que no soy buena mintiendo. Entonces cuando intentaba poner alguna excusa, Nanako adivinó. No, sobre que esto sea mentira-

-Espera ¿Estás sola?- Al pronunciar esas palabras todos sonrieron maliciosamente. Pero él no se refería a hacer algo, sino que era porque su abuela podía escuchar que era mentira y no lograrían su plan

-S-Sí, por ahora. No te preocupes mi abuela no está, salió a comprar. Así que ella no escuchará nada. Pero en fin, ella descubrió que lo dijiste y no lo preguntaste-

-Ah…-Suspiro- ¿Podemos hablar en un rato?-

-¿Eh? ¿Juntarnos por lo de mañana?-

-Sí, tenemos que hablar-

-Me avisas cuando estés cerca-

-Sí, nos vemos-

Cuando colgó, notó como todos lo miraban y nuevamente comenzaron a realizar insinuaciones que molestaron al ambarino que terminó despidiéndose antes para marcharse. Mientras más se demorara en llegar, más tendría que tolerar escuchar las estupideces que decían los titulares, estaba cansado de eso.

Sumire llegó diez minutos más tarde, y encontró a la castaña cambiándose de ropa, entonces sospechó que saldría con él. Le recordó que iban a ser las ocho y que no debía tardarse tanto si era un día de semana, porque al día siguiente tenía clases. Además de recordarle que tenían una conversación pendiente de la cual hablar respecto a su relación con el titular menor y que habían ciertas normas que debían seguir si querían estar juntos. Antes de seguirle hablando de todo lo que no debía hacer, como salvada por la campana, sonó su celular anunciando que él se encontraba afuera. Se despidió de su abuela para luego salir al jardín a encontrarse con él, Sumire por supuesto no se quedó de brazos cruzados, así que salió a su mismo encuentro a advertirle lo mismo que no llegaran tarde y que si querían seguir saliendo no olvidaran ciertas obligaciones. Ryoma sabía a qué se refería su abuela, era obvio que se preocupara si era su única nieta y además cumplí rol de padres desde que ellos se habían marchado, así que prometió seguir todo.

Caminaron cerca de un parque, donde había juegos para niños, pero como ellos ya no lo eran, se sentaron en una banca para planificar todo. Como ahora eran novios, había cosas que debían cambiar, como por ejemplo deberían venirse juntos siempre, y verse más seguido en el día. Ryoma no sabía cómo hacerlo, nunca había tenido una novia, ni siquiera de mentiras como ahora, por ello se guiaría de algunas cosas que veía, que esperaba estar en lo cierto.

-¿No has soñado nada extraño?-

-No, nada. Lo extraño es no hacerlo, pero es mejor-

-Sí, tienes razón-Sonrió- Al final ¿Mi abuela dijo algo?-

-Interrogó a todos los titulares si sabían algo al respecto, y al hacer eso las noticias volaron por todo el Instituto. Sospecho que Horio tiene que ver con esto-

-Tomo-Chan me llamó hoy y también escucho sobre algunas personas, pero no me dijo que todos-

-Era obvio que sucedería esto-

-Por cierto…Nanako-Chan pareciera que estuviera sospechando. Es que mencionó que era extraño que el sábado justo a cierta hora hubieras salido de la casa diciendo que tenías algo urgente que hacer y justo te encontraras conmigo-

-Lo mismo me sucedió con Momo hoy. Dijo que cuando le contaron sobre lo que te ocurrió y él había escuchado la discusión que tuvimos en el pasillo, relaciono lo que le había intentado decir en un principio sobre los sueños-

-¿Y no le dijiste?-

-No lo entendería-

-Pero es tu mejor amigo, debería hacerlo, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?-

-No lo sé. Lo pensaré-Se levantó de la banca- Está comenzando a hacer frío, mejor nos vamos-

-S-Sí-

Tras dejarla en su casa, ella estaba tan nerviosa por lo que sucedería al día siguiente que decidió irse a dormir evadiendo incluso las preguntas de su abuela, no quería responder nada, solo quería descansar.

Ryoma intento hacer lo mismo que ella, pero no logró evadir a su familia, Nanjiro se había enterado de la forma en como le había pedido a la castaña ser su novia, y no cansaba de burlarse, mientras que el ambarino debía contener su ira para no decirle unas cuantas cosas a su padre.

Rinko en cambio no se burlaba, ya que esperaba que él lo hiciera de esa misma forma, no se lo imaginaba siendo romántico o detallista, porque su hijo no era como los demás chicos, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía un corazón que solo ella veía, y que de seguro Sakuno lo conocería.

Mientras que Nanako lo criticaba y al mismo tiempo se burlaba con su tío, no podía creer que ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido decir otra cosa en ese momento, más que directamente decir eso y ni siquiera haberlo preguntado dulcemente.

La noche termino lamentablemente para ambos, llegando el día. Ryoma se levantó como todas las mañanas para tomar desayuno, para luego salir a las 07:15 para ir a buscar a la castaña por primera vez en la vida por las mañanas. Ella estaba lista, esperándolo nerviosa de lo que iban a pensar los demás, pero debía actuar normal frente a sus compañeros, si se ponía muy insegura podrían sospechar de que no eran novios.

Cuando estaban a media cuadra de llegar, caminaban tan cerca que sus manos rozaban y podía sentir que ella estaba nerviosa, porque después de haberlo saludado no había dicho nada más en todo el camino, además que se sonrojaba más de lo seguido y parecía temblar. Quería tomar su mano, le gustaba hacerlo, y sentía deseos de hacerlo… ¿Qué lo impedía? Era su novia en estos momentos, así que si alguien los veía ahora estaba fundamentado. Tomó aire e intento acercarse poco a poco, hasta que volvieron a rozarse y se atrevió a hacerlo, Sakuno se puso más nerviosa aun, aunque ya se la había tomado en algunas ocasiones, sentía la misma sensación de taquicardia, no podía creer que caminarían juntos al Instituto de esa forma. No podía hacerse ilusiones tampoco, si todo era una farsa, pero aunque su relación fuera de mentiras, lo que ella sentía por él era real y eso lo hacía más complicado aún. No podía detener sus sentimientos, Ryoma ni siquiera podía sentir lo que le sucedía en esos momentos.

Al cruzar la entrada del Instituto, notaron como ya todos los miraban atónitos por ir de la mano, Sakuno iba más nerviosa que antes, pero no era tanto por lo que estaban demostrando, sino por estar con él de ese modo. Siguieron juntos por el pasillo de la misma forma, dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso los titulares los veían escondidos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ¿Era eso posible?

El resto del día, tuvieron que seguir actuando, incluso comieron juntos lo que les permitía estar solos y que nadie los molestara, Tomoka aquel día no había ido a clases extrañamente, lo que la obligó a estar todo el día con él, le gustaba hacerlo, pero sus sentimientos la traicionaban y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Aunque para todos fuera un logro verlos juntos todo el día e incluso verlos tomados de la mano, pero necesitaban más pruebas para creerle. Quizás estaban fingiendo decían las fans de Ryoma con envidia, al igual como sospechaban los chicos que amaban a Sakuno en secreto.

Kintaro que había decidido ver a Sakuno después del Instituto, se encontró con los rumores que habían sobre el koshimae con la castaña, que no podía creerlo ¿Cómo estaría ella con él? ¿Era posible? Sospechaba que él sentía algo por ella, pero no pensaba que fuera correspondido. Enfadado esperó a ambos en la salida, como hoy no tenían practicas lograron salir a los minutos después, Sakuno se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo apoyado en una muralla esperando, como muchos sabían que existía rivalidad entre Ryoma y Kintaro observaron si sucedía algo interesante entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Gruñó Ryoma

-Vine a ver a Sakuno-Chan, por supuesto. Pero me he encontrado con varios rumores sobre ustedes sobre que están saliendo ¿Es cierto Sakuno-Chan?-

-Por supuesto- Afirmó el ambarino mirándolo con odio

-Quiero oírlo de ella-

-S-Sí, es verdad-Se sonrojó

-Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué no lo demuestran?-

-¿Eh? ¿Demostrarlo?-Preguntó nerviosa la castaña- Esto…-

-No tenemos que demostrarte nada a ti- Tomó la mano de la castaña

-Entonces es mentira que son novios-

"¿Qué? ¿No están juntos de verdad?" Comenzaron a decir unas niñas, mientras el resto también sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-N-No es así, es verdad…-Susurró la castaña mirando al ambarino nerviosa

-Quiero pruebas-

-Esta bien-Suspiro

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? Ryoma-Kun-Preguntó nerviosa Sakuno

-Que si no nos cree tendremos que dar pruebas-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Soltó su mano para subirlas hasta sus mejillas que estaban sonrojadas, la miró fijamente intimidándola más de lo normal, el corazón de ambos saltaba queriendo salir, entonces la sorprendió besando sus labios con sus ojos cerrados. No podía creerlo, eran demasiadas sorpresas esos días, a ese tipo de pruebas se refería él…

No fue capaz de cerrar los ojos en dicho momento, estaba tan impactada, al igual que los demás que observaban más sorprendidos aun, pero se sentía Kintaro que no estaba que él hiciera eso, Ryoma no era de esos chicos.

Siempre había soñado con besar sus labios, pero no pensaba que algún día lo haría, hacerlo era como un sueño utópico de un amor imposible, ahora podía sentir su respiración con la de ella. Ryoma se detuvo, separándose de ella, pero siguió mirándola a los ojos. Tomó su mano nuevamente y la condujo hacía la vereda dejando a Kintaro pensativo.

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Arigato por pasarse, nuevamente actualizo antes. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y comenten onegai, lo hice de 12 pág n.n tenía inspiración de por medio. Esta semana tengo recién prueba el jueves, así que por ahora tenía tiempo.

El de Remember Me aún le falta un poquito, pero les aviso cuando lo subo.

Cuidense!

Sayonara


	14. Boyfriends of lies

"Capítulo 14"

Cerca de diez minutos caminaron bajo el atardecer tomados de la mano, Sakuno aún estaba avergonzada por lo que había sido su primer beso, mientras Ryoma mantenía la mirada fija hacía el vacío, no entendía porque había hecho…tan solo lo había hecho impulsivamente como si algo en su interior lo había movido a hacerlo, ese también había sido su primer beso, ya que nunca antes había estado con otra chica. Observó a la castaña de ojos carmesí que caminaba a su lado con la cabeza agacha, parecía ir tan concentrada en sus sentimientos que ni siquiera notaba que él la estaba mirando. Ryoma sabía que había hecho una locura, pero no estaba arrepentido, no solo por ver la cara sorprendida del pelirrojo, o por ver a todos confusos, más bien era porque quería hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Además él le había mencionado antes a ella que si los demás querían pruebas, él las iba a dar.

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué…hiciste eso?-

-Porque te dije que si necesitaban pruebas, eso le íbamos a dar ¿no?-

-¿Solo fue por eso?-Susurró decepcionada, claro que no lo aparentaba. Él tan solo asintió dejándola pensativa

-Puede que esta no sea la primera y última vez que lo hago-

-L-Lo sé, todo por las pruebas-

"Aun sí fue por eso, no sé porque se sintió distinto…" Pensó triste, entonces recordó que aun sostenía su mano, era tan cálida que deseaba no volver a soltarla nunca más. Sí esta había sido la primera prueba que validara que ellos estaban saliendo, se preguntaba cuáles serían las demás. Sus manos ahora se encontraban no tan solo unidas, sino más bien cruzadas. Era inevitable no sentirse nerviosa en dichos momentos, su corazón latía de una forma tan sorprendente que temía ser escuchado por quien lo causaba. Parecía una fantasía lo que estaba viendo, y de cierta forma lo era, porque estaba fingiendo ser novia de él, nada más que eso. Era cierto que siempre había soñado con encontrarse en una situación así, aunque tuviera que fingir que estaba a su lado, no sabía si lamentarse o alegrase por tener sentimientos reales por él. Quizás de esa forma podría ser una mejor actriz, porque si tenía sentimientos por él podía actuar como realmente lo sentía, siendo honesta y verdadera, pero por otro lado, no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo, porque se podría decir que estuviera jugando con sus sentimientos, era cierto Ryoma no sabía lo que ella sentía por él, pero aun así inconscientemente lo estaba haciendo.

Sentía que si involucraba sus sentimientos demasiado saldría lastimada de una u otra forma, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba estar de esa forma con él. Por ello, temía que él descubriera lo que ella sentía, porque quizás dejarían este "Juego" y se alejarían. Como que toda la distancia que habían conseguido derribar en el último tiempo volviera a envolverlos.

La dejó en su casa como siempre solía hacerlo, pero esta vez iban tomados de la mano, lo cual hizo despertar la curiosidad de muchos vecinos que miraban a través de sus ventanas y jardines. Incluso su abuela miraba por el vidrio sin ser descubierta, pensando que así podría ver si era cierto lo de su relación viendo un beso por sus partes. Pero estuvo equivocada, porque aun si el ambarino deseaba hacerlo de nuevo, temía que ella pensara que se estaría aprovechando de la situación para besarla.

Se iba a marchar, cuando recordó que aún tenían que planear que hacer al día siguiente, como no eran pareja de verdad no podría actuar espontáneamente o seguir haciéndolo por impulso. La miró un momento para mencionarle sus planes, pero entonces notó que Sumire iba saliendo a presionarla.

"¿Qué haremos mañana?" Preguntó la castaña confundida al notar que el ambarino no le respondía. Entonces Ryoma la estrelló contra él, para abrazarla, sintiendo su aroma a cerezo, su cabello largo entre el suyo. Sakuno aún no reaccionaba por el impacto, nuevamente no se esperaba ese cambio repentino de Ryoma. Inevitablemente su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte, tanto que logró ser escuchado por él.

-¿Qué sucede?-Susurró

-Tu abuela está ahí-Le dijo al oído- Mañana te recogeré a la misma hora de hoy-

-B-Bueno-

-Y ahí debemos ver que hacer, ¿Has pensando en algo?-

-Pues…creo que deberías dejar de llamarme por mi apellido, quizás ese cambio pueda percibirse-

-Tienes razón Ryuza…-Iba a mencionar su apellido, pero logró detenerse a tiempo. La alejó de él para mirarla a los ojos y dejar sus manos sobre sus hombros- Sakuno, así está bien-

-No pensé que lo harías tan rápido-Se sonrojó- Y-Y no sé qué podemos hacer, yo nunca he hecho algo así. Más bien tú serías mi primer…novio…-Su rostro se volvió colorado- Aunque sea de mentira, ni siquiera he tenido uno así-Desvió la mirada- ¿Y tú?-

-Betsuni, también serías la primera…persona con la que estoy-

Tras esas palabras, el ambarino se despidió con un leve gesto y se marchó dejando a la castaña sonrojada. Eran novios hace dos días, pero ya se habían tomado las manos, se habían besado…y ahora habían tenido su primer abrazo. Sentía que tal vez iban muy rápido, pero no podía cuestionarlo porque no sabía como eran las parejas en realidad.

La tarde pasó volando, entonces se encontró la castaña acostada sobre la cama mirando hacia el cielo, seguía pensando en cómo fingir ser una novia, había leído mangas de romance, pero la forma en cómo eran las protagonistas…era extraño y opuesto a ella. En algunas páginas en internet había encontrado que cuando se estaba en pareja debían actuar de acuerdo a sus impulsos de esa forma estaban siendo verdaderos, pero en este caso ¿Cómo era posible ser impulsiva si era una mentira? No podía hacerlo, si se dejara llevar por lo que sentía…no sabía que podría llegar a pasar.

Miró el teléfono a su lado, para marcar los números del celular de dicho chico, teclas que no necesitaba ver, porque se lo sabía de memoria. Deseaba presionar el botón verde para llamar, pero no se atrevía, además ¿Qué le diría?, no podía decirle que tenía ganas de escuchar su voz o que ya lo extrañaba, eso tan solo complicaría las cosas y sería como una forma de demostrar directamente lo que sentía. Soñaba con algún día poder llamarlo sin temer ser rechazada, entonces podrían compartir una agradable conversación…pero eso nunca sucedería.

Por otro lado se encontraba un ambarino leyendo una revista de tenis, donde salía una pareja con raquetas tomados de la mano, suspiró no tenía idea como ser un novio. Actuar impulsivamente no era la solución, quizás eso solo complicaría las cosas, pero ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Miró en su celular el número de la castaña en el visor, tenía deseos de llamarla, pero no sabía porque…no debía hacerlo, era tarde podría estar durmiendo, además ¿Y si le molestaba? Estaba tan frustrado, nunca había dudado tanto sus acciones, siempre actuaba por impulso, sentía que no podía ser él mismo en esos momentos. Pero si actuaba con sus impulsos como lo había hecho ese día, volvería a besarla…aunque lo extraño es que nunca antes había pensado en besar a alguien, sentía que esos "Impulsos" no le pertenecían, como si no fueran de él realmente. Era como si otra parte de él lo hubiera obligado a hacerlo, otro ser dentro de él que deseaba satisfacer un deseo reprimido.

Era cierto que sentía algo por Ryuzaki ese último tiempo, pero no pensaba que sería capaz de besarla o hacer todo ese tipo de cosas, sentía que su identidad indiferente y fría se estaba extinguiendo, ya no parecía ser el mismo. Incluso lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, reflexionar sobre lo que le sucedía, dudar y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenis no era algo común de él.

Al día siguiente, Ryoma se levantó temprano para ir a buscar a la castaña como estaba planificado, la llamó igual que el día anterior y ella salió a su encuentro. Se miraron en silencio, no sabían que decir ni cómo actuar, nadie los estaba observando, así que solo la saludo en breve para caminar juntos. El silencio los atormentaba, Sakuno no sabía que decir, ni entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa, tal vez lo estaba porque no sabía lo que podría suceder dicho día. Mientras que Ryoma tampoco entendía porque no era capaz de formular una palabra, pero era mejor así.

Tras dos cuadras de silencio, la castaña dejo en libertad un leve suspiro que acabo con el clima silencioso.

-Ryoma-Kun…yo-

-¿Qué sucede? Ryu…Sakuno- Se corrigió a si mismo

-Estuve pensando esto de ser novios…y sigo sin entender cómo debemos actuar frente a esta situación. Porque siento que si lo planeamos, quizás no salga bien-

-mmm deberíamos hacer lo mismo de ayer-

-¿Qué?-Se sonrojó pensando en el beso

-Me refiero a que si yo actuó de alguna forma, tú me sigas la corriente. Entonces todo saldrá natural supongo-

-E-Esta bien-

-Haré lo mismo en caso inverso-

-Y-Yo no haré nada-Susurro colorada

-Era un ejemplo-Suspiro, no esperaba que ella tomara la iniciativa

Cuando iban llegando al Instituto se tomaron nuevamente de la mano, y cambiaron el tema para no ser descubiertos. Tomarse de la mano aún no estaba dentro de la rutina para la castaña, por ello no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Al igual que el día anterior, todos centraban su mirada en sus pasos, observando incluso como sus manos estaban unidas. No sabía que era peor sus sentimientos fuera de control o que todos los miraran de esa forma. "Ya queda poco" Susurró el ambarino, sospechando como se sentía ella.

Al llegar al pasillo se separaron, la castaña se dirigió hacía su asiento para saludar a su mejor amiga que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el banco, parecía muy cansada, hace días que no hablaban, así que no entendía a que se debía dicho comportamiento. Ryoma la observó hasta que se sentó sonriendo frente a Osakada, su rostro parecía brillar cuando estaba con su mejor amiga, en cambio con él no era así, se mostraba siempre nerviosa.

Momo cruzó el umbral de la puerta para ingresar a su salón descaradamente, quería hablar con él y sabía que el ambarino no sería capaz de buscarlo por sí mismo. Mientras Ryoma se perdía en el pasillo con su mejor amigo, Tomoka aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle a la castaña que la acompañara al baño. Ahí fue cuando se enteró que la hermana menor de siete años estaba muy enferma, por ello Osakada no había sido capaz de dormir bien las últimas noches, era un leve resfriado, pero como era la menor estaba asustada como cualquier niña pequeña. Como aún quedaba mucho para ingresar a clases, debido a que ambas habían llegado temprano aprovecharon de estar al día con todo.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme el otro día?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó nerviosa Sakuno, la había descubierto

-El otro día tu voz no estaba bien. Como te conozco, presiento que tienes que contarme algo-

-Esto…no sé si pueda-Habló despacio

-mmm porque nos pueden escuchar ¿Verdad?-Sonrió revisando toda el área, y luego sacó una libreta que tenía antes- Ten, después nos desharemos de eso-

-¿Cómo sabías que no podía hablar?-

-Porque somos mejores amigas-Sonrió- No te preocupes no hay nadie aquí-

"Está bien" Susurró para comenzar a escribir en la libreta rápidamente para luego mostrárselo, Tomoka se sorprendió al ver el papel que decía "No te puedo contar toda la verdad aun, le prometí a él que no le diría a nadie, pero…nuestra relación no es real, estamos fingiendo serlo por mi seguridad", esa última palabra "Seguridad" había asustado a su mejor amiga ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso alguien la estaba molestando? ¿O intentaban matarla? Quería saberlo, pero había prometido ser paciente. Lo extraño era él porque Ryoma había aceptado ser su novio para protegerla, había algo muy misterioso en todo esto, al ambarino no le importaba nada ni nadie en este mundo más que el tenis ¿Cómo era posible? Además ellos habían estado más cercanos el último tiempo, presentía que la razón por la cual el ambarino estaba con ella "Fingiendo ser una pareja" no era el único motivo que creía Sakuno, sino había algo más…de eso estaba segura. Lo que le preocupaba respecto a eso era que la castaña podría salir lastimada, si esto era un juego estaba en peligro. Quería preguntarle al ambarino, pero sabía que si lo hacía no sería honesto.

Ryoma se encontraba en la terraza escuchando lo que le decía su mejor amigo atentamente, al parecer corrían dos tipos de rumores sobre él y la castaña, por un lado estaban los que les creían que estaban juntos, mientras otros no. Momo lo había felicitado por haberla besado el día anterior, fue realmente feliz cuando los vio, más maravilloso fue ver la cara de sorpresa de Kintaro. No obstante, sospechaba si ellos realmente estuvieran saliendo, porque era prueba no había sido suficientemente fuerte para demostrarlo.

-Echizen ¿Hay algo que me ocultes?-

-Betsuni-

-Puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no le diré a nadie-Sonrió

-mmm- Recordó lo que la castaña le había mencionado, que quizás debía confiar en él porque después de todo era su mejor amigo. Además que necesitaban ayuda a alguien más para que todo saliera perfectamente- Esta bien-Suspiro- Es una larga historia-

Luego de varios minutos de explicación, Momo quedó atónito ante el secreto del ambarino, sospechaba que algo así sucedía, pero no creía que fuera cierto lo de los sueños era demasiada fantasía para él o quizás un estado sobrenatural. Se sintió mal al recordar que Ryoma había querido decírselo en un principio, pero él tan solo actuó como un niño creyendo que tener poderes así era maravilloso, ahora viendo por todo lo que había pasado él definitivamente no lo era.

-Echizen…es decir que todo este tiempo has pasado por todo esto-Susurro triste- ¿Y esto lo sabe solo Sakuno?-Al verlo asentir comprendió todo- Entonces la razón por la que ustedes dos están juntos es porque crees que de ese modo podrás protegerla-Sonrió -¿Pero no hay ninguna otra razón?-

-B-Betsuni-Desvió su mirada

-Presiento que hay algo más-Sonrió maliciosamente- Pero con que me hayas contado esto, creo que quedo satisfecho. No le diré a nadie y puedes contar conmigo-

-Gracias Momo-Sempai-

-Aun me queda una duda ¿No ha pasado nada entre ustedes?-Sonrió- Me has contado las veces que lograste salvarla, pero no me has dicho realmente que ha ocurrido-

-Te lo he dicho todo, no entraré en detalles contigo-

-Entonces…este es el segundo beso que tienen conscientemente-

-¿Por qué segundo?-

-Cuando la salvaste en la playa, eso también puede ser contado como beso-

-N-No, eso no es-Bajó su gorra- En fin, creo que es hora de entrar a clases. Nos vemos- Caminó hacía la puerta, pero fue detenido por el brazo de su amigo que rodeo sus hombros como siempre-

-Echizen no hemos terminado, quiero escuchar más- Sonrió

-Betsuni-Se soltó de su brazo y caminó hacía la salida- Nos vemos Momo-Sempai-

-Hay cosas en las que nunca cambiaras-Rió Momo- ¡Después hablamos!-

Ryoma caminaba hacía su salón cuando se encontró con que no había nadie en el pasillo, parecía estar desierto. Suspiró, sospechaba que ya todos habían entrado a clases. Efectivamente cuando entró el profesor ya comenzaba a pasar la materia, se sentó en su banco y tomó apuntes en silencio. Nadie había notado su ausencia, salvo ella que se alivió al sentirlo acomodarse al fondo de la sala como siempre. Él siempre se sentaba en dicho lugar para distraerse en la ventana sin que nadie se percatara, mientras ella en la segunda fila frente al pizarrón. De pronto el profesor de Historia le dijo a la castaña que fuera con Horio a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca, pero él estaba demasiado exhausto por los entrenamientos de tenis que rogó que no le tocara. Enfadado el profesor comenzó a mirar a todos sus estudiantes esperando elegir al azar a quien la acompañara, habían muchos dispuestos a hacerlo, pero antes que lograra decidir por cuál Ryoma se levantó de su banco raudamente, captando la mirada de todos, el profesor confuso lo miró como se acercaba hacía ella.

-Yo la acompañaré-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurró sorprendida

-Es cierto Ryuzaki-San y Ryoma-Sama están saliendo-Sonrieron unas chicas

-¿Es eso cierto?-Preguntó el profesor sorprendido no había escuchado los rumores

-Esto…pues…sí-Se sonrojó la castaña completamente

-Entonces no hay problema que vayan ustedes- Sonrió el profesor, quién siempre era muy amable con todos y encontraba que ambos eran excelentes estudiantes. Quizás Sakuno no tenía las mejores calificaciones como Ryoma, pero si era una buena compañera y cooperadora con todos los profesores- Necesito 15 libros para sus compañeros, ya que los compartirán-

"Entendido, regresamos enseguida" Dijo el ambarino para luego salir por la puerta con la castaña. Sakuno no sabía si él realmente hacía eso por las pruebas de su relación o porque era un buen compañero… Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo, la biblioteca se encontraba ubicada en el piso quinto, el más alto de todos. Para romper el hielo la castaña le iba a mencionar lo de Tomoka, pero fue interrumpida por la mano del ambarino que tomó la ducha dejándola desconcertada, no veía a nadie por ningún lado como para que los descubrieran ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso repentinamente? Intentó controlar sus emociones, pero su corazón parecía que iba a salir disparado por su pecho…llevaban solo días "Juntos" y ya sentía que no podía soportarlo, era terrible para ella, no por el hecho de que lo estuviera pasando mal, sino por todo lo contrario…le gustaba tenerlo cerca, pero no quería ilusionarse erróneamente.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-N-Nada…-

-¿Segura?- La observó esperando una respuesta, pero ella solo desviaba la mirada

-No es nada, de verdad-Sonrió

-"¿Por qué no confía en mí?"- Pensó confundido, él estaba siendo realmente honesto con muchas cosas, pero parecía que ella no era del mismo modo. Bueno…pensándolo bien no era del todo honesto, aun no le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero lo haría en algún momento.

-Por cierto, te vi hablar con Momo-Sempai ¿Ocurrió algo? Se veía impaciente-

-No le ocurrió nada a él, tenía curiosidad por lo que hice ayer…cuando estaba Kintaro-Suspiro- Hice lo que me dijiste, hablé con él sobre lo de mis sueños y-

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió interesada- ¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Que me apoyaba-

-Eso es bueno, Ryoma-Kun-Esbozó una gran sonrisa volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacía él- No esperaba menos de Momo-Sempai-

-Sí ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hablaste con Osakada?-

-Sí lo hice en ese preciso momento, estaba cansada porque su hermana menor estaba enferma. Y también estaba curiosa por lo que estamos pasando-

-Debo suponer que le contaste todo porque es tu mejor amiga ¿no?-

-No, no le conté acerca de tus sueños- Dijo nerviosa, viendo como los ojos ámbares de Ryoma se habían confundidos- Porque te prometí que no le diría a nadie. Pero si sabe acerca de lo de nosotros…-

-Ya veo-Susurró, estaba sorprendido realmente, por un momento había pensado que ella le había contado todo, pero no fue así, desde un principio no debería haber desconfiado de Sakuno, ya que ella no es de ese tipo de chicas que traicionaban.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué ahora caminamos así?- Miró sus manos entrelazadas- Digo como no hay nadie por aquí, no deberíamos-

-Solo por seguridad-

-"Pero no todas las parejas están siempre de la mano"-Pensó sonrojada

-¿Te incomoda?-

-N-No me molesta…-Susurró y luego se volvió colorada- Ósea sí, es decir yo…-

-No te voy a obligar a hacer nada-Soltó su mano, sintiendo una extraña sensación ahora que estaban separadas, no entendía por qué.

Caminaron en silencio por cerca de diez minutos que se hicieron eternos para ella, entonces la castaña se detuvo en medio de la escalera y susurró "Lo siento", sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, mientras él seguía subiendo las escaleras sin haber prestado atención a lo que había dicho, no por el hecho de que estuviera enfadado con ella, sino porque no la había escuchado. La castaña lo llamó por su nombre, entonces el ambarino se percató que no caminaba a su lado, giró confundido y la vio nerviosa.

-Y-Yo…lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no querer tomarte la mano, es que aún no estoy acostumbrada a esto-

-No estoy molesto, yo-

-Si lo estas, solo finges no estarlo porque eres una buena persona- Dijo triste- Nunca he tenido un novio, no sé cómo hacerlo-

-Yo tampoco-

-Pareciera que si sabes cómo hacerlo-Suspiro- Entiendo que con esta medida ya no sueñas que me sucede algo, pero no quiero estorbarte, por mi culpa ahora todos deben molestarte porque estás conmigo. Es normal, nadie pensaría que algo así sucedería, porque es imposible…-

-¿Qué es imposible?-

-Qué tú estés con alguien como yo…-Susurró triste- Por eso Ryoma-Kun, no quiero seguir acabando con tu reputación, así que mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí-

-mmm Entonces ¿Quieres acabar con esto por mí?-

-Sí, siento que tú no me estas obligando a nada, sino que la única que lo está haciendo soy yo-

-Betsuni-

-No estas siendo honesto…Prefiero morir que obligarte a hacer eso-Fingió una sonrisa y caminó por su lado para seguir subiendo.

-Espera-

Ryoma la tomó de la muñeca y la hizo girar hacía él para mirarla a los ojos, parecía que sus ojos iban a derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento. Sorprendida se quedó observándolo con sus mejillas sonrojadas como sus ojos ámbar parecían intersectarse en los suyos, entonces la abrazó inesperadamente. Susurró su nombre, pero él no le dio ninguna explicación, ¿Era otra decisión precipitada porque alguien los observaba? Intentó mirar hacía todos lados para averiguarlo, pero no consiguió ver nada.

-Tú no me molestas, Sakuno. Y tampoco estoy obligado a hacer esto-Susurro- No deberías decir que prefieres morir, lo dices precipitadamente, pero en realidad no entiendes lo que es hacerlo. No he muerto, pero verte haciéndolo…Betsuni, no quiero que pase-

-Ryoma-Kun

-No quiero oírte decir nuevamente que prefieres morir-

-L-Lo siento, no pensé que te sentirías así-

-Pero si no quieres hacerlo, debes decirlo- La alejó de él para mirarla a los ojos- No quiero ser yo quién te obligue-

-No he dicho que no quiero hacerlo. Tú me agradas Ryoma-Kun-Y no sabía cuánto, no solo le agradaba, más bien lo amaba mucho, pero no podía decírselo- Por ello, no me molesta si tú eres mi novio…-Se sonrojó ante esa idea, más bien quería que lo fuese- de mentiras- Afirmó.

-Tú también me agradas, Sakuno-

-Debemos seguir, no podemos tardarnos demasiado-

-Sí, tienes razón-

Tras subir los cinco pisos caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a la biblioteca, nuevamente sus manos rozaban, Ryoma la observó un momento como dudando si hacerlo o no, porque si habían tenido problemas anteriormente por eso, no quería hacerlo. Unos chicos caminaban por allí curiosos de que ellos estuvieran juntos, entonces la castaña nerviosa se atrevió a tomar su mano, nunca antes había imaginado que sería capaz de hacer eso, estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba notoriamente mucho. Ryoma la observó sorprendido, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado sonrojada, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por un momento, aceptando la calidez de su mano volvió a sujetarla. Ambos sintieron que les gustaba estar de ese modo, incluso más estaba la castaña que siempre había temido que la rechazaran si se atrevía a hacer eso, pero en este caso había sido diferente…Le gustaba lo que sentía, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, parecía que estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo que temía, estaba sintiendo felicidad de estar a su lado y se ilusionaba con que fueran novios de verdad.

Cuando retornaron al salón, entregaron los textos y el profesor les pidió que se sentaran juntos para que compartieran el texto, aprovechando que eran novios, Ryoma sería el profesor ideal para explicarle a Sakuno cualquiera de sus dudas acerca de la materia, ya que debían hacer una tarea juntos.

Al finalizar la clase que pasó raudamente, su profesora jefe les informó a todos que la próxima semana tendrían que irse a acampar a un monte que les serviría tanto para ejercitarse físicamente como para despejar sus mentes. Lo hacían cada año, pero las cosas ahora serían distintas. Ryoma realizó diversas preguntas (como nunca) con respecto al viaje, la forma en como lo describían se le hacía muy familiar, principalmente porque estaba situado en un bosque ¿Estaría relacionado con ese sueño que había tenido anteriormente con Sakuno y Osakada hablando? Sí era así, entonces podría al fin descubrir de qué hablaban ambas en dicho momento, dado que en el sueño no se distinguía bien ni mucho menos podría interpretarlo bien.

Continuará…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Arigato por pasarse y por comentar, espero que les guste este capítulo n.n intenté hacerlo más largo, pero pienso dejar otros misterios para el próximo.**_

_**Gomene por la demora, he estado ocupada con la Universidad u.u**_

_**Mi pág de Facebook es: Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**_

_**Sayonara**_


	15. The camp

"**Capitulo 15-The camp"**

Iban a ser las ocho de la mañana, cuando los estudiantes subían a los buses bajo un clima nuboso, y frío que parecía llamar una llovizna. Las gotas de rocío caían sobre los árboles, pareciendo dar advertencia de que el día no sería maravilloso como todos creían, sino más bien húmedo. En Japón era normal que el clima fuera así de repentino, cambiaba de un momento a otro, por ello ya muchos estaban acostumbrados. No obstante, dicho día tenían la esperanza que el sol estuviera de su lado, pero al parecer no era así.

Una chica de larga cabellera castaña, miraba triste el paisaje que apenas podía ser percibido en medio de la neblina, no le gustaban los días fríos, porque parecía que algo malo fuera a suceder. Sí, quizás era un poco tonto, pensar algo tan infantil como eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse deprimida con ese temporal tan infame. Lo único que soportaba de invierno, era la nieve, eso sí le gustaba, cuando en navidad nevaba, la nieve era lo único que amaba del frío, porque era tan blanca que la maravillaba completamente. No sabía que era lo que le gustaba más de la nieve, si su color tan deslumbrante que señalaba paz y felicidad, o eran los copos de nieves que caían en su ventana. Cuando era niña, le gustaba jugar entre ella, ya fuera para hacer ángeles de nieve en el suelo o lanzarse bolas de nieve.

Podría decirse que odiaba la lluvia, porque siempre conseguía enfermarla literalmente, obligándola a estar en cama y faltar a clases que no le gustaba, sí era la única estudiante que no le gustaba faltar a su deber de no ir al Instituto.

Pero no todo había sido malo este año, ya que aun si se había enfermado y quizás hubiera tenido accidentes según los pronósticos de los sueños. Habían sucedido buenas cosas bajo la lluvia, como haber tomado la mano de Ryoma, ser cuidada por él, incluso se habían unido más…Al verse reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana, se percató que se había sonrojado, sacudió la cabeza levemente, no podía hacerse ilusiones con él, debía controlar lo que sentía.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? Sakuno-Preguntó preocupada Tomoka

-¿Eh?- Volteó nerviosa y vio a su mejor amiga mirándola con atención- No es nada, Tomo-Chan-

-¿Ya lo extrañas?-Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿A-A quién te refieres?-

-A Ryoma-Sama, por supuesto-Sonrió

-N-No, no es eso-Se sonrojó aún más- Estaba pensando en el extraño clima-

-Sí, tienes razón, es demasiado extraño. Pero en las noticias, habían anunciado sol para hoy día, quizás se debe a que hemos salido muy temprano-

-Es cierto, todas las mañanas están así-

Su mirada se dirigió hacía el puesto de alado, al otro lado del bus se encontraba Ryoma apoyando su cabeza entre su mano mientras miraba a la ventana, parecía pensativo…quizás en que estaría pensando, pensó la castaña confundida, tal vez ya estaba planeando que harían hoy para seguir engañando a todos, aunque podría ser una probabilidad, el ambarino no era así, no podía haber estado pensando justo eso. A su lado se encontraba Horio hablándole de diversos temas, que parecía que el príncipe del tenis no quería escuchar, porque no le prestaba atención en nada como siempre.

-He oído que juegas tenis desde pequeño ¿Es cierto? Yo también solía hacerlo, a los 10 años comencé y-Miró al ambarino- ¿Me estas escuchando? Echizen-

-mmm-

-Te estoy preguntando que hace cuánto tiempo juegas tenis. Hey Echizen- Molestó Horio para que lo mirara

-Desde siempre-Suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacía él para despreciarlo, pero entonces sin saber cómo posó su mirada en la de ella que se encontraba en el otro asiento al mismo nivel que él, sus ojos se encontraron y parecían unirse a la distancia, olvidando lo lejos que podrían encontrarse el uno del otro-

-Pero ¿Desde cuándo es siempre? Echizen- Siguió preguntando, entonces descubrió que no lo miraba a él, sino a su compañera- Ya veo…estabas mirando a Sakuno, por eso no me prestabas atención-Se burló- Si la extrañas tanto, ¿Por qué no te sentaste con ella de un principio?-

-Porque estaba con Osakada- Desvió su mirada al percatarse que muchos los miraban, tras el comentario de Horio que había hecho en voz alta. Volvió a apoyarse en la ventana y concentrarse en el paisaje.

Tenía sueño, no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, así que se acomodó en su asiento para dormir plácidamente. Hace tiempo que no tenía sueños neuróticos, así que no estaba preocupado de tenerlos ahora, aunque no podía confiarse demasiado en bajar la guardia.

_Se encontraba subiendo una colina junto a todos sus compañeros, el profesor les había indicado que debían trotar hasta la punta donde se encontrarían con una cascada para descansar. Todos iban cansados en diversos grupos, él se encontraba con los novatos, era una pesadilla a su parecer, no sentía la necesidad de depender de alguien para subir, perfectamente podría hacerlo solo, pero sabía que alguien sí necesitaba estar en compañía. Miró hacía todos lados, esperando que ella apareciera, pero parecía haber quedado demasiado atrás, porque no había rastro de ella con Osakada y otras dos compañeras desconocidas. Cuando llegaron a la colina, descubrieron que no había ninguna cascada, sino que todo había sido una farsa, es cierto que había grandes árboles que les permitían descansar, pero no agua cerca. Suspiró, todo su sacrificio por nada. Entonces una de las compañeras de Sakuno, corrió hacía el profesor cansada, por un momento se alegró al verla pensando que ella estaría cerca, pero no era una buena noticia. Ryuzaki había sufrido de insolación y se había desmayado a varios kilómetros de allí. _

Despertó por un brusco movimiento del bus, miró hacía todos lados exaltado, todos iban descendiendo del vehículo porque al parecer habían llegado. Cuando logró salir, se percató que caminaba perdida buscando a su mejor amiga, porque al parecer se había separado al bajar y ahora no la encontraba. La masa de estudiantes de otros cursos los envolvía, tenía miedo de confundirse de curso y terminar alejándose de su grupo, así que decidió salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero una mano la tomó de la muñeca. Al girar su cabeza se encontró con el ambarino que la observaba asustado, parecía haber visto a un fantasma por la expresión que representaba su rostro.

-Ryoma-Kun

-No te vayas a perder- Tomó su mano con delicadeza, haciéndola sonrojar- Volvamos con los de nuestra clase-

-Está bien, pero ¿Te sucede algo?-

-Betsuni-No le iba a decir lo que había visto, de seguro se asustaría de nuevo al pensar que aún no podían acabar con su destino.

-¿S-Soñaste algo?- Susurró nerviosa- ¿Es eso? Dime la verdad-Lo miró con suplica

-No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada te ocurra. Por lo mismo, no me voy a alejar de ti en ningún momento-

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Todo el viaje estarás conmigo?-

-Sí, o cuando sea necesario-

-Bueno-

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estarían cerca de todo el viaje, es decir que tendría que disimular lo que sentía por él por más tiempo, esperaba poder controlarlo bien.

Regresaron en cuestión de minutos con los de su salón, que ahora formaban parejas para caminar a las cabañas. Sakuno quería estar con Tomoka, pero tampoco quería dejar a Ryoma, era difícil elegir entre los dos. Pero para su sorpresa, Osakada ya había hecho pareja con otra chica, ya que sabía que su mejor amiga querría estar con él en esos momentos, total no importaba porque se volverían a ver en la cabaña que era para dos personas que debían ser del mismo sexo.

Ryoma seguía sosteniendo su mano todo el camino, era incomodo hacerlo con la mirada de todos sobre ellos, pero sí nunca le había importado la opinión de los demás sobre él, menos debía importarle ahora.

La castaña seguía sintiéndose extraña con él tan cerca, pero no podía definir en una palabra lo que sentía en ese momento, porque aunque le gustaba tenerlo a su lado, al mismo tiempo debía fingir no ilusionarse. No obstante, Ryoma lograba hacerla sentir segura estando ahí, además de que le agradaba su compañía. Si debía pensar en las ventajas de todo eso, era estar con él. Y desventajas que temía seguir haciéndose ilusiones.

-¿Estas cansada?-

-No, estoy bien-Sonrió

-Porque si quieres descansar, nos detenemos-

-N-No, en serio-Le dedicó una sonrisa- Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Está bien-

-¿Y qué soñaste exactamente?-

-Ya no te mueres, solo accidentes-

-Pero ¿Qué me sucedía?-

-Otro desmayo, pero por insolación-

-¿Jugando tenis?-

-No, trotando hacía la colina-

-¿Debemos hacer eso?-

-Sí, es un plan de gimnasia-

-Ya veo, entonces que me desmaye puede ser posible-Rió

-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes buena resistencia?-

-No, me canso demasiado rápido-Rió nerviosa- Quizás por eso no juego bien tenis

-No creo eso, cuando entrenamos si posees un poco. Pienso que puede suceder porque no sabes respirar bien-

-Me han dicho eso antes, puede ser-

-O te aceleras demasiado. Por eso iré contigo-

-Pero debo advertirte que soy demasiado lenta-

-No me importa-

Se detuvieron a la distancia al darse cuenta que las cabañas estaban cerca. Caminaron todos hacía allí para elegir su cabaña, no eran muy grandes, por ello solo podían ser utilizadas por dos personas cada una. Aun si Ryoma le había prometido quedarse a su lado en todo momento, no podría en ese caso. Osakada eligió la primera casa junto a Sakuno, quienes desempacaron en una habitación que tenían juntas. Estaban felices de poder compartir la misma casa, lo mejor es que estarían solas, así que podrían hablar sobre ciertos temas sin temer ser descubiertas por sus compañeras de habitación.

Tal como estaba pronosticado, cerca de las dos de la tarde el sol salió entre las nubes, resplandeciendo completamente y cubriendo todo el horrible paisaje para convertirlo en uno maravilloso. El frío cesó y el calor comenzó a calentar agradablemente. La ley de vida era descansar el primer día, para prepararse para el segundo. En cambio para este profesor, no era así, era comenzar enseguida. Se cambiaron el uniforme, para lucir ropa deportiva y siguieron las instrucciones.

Realizaron diversos tipos de ejercicios para calentar, para después separarse en grupos y subir la colina. El profesor los iba a separar de acuerdo a apellido, pero Ryoma se opuso rotundamente, no quería estar lejos de ella, porque entonces ocurriría aquel accidente o podría venir algo peor. Como el ambarino siempre era un chico obediente frente a las órdenes del establecimiento, se le permitió acceder a su propuesta. Pero no irían solos, deberían ser acompañados por dos personas más, Tomoka no quería ser parte de dicho grupo, porque no quería estorbar, pero mientras más se negaba, sucedía lo contrario por parte de su educador. Por ello, el grupo estaba compuesto a Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka y Kachiro.

El ambarino no estaba satisfecho de estar en ese grupo, bueno Osakada sabía que lo de ellos no era real, pero Kachiro era muy inseguro en todo sentido, no tenía ganas de proteger a todos, con ella le bastaba.

Tras media hora de trotar sin rumbo, la castaña comenzó a cansarse por el gran calor que hacía, pero no alcanzó ni a articular algo y el ambarino le dio una botella con agua fría para que se refrescara. Además les ordenó a todos que se detuvieran unos minutos. Incluso para que su cabeza no se calentara, le prestó su propia gorra blanca.

Tomoka estaba sorprendida de lo atento que era el ambarino, aun si su mejor amiga lo convencía de que estaba bien, él ya había aprendido a descifrar sus estados de ánimo en tan solo unos meses, lo que ella se había tardado años. De cierta forma estaba celosa de lo bien que se llevaran, no celosa de que Sakuno estuviera con Ryoma, sino más bien del hecho de estar perdiendo a su mejor amiga…Ella era igual que Ryuzaki, jamás había tenido un novio, por mucho que soñara despierta con uno y le gustaran muchos chicos, nunca había estado con alguien. Era cierto que el ambarino era inteligente y guapo, pero regla número 1 de las amigas "No te puedes fijar en la misma persona que tu amiga". No obstante, aun si no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Ryoma, temía que solo estuviera jugando con ella. Pero lo extraño de todo esto, es que el príncipe era muy reservado para sus cosas, por ello no comprendía como era capaz de preocuparse por ella y hacer las cosas que hacía en frente de todos, así como si nada…

Ryoma estaba aliviado que solo se tratara de trotar hasta la cima por un día, porque si llegara a ser por noches, volvería a soñar y estaría preocupado nuevamente por el bienestar de su novia de mentiras. Lo que le preocupaba, es que debido a la mala resistencia de Sakuno en esa actividad, estaban avanzando muy lento y temía que el día avanzara tan raudamente, que la tarde llegara pronto. Sin embargo, aún no almorzaban, solo realizaban esa actividad con el desayuno y un poco de colación, lo cual indicaba que no podrían tardar mucho.

A medida que iban subiendo la colina en medio de tierra, la castaña se sentía más y más agotada, incluso le dolían los pies, que no era algo anormal de alguien que no está constantemente entrenando como él o los titulares. Sí cumpliera con sus entrenamientos diarios, entonces quizás ahora subir una colina no sería un problema. Después de varias horas, la castaña se tropezó con un piedra torpemente y cayó de rodillas al piso agotada, dejando su buzo empolvado.

-Sakuno-Corrió Tomoka a ayudarla- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-S-Sí, solo he tropezado con una piedra. Pero valió la pena caer, no daba más-

-¿Cómo que valió la pena? Podrías haberte lastimado la pierna o algo así-Suspiró el ambarino acercándose hacía ella- ¿Te duele en algún lugar?-

-Un poco la rodilla izquierda, pero debe ser por el golpe, no creo que sea nada grave-

-Déjame ver tu rodilla. Si no es nada, debo comprobarlo-

Se subió el pantalón extrañada, aun si él siempre la veía con la falda del uniforme, se avergonzaba de mostrarle la pierna de ese modo, mientras Kachiro se sorprendía al ver las reacciones de Ryoma, era cierto que estaban saliendo después de todo. Había un pequeño rasmillón en el borde que dejaba la zona de la rodilla roja. No era nada tan grave, pero debía tener más cuidado. La iba a ayudar a levantarse, cuando ella decidió que avanzaran sin ella, porque no tenía deseos de seguir y no se sentía capaz de llegar a la cima.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Todos sabemos que tú puedes-Sonrió Tomoka- Vamos Sakuno, puedes lograrlo-La animó, pero ella seguía en el suelo cansada

-Es que no quiero seguir avanzando, no soy buena para esto-

-Si tienes un gran resistencia, lo que sucede es que no la practicas a diario por eso te cansas más- Explicó el ambarino, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría moverla de allí, pero debía intentarlo- Vamos, Osakada tiene razón, tu puedes hacerlo-

-Es verdad, yo también creo que puedes lograrlo. Vamos a subir juntos esto-Sonrió Kachiro

-Pero-

-No te dejaré aquí, así que terminemos con esto de una vez, para que vayas a descansar-

-Sí, en la colina habrá una gran cascada que nos espera-Sonrió Kachiro

-La verdad no existe tal cosa, pero hay un río cerca-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo de la cascada es mentira? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ryoma-Sama es muy inteligente, es obvio que conozca estos lugares ¿no?-

-Claro, he venido aquí antes-Mintió el ambarino, no podía dar como fundamento que lo había soñado -Vamos- Le extendió una mano que ella aceptó sigilosamente.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la castaña se sonrojó, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y solo se encontraba él en medio de la nada, desapareciendo cualquiera otro ser humano o paisaje en dicho momento. Por un segundo dudó sí aceptar o no su mano, pero sus ojos ámbar le dieron seguridad para hacerlo. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a lo que sentía cada vez que sus manos se unían, la forma en como latía su corazón, como sentía mariposas que recorrían su estómago, y la felicidad la avecinaba extraordinariamente.

Tomoka notó la forma en que lo miraba, parecía que ya estaba olvidando su plan de serenarse en el plan y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, pero no podía evitarlo, era obvio. Rogaba a Kami-Sama porque el amor que sentía fuese correspondido, para que no se viera envuelta en la desolación y cayera en un abismo tan profundo que no lo lograra salir después. Sí ocurriera eso, sería un fatídico destino.

Tal como había dicho Ryoma, al llegar a la colina agotados, no se encontraron con ninguna cascada, más bien un pequeño río que logró acabar con su sed. Después de descansar y comer sus respectivos almuerzos, bajaron a las cabañas agotados. Cada uno entro en sus respectivos lugares para descansar. Tomoka fue la primera en bañarse, para luego dar paso a la castaña que estaba muy agotada. Tras su gran esfuerzo, les habían dado la tarde libre, por ello se dedicaron a conversar toda la tarde sobre diversos temas. Tomoka sentía una gran curiosidad por saber de todo lo que se había perdido cuando no habían hablado, pero todos los temas estaban vinculados con él. Lo peor es que su comportamiento era un poco bipolar cuando recordaba las cosas, al principio cuando hablaba era feliz, pero al mismo tiempo temía ser lastimada.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano para tomar desayuno, para luego repartirse las tareas para el almuerzo, los chicos irían a pescas, y las niñas por supuesto harían el almuerzo. No era un pensamiento machista como se podría ver en otras culturas, más bien ya estaban acostumbradas a realizar eso cada paseo, así que no era molestia.

A Ryoma le aburría pescar, no era algo divertido, su padre siempre lo llevaba a un río a hacerlo, pero nunca le había gustado. Prefería entrenar en el río sus técnicas de tenis como lo había hecho con Nanjiro en más de una ocasión, pero no hacer cosas así. No obstante, aun si no le gustara, no quería decir que fuera malo en ello, al contrario fue el que más atrapó pescados, en cambio los demás tardaban más de una hora en encontrar alguno. Porque por mucho que odiara pescar, tenía talento para ello, era paciente e inteligente para hacerlo.

Sakuno por su parte, se encontraba pelando papas y realizando diversas ensaladas junto a sus compañeras, quienes no se cansaban de preguntar acerca de su relación con Ryoma, la castaña no quería hablar del tema, como era mala mintiendo temía ser descubierta. Pero no podía hacer nada contra el interrogatorio de sus compañeras, especialmente Nanami que mientras pelaba tomates a su lado, le hablaba de las cosas que ella había hecho con su novio, y le preguntaba si había pasado por cosas similares en alguna ocasión. No podía mentir, ni mucho menos fingir lo que realmente sentía.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se te declaró Ryoma-Sama?-

-Pues…no lo hizo-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso? Entonces ¿Cómo es que están saliendo?- Todas dirigieron su mirada hacía ella que estaba nerviosa.

-Chicas, como bien saben Ryoma-Sama es muy reservado, es obvio que no diría cosas cursis como otros chicos-Intervino Tomoka para ayudar a su amiga- De hecho Ryoma, ni siquiera le pidió que fueran novios, sino que se lo dijo-

-¿Eh? ¿Es cierto eso? Sakuno-Preguntó horrorizada Nanami- Que mal, pensé que Ryoma-Sama por lo menos en eso había cambiado, como ahora se le ve diferente contigo, imaginaba que se había declarado como corresponde-

-Es cierto-Susurró y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a todas, intentando disimular sus sonrojos- Sólo me dijo que fuéramos novios, pero no le puedo pedir más, porque con eso ya me conformé, sabiendo como es Ryoma-Kun-

-Tienes razón- Suspiró Nana- No me imagino menos de Ryoma-Sama, pero lo bueno es que ya no es tan reservado como antes, demuestra sus sentimientos por ti, sin importar quien esté presente-

-Es cierto-Sonrió Tomoka- Yo también opino lo mismo-

-mmm- Sakuno estaba concentrándose en rebanar bien la zanahoria y no quería distracciones. Era fin del tema, no quería que siguieran.

-Sí, se nota que Ryoma está enamorado de ti-

Sakuno al escuchar eso, por un momento olvidó el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos y pasó a llevarse un dedo. Ignoró el dolor que sentía y se concentró en la última frase de Nanami, _"Se nota que Ryoma está enamorado de ti", _esa palabra sonó de fondo en su cabeza, lográndola confundirla. Como podían pensar eso, Ryoma no estaba enamorada de ella, solo era un muy buen actor, sí eso era todo, era tan buen actor que lograba hacer creer a todos que ellos estaban saliendo, aun sabiendo que era mentira.

Los chicos volvieron con el pescado en unas bolsas para entregárselas a las chicas, cuando Ryoma irrumpió en la cocina con Kachiro, se sorprendió al notar como la castaña se encontraba al final de la cocina mirando como sangraba un poco en su dedo índice. Se acercó hacía ella preocupado, cruzando la distancia que los separaba, olvidando que todas se encontraban allí con sus respectivos delantales realizando el almuerzo, era tan distraída, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de cortarse de ese modo?

-Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió- Has regresado, ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien- Observó su dedo y tomó un pedazo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo para tomar su dedo tratando de secarlo- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-

-Cortando zanahorias, sin querer me pasé a llevar-

-No digas que no es nada-Suspiró y buscó en uno de sus bolsillos una bandita que tenía para pegarle sobre su dedo- Con eso dejará de sangrar-

-Gracias, Ryoma-Kun-

Todos observaban sorprendidas la escena que había dado el ambarino, parecía esos ambientes románticos donde la gente llegaba a estorbar por tanto amor que sacudía a la pareja. Tomoka sonrió, Ryoma cada vez era menos esperado en cuanto a sus actos. Mientras Nanami hacía su tesis de que los más reservados, pueden llegar a ser los más dulces cuando quieren.

El almuerzo estuvo listo justo cuando sus estómagos rogaban por comida, por ello tras poner la mesa, todos comieron en una larga mesa de madera juntos. Para luego realizar otras actividades deportivas que correspondían a dicho día, Sakuno apenas se reponía del día anterior, pero estaba feliz de que esta vez no fuera correr tanto. En cambio Ryoma, corría perfectamente sin tener cansancio alguno, todo porque estaba en buena forma. La forma en como era él con ella…era mágico, podría decirse que él era el novio perfecto que jamás había tenido, bueno era de mentiras, así que en cierto sentido no lo tenía en verdad. Pero era increíble lo dulce que se podría volver por protegerla, conociendo antes al antiguo Ryoma Echizen, había una gran diferencia con el que ahora. Parecía que el anterior se había extinguido en lo más profundo de su ser, porque ya ni quedaba rastro de él, no al menos con ella a su lado, cuando estaba con otras personas cambiaba, volvía a ser frío y serio. No sabía por qué cambiaba sólo con ella, sino era nada de otro mundo, era una chica normal…y a veces un poco rara, pero eso no la hacía especial.

Tras jugar tenis unas horas, Ryoma no se sintió satisfecho, porque por él jugaría tenis todo el día, pero este paseo no era un entrenamiento de Seigaku, así que no tendría por qué ese viaje satisfacer sus propios deseos. Cuando llegaron a ser cerca de las seis, estaba tan cansado que _luego de darse una ducha, se fue a dormir una pequeña siesta. _

_Sakuno caminaba en medio del bosque, parecía perdida buscando a los demás, pero no los encontraba. Estaba tan cansada, había salido a dar una vuelta por un motivo desconocido, y después de caminar por diversos lugares, había terminado olvidado el camino de regreso. Comenzaba a hacer frío, se odiaba por no haber traído una chaqueta más gruesa, tan solo lucía el uniforme de gimnasia completo. Por más que gritaba el nombre de su mejor amiga, no podía encontrarla, no sabía dónde se encontraba en ese preciso momento. Solo la luna amarillenta centrada en el cielo oscuro era capaz de iluminar dicho bosque siniestro, no había animales ni personas, parecía estar sola. Cuando de pronto sintió un extraño ruido en unos arbustos, "¿Quién es?" gritó, pero nadie respondió, solo apareció una sombra al frente de ella. _

-Ryoma ¿Estas bien?- Exclamo Horio preocupado

-S-Sí-

-Parecías estar teniendo unas pesadillas- Habló Kachiro preocupado

-Pero menos mal despertaste. Quizás te hizo mal, dormir demasiado-

-¿Demasiado? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que ya es de noche-

Sin decir una palabra salió de la cabaña con dirección a la de ella, tocó la puerta exaltado, esperando que ella saliera a recibirlo, y no hubiera ido de excursión por su cuenta. Tomoka salió refregando sus ojos, parecía que también estaba durmiendo una siesta.

-Oh Ryoma-Sama-Susurró con sueño

-¿Dónde está? Sakuno-

-"Dijo su nombre"-Pensó emocionada y luego lo miró otra vez- Salió-

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé, dijo que iría a ver algo-

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-

-Cerca de 30 minutos-

-Ok, gracias-

Tomoka se quedó observándolo extrañada, no entendía porque había reaccionado de ese modo, parecía haber visto un fantasma o como si alguien fuese a morir. Entonces recordó lo que Sakuno le había mencionado la vez anterior, que estaban juntos por su seguridad ¿Acaso ella ahora estaba en grave peligro? Sin pensarlo, corrió a abrigarse, para ir en su busca. Sí su amiga estaba en peligro debía hacer todo por impedirlo.

Continuará…..

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Espero que les guste este capítulo y comenten

Por ahora no puedo comentar más, tengo cosas que hacer.

No sé cuándo actualizaré

Mi pág de Facebook es : Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

Saludos n.n

Bye


	16. True feelings

"**Capitulo 16-True feelings"**

Había olvidado su mochila en el bosque, debía encontrarla antes que fuera tarde y algún animal salvaje la tomara por ella, por ello caminó por los alrededores buscando dicho objeto, pero tan solo se encontró con más pinos y oscuridad. Sin saber cómo, terminó encontrándose en un lugar desconocido para ella, parecía haber recorrido el mismo lugar miles de veces al principio, pero ahora sabía que ese lugar donde se encontraba no lo había visto jamás. El tiempo pasó fugazmente, no sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que se había marchado, pero estaba cansada, _y tenía frío, se odiaba por no haber traído una chaqueta con ella, ya que seguía usando el uniforme de gimnasia que no la ayudaba mucho en esas circunstancias.__ De pronto sintió un extraño sonido tras ella, miró hacia los arbustos esperanzada de que se tratara de su mejor amiga que había ido a buscarla, pero por más que la llamó, no recibió respuesta alguna. Lo peor de todo es que su celular se encontraba en esa mochila, por ello no tenía como contactarse con los demás. Su único consuelo era que gracias a la luna amarillenta que se encontraba centrada en el cielo oscuro, era capaz de poder ver el camino del bosque siniestro. No había animales, ni personas, parecía estar sola en dicho lugar. __Suspiró, intento controlar su corazón, pero no podía…debía admitir que estaba asustada. _

_Fue entonces cuando sintió pasos aun más fuertes provenientes de unos arbustos, "¿Quién es?" gritó, pero nadie respondió, solo podía escuchar como alguien se acercaba a ella. _

_Ryoma caminaba por el bosque, buscando encontrar alguna pista que lo condujera a la castaña, pero no podía ver nada, la noche estaba tan oscura que apenas podía ver. Nuevamente había seguido sus impulsos y había olvidado pensar con la cabeza, debería haber venido preparado, no haber corrido de la cabaña al bosque sin traer consigo una mochila con una linterna. Sintió su estomago crujir, y comprendió que tenía hambre, pero no tenía nada que comer…_

_De repente tropezó con un extraño bolso que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cuando se percató de que se trataba entendió porqué Sakuno había salido a recorrer el bosque, no era por un motivo extraño, sino que había perdido su mochila…algo tan propio de ella, ser distraída. Tomó la mochila y siguió caminando, esperanzado de poder encontrarla. "¿Dónde estás?" se preguntó a si mismo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que apareciera, comenzaba a desesperarse, con todo lo que soñaba podía sucederle cualquier cosa. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gritó perteneciente a una chica, que conocía muy bien. Corrió gritando su nombre, pero no recibía respuesta, esperaba llegar a tiempo._

_Sakuno suspiraba aliviada, su amiga había aparecido justo a tiempo, por un momento había pensado que el monstruo de las montañas o algún sujeto extraño le iba a hacer daño, pero sólo se trataba de ella…su mejor amiga. _

_-Me asustaste…Tomo-Chan-_

_-Lo siento-Se disculpó y la abrazó- Por un momento pensé que estarías en peligro o algo así, por las cosas que habías dicho y además porqué Ryoma fue a la cabaña a preguntar por ti-_

_-¿Eh? Ryoma-Kun ¿Porqué?-_

_-No me dio explicaciones, quería verte al parecer, y cuando le mencione que habías salido hace media hora, se volvió muy extraño-_

_-¿Qué hizo?-_

_-Me dio las gracias y corrió al bosque-_

_-"Quizás tuvo una pesadilla de nuevo"-Pensó _

_-Parece que él en verdad se preocupa por ti, Sakuno-Sonrió- Debe quererte mucho-_

_-No es verdad...él no me quiere, quizás solo está interpretando su papel de novio-_

_-O quizás no-Suspiró- ¿Piensas seguir con esto?-_

_-Por supuesto…debo hacerlo-_

_-¿Aun si lo quieres y te estés haciendo daño a ti misma por este acuerdo?-_

_-S-Sí-_

_No podía encontrarla, solo veía pinos y más pinos, comenzaba a hacer frío y su frágil chaqueta no lo abrigaba lo suficiente. Sintió unas voces femeninas cerca de allí que le parecían familiares, las siguió en silencio pensando en que podrían ayudarlo a encontrar a la castaña, entonces distinguió la voz de Osakada. Esto lo había soñado, ahora Osakada le hablaría a Sakuno acerca de ese secreto que le ocultaba y que no era capaz de mencionarle. Ese secreto que hablaba acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se acercó a observar de más cerca, para poder escuchar lo que decían, no le gustaba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero esta era la excepción porque lo involucraba a él._

_-Sakuno, ¿Hasta cuándo piensas ser así? Debes decirle la verdad a Ryoma-Sama-_

_-Lo sé…pero si se entera quizás se aleje de mí y no quiero que pase eso-_

_-¿Por qué crees eso? Yo creo que Ryoma-Sama opinara lo mismo que tú-_

_-No lo creo…-_

_-¿Cómo puedes haber aceptado ser su novia de mentira si estas de este modo sin decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos?-_

_-E-Eso es porqué…-Susurró sin saber que decir- Porque me gusta…y aun si al principio pensé que me haría daño tenerlo cerca sabiendo que todo es una mentira, mientras mis sentimientos son verdaderos…no sé, pensé que no podía rechazarlo-_

_-Entiendo que lo quieras, pero deberías decirle lo que sientes por él, para que dejen esta farsa y lo hagan real. Porque haciendo esto sólo estás jugando con tus sentimientos y la única que sale lastimada eres tú-_

_-Lo sé, pero no puedo...me da miedo que él se aleje de mi si se entera- _

_-No lo hará, porque él te ama-_

_-No lo hace, si lo hiciera...me lo hubiera dicho-_

_-Pero Ryoma no es el tipo de persona que demuestra lo que siente-_

_-No lo sé, tú sabes como es él, quizás si se entera de esto le molestará por haberme involucrado emocionalmente-_

_-Ryoma-Sama ya no es el mismo chico que conocíamos, él ha cambiado y ha sido por ti ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Él antes era una persona fría y cortante, que no le importaba nada más que el tenis. Pero ahora no es así, tu le importas-_

_-Esto...es que...es imposible-Dudó la castaña- Él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo-_

_Tomoka suspiró, no entendía como Sakuno podía ser tan distraída, como no entendía que el ambarino sentía algo por ella y por lo mismo fingía ser su novio. La miró a los ojos para tratar de ayudarla a entrar en razón, pero entonces vio a Ryoma acercándose hacía ellas ¿Había escuchado todo? Quedó tan sorprendida ante esa inesperada aparición que no supo que decir y logró que su amiga también volteara a ver que sucedía. _

_-Ryoma-Kun...-_

_-Al fin te encuentro-_

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya-Sonrió Tomoka- Nos vemos después Sakuno-_

_-¿Eh? Pero ¿Porque te vas?-_

_-Porque Ryoma te llevará de regreso al campamento, no me necesitas ahora-Le guiñó y le dio la espalda para seguir- Nos vemos-_

_-E-Espera Tomo-Chan- Caminó hacía ella intentando detenerla, pero no lo consiguió...porque Ryoma le había detenido a ella tomando su muñeca- ¿Qué sucede?- _

_-Tenemos que hablar- _

Esa frase la había leído en varios mangas shoujo y significaba solo una cosa..."Terminar la relación" ¿Acaso él había escuchado todo? Al girarse hacía él, observó como él la soltaba y la miraba fijamente, todo parecía indicar que diría eso...le diría que terminaran, se veía en sus ojos. Su corazón latía desesperadamente, quería huir, no quería oírlo decir esas palabras, sabía que algún día tendría que oírlo, pero no estaba preparada aun.

-¿E-Escuchaste lo que hablamos?-Logró articular nerviosa

-Sí, por lo mismo he tomado una decisión-

-Sé lo que quieres decir, no es necesario que lo menciones-

-Entonces ya lo sabes-

-Sí, por lo mismo creo que no es necesario que intentes ser bueno conmigo...-Lo miró triste

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Digo que no le des vueltas al asunto y dilo de una sola vez, sin rodeos- Fingió una sonrisa

-Esta bien, quiero terminar con esto...porque-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no me tienes que darme explicaciones-Sonrió, evitando no llorar- Esto tenía que acabar en algún momento-

-Sakuno creo que no lo entiendes, la razón de mi decisión, es porque quiero acabar con las mentiras-

-No hace falta que me digas por mi nombre, si esto ya terminó-Sonrió- Puedes volver a llamarme Ryuzaki-Al verlo confundido, suspiró- Es todo ¿Verdad? Porque debo irme-

-Betsuni, aun no he terminado todo lo que quiero decir. Y respecto a lo de tu nombre seguiré utilizándolo del mismo modo, porque esto no ha acabo del todo-

-No entiendo...¿Que quieres decir?-

-Dije que quería terminar con esta farsa, porque quiero comenzar una relación de verdad-

-No hablas en serio ¿Verdad?, si me estas jugando una broma, no es divertido-

-Yo no bromeo con estas cosas-

-¿Eh? Entonces tú...-

-Sí, siento lo mismo por ti...-La miró a los ojos, no era capaz de decirle que la quería, pero era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos.

-Yo...no puedo creerlo, es que esto no puede estar pasando-Estaba colorada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- No es que dude de ti, es que siempre que me dicen que me quieren...después termina siendo una mentira, por eso como podría confiar en ti-

-Necesitas pruebas-

Asintió sin entender a qué se refería, entonces notó como se acercaba a ella, no puede ser...realmente ¿Era cierto? Fue entonces cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos que comprendió que todas las cosas que había hecho por ella habían sido reales. Sus manos rodeaban su espalda, mientras que ella no sabía que hacer con las suyas, estaba tan paralizada que era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Pero entonces algo en ese beso la hizo tranquilizarse, movió sus manos temblorosas hacía sus hombros para afirmarse y logró por fin cerrar sus ojos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire tras un largo beso, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su corazón palpitaba como una locomotora.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-

-S-Sí...¿Hace cuanto...que lo sientes?-

-De antes de que comenzáramos esto-

-Ya veo...-

-Entonces ¿Aceptas?-

-¿Aceptar qué? No me has preguntado nada- Dijo confundida ante la extraña reacción del ambarino.

-Esto...tener...una...relación...de verdad- No sabía como decirlo, Sakuno se estaba riendo de él porque no lograba formular la pregunta, no podía creer que fuera tan complicado.

-No pensé que me lo preguntarías-Rió- Pensé que lo volverías hacer del mismo modo, algo así como "Sé mi novia"- Imitó su voz, logrando que él se avergonzara extrañamente, esta vez no tenía su gorra para ocultar su inseguridad.

-No será lo haré como antes-

-No debes preocuparte-Sonrió- Sé que no eres capaz de expresar bien tus sentimientos, así que no es necesario que me pidas-

-Sí lo haré...-La miró desafiante, no podía creer que no confiara en él. Tomo aire y volvió su mirada determinante- Sakuno ¿Quieres ser mi...novia...de verdad?- Logró decir por fin, viendo como ella se sorprendía y luego reía- No te burles, no ha sido fácil-

-Sí quiero-Sonrió sonrojándose-Pero...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Aceptas estar conmigo aun sabiendo que puedo estar en peligro constantemente?-

-¿Te refieres por los sueños?- Al verla asentir, prosiguió- No te preocupes por eso, ya te lo dije una vez no permitiré que nada te pase y si es necesario luchar contra el destino toda la vida, lo haré-

-Por cierto...¿Soñaste algo antes de venir aquí?-

-Si, pensé que corrías peligro, porque te vi gritando...y también lo oí ¿Porque fue?-

-Ah...fue por Tomo-Chan-Sonrió- Apareció tan repentinamente que me asustó-

-Ya veo-

-Oh...son cerca de las diez de la noche- Susurró Sakuno viendo su celular- Debemos volver-

-Es verdad-

Caminaron de regreso al campamento tomados de la mano, ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer eso, pero esta vez era distinta a cualquier otra vez, porque esta vez era de verdad. Cuando llegaron, todos los esperaban sonriendo maliciosamente, dos de sus compañeros los habían visto besándose en la oscuridad bajo la luz de la luna, por ello habían llegado contándole a todos. El profesor sonreía, no pensaba regañarles por descuidarse en el horario, pero no podía dejarlos sin castigo, debido a que los profesores podrían hablar mal de él, por ello después de que todos comieran, les exigió que ordenaran todo el desastre que habían dejado sus compañeros y eso incluía lavar los platos sucios.

Aun si era mucho trabajo para ambos, estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, ya que había valido la pena ausentarse para hablar de ese tema. Sakuno estaba feliz por la noticia, si no fuera por el castigo que le recordaba a cada momento lo que había sucedido, seguiría sin creerlo. Quién hubiese imaginado que su primer novio de mentiras y de verdad fuera Ryoma Echizen.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien, esta vez no hice la continuación muy larga.

Logré escribirla en mi tiempo libre después de las pruebas :) Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten. Si tiene algunas faltas gramaticales las arreglo después.

Cuídense! Saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

"Capitulo 17"

El día nuevamente amaneció frío y nublado, pero aun si a muchos no le agradaban los días así, para Sakuno todo era distinto, aquel día era perfecto...mientras estuviera dicha persona a su lado, incluso podía danzar bajo la lluvia y no le importaría enfermarse, su mundo había cambiado de gris a multicolor de un momento a otro. No podía olvidar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, el dulce beso, las palabras que habían intercambiado, la propuesta del ambarino, las miradas que mantuvieron, todo fue perfecto.

Como no podía abrir las ventanas de la habitación porque su compañera y mejor amiga que dormía profundamente podría molestarse, decidió darse una corta ducha para salir al aire libre. Cuando estuvo lista, armó sus trenzas y salió al aire libre a ver si podía ayudar en el desayuno o algo así, no obstante se encontró con que el campamento estaba totalmente desierto, no había nadie, ni siquiera estaban despiertos sus profesores. Miró a su celular desconcertada y se encontró con que eran las diez de la mañana, no entendía porqué nadie estaba en pie a esas horas, considerando que si era un campamento debían levantarse temprano para entrenar o cosas así, pero no era el caso esta vez. Suspiró, no sabía que hacer aun, la cocina estaba cerrada y tenía hambre, talvez podría encontrar algún árbol con frutos cercano, aunque temía perderse de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Apareció el ambarino cargando su bolso de Seigaku en su hombro

-Ryoma-Kun, no pensaba que despertarías tan temprano-Se sonrojó

-Desperté a las 9 para entrenar un poco...pero no entiendo porque todos siguen durmiendo-

-Ya veo...Yo tampoco sé porque siguen durmiendo, pienso que es porque anoche se quedaron hasta tarde comiendo, deben estar todos agotados supongo-

-mmm tienes razón- Asintió y entonces se percató que miraba hacía el interior del bosque-¿Que ibas a hacer ahora?

-Pensaba ir a buscar fruta o algo así, porque tengo hambre-Rió nerviosa

-Aunque en invierno es complicado que encontremos algo, pero tengo entendido que en este bosque hay unos árboles que dan frutas de invierno. Vamos a ver-

Caminó por delante de ella y la tomó de la mano, logrando que se sonrojara. Se sentía tan cálido volver a tomar su mano, más nerviosa estaba ahora de saber que fuera real, su corazón latía raudamente provocando una extraña sensación en su estomago. Asintió para seguirlo por el interior del bosque, no sabía qué decir, estaba tan nerviosa y más que al principio, porque ahora de verdad estaban saliendo, no era ningún tipo de mentira. Tomo aire para hablarle, debía decirle algo, no quería estar con ese silencio incomodo otra vez, ya que de ese modo demostraría como se sentía en dichos momentos.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Preguntó Ryoma

-Bien, incluso desperté con energía-Sonrió- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No soñaste nada?-

-No soñe nada, dormí bien-

-Ya veo...-

El ambarino se detuvo frente a un gran árbol a observar unas pequeñas frutas que habían colgadas en sus ramas, pensando en la forma de tomarlas sin tener que subir. La castaña analizaba la situación de la misma forma, si fuera más fuerte iría ella a buscarlas, ya que poseía una gran habilidad para trepar árboles, además de que su peso le favorecía. Estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado que comenzaba a sentir frío en su mano, dado que él la había soltado.

-Si quieres, yo puedo subir y tomarlas-

-Betsuni, no es necesario-Sacó su raqueta de su bolso y comenzó a probar su pelota

-¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Algo más práctico que subir por ellas-

Lanzó una pelota al aire y raudamente la golpeó con su raqueta, la pelota fue directo hacía la rama donde había fruta colgada, la castaña por un momento se sorprendió que Ryoma fallara, pero después se percató que su intención nunca fue darle a las frutas precisamente, sino que a la rama que las sostenía. En unos segundos cayeron alrededor de cinco frutas en el césped, la chica de ojos carmesí las tomo entre sus manos para limpiarlas con su buzo, pero sabía que aun haciendo eso, necesitarían agua para poder eliminar cualquier bactería que les impidiera comerlas tranquilamente. El chico de cabello negro guardó sus cosas y tomó una botella de agua que había en su bolso para que pudieran comerlas.

Como eran cinco, Sakuno planeaba dividirla en dos para que la compartieran, pero él decía no tener mucha hambre, así que se la dio. Se sentaron bajo el árbol a descansar un momento, para luego caminar de regreso a las cabañas.

El silencio incómodo nuevamente la atormentaban, no sabía qué decir y menos aun sabía si era necesario decir algo en momentos como ese. Nunca había tenido un novio, así que no sabía como comportarse y que haría una buena novia en su lugar. No sabía si era porque estaba muy nerviosa o porque hacía frío, pero sentía que su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar de la nada. Quizás era porque se habían sentado en dicho lugar, bajo un árbol con sombra, considerando que el día estaba nublado y no había ninguna señal de que pronto saliera el sol. Quería caminar, ya que de ese modo su cuerpo entraria en calor y no se sentiría incomoda, pero era tan insegura, que no sabía si decirle o no ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué no quería estar con él o algo así? De pronto, sintió que algo caía sobre sus hombros y cubría su espalda, al reaccionar se dio cuenta que Ryoma le había entregado su chaqueta.

-Pero ¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-No la necesito-Se levantó- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, para que no te resfries otra vez-

Ella asintió sin decir una palabra, estaba nuevamente avergonzada, debía acostumbrarse a lo que estaba viviendo. Al ponerse bien su chaqueta, inmediatamente sintió la calidez que la envolvía y el aroma que liberaba, dicho olor que amaba cuando él aparecía cerca de ella, era tan agradable que deseaba tenerlo cerca siempre para no dejar de sentirlo.

No fue necesario que él la ayudara a levantarse, porque en unos segundos logró ponerse de pie sin acudir a su ayuda. Entonces caminaron juntos en silencio, sus manos estaban entrelazadas nuevamente, Sakuno aun sentía su corazón latir tan desesperadamente, que parecía querer salir por su pecho como un relámpago. Mientras que él parecía estar acostumbrado a la situación, porque no demostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, talvez como la habia tomado ya cientos de veces cuando fingían que eran pareja, ya era inmune a esas emociones que podría sentir una chica. Al menos eso creía Sakuno, pero no era así, aun si no se sentía de la misma forma que ella con toda esa intensidad de que un relámpago saliera de ella cuando estaban juntos, no significaba que no le gustara tomar su cálida mano y atraerla hacía la suya, al contrario le encantaba hacerlo y sentía cosas inexplicables, pero no encontraba que fuera necesario demostrarlo para probarlo.

Cuando regresaron, se encontraron con que todos ya se encontraban levantados y que se habían organizado para cada uno cumplir un labor. Todos los miraban sonrientes, incluso insinuando que la parejita estaba haciendo cosas indebidas, lo cuál no duró demasiado, ya que bastó una sola mirada fría del ambarino para que todos los chicos guardaran silencio por temor. El profesor se acercó a ellos y les indicó lo que debían hacer por separado, omitiendo las preguntas acerca de dónde habían ido antes, ya que sabía perfectamente que ellos no eran unos malos estudiantes de los que habría que desconfiar.

Sakuno se unió a sus compañeras para preparar el desayuno, mientras Ryoma se encargaba de poner la mesa junto con otros chicos. No faltaron personas curiosas que los interrogaron, pero dependía de ellos si les respondían o no, aunque no estaban haciendo nada del otro mundo que ir a buscar fruta.

Luego de comer y reposar, siguieron entrenando al igual que el día anterior, a diferencia que esta vez practicaron algunos deportes. El profesor les indicó que debían ordenar sus cosas para la noche, dado que irían a acampar a la montaña, lo cuál estremeció a la castaña ya que no se sentía capaz de subir hasta allá. Para Ryoma no es obstaculo por supuesto, pero si le preocupaba la seguridad de ella ante todo, esperaba que esta vez no sucediera nada. Inesperadamente se cambiarian las actuales parejas de la cabaña por otras al azar que deberían compartir una carpa, como debían trabajar en equipo en esta segunda etapa de entrenamiento, se decía que elegirían a un chico y un chica. Lo cuál preocupó a ambos, no tanto por el hecho de que les tocara juntos, sino por todo lo contrario de que estuvieran separados. En el único chico que podía confiar Sakuno ahora era en él, de la misma forma inversamente.

La castaña fue la primera en sacar el papel que decía que le tocaba con Horio, mientras que a Ryoma le salía con Osakada. Horio sabía perfectamente que lo mejor era intercambiar su papel con el del ambarino, porque si hacía lo contrario estaría preocupado todo el tiempo por su novia y no lo dejaría dormir. Se acercó cabizbajo a la pareja, como el profesor aun no anotaba los nombres aun podían intercambiarlos, Ryoma lo miró confundido no entendía a qué venía era proposición ¿Acaso quería algo a cambio por ello? Fuera lo fuera no le importaba de todos modos, ya que por Sakuno podría hacer cualquier cosa. Tomoka no estuvo en desacuerdo ante lo planteado por su compañero, ya que lo mejor sería que su mejor amiga estuviera con su novio en ves de que él compartiera la misma carpa con ella, además de que sería incomodo trabajar en equipo con Ryoma.

-Pero...si lo hacen ¿No saldrán castigados?-Preguntó nerviosa Sakuno

-No te preocupes, Sakuno-Sonrió Tomoka- El profesor aun no inscribe los nombres, así que no habrá problema- La tomó del brazo- Que lo disfrutes-Le susurró al oído

-¿Eh?-Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo

-Esta bien-Suspiró el ambarino cambiando el papel- Thank You-

Sakuno les sonrió como agradecimiento, "No es nada" Respondió Horio con una leve sonrisa y vio como sus compañeros se alejaban a anotarse, suspiró sintiendóse extraño, ya que aun si había hecho su buena acción del día, existía algo que no comprendía ¿A Tomoka no le molestaba que compartieran la misma carpa? ¿Porqué no había protestado? Ya llegaría el momento para preguntarlo.

Tras escribir sus nombres en las listas, todos caminaron rumbo hacía la montaña donde acamparían. Ryoma tomó la mano de la castaña, sabiendo que ella necesitaba su ayuda, ya que no tenía muy buena resistencia en cosas así. Por horas sus manos permanecieron unidas, sin importarles lo que dijeran los demás, era como sí estuvieran solos en ese enorme y silencioso bosque, sólo podían oír sus corazones latir con ellos. Ryoma la animaba a seguir avanzando, mientras ella intentaba animarse así misma para conseguirlo. Se detuvieron en algunos lugares para poder descansar y tomar agua, Sakuno se veía muy exhausta, lo cuál preocupaba al ambarino de que pudiera venirle algo extraño o algo así, talvez le podría haber salvado de la insolación pasada, pero nadie sabía realmente si podría venirle otra en esos momentos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado viendo como la castaña respiraba agitadamente

-S-Sí-

-¿Segura?-

-Sólo estoy un poco mareada-

Inesperadamente tocó su frente para comprobar como se encontraba su temperatura, ocasionando que se elevera aun más al sentir el contacto de su cálida mano sobre su piel. La miró en silencio preocupado y se sacó su gorra para posarla sobre su cabeza.

-Si sigues así, sufrirás una insolación-

-Pero ¿Y tú?-

-Yo estaré bien-

-¿No tienes otra?-

-Betsuni-

-Entonces mejor quedate con esta-

-No te preocupes por mi-

Observó como el ambarino se alejaba en silencio, su cabello negro se movía con el viento, era extraño verlo asi sin su gorra, aun si no era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, se veía distinto. Aquel chico que caminaba cargando sus cosas, era a la persona que siempre había amado y que pensaba que jamás le correspondería sus sentimientos. Era tan frío aveces y serio, pero también era dulce y cabelleroso por el otro, no dejaba de sorprenderla. No podía creer que ahora se encontraba junto a él, no en el sentido de tenerlo cerca, sino en el en sentido de que ahora él, Ryoma Echizen, era su novio. Su corazón comenzó a latir cuando escuchó esas palabras en su interior.

Al poco rato, todos se levantaron de sus lugares y siguieron con su viaje, el profesor decía que si tardaban demasiado en llegar, la noche les impediría seguir avanzando. Sakuno observaba como una gotita de sudor escaba por la frente del ambarino, hacía tanto calor y aun así él prefería que ella usara su gorra. Sus manos permanecían entrelazadas, aun si aveces parecía imposible que siguieran de ese modo por el calor insoportable, Ryoma no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento.

Luego de unas horas, finalmente el profesor se detuvo en medio del bosque, analizó el lugar y asintió satisfecho, para después indicarle a todos que ese lugar era perfecto para pasar la noche. Les entregó a cada uno los implementos para hacer las carpas y ellos debían ver donde se ubicaban.

Se podía percibir que era grande, suficiente para ambos, pero tenía tantas intrucciones que Sakuno no entendía como serían capaces de armarla, por más que miraba la caja no podía comprender como podrían hacerlo. Mientras que Ryoma parecía estar concentrado en el manual de indicaciones, observando cada uno de los pasos asintiendo en silencio, luego de unos minutos tomó las piezas y comenzó a unirlas entre sí, parecía saber lo que hacía, por ello la castaña no quería intervenir en su concentración, no obstante no quería quedarse mirando como él hacía todo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Preguntó nerviosa la castaña de ojos carmesí

-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo solo-

-¿Eh? Pero yo...no puedo dejarte así, no debes hacer todo el trabajo tú-

-No es díficil-

-¿No puedo ayudarte en nada?-

-mmm si quieres-Tomó el manual- Podrías ir leyendome las indicaciones, por si cometo algún error-

-Está bien-Sonrió

Comenzó a leerle las intrucciones, mientras él seguía cada paso al pie de la letra en silencio, era tan inteligente que Sakuno sentía que estorbaba en su tarea y más que ayudarlo estaba siendo inútil. Suspiró y se sentó en una silla a leer el manual para ver si les faltaba algo, pero no era así, estaba todo perfectamente hecho. A los pocos minutos Ryoma logró instalarla correctamente y no necesitó ni probarla para darse cuenta que estaba en lo correcto con todo lo que había hecho.

-Ya esta- Susurró agotado

-¿Quieres agua?- Se levantó para entregarle una botella que llevaba en su mochila y se la entregó

-Thank You- Logró decir antes de comenzar a beber de ella y acabar con todo lo que quedaba, porque estaba realmente cansado.

-Lo siento- Dijo triste, mientras él la miraba confundido- Por no haber sido de mucha ayuda ahora-

-No sé de que hablas- Dejó la botella a un lado y se acercó a ella- Si no hubieras estado aquí, podría haber cometido algún error-

-No es verdad, tú eres tan inteligente que con o sin mi ayuda podrías haberlo hecho perfectamente- Suspiró- Soy inútil-

-No digas eso- La miró a los ojos- No lo eres, todos somos fuertes en algunas cosas más que en otras, quizás en esto no lo eres-

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor, pero en realidad no soy buena en nada-

-Hay muchas cosas en las que eres buena-

-Ryoma no sigas-Rió nerviosa, no quería hablar más del tema

-Lo seguiré haciendo las veces que sea necesario- La miró a los ojos logrando ponerla tan nerviosa que sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Eres buena en Artes, Literatura, Historia y Castellano-

-En Historia no tanto...sólo un poco y en Artes cometo algunos errores-

-"Algunos errores", tú lo has dicho. Todos cometemos errores, incluso yo puedo hacerlo, aunque no me lo creas-

-Pero-

-Sólo eres insegura ya te lo he dicho, por eso mismo no te salen bien las cosas- Susurró- Deberías confiar más en ti-

-Todos me dicen eso...-

-Porque es verdad, no sirve de nada que los demás crean en ti, si tú no eres capaz de hacerlo-

-Lo sé-Susurró triste

Apartó un cabello rebelde castaño que se encontraba sobre su cara y la miró a los ojos, logrando cohibirla, aun no era capaz de ver su mirada...tan penetrante, pero era su novio ahora, así que no podría evitarlo. Por un momento olvidó donde se encontraban o más bien dejó de importarle que los demás estuvieran cerca, sólo se podía concentrar en los ojos ámbar que destellaban en su rostro. Sintió sus manos en sus mejillas y sabía lo que vendría a continuación, sintió su aliento cerca de ella susurrandole que no estuviera triste, porque él sabía que algún día lograría superar esa inseguridad y que creía en ella. Entonces rozó sus labios con dulzura, logrando teñir sus mejillas, consiguiendo unir ambos corazones una vez más, latiendo por el mismo motivo...el amor.

-Echizen y Ryuzaki- Habló una voz autoritaria que consiguió asustarlos

-S-Sensei-Susurró la castaña sonrojada

-Lamento interrumpirles su escena romántica, pero debo recordarles que aun hay trabajo que hacer, es cierto que ya levantaron su carpa, pero aun les falta ordenar las cosas-

-Sí, lo haremos- Logró articular Ryoma, no podía ponerse serio, ya que estaba avergonzado y ni siquiera era capaz de ocultarlo sin su gorra.

-Luego de eso, pueden proseguir con lo suyo-

El profesor dejó a ambos sonrojados, mientras todos los demás se reían y se burlaban por lo sucedido. Ryoma y Sakuno ordenaron en silencio sin decir una palabra para intentar simular su incomodidad, pero era inevitable.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien

Gomene por la demora, he estado ocupada y ya entré a la universidad u.u

No sé cuando actualizaré, espero que pronto.

Espero que les guste y comenten

Arigato por pasarse

Mi pág de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

Cuidense!

Sayonara!

PDT: No olviden avisarme si hay alguna falta ortografica porfavor, este word no tiene corrector y he tenido que hacerlo todo yo xd


	18. Destiny

"Capitulo 18-Destiny"

Al llegar la noche, todos se sentaron alrededor de una gran fogata que había hecho el profesor. Algunos cantaban como niños pequeños, otros contaban historias de terror, mientras que otros sólo intercambiaban miradas a la distancia...entre ellos la castaña de ojos carmesí y el ambarino, quienes eran separados por la fogata, estaban frente a frente, pero aun así lejos. Tomoka no paraba de contar lo entretenido que era estar en ese lugar, Sakuno sonreía ante todas sus locuras, pero no podía dejar de sentirse cohibida frente a esa mirada que la observaba a lo lejos. Horio presumía las técnicas que había aprendido, permitiendo ser admirado por muchos de sus compañeros, mientras Ryoma sólo lo ignoraba, sabiendo que dichas técnicas no eran tan complejas como él las planteaba, por ello no le llamaba la atención oírlo. Sin embargo, había algo que si lograba llamar su atención completamente y era la chica que se encontraba frente a él, sonriendo mientras movía sus manos juntas para intentar entrar en calor. No podía dejar de mirarla, ya que parecía que el fuego de la fogata se proyectaba en sus ojos logrando hacerlos brillar, volviéndolos de un color intenso. De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron a los suyos, sintiendo la magia de ellos, logrando silenciar a todos sus compañeros y haciéndolos desaparecer. Nunca se había sentido de ese modo, era extraño y desconocido, pero le agradaba.

Luego de haber comido, el profesor les ordenó que fueran a dormir, dado que los esperaba una larga caminata por la mañana. Tomoka acompañó a la castaña a ponerse ropa adecuada para dormir y luego la dejó en su carpa (O tienda de campaña) para despedirse con una sonrisa maliciosa, burlándose de su amiga tanto que logró hacer teñir sus mejillas de rojo. Cuando se marchó, entró en dicho lugar y se encontró con que su novio que ya estaba instalado, leyendo una revista. Bajó el cierre de la carpa para cerrarla, comenzaba a hacer frío y le molestaba. Se ubicó en su saco de dormir junto al suyo, sentándose abrazando sus rodillas, tenía mucho frío, pero no sentía deseos de dormir si él no lo hacía, su corazón latía deprisa. "Deberías acostarte" sugirió el ambarino, sorprendiéndola.

— Lo sé, pero no tengo deseos de dormir por ahora — Más bien no podía, se sentía nerviosa de estar junto a él ¿De qué no lo sabía? Quizás de no poder decir algo interesante al igual como aquella vez que había estado con ella en su habitación, claro que en ese entonces no eran nada.

—Entonces— Tomó una frazada que había doblada cerca de él y se la entregó, identificando el temblor de sus rodillas producto del frío que amenazaba entrar por los orificios— Cúbrete con esto

— G-Gracias...— La aceptó envolviéndose con ella — ¿Tú no sientes frío?

— No.

— Ah...eso es bueno— No sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa.

— Sí...— Susurró, sabiendo porque actuaba de ese modo— Si quieres puedo poner mi saco de dormir un poco más lejos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— Lo miró confusa

— Para que te sientas tranquila con mi presencia

— No te preocupes, si lo estoy — Sonrió, no podía hacerle eso. Sabía como era, se iría incluso al bosque para que ella no se sintiera cohibida y eso no lo permitiría.

— No lo parece. — La observó, aun apoyando su revista entre sus piernas

— No es que no confié en ti...— Dijo la castaña, percibiendo su incomodidad — Hemos vivido cosas más difíciles que esta, haz estado en mi casa velando por mi resfriado, incluso haz pasado la noche en el hospital por mi causa, hemos estado días completos juntos, incluso aquí hemos estado juntos. Con este recuento, reitero lo que dije hace unas horas en verdad no soy de mucha utilidad, siempre estás ahí para mí, pero yo nunca lo estoy para ti — Fingió una sonrisa e hizo una pausa para enfatizar lo realmente importante— En fin, no iba a eso, pero quiero decir que no estoy nerviosa por estar contigo, más bien lo estoy porque creo que soy aburrida y por eso no se de que hablar.

— Eso no es cierto. — Apartó la revista, para acercarse más a ella — Siempre has estado para mí-

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?— Lo observó extrañada, no recordaba haber hecho

— Desde que nos conocemos, siempre estás ahí cuando más te necesito y me has apoyado, aun considerando que al principio no te tomaba mucho en cuenta.

— Sólo te miraba y te apoyaba, eso no es de gran utilidad. Encuentro que no es importante, por ello no cuenta.

— Para mi si lo fue. Me apoyabas cuando más lo necesitaba —Hizo una pausa, observando como ella lo miraba confundida — Y con respecto a que eres aburrida, no considero que sea cierto...porque tú tienes temas de qué hablar, en cambio yo sólo hablo de tenis.

— Pero el tenis el interesante.

— No del todo, hablar siempre de lo mismo será aburrido para ti, considerando que lo aprecias tanto como yo.

— E-Eso es...porque somos un poco diferentes. —Se sintió extraña al mencionar la última palabra "Diferentes", aunque lo sabía desde el inicio que lo eran.

— Y no me molesta. Ya te he mencionado que no buscaba a alguien igual a mí, porque consideraba que sería extraño. —De pronto se sintió nervioso al pronunciar dichas palabras, sabiendo que nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad de "Buscar a alguien", se lo había dicho en su momento, porque en ese entonces ya sentía atracción por ella. La miró e intentó aclarar sus ideas ante lo que iba a decir —.Mas bien, nunca estaba dentro de mis intereses buscar a alguien...era demasiado extraño para mí. Lo único que me interesaba en la vida era el tenis. Por ello, jamás imaginé que podría haber otra cosa más importante que ese deporte...

— Y-Yo...no sé. —Susurró, se sentía extraña ante las palabras que él le había dicho, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, que ella había sido quien había cambiado esa visión que el ambarino tenía en su vida, dejando el tenis de lado. Se sentía conmovida por aquellas palabras, pero no sabía que podría decir al respecto —.Antes no buscaba a nadie, lo único importante para mí era cuidar de mi abuela, estudiar y estar con mi mejor amiga. Incluso cuando Tomo-Chan me preguntaba qué tipo de persona buscaría, no podía imaginarlo, no tenía idea, porque nunca pensé que sería posible amar a alguien y que fuera correspondida. No obstante, Tomoka me impulsaba a tener una idea sobre lo que quería, como no sabía bien, soñaba con chicos utópicos como salidos de un manga. —Rió recordando sus pensamientos de niña. Y entonces se sonrojó sabiendo que lo que diría sonaría un poco cursi—. Pero, todo cambio cuando te conocí...fue extraño, no podría describir lo que sentí en ese entonces, porque creerías que estoy loca. —Fingió una sonrisa, para des enfatizar su relato, pero Ryoma la miraba seriamente, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que ella decía. Por ello, volvió a tomar su postura de seriedad para decir con firmeza —: Entonces supe lo que era el amor, pude comprender las descripciones que leía en novelas y entender perfectamente lo que era sentir atracción por alguien.

— Es decir que... ¿Lo sientes desde el primer momento? —La observó, sorprendido de que lo quisiera por tanto tiempo.

— S-Sí...por eso te digo que fue extraño, nunca me había enamorado de verdad hasta ahora, quizás fue por eso que lo sentí tan intenso.

— ¿Te habías enamorado antes?

— No.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Y tú?

— Tampoco.

— Me dio sueño.

— Yo también estoy cansado, es tarde y mañana será un largo día. Hay que dormir

— Tienes razón

Sakuno dejó libre su cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo, hasta que quedara completamente liso, mientras Ryoma la observaba, se veía distinta con el pelo suelto, aun si lo tenía demasiado largo, le gustaba. Sus ojos se encontraron de la nada, sintiendo sus corazones latir intensamente. Suspiró y se acostó en su saco de dormir junto al suyo, dándole la espalda, para no cohibirla "Buenas noches" susurró la castaña nerviosa, viendo su espalda a sólo unos centímetros de ella. Y él le respondió con la misma frase sin ni siquiera girar hacía ella, apagando la luz. Pero a Sakuno no le molestaba, porque sabía que era lo mejor, se acomodó bien para hacer lo mismo. El sueño comenzaba a invadirlos, no obstante no podían dormir...seguían pensando en la reciente conversación que habían tenido por el amor que sentían.

Finalmente Ryoma cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo cansado que estaba, siendo tomado por los brazos de Morfeo. _Caminaba por el centro de Tokio en silencio, llevando su bolso colgado en su hombro derecho, mientras pensaba en ella, la vería por la tarde y saldrían a dar un paseo. Suspiró, estaba cansado de la rutina que los consumía, debía pensar en algo para que salieran de ella, pero no sabía en qué. Entonces se encontró con un misterioso chico de cabello gris que llevaba puesto el uniforme blanco que no lograba recordar a que escuela pertenecía. Se acercó a él y lo saludó, diciendo que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se veían, a lo cual asintió confuso, no se acordaba de él._

—_Debo adivinar que no me recuerdas...como siempre —Susurró con odio —Pero ya estas pagando por todo lo que has hecho._

—_No entiendo de qué hablas_

—_Sobre ese don tuyo de ver todo en los sueños_

—_ ¿C-Cómo es que lo sabes? —Preguntó confuso._

—_Porque yo lo provoqué..—Sonrió, causando extrañeza por el ambarino.—Aprendí a transmitir esas cosas y lo hice._

—_ ¿Porqué?_

—_Por el daño que nos has causado_

—_ ¿A quién? No sé de qué me hablas._

—_Creía que si te sucedían cosas así, te hundirías...viendo todo eso, siendo incapaz de hacer algo al respecto y ese fue mi plan del inicio. Pero me sorprendí que fueras capaz de detenerlo con ella—_

—_No sé de qué daño estás hablando, pero no metas a Sakuno en esto—_

—_Yo no lo hice, fue el destino. Yo lo único que te di fue el don para ver el futuro a través de los sueños, pero no fui yo quien jugó con su vida. Pero con lo que he visto, parece que su destino es morir._

—_No es verdad, no lo permitiré —Gruñó cortando la distancia entre ellos_

—_Lo dices tan seguro porque puedes ver su destino en los sueños, pero ¿Qué pasaría si ya no pudieras? Ayer no soñaste nada ¿No crees que ha sido por algo?._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Eso...si perdieras ese don, ya no podrías hacer nada para salvarla. Entonces sería el fin. —Esbozó una sonrisa y se marchó dejando su figura helada._

_¿A qué se refería con perder ese don? ¿Y qué quería decir con que sería el fin? No se atrevería ¿Cómo era posible? Una voz que identificaba logró llamar su atención sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Momo exhausto siendo seguido por Eiji, estaban tan cansados que no eran capaces de hablar, pero se mostraban alertados como si alguien hubiera muerto._

—_Echizen..._

—_Ochibi al...fin...te...hemos...alcanzado.—Intentó decir, pero estaba demasiado alterado para modular._

—_ ¿Qué sucede? Sempais_

—_¿Porqué no contestabas el teléfono?_

—_Lo olvidé en casa ¿Qué sucedió?_

—_S-Sakuno...tuvo un accidente._

—_¿Qué?—Los miró atónito, pensando en lo que le había dicho el sujeto que se había marchado—¿Cómo...? ¿Dónde está?_

—_Todos están en el hospital...—Comenzó a decir Momo, sin saber como explicarlo_

—_Pero ¿Ella está bien? ¿Cómo sucedió?—Lo tomó por el hombro—Habla Momo-Sempais—_

—_Pues...está en estado grave—_

—_Ochibi debería calmarte_

—_¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿En qué hospital está?—Preguntó exaltado, pero ninguno le respondía —¿Porqué me miran así? Debemos ir—_

Despertó asustado, viendo hacía todos lados, aun se encontraban en la carpa. Sakuno producto del salto había dado su novio, había despertado confusa, se refregó los ojos para sentarse y ver que le ocurría. Estaba tan pálido que comenzaba a asustarse, tocó su mejilla y le preguntó "¿Qué ocurre?", pero él no decía nada, sólo giró para observarla en silencio, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. "¿Estás bien?" Volvió a preguntar nerviosa, pero él sólo asintió en silencio tomando su mano y estrellándola contra él. Fue un abrazo dulce, preocupado y a la vez desesperado. La castaña sin comprender lo que sucedía, solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo y sentir su respiración agitada cerca de ella ¿Acaso había soñado algo? Luego de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a mirarla y suspiró, sentía miedo...o más bien estaba aterrado de que le sucediera algo, no podía permitirlo, pero dicho sujeto tenía razón, si no era capaz de verlo en sus sueños ¿Cómo podría impedirlo? ¿Cómo podría luchar contra el destino?

—Ryoma-Kun... ¿Qué te sucede?—Le habló nerviosa, seguía pensativo—¿Soñaste algo? Di algo por favor.

—No te preocupes—Suspiró, intentó tranquilizarse, no podría preocuparla, eso empeoraría aun más las cosas y no quería que eso sucediera.— Vamos a dormir

— ¿Eh? ¿Seguro? Pero...si no te sientes bien.

—No es nada—Se volvió a acostar, esta vez sin darle la espalda

—Quedamos en que no me ocultarías nada...—Se acostó a su lado confusa—¿Sucede algo? ¿Porqué no me quieres decir?—Preguntó desesperada, esa reacción que había tenido no podría convencerla de que no pasaba nada.

—Te lo diré, pero no ahora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy malo?

—Porque debemos descansar.

—Está bien, pero...—Se acercó más a él, no podía engañarla, pero si no quería hablar de eso no podía obligarlo tampoco.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —

—Lo siento—Susurró triste—Por no poder ayudarte a sentir mejor.

"Betsuni, ya lo has hecho" Susurró y se acercó un poco más a ella, para besar sus labios lentamente, siendo correspondida por ella. La amaba más que a todo, incluso más que al tenis, por ello no quería preocuparla ni mucho menos quería que le sucediera algo. Ya pensaría en qué medidas tomar para impedir que ese sueño se hiciera realidad una vez más.

Pero había algo que no entendía ¿Qué le había hecho a dicho chico que fuera tan malo como para desear condenarlo? A lo largo de su vida, todos se enfadaban con él ya fuera por ser presumido, por olvidar nombres o porque sin darse cuenta ignoraba a los demás. Pero no se percataba de nada, hasta que se lo sacaban en cara. Así que no entendía que había hecho esta vez que podría haber dañado tanto a alguien.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como había mencionado el profesor se levantaron temprano para realizar caminatas para tener un cuerpo sano. Las cuales no eran caminatas simples, sino que implicaba subir hasta lo más alto del monte, donde habría un templo, típico de Japón. Para Ryoma no era problema subir por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, gracias a sus repetidas salidas con Seigaku a entrenar, donde Inui los obligaba a dejar sus raquetas en las cabañas. Y el último en llegar, sería castigado con uno de los tantos experimentos hechos por él. Aquello los motivaba a competir entre ellos. En cambio en esos momentos era distinto, era agotador quizás, pero no tenían un castigo ni nada de eso. Pero sabía que no todos podían hacerlo tan bien como él, como era el caso de su novia que apenas se enteró de lo que había que hacer, sus labios mostraron una mueca, podía leer en ellos que no quería hacerlo.

La tomó de la mano, apoyándola a subir, diciendo que se tomara su tiempo para hacerlo, porque no había prisa y debía relajarse. Aquellas palabras de aliento, lograron motivarla a seguir. No se rendiría, esta vez no fallaría. Pero no podía dejar de pensar qué había soñado Ryoma que hubiera conseguido dejarlo en ese estado. Quería averiguarlo, pero no podía. Y sabía que él no se lo diría, por más que insistiera.

Al llegar a la cima del monte, todos cayeron rendidos al suelo para descansar, el templo era gran y hermoso de un color rojo, rodeado por escasas áreas verdes, porque el resto era cemento. Había un pequeño lago que contenía salmones que nadaban lentamente. Horio sentía deseos de lanzarse con ellos para refrescarse, estaba demasiado agotado. No obstante, un monje junto a una anciana que eran dueños del lugar, les ofrecieron entrar para beber agua.

El interior era silencioso y solitario, no imaginaban que personas irían hasta allí para rezar, considerando que debían subir mucho. La anciana les contó la historia del lugar y fueron guiados por el monje hacía el interior, realizando un tour. Luego de haber comido sus colaciones en unas bancas y haber sacado algunas fotos, se prepararon para bajar. Que sería un verdadero desafío para la castaña...

Increíblemente bajar no fue tan difícil como subir, por ello llegaron a las pocas horas al campamento. Después de haberse duchado, fueron a preparar el almuerzo, esta vez no sólo participaron únicamente las chicas, sino también algunos chicos fueron seleccionados para ayudar en la cocina. Habían algunos que no servían para nada, según comentaba Tomoka, porque eran muy indecisos o nerviosos. Mientras que habían otros como Ryoma que terminaron sorprendiendo a todos, porque lo hizo realmente bien. Junto con la castaña, ambos hacían un gran equipo. Al poco rato, pudieron sentarse todos a comer su merecido almuerzo, porque estaban agotados.

El profesor aprovechó la ocasión para decirles cuales serían las próximas actividades, como llegaban apenas dos días allí, siendo este su tercer día, aun quedaban dos días más, por ello había hecho una lista de cosas que les quedaba por hacer. Como no eran el único curso allí, se había decidido con los otros profesores, realizar una competencia entre ellos para ver cual estaba mejor físicamente. Por esto, se les daría la tarde libre para que descansaran bien, para que al día siguiente se prepararan para dar lo mejor de ellos y ganarles a los otros.

Ryoma como no sentía deseos de dormir, fue a jugar tenis, pensando que de ese modo tal vez podría distraerse. Dado que el sueño no reflejaba un bosque, por lo mismo no debía preocuparse aun y la dejaría tener su espacio.

Sakuno caminó con Tomoka por los alrededores, llevando una cámara fotográfica con ellas para poder recordar esos hermosos lugares en los que estuvieron juntas. La castaña de cabello largo, escuchaba como su mejor amiga se burlaba de Horio, quien roncaba por las noches y además hablaba. Incluso había señalado que había tenido que ordenarle a que durmiera lejos de ella, porque era muy molestoso. Además de ser presumido, por pasar hablando acerca de las técnicas que había aprendido, sabiendo que no eran tan complejas, cualquiera podría hacerlas. Ella sólo se reía ante las exclamaciones de su amiga. Y cuando la vio desprevenida le preguntó si había sucedido algo la noche anterior, sonriendo maliciosamente. Sakuno sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo por las perversas ideas de su amiga y negó con la cabeza más de una vez asustada ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Le mencionó sobre su conversación, pero no se atrevió a decirle que había despertado asustado. Porque era tan extraño que no era necesario decirlo.

Lo cual no le molestaba a Tomoka, porque Sakuno no era la única que escondía cosas, ella también lo hacía, cosas que jamás le diría. Pero que Horio a pesar de ser insoportable en algunas ocasiones, había percibido parte de ellas...

La noche anterior, Tomoka estaba leyendo un manga para distraerse, mientras Horio no dejaba de hablar acerca de tenis, comenzaba a marearla. Pero entonces, lo escuchó toser un poco para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Hasta que finalmente lo escuchó decir.

—Por cierto Osakada ¿Porqué le diste el papel a Sakuno?

—Porque es mi mejor amiga ¿No es obvio?

—No del todo, considerando que tú sientes algo por Ryoma.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?-Gruñó, sonrojada —Eso no es verdad, yo no siento nada por Ryoma-Sama ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga?.

—Sentir atracción por él...no tiene nada de malo, mientras no se lo menciones a Echizen.

—Lo sé—Suspiró—Pero aun asi, no debería sentirlo...Además ellos hacen una muy linda pareja. Ryoma-Sama dejó de ser el mismo frío de siempre y modificó completamente su actitud por ella. Eso significa que la ama de verdad, tanto como ella lo ama.

—Aun así ¿No has pensado en decirle?

—¿A quién? ¿A Ryoma-Sama? Imposible, me rechazaría enseguida...Además no puedo hacerlo.

—No, me refiero a Ryuzaki...quizás lo entendería.

—No lo sé, creo que lo mejor es que no lo sepa. Podemos ser muy buenas amigas, pero tal vez no lo entienda.

— ¿A qué te refieres que no lo entienda?

—Sakuno es de esas personas que por ver felices a las demás, prefiere dejar su felicidad de lado.—Susurró preocupada.—Si le digo será capaz de alejarse de él, con tal de no hacerme sufrir...Por eso no puedo.

—Entiendo, pero si se lo planteas bien...Quizás Ryuzaki lo entienda

—No lo creo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Me gusta ver feliz a Sakuno-Chan y también estoy feliz por él. —Sonrió intentando convencer a Horio, pero no fue así.

—Si tú lo dices...—Susurró pensativo

—En verdad envidio a Sakuno-Chan tiene al mejor chico a su lado. Me gustaría tener a alguien así, guapo y a la vez atento conmigo.

—Quizás algún día llegue.

—Eso espero... ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

—mmm pues es otro amor no correspondido.

— ¿De verdad? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Es de nuestro salón?—Comenzó a interrogarlo, para desviar su tema y no sentir que traicionaba a su mejor amiga.

—Pues...—No sabía cómo decirlo, porque se trataba de ella...así que debía inventar algo, igual a como lo hacía con sus falsas hazañas—Es del Salón D—

— ¿Quién es? Quizás te puedo ayudar.

—Se llama Miyuki...

— ¿Qué apellido tiene? Creo que conozco a una Miyuki—Sonrió, esperando atentamente su respuesta, dejándolo helado.

—Miyuki...Takeuchi, creo que es—Sonrió, esperando que le creyera y así fue.

—mmm no la conozco, debe ser nueva ¿Y cómo es?

—De cabello corto y negro—Debía mentir bien o estaría perdido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en características de ella—Es muy segura de sí misma y activa. A veces un poco gritona.

— ¿Gritona?—Rió a carcajadas— ¿Y aun la describes así, si te gusta?

—Me gusta que sea así...siento que se da a conocer.

Sonrió ante los pensamientos de Horio, parecía que realmente la quería de verdad y esa chica quería a otro, típico triangulo amoroso. Lo entendía perfectamente. Ojala ambos pudieran encontrar a las personas indicadas para ellos y no sufrieran por un tonto amor no correspondido.

Escuchó la voz de Sakuno que la miraba preocupada al verla pensativa, la tranquilizó diciendo que no le sucedía nada. Y siguieron recorriendo los alrededores del bosque hablando de tonterías y saltando por todas partes, jugando como dos niñas pequeñas que se acababan de conocer. A pesar de su sentimiento por Ryoma, Tomoka quería a Sakuno y nunca la había visto como una rival por compartir el mismo sentimiento, porque encontraba ridículo perder a las amigas por un amor insignificante. Por ello, siempre la había apoyado, aun si en el fondo le dolía y lo seguiría haciendo, pronto se acostumbraría.

Al llegar al campamento, Ryoma apareció ante ellas y Tomoka sabía perfectamente que sería la despedida, Sakuno le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó con él hacía quien sabía dónde. Mientras ella los observaba suspirando, convenciéndose de que pronto se acostumbraría, entonces apareció Horio a su lado "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó, pero sólo la vio asentir cabizbaja "Vamos a comer, muero de hambre" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacía la mesa de bocadillos. Horio sólo atinó a apoyarla y seguirla en medio de la multitud. Entendía su dolor, era el mismo que sentía él cuando la veía a ella queriendo a otro.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Ya estamos en diciembre, por ello tal como había prometido

Aquí está la continuación de Fight of destiny que dudo hacer el final pronto, porque aun siento que faltan cosas. De a poco se van descubriendo misterios, como es el caso de los sentimientos

de Tomoka por un lado y Horio por el otro.

Con este capítulo imagino que los dejé con muchas dudas.

Como ¿Qué daño causó Ryoma? ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Porqué lo odia? ¿Cómo le dio ese don? ¿Qué hará Ryoma para rescatarla si no tiene ese don? ¿Sakuno morirá? Son como las preguntas que dejaré abiertas por ahora.

Intenté escribir este capítulo como debería ser un libro con el guión largo que creo que se entiende más, porque logra explicar la diferencia entre dialogo y pensamiento. Siempre había querido hacerlo, pero no entiendo como se hace en Word xD así de simple. Y respecto a la ortografía lo corregiré después, porque sé que se me pasaron algunas cosas como siempre xd

Gracias por pasarse, sigo con exámenes u.u

pero me quedan 3 ramos más T.T bueno una semana.

Salgo el próximo viernes 12, ahí me dedico más a esto.

Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

donde aviso cuales serán las próximas actualizaciones.

Saludos! Comenten onegai :)

Sayonara


	19. Chapter 19

"**Capitulo 19-I Will Love You Forever"**

Iban a ser cerca de las seis de la tarde, como se encontraban en su penúltimo día en el campamento, los profesores habían decidido unir a todas las clases para preparar una enorme fiesta como despedida de las actividades, por ello se organizaron para preparar todo, tanto la comida, como la decoración. Tras el gran esfuerzo, todos disfrutaron de la fiesta con sus compañeros, ya sea disfrutando de la buena comida como charlando frente a una gran fogata que hicieron entre todos que estaba protegida por grandes palos que impedían que se causa un incendio.

Había una leyenda que decía que si una pareja bailaba en torno a ella, jurando amor eterno, su amor lograría atravesar las barreras que el destino les imponía, siendo capaz de estar juntos por toda la eternidad. Sakuno había escuchado mucho acerca de esas leyendas, pero jamás creía que estaría con alguien...

Observó como muchos de sus compañeros sacaban a bailar a sus compañeras y ellas aceptaban apenas, sonreía al ver a todas felices. Sentía que no se atrevía a danzar frente a esa fogata, porque no podría hacerlo bien, era muy mala bailando. Ryoma se encontraba al otro lado de la fogata, mirando hacía el vacío un poco distraído, se preguntaba si se debía acerca de los sueños que había tenido recientemente.

El destino parecía que la odiaba, deseando siempre su muerte, pero al mismo tiempo gracias a esos eventos, ellos ahora estaban juntos. Era triste, no quería morir, no ahora que su amor que creía jamás llegar a ser correspondido, ahora lo era. Una leve angustía recorrió su garganta, provocando un nudo que quería ser desatado. Era tonta, no podía llorar en esos momentos. Debía pensar positivo, porque no podía preocuparlo, ya se sentía demasiado culpable con todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería que siguiera estando así. Temerle a la muerte era algo que sentía de niña, ahora no, era una mujer, no podía dejarse llevar por sus miedos. Si no era capaz de luchar contra el destino como lo hacía Ryoma, por lo menos aprovecharía de disfrutar lo último que le quedaba junto a él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por nadie menos que el ambarino que la miraba en silencio preocupado, analizando su mirada, como si adivinara lo que realmente le preocupaba, pero no quería admitirlo.

—¿Quieres bailar?—Preguntó extendiendo su mano, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, provocando que las mariposas que ahora vivian en su estomago revolotearan una vez más.

—No lo sé...es que yo no soy buena en estas cosas, soy realmente torpe.

—Eso lo dices porque no confias en ti misma...—Suspiró—Pero yo lo hago ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—E-Esto...yo—Comenzó a susurrar mientras sentía como sus mejillas iban ardiendo de nervios—Está bien—Aceptó su mano y caminó con él hacía donde se encontraban los demás.

Todos parecieron hacerse a un lado cuando los vieron, dandoles un lugar para estar juntos, se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo como el fuego atrás de ellos les garantizaba un ambiente calido. Sintieron sus manos unirse una vez más, pero esta vez para bailar juntos. "Confia en mi" Le susurró, mientras ella asentía y seguía cada uno de sus pasos. A los pocos minutos lograron hacerlo a la perfección, ignorando al mundo que los rodeaba, sintiendo sólo la calidez de la fogata y como sus miradas permanecían unidas.

—Lo haces bien.

—¿Tú crees?—Se sonrojó

—Sí...

—¿H-Has oído lo de la leyenda?

—Sí, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella.

—Dicen que si una pareja se jura amor eterno, podrán estar juntos por siempre incluso acabando con los planes del destino...me pregunto si será cierto—Susurró, sintiendo ese extraño nudo una vez más en su garganta—Acabar con el destino, parece imposible.

—Si se puede, si no se pudiera luchar contra él, tu vida habría terminado en aquel entonces en que ibas a cruzar la calle...Pero pude evitarlo y lo seguiré haciendo, aunque tenga que luchar contra él toda la vida.

—No lo sé...T-Tengo miedo—Susurró, no quería admitirlo, pero era en verdad lo que sentía y no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo.

—Lo sé...

—L-Lo siento, no quería decirlo...olvida lo que dije.

—Vamos a hacerlo

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sakuno, juro ante esto que siempre te amaré y te protegeré. Aun si el destino quiera separarnos, yo lucharé contra él.

—Ryoma-Kun...—Se sonrojó, más que un juramento de amor eterno, sentía como si fueran las palabras que se decían las parejas que se iban a casar. Observó como la miraba y se preparo para hacer lo mismo—Ryoma, juro que te amaré por el resto de mi vida desde ahora y siempre —Sintió que "resto de mi vida" era como si estuviera admitiendo que en verdad le quedaba poco— Incluso si el destino llega a separarnos, siempre permanecerás en mi corazón, tal como lo haz estado desde el inicio.

—El destino no nos separará, te lo prometo.

—Aun si dices eso, el destino es tan impredecible...Por ello, quiero que lo sepas desde ahora, si llega a sucederme algo pase lo que pase, no cierres tu corazón por siempre.

—No quiero oírte decir eso, nada te pasará— Musitó, mientras la estrellaba hacía su cuerpo, sintiendo como temblaba ante lo que estaba sintiendo—No lo permitiré jamás.

Parecia como si dicho abrazo hubiese logrado desencadenar todo lo que reprimía, porque entonces sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a invadir su rostro, tenía mucho miedo, no quería morir ni mucho menos perderlo. No podía evitar sentirse así, ansiosa de saber que pasaría con su vida, quería por lo menos saberlo, saber la fecha exacta en que sucedería, porque quizás al menos de esa forma podría aprovechar de estar más junto a él. Pero no sabía, no existía una fecha determinada, sólo sabía que llegaría en algún momento. Lejano o próximo, en verdad nadie lo sabía.

Cuando se apartaron para mirarse, logró captar como algunas lágrimas aun brotaban en sus ojos y rescató algunas de ellas, para impedir que siguieran saliendo. Tomó sus mejillas para limpiarlas un momento, viendo como sus ojos carmesí parecían ser estrellas, "Te amo, Sakuno" Le susurró y besó sus labios.

Dicha escena fue captada por la chica de dos coletas que escuchaba como sus compañeros comentaban acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo, diciendo que Ryoma era impredecible. Sonrió, sabiendo que había dejado a su amiga en las manos correctas, él era un gran chico que la amaba demasiado, podía sentirlo.

A su lado se encontraba Horio mirando la escena preocupado, sabía que en verdad no sólo sentía alegría por Sakuno, sino también tristeza por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Osakada...¿Quieres bailar?—Preguntó el castaño nervioso, sabiendo que podría ser rechazado en esas circunstancias.

—¿Eh? No lo sé, no tengo deseos de hacer algo así...—Suspiró—Pero aceptaría que nos escaparamos de la fiesta por un momento.

—Está bien, vamos entonces.

Confuso la siguió, viendo como caminaba a zancadas por el bosque, como si olvidara que llevara compañía. Parecían estar subiendo a la montaña o algo parecido, porque parecían ir ascendiendo a medida que iban avanzando. No entendía a donde se dirigian, pero temía que si lo preguntaba, ella lo golpearía, le gritaría o algo parecido, siempre solía hacerlo cuando preguntaba cosas incoherentes, pero ahora parecía verse distinta a lo que solía ser todos los días.

Finalmente llegaron a lo alto de la montaña, se sentaron sobre unas rocas y miraron hacía un hermoso paisaje que mostraba todo el bosque, no se podía ver muy bien, debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero la luna y las estrellas los ayudaban como guias para ver donde se encontraban.

—Así está mejor—Suspiró Tomoka—Necesitaba salir un momento.

—¿Lo dices por ellos?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? No es por ellos, es porque en verdad estaba aburrida de esa fiesta.

—¿Segura?

—¡Estoy segura!—Gruñó, viendo como él se asustaba al verla de ese modo—¿Porqué me sentiría incómoda por la relación que tienen? Estoy feliz por Sakuno ya lo he dicho.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Dejando a un lado la felicidad de Ryuzaki.

—E-Estoy feliz también...¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de ellos por un momento?—Preguntó cabizbaja—¿Porqué tenemos que hablar de como me siento ante esta situación? Podemos hablar de otras cosas.

—Porque estoy preocupado. Últimamente no pareces tú.

—¿Por mi? No lo estés, estoy bien...dentro de unos días estaré mejor. Por cierto ¿Porqué no bailaste con la chica que te gusta? Ahora que se unieron todas las clases, podrías haberlo hecho.

—Lo intenté, pero me rechazó.

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

—Porque no se sentía bien.

—Ya veo...Que mal y yo también te rechacé, lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—¿Porqué? ¿Por mi o por ella?

—Ambas, es como si fueran la misma persona, se parecen demasiado.

—¿En qué nos parecemos?

—En que pretenden simular que están bien, pero en verdad no lo están, sólo ocultan sus sentimientos por el bien de los demás.

—¿Estas seguro que nos parecemos? Esa descripción suena más a como es Sakuno.

—Sí, lo estoy...Ahora que lo mencionas no me había percatado de eso, pareciera que te haz vuelto de cierta forma como Ryuzaki con esos pensamientos egoistas.

—No es verdad, yo no podría ser como ella...es tan linda, amable y simpática, muchos chicos la han querido. En cambio ami, por ser todo lo contrario nadie, ni siquiera la única persona que he querido en la vida me ha tomado en cuenta.

—Eso no es cierto...

—¿Sobre Sakuno-Chan? Ella es así, si no lo has notado eres ciego.

—No hablo de Ryuzaki...sino de ti, tienes muchas cualidades que pueden atraer a los demás.

—No es necesario que me subas el autoestima, se que nadie me quiere.

—Eso no puedes afirmarlo.

—Si puedo, si quieres probar lo contrario, dime ¿Conoces a alguien que si lo haga?

—Sí...—Se sonrojó, no esperaba decirlo en esos momentos.

—¿Quién?—Preguntó confusa

—Yo

—¿Eh? Pero si pensé que querías a la chica de la otra clase.

—No, ella no existe...la inventé para distraerte.

—Entonces esas cualidades...te referías a mi todo el tiempo. Incluso ahora que te rechacé y todo lo que has dicho...—Rió nerviosa—He sido una tonta todo el tiempo.

—No tienes que responderme...Sé que amas a Echizen, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Si sientes envidia por Ryuzaki, creo que yo también le tengo envidia a él.

—No lo amo, es verdad que alguna vez sentí algo por Ryoma, pero en verdad ahora no es así.

Quería creerle, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía Osakada no era muy buena mintiendo. No esperaba decirle en un momento como ese sus sentimientos, pero fue tan inesperado lo que dijo que no pudo evitarlo. Suspiró, debía medir lo que decía.

Tras pasar las horas, terminaron olvidando lo que sentían y lo que habían mencionado, para desviar el tema y hablar de otros asuntos. Cuando volvieron al campamento, fueron regañados por el profesor por haber desaparecido sin avisar, pero fueron disculpados inmediatamente ya que no les podían dar un castigo antes de retornar a la Preparatoria. Sakuno abrazó a la castaña preocupada, pensaba que le había sucedido algo, pero se sentía aliviada en que en verdad estaba a salvo. Eso hizo sentir extraña a su amiga, como si llevara una carga en su espalda o como si la estuviera traicionando. Pero no le diría jamás la verdad, porque eso sólo conseguiría traer más problemas.

En la tienda de campaña, se encontraba la castaña durmiendo, su cabello liso suelto caía sobre la almohada, mientras Ryoma la observaba en medio de la oscuridad...aquella sería su última noche juntos, no podía conciliar el sueño, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Le había desconcertado la forma en como había dicho su juramento, como si en verdad se estuviera despidiendo o estuviera aceptando que no estarían mucho tiempo juntos por culpa del destino.

_Se encontraba jugando tenis como siempre en una cancha publica junto a Momo, cuando de pronto apareció un chico de cabello gris junto a una chica que llevaba el cabello corto del mismo tono que él, se acercaron y le pidieron un partido, confundido aceptó sin entender el motivo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, pudo percatarse que su rival no era un chico corriente, sabía perfectamente como moverse y dominar la raqueta, no obstante a su compañera aun le faltaba mucho. El juego finalizó cuando Momo y él salieron victoriosos una vez más. Se dieron la mano en forma de agradecimiento por el juego y sintió la mirada de la joven puesta en él timidamente, aquella mirada que se le hacía familiar con alguien más. Fue entonces cuando le habló inesperadamente y la escuchó sin entender qué era lo que deseaba._

—_Tú eres Ryoma-Kun ¿Verdad?—Al verlo asentir, sonrió—He oído hablar mucho de ti, cosas como que eres el titular más joven de Seigaku y que manejas muy bien la raqueta. Por ello, quería pedirte si podrías...ayudarme a ser mejor, como podrás haberte dado cuenta no soy muy buena en esto, por lo mismo quisiera aprender ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

—_No creo que pueda, no me dedico a enseñarle a las personas ¿Porqué no le pides a otra persona? Como a ese chico con el que estás o podrías entrar a un club._

—_No puedo..._

—_¿Porqué? _

—_Por mi condición, nadie quiere aceptarme_

—_No entiendo de qué condición estás hablando, pero yo no puedo enseñarte—La ignoró, dejando como ambos chicos de cabello gris lo observaban en silencio._

_Al pestañar apareció en otro lugar, ahora se encontraba saliendo del Instituto llevando su raqueta en su hombro, entonces apareció dicho extraño con el que había jugado hace apenas unos días. Se acercó a él y le pidió unos minutos, asintió confuso. Hablaron de camino hacía su casa, él parecía muy preocupado por aquella chica que le había pedido ser su pupila, quien parecía estar muy enferma y por ello no podía entrar a un club._

—_¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

—_Quiero pedirte que le enseñes a mejorar por su bien_

—_¿Porqué no lo haces tú?_

—_Porque no quiere, ella te admira mucho y por ello quiere que tu le enseñes. Porfavor, te lo pido...es su sueño._

—_Pero si está tan enferma como dices ¿Porqué debería enseñarle? El entrenamiento podría ser duro._

—_No lo será, tan sólo darle una oportunidad. _

—_Betsuni..._

_Ignorando al chico de cabello gris, caminó en dirección hacía su casa, haciendo caso omiso a su pedido. "Si algo le llega a suceder, te arrepentirás de habernos rechazado, me vengaré de ti" Le gritó el chico enfadado, viendo como el oji ámbar le daba la espalda, sin estremecerse ni un minuto por lo que había escuchado. _

Al despertar, se encontró con los primeros rayos de sol sobre sus ojos, aturdido miró hacía todos lados y se percató que la castaña se encontraba ordenando algunas de sus cosas, dado que aquel día se marcharían. No entendía a qué se debía dicho sueño, ni mucho entendía que quería decir, lo extraño era que aquel chico de cabello gris que le había gritado, era similar a aquel que había soñado recientemente. Lo más extraño era que dicho sueño, parecía haberlo vivido en carne propia, no parecía ser algo que iba a suceder, más bien recordaba haberlo vivido, pero no entendía en qué podría haber afectado su presente con ese tipo de trato, no le había hecho nada malo a esa chica, sólo la había rechazado al igual que las demás.

Entonces pensó en aquellas palabras finales que le había gritado "Me vengaré de ti" y pensó en la castaña que tenía apenas a unos metros de él, suspiró, no quería que le sucediera nada. Por ello, cambiaría su manera despreocupada de ver la vida y se preocuparía más por la persona que amaba...

Una vez que estuvieron listos, todos abordaron al bus, tanto Sakuno como Tomoka permanecían en silencio inquietando sus cabezas con diversos pensamientos. La castaña de ojos carmesí no dejaba de pensar en el juramento que habían hecho frente a la fogata, esperaba que Ryoma tuviera razón y nada malo le sucediera, mientras Tomoka no dejaba de reproducir la escena en que Horio se le había declarado, no esperaba aquello...y la había sorprendido de verdad.

De regreso al Instituto, parecía que todos habían cambiado por lo sucedido en el campamento, ya que no sólo Ryoma y Sakuno permanecían más unidos de lo normal, sino también Tomoka permanecía distante del castaño, confundida sobre qué decir. Parecía que el campamento no había sido un simple relajo para ellos insignificante, sino que parecía haberlos marcado de por vida. Ryoma se mostraba más preocupado que antes y Sakuno por su lado intentaba ser una buena novia, atreviéndose a hacer cosas que antes creía imposible como decirle que lo amaba o iniciar ella los abrazos. Parecía estar viviendo una etapa nueva, muy diferente a la que estaba pasando cuando fingían estar juntos. Además que su novio, parecía preocuparse demasiado por ella, no la dejaba ni un día sola, pero infería que no lo hacía por disfrutar su compañía, sino porque vivía preocupado de que algo le sucediera, de la misma forma como ella aprovechaba cada minuto a su lado, temiendo que el destino pudiera destruirlos.

Por cerca de dos meses, su amor su creciendo, aun si se dejaban consumir por la rutina de verse cada día fuera donde fuera, se amaban demasiado. Era como si sus miedos a perderse, los impulsaban a desear verse en todo momento con la misma intensidad y ansiedad de que fuera la última vez. No obstante, apesar de que su amor por el otro fuera en aumento, había algo que no podían hacer y era encontrarse en algún lugar determinado, ya fuera en el centro o en otro lugar, parecía que a Ryoma le aterraba la idea de que fuera sola, por ello siempre debía pasar por ella sin separarse en ningún momento. Por mucho que quisiera darle una sorpresa o querer ir a visitarlo, no tenía la libertad de hacerlo, ya que él no lo permitía, por temor a que le sucediera algo.

Cansada de esta situación, Tomoka apareció un día frente a su casa, decidida a pasar una buena tarde con ella con o sin del ambarino, compró unas entradas para ir al cine a ver una pelicula romántica que estaba en estreno. Al verla su amiga, no se pudo negar a su invitación, ya que de cierto modo desde que estaba con Ryoma se había distanciado de ella. Por ello, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, aceptó ir, olvidando por completo avisarle a su novio de eso. La siguió por la ciudad, hablaron de diversos temas y disfrutaron de un rico helado, extrañaban estar juntas de ese modo. Cuando se ubicaron en unos asientos frente a la gran pantalla, la castaña apagó su celular como decían las normas y se concentró en la pelicula. Hace meses que no veía una pelicula y verla ahora frente a la situación en la que se encontraba, parecía sentir un punto de vista diferente al que tenía antes cuando estaba soltera, porque ya no anhelaba estar con alguien, sino que se sentía identificada con cada hecho que ocurría...entendía completamente a la protagonista y no podía dejar de pensar en Ryoma. Era extraño no tenerlo cerca por una vez, aun si lo veía todos los días, se sentía extraña sin su compañía. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, para distraerse un momento en la pelicula.

Dos horas después, Ryoma se encontraba jugando tenis como siempre, preocupado por lo que le sucedía recientemente, en las últimas noches no había soñado nada, era como si su vida volviera a ser como antes. Por un lado se sentía aliviado porque no pondría en peligro a su novia, pero por el otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño que había tenido con el chico de cabello gris...¿Y si había perdido su don para hacerlo? ¿Y si ya no podía verlo venir? Lo que más lo torturaba, era saber que aquel día no tenía noticias de la castaña, su madre le había dicho que no se preocupara demasiado y que dejara a Sakuno ser libre por un día, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Parecía ser que ni el tenis era capaz de distraerlo como en un comienzo. Suspiró, no debía pensar en eso, nada le sucedería, él no lo permitiría. Pero entonces, inesperadamente sintió una extraña clavada en el pecho, acompañada de un mal presagio, no entendía porqué pero sentía como si su corazón se hubiera estremecido por un motivo desconocido. Intentó ignorar aquella sensación para seguir jugando, "Todo está bien, ella está bien" se dijo a si mismo, no debía pensar en tonterías. Pero entonces vio a lo lejos como un chico de cabello plateado llevaba un bolso, sus miradas se encontraron y un escalosfrio recorrió su cuerpo, él era el mismo de los sueños anteriores ¿Acaso...? Asustado, tomó sus cosas y buscó en su bolsillo su celular, no podía encontrarlo al igual que en ese momento, sólo esperaba que no aparecieran Eiji y Momo, eso realmente le aterraba. Comenzó a caminar raudamente hacía su casa, no a la suya por supuesto, sino a la de la castaña, debía verla y estaría bien. Encontró su celular al final de su bolso, suspiró aliviado al mirar en él se percató que la castaña le había enviado un mensaje "Ryoma, salí con Tomo-Chan al cine, iremos a pasear. Lamento no haberte avisado, pero lo olvidé. Te amo, nos vemos pronto" Había sido enviado alrededor de dos horas, se preguntaba si se encontraría bien. Pero entonces se encontró con muchos mensajes más que contenía su celular, muchos le rogaban que contestara y entre esas llamadas estaban las de los titulares ¿Acaso había sucedido algo? Sentía su corazón latir a mil como nunca...Era sólo una mera coincidencia, quizás era algo sin importancia. Pero entonces escuchó a lo lejos su apellido. No quería mirar hacía atrás, podía identificar dichas voces...correspondientes a dichas personas que veía venir en su sueño.

—Echizen...—Susurró Momo

—Ochibi...te...hemos...alcanzado—Suspiró Eiji agotado

—¿Sucede algo? Sempai—Volteó a verlos, aterrado ante lo que podrían decir, sus miradas eran las mismas de ese entonces.

—¿Porqué no contestabas el teléfono?—Preguntó Momo preocupado

—No lo había escuchado...—Susurró

—S-Sakuno...—Comenzó a hablar Momo, viendo como el ambarino lo miraba atentamente, sin percibir que él infería cuales serían sus palabras exactas—Tuvo un accidente.

—¿Qué...accidente? ¿D-Dónde está?—Preguntó asustado, lo había dicho finalmente...había sucedido y sentía como pecho se estremecía poco a poco—

—En el hospital junto a los demás...

—¿Cómo sucedió?—Preguntó con un hilo de voz, no era capaz de hablar...sabía que eso pasaría y por más que quizo evitarlo, no logró hacerlo—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—La arrolló un camión cuando iba cruzando la calle

—¿Iba sola?—Susurró, recordando que la primera vez que la había salvado, había sido precisamente de un camión, parecía que volvía a suceder el mismo hecho, pero a diferencia de aquella vez no había estado ahí para detenerla.

—Se encontraba con Osakada minutos antes, según lo que ellas nos contó fue que se descuido por un momento en que fue a comprar algunas cosas para que comieran y no sabe en que minuto Sakuno cruzó la calle llevando paquetes y sucedió. Al parecer iba a una tienda de tenis, porque ocurrió precisamente frente a ella.

Corrieron hacía el hospital agotados, en la sala de espera se encontraba Tomoka llorando en brazos de Horio, mientras los demás incluido su familia se encontraban allí mirando hacía el vacío. Apenas su madre lo vió lo abrazó, dejandolo aun más confuso ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Porqué todos lo miraban así? El silencio comenzó a atormentarlo, quería que apareciera alguien, quien sea que fuese capaz de darle una explicación del porqué todos parecían haber perdido sus esperanzas. A los pocos minutos apareció un doctor, caminó a zancadas hacía él esperando que le dijera algo, lo que fuera con respecto a ella.

—Familiares de Sakuno Ryuzaki

—¿Cómo se encuentra Sakuno?—Preguntó su abuela asustada

—La paciente se encuentra en estado grave en estos momentos.

—¿A qué se refiere con estos momentos? Ella se recuperará ¿Verdad?—Preguntó alarmado el ambarino, viendo como todos lo miraban con lastima.

—Pues..debo ser honestos con ustedes...la paciente ha tenido una gran hemorragia desde que fue tratada, dado que al parecer el camión iba con demasiada intensidad cuando la arrolló, por ello por más que intentemos curarla los resultados son claros.

—¿Qué resultados? ¿Ella sobrevivirá?

—Lo lamento mucho...—Susurró el doctor, tocando su hombro, viendo como muchos habían entendido el mensaje rompiendo a llorar—Pero ella no sobrevivirá.

—Eso no es verdad...¡Usted está mintiendo!—Gruñó el ambarino, viendo como todos los titulares lo sujetaban impidiendo que cometiera una locura.

—No es ninguna mentira, lo lamento.

Observó como el doctor caminaba hacía la sala de urgencias en silencio, viendo como todos a su alrededor le daban sus condolencias. Se derrumbó en el piso de rodillas, recordando todos los momentos que había tenido con la castaña, incluso aquellos últimos en que ella le decía que sentía miedo de que el destino los separaba, escuchando además como su voz resonaba en sus oídos gritando su nombre y su amor por él. Eso no estaba pasando...no podía ser verdad, el destino no le había ganado, era todo un maldito sueño del que debía despertar. Osakada lo miraba sollozando, todo había sido su culpa, si no hubiera salido con ella aquel día, eso no hubiera sucedido. Repentinamente vio eso que nunca pensaba ver en él, bajo su gorra pudo percibir como una pequeña lágrima rozaba su mejilla que fue captada por todos, una lágrima que demostraba que en verdad él...Ryoma Echizen había amado a Sakuno Ryuzaki más que nada en el mundo y lo seguiría haciendo aunque no siguiera a su lado.

Continuará...

Konichiwa!

Aquí les traigo la continuación, sé que me odiaran por esto,

pasaron muchas cosas en un capitulo quizás, pero era hora

de avanzar más con la historia encuentro.

Por lo mismo no los haré esperar mucho para subir el próximo

capitulo, pienso subirlo dentro de la próxima semana o quizás antes.

Según mis calculos

este fic tendrá alrededor de 21 o 21 capitulos.

No creo que este sea de su agrado XD

Pero comenten

Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction

Cuídense! Saludos :) nos leemos.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Capitulo 20"**

En un pasillo blanco, se encontraban sentados en silencio, viendo con temor como diversos doctores entraban a la sala de urgencias hace horas, intentando ayudar la castaña, pero por más apoyo que recibieran, no se podía hacer nada, dado que había sufrido una grave lesión en el craneo, consecuencia de una hemorragia intracranel entre ambos hemisferios, provocando un traumatismo cranoencefálico. Según estudios, gran parte de los pacientes que tenían dicha alteración morían y sólo unos pocos sobrevivían, quedando con discapacidades.

Luego de unas horas, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando salió un hombre con un traje verde, todos se reunieron a su alrededor esperando que dijera algo al respecto, pero entonces no fue necesario que hablara para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, lo observaron dejando a un lado su gorra de tela a un lado y sacando su mascarilla para hablar, su mirada parecía hablar por si misma...Pero no querían escucharlo.

—¿Cómo salió todo...?—Preguntó Sumire con un hilo de voz—¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieta? Doctor.

—Su nieta sufrió un traumatismo severo crano encefálico...lo cuál dañó muchos organos y.

—Vaya al grano...¿Cómo está?—Preguntó alterado el ambarino

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero...

—Ella se va a recuperar, buscaré a los mejores especialistas, incluso puedo pagar por ello—Habló el ambarino, viendo como todos lo miraban preocupados. —Pero no se rinda, no permitiré que se vaya...No la dejaré ir, haré lo que sea.

—Han venido grandes especialistas a ayudarnos, ustedes pudieron ver claramente como todos entraban a la sala de urgencia a hacer lo posible por salvar su vida. Pero no se podía hacer nada, la hemorragía fue demasiado lejos

—¿Q-Qué quiere decir?—Gruñó el ambarino, tomando al doctor por los hombros para que hablara, mientras todos lo detenían.

—No sobrevivió...

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo que no sobrevivió?

—Es decir que Sakuno...—Susurró la anciana de cabello castaño perdida en sus ojos

—Sakuno Ryuzaki ha fallecido—Anunció el doctor, apartando sus manos de él—Lo lamento, en verdad.—Susurró, caminando de regreso a la sala de urgencias.

—Espere...¡Esto debe ser un error! Sakuno no se ha ido—Gruñó el ambarino, eso no es cierto...Ella debía sobrevivir, no podía irse de ese modo.

—Echizen...—Habló Tezuka tocando su hombro.

—Esto no puede ser verdad, Capitán—Susurró cabizbajo—Debe haber un error, estoy seguro.

—Hijo...no hay ningún error—Se acercó Nanjiro hacía él, pero sólo fue ignorado una vez más.

—Es verdad, Echizen—Dijo Momo, intentando detener al ambarino junto a los demás.

—¡Sueltenme!—Gritó, alejándose de todos.—Sakuno no se ha ido, ella no se iría así...No es verdad.—Le dijo a todos, que lo observaban preocupados.

—¿Qué sucede?—Apareció la castaña de dos coletas que había ido por un café junto a Horio.

—Sakuno...Se ha ido—Sollozó Nanako

—¿Qué?—Gritó la castaña, dejando caer su café hacía el suelo.—N-No puede ser, Sakuno-Chan

—¡Ryuzaki-Sensei!—Gritó Oishi, alcanzando a tomarla entre sus brazos, viendo como caía desmayada.

—Llamen a un doctor—Gritó Rinko. Mientras todos la llevaban hacía una camilla.

Viendo distraidos a todos, el ambarino aprovechó la ocasión para salir de allí, no quería estar ahí...No era capaz de hacerlo un minuto más. Esquivó a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, sin importar si se tratara de ancianos o enfermos, quería salir de ese horrible lugar, no soportaba estar ahí con todo ese alboroto. Corrió y corrió sin rumbo alguno, sólo deseando con todas sus fuerzas dejar de sentir aquello que le dolía. Finalmente llegó a la azotea, lugar donde solía refugiarse en el Instituto. El cielo estaba gris y tormentoso, a igual como sentía como el frío viento advertía que se apróximaba una tormenta. Se acercó al balcón y miró hacía su alrededor, se encontraban justo frente a cierto parque que solían recorrer juntos, se vió a si mismo caminando en medio de la nieblina junto a ella sonriendo, "Te amo, Ryoma-Kun" escuchó su voz revolotear en sus pensamientos, sintiéndo como su corazón ardía, era un dolor inexplicable, era como si algo lograba estremecerlo por dentro, más que un escalosfrío, sentía como si su corazón se estuviera haciendo añicos. Sacó su celular para ver aquel mensaje que le habia enviado antes del accidente, entonces se percató que una extraña gota había caído sobre la pantalla, miró hacía el cielo, pensando que se trataría de lluvia. No obstante, se percató que no venían precisamente desde la superficie, sino que aquel liquido salía de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas...

Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, incluso cosas que le había dicho hace unos meses _"Si llega a sucederme algo pase lo que pase, no cierres tu corazón por siempre"_, debía haberla protegido mejor, todo era su culpa...Si no se hubiera relajado tanto aquel día, eso no habría pasado. Recordó el primer día que la vió frente a un vagón, mirando distraidamente hacía la ventanilla, en aquel entonces jamás habría pensado que aquella extraña castaña llegaría a ser lo más importante que le había pasado en la vida. Escuchó el juramento que se habían hecho, incluso el día en que habían comenzando a estar juntos, las promesas que se habían hecho para el futuro...Todas parecían haberse ido con ella. A medida que recordaba, sus ojos se llenaban aun más de lágrimas. No podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando, sentir que aquella persona que más amaba en la vida, ahora había dejado de existir...se había marchado a otra dimensión, dejándolo solo en cierto mundo desconocido sin ella. Le había prometido que detendría el destino, que impediría que su vida acabara injustamente, pero aun si la había ilusionado, no había cumplido. Cuando comenzaba a encontrarle sentido a su vida, el destino había conseguido arrebatarle todo ¿Porqué se había ido ella y no él? ¿Porqué no había sido él arrollado por ese camión? ¿Porqué el destino los odiaba tanto?

"Ryoma-Kun..."Sintió una voz cerca de él, miró a través de la nieblina, pero no vió nada, sólo sintió como un fuerte mareo comenzaba a invadirlo..."Sakuno..." Susurró por última vez.

Despertó en una habitación blanca, donde dormía su madre apoyada en la orilla de la cama, durmiendo profundamente ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso lo que había vivido era sólo un sueño? Esperanzado intentó levantarse, pero sólo consiguió despertar a la castaña, que apenas lo vió lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ryoma-Kun ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien...¿Dónde está Sakuno?—Preguntó esperanzado, provocando que su madre llorara una vez más.

—¿No lo recuerdas? E-Ella ya no está entre nosotros.—Suspiró—Tras enterarte desapareciste, te estuvimos buscando por todos lados, pero no podíamos encontrarte...Hasta que una enfermera te encontró desmayado en la terraza del hospital.

—Entonces...no fue un sueño—Susurró

—No, ella en verdad se ha ido. Sumire-Sama me dijo que te avisara que el funeral será dentro de dos días...Pero pienso que no deberías ir, sino te sientes bien.—Tocó su frente—Sigues con fiebre, hijo. Podrías enfermarte con todo esto.

—No me importa enfermarme

—¡No digas eso!

—Desearía morir ahora mismo...

—Ryoma-Kun, entiendo lo que estás pasando, pero no por lo que sucedió, vas a desistir de tu vida por ello.

—Ya no tiene sentido seguir—Suspiró

—Sé lo mucho que la amabas, pero no puedes pensar así ¿Qué creería Sakuno-Chan si te viera de ese modo?

—Si ella estuviera aquí, todo sería distinto

—Lo sé, nadie quería esto para ella...Todos hubieramos deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiar lo que está hecho.

—Y-Yo si podía cambiarlo...Todo es mi culpa, si la hubiera cuidado más, esto no hubiese pasado—Susurró con un hilo de voz

—No tienes la culpa de nada, son cosas que pasan...No piensas en lo malo, recuerda los buenos momentos junto a ella...ahora te sientes de este modo, pero más adelante te sentirás mejor y

—No amaré a nadie más que a ella. Jamás la olvidaré

—Aun si dices eso, no puedes cerrar tu corazón por esto.

—Lo haré...—Musitó, recordando las palabras que ella le había dicho—Juré que la amaría por siempre y eso haré, no pude salvarla como prometí, pero cumpliré el resto de las cosas que le dije.

—¿Q-Quieres comer algo?

—Betsuni, no tengo hambre.

—Pero si llevas dos días en cama, debes comer.

—No quiero

Dos días después, llegó el día más dificil para todos, el funeral de la castaña. A dicho lugar, llegaron parientes lejanos, muchos de sus compañeros del Instituto Seishun, incluso fueron de otros Institutos a dar sus condolencias. Kintaro llegó a los pocos minutos, armando una escándalo por lo sucedido, culpando al ambarino por no haberla protegido, provocando que muchos tuvieran que detenerlos de que cometieran una locura frente al templo.

—No es el lugar ni el momento para discutir—Intervino Momo—Kintaro, no puedes culparlo de lo sucedido, fue un accidente.

—Yo la hubiera cuidado mejor

—No es verdad, no eras el indicado para eso...Si no hubiera intervenido la otra vez, hubiera muerto ahogada.

—Detenganse—Gruñó Tezuka

—Es verdad, Ryoma y Kintaro controlense—Gruñó Sumire—Por respeto a todo y a Sakuno

—No entiendo como lo pueden defender, él tiene la culpa de todo—Bufó el pelirrojo

—Eso no es verdad, si tienen que culpar a alguien, soy yo...—Lloró la castaña de dos coletas—Yo la convencí de que saliera conmigo...Ryoma no tuvo la culpa de nada. Yo fui la que se distrajo, si hubiese tenido más cuidado, esto no abría pasado...Soy la peor amiga del mundo—Sollozó

—Tú tampoco tienes la culpa—La abrazó Horio, mirando con odio al pelirrojo que se encontraba de pie frente al ataúd donde dormía la castaña.

—Haz hecho suficiente, Kintaro—Gruñó Sumire—Lo lamento, pero lo mejor será que te vayas

El pelirrojo se marchó en silencio, maldiciendo al ambarino por haber permitido que la chica más importante para él se marchara injustamente. Tras enterrar el ataud, todos dieron sus condolencias y lloraron, dejando al ambarino derrumbarse frente a la tumba titulada "Sakuno Ryuzaki", se derrumbó de rodillas, dejando escapar pequeñas lágrimas que gotearon sobre el suelo. Había esperado durante todo el día que ella apareciera y que dijeran que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, pero ese momento nunca sucedió...Sakuno realmente se había ido, llevandose una parte de él con ella, aquella parte que todos desconocian, incluso Ryoma.

Sintió unos pasos tras suyo, se levantó confuso, creyendo que quizás alguien había olvidado despedirse de ella, pero entonces se encontró con dicho sujeto que no quería ver, el mismo que había aparecido en su sueño y el mismo que había visto hace unos días. Se acercó a él, llevando un ramo de flores ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir a dicho lugar?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siempre vengo, tengo a alguien aquí...—Susurró, dejando las flores frente a una tumba cercana—Asi que ¿Ha fallecido?

—No intentes burlarte—Gruñó—Si querías vengarte de mi, te felicito, ya lo haz conseguido.

—Yo no planeaba matarla, fue el destino quien lo hizo. Bueno creo que es el karma, después de todo—Suspiró, mirando su nombre—Quién imaginaría que ellas dos serían vecinas. Podrán hacerse compañía de ese modo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vecina con quien?—Miró hacía un lado y encontró un nombre de una chica escrito en la lápida "Haruna Otani".

—De Haru-Chan...La chica que estaba conmigo cuando jugamos tenis aquella vez...Mi hermana menor.

—Entonces tú eres Kyo Otani...—Susurró sorprendido de que dicha chica muriera tan repentinamente

—Asi es, al fin lo has recordado—Suspiró

—¿Cómo es que...sucedió?

—¿Qué cosa? Ah lo de Haru-Chan, ella tenía una enfermedad terminal...

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde los cinco años, le detectaron que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida...Por ello, pasé gran parte de m infancia en el hospital cuidandola.

—Entonces aquella vez, ya estaba enferma...

—S-Sí, gran parte de mi odio dirigido a ti fue por ese incidente.

—¿Porqué? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con su enfermedad?

—Porque debido a que tú la rechazaste...—Gruñó, presionando su puño—Ella tuvo una crisis emocional y se fue antes de lo esperado. Por eso, intenté persuadirte que la ayudaras, pero te negaste a hacerlo. Es por eso que...decidí hacer esto, en un principio mi propósito era que pagaras por todo...De manera que sintieras de alguna forma, lo mismo que sentí.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque quería que sintieras lo triste que era saber el destino de las personas y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ese fue mi plan en un principio, pero no contaba con que el destino haría que te pasara lo mismo que a mi. Creo que al final dicen que todo se devuelve ¿No? Supiste lo que era estar todo el tiempo con alguien que sabías que en algún momento la ibas a perder, incluso ella sabía que venía su fin, pero tenías que ser fuerte para motivarla a que siguiera a adelante.—Suspiró—A diferencia de ti, yo no tenía ninguna esperanza de acabar con el destino, sabía que en algún momento llegaría ese día y la perdería, por ello mientras quería que todos sus sueños se hicieran realidad. En cambio tú, siempre intentabas convencerla de que no pasaría nada, incluso jugaste con fuego...impediste que muriera en un principio. Y ahora te das cuenta que fue en vano, porque el destino decidió que fuera así. Te lo mereces, después de todo.

—Entiendo lo que sientes...Pero si querías vengarte de mi, podrías haberlo hecho sin involucrarla a ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho—Sonrió—Yo no la involucré, el destino lo hizo. Por ello, si yo no te hubiera dado ese don, quizás ella igual hubiese muerto de todas formas y no habrías podido impedirlo en ese entonces.

—Se que es tarde para arrepentimientos, pero lo siento...—Susurró triste, sentía el dolor que él sentía, lo triste que era perder a alguien y por ese mismo motivo lo entendía en aquellos momentos.

—¿Eh? ¿Te estás disculpando? No lo puedo creer. Aunque en verdad...Tu disculpas no sirven de nada, el daño ya está hecho y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

—Lo sé...Si pudiera cambiar el destino, podría haber impedido que ella muriera—Miró la tumba de la castaña—Pero no es así, no puedo hacer para retroceder el tiempo...Aun si su destino fuera morir, me gustaría irme en su reemplazo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Darías tu vida por ella?—Preguntó sorprendido, nunca imaginaba que Ryoma tuviera sentimientos, siempre lo veía frío y engreído, no comprendía porqué ahora había cambiado.

—Lo haría, si se pudiera...Pero lamentablemente no podemos cambiar el destino—Susurró, miró por última vez la fotografía que estaba junto a la lápida de la castaña para despedirse y luego caminó hacía la salida. —Si pudiera cambiar el destino, incluso salvaría a tu hermana, ojala...se pudiera.

Kyo miró con sorpresa como la silueta del chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar iba desapareciendo a la distancia. Se acercó hacía la tumba que había dejado sola y miró a cierta chica de ojos carmesí que lo observaba en silencio, no podía entenderlo...¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan timida como ella, había logrado conquistar el amor de alguien como Ryoma? ¿En verdad la había amado tanto, para dar su vida por ella? Colocó una rosa frente a ella e hizo una inclinación en forma de respeto. Se preguntaba quien habría sido en verdad esa castaña que había logrado cambiarlo todo.

Una semana después, Momo fue llamado por Nanako que le pedía que porfavor sacara a su primo de ese estado en el que se encontraba, ya que llevaba días encerrado en su habitación, sin deseos de comer e incluso...lo que más les preocupaba era que había dejado el tenis olvidado. El chico de cabello negro, subió las escaleras en silencio, hasta finalmente llegar a cierta habitación "Echizen ¿Estás ahí? Soy Momo" Gritó, pero nadie respondió. Intentó girar la manilla, pero era inevitable, permanecía cerrada. Entendía lo que era perder a un ser querido, hace apenas unos meses había perdido a su padre y sabía lo dificil que era ese cambio de estar con una persona, verla bien y de pronto de un momento a otro deje de existir...

Intentó llamar su atención con diversas cosas que en el pasado, hacían que Ryoma se levantara, pero ahora no, sólo podía escuchar el sónido de una pelota en el interior, pero nada más.

Así fue como se acostumbró a ir cada día a su casa, esperando una respuesta, pero cada vez oía menos señales de vida del interior de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando un día, inesperadamente sintió el sónido de la manilla girando...al abrir la puerta se encontró con una versión distinta de su mejor amigo que le asustaba, tenía ojeras, se mostraba más frío que de costumbre, permaneciendo en pijama. En su habitación sólo vió desastres, era como morir en vida, las ventanas permanecían cerradas y parecía dormir con ratones. Él no era el Ryoma Echizen que conocía, era un verdadero zombie, era como si el real se hubiera marchado con el alma de la castaña.

—Echizen al fin abres la puerta...—Susurró preocupado—¿Qué haz estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Nada en particular.

—Pero ¿Porqué no sales? Podriamos ir a comer o jugar un partido de tenis, como en los viejos tiempos.

—No tengo ganas, Momo-Sempai

—Lo sé, pero ha pasado un mes desde aquel accidente...deberías superar esto y salir adelante.

—No puedo

—No he dicho que sea fácil, pero deberías intentarlo...Además deberías dormir

—No quiero, dormir sólo me ha traído problemas desde un principio.

—¿Porqué lo dices?

—Porque...veo cosas que no quiero ver.

—Eso es normal, pero deberías hacerlo...Quizás de ese modo, te sientas mucho mejor.—Suspiró—Todos me han preguntado por ti, incluso el capitán, dicen que deberías volver y es verdad, los entrenamientos no son lo mismo sin ti.

—Por ahora estoy retirado del tenis.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa...¿Porqué?

—Porque trae problemas, igual que dormir.

—Pero deberías hacerlo como una forma de distraerte. El tenis es la solución a todo ¿No?—Sonrió, pero sólo fue ignorado por su mejor amigo. —Debo irme ahora, pero espero que volvamos a hablar pronto. —Se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta—Cuídate, Echizen. Arriba el animo.

Asintió cabizbajo, volviendo a estar solo en esa habitación, estaba cansado...Quizás Momo tenía razón y debía dormir un momento, para poder descansar, pero temía encontrarse con ella una vez más. Cerró los ojos agotado y pensó inconscientemente en su nombre. De algun modo, su mejor amigo siempre tenía la razón, parecía estar convirtiéndose en alguien que no era, debido a ella.

_Se encontraba en el parque con su raqueta, intentando volver a amar dicho deporte con el que había crecido, pero era inútil, ya que no sentía deseos de hacerlo. Se sentó en una banca a mirar hacía los columpios y imagino que ella se encontraba ahí. "Ryoma-Kun" Sintió su voz, extrañado miró hacía todos lados y entonces la encontró frente a él triste._

—_Sakuno..._

—_Ryoma-Kun, te he extrañado mucho, pero sabiamos que esto sucedería algún día ¿No?—Fingió una sonrisa—No obstante, no es el fin, debes abrir tu corazón y salir adelante...Yo sé que puedes lograrlo._

—_No puedo_

—_¿Porqué? Ya no pareces el mismo, Ryoma-Kun de siempre...Y me entristece mucho saber que no puedo hacer que regrese._

—_Si volvieras...quizás regresaría._

—_Pero eso no es posible, lo siento—Susurró triste—Debo irme ahora, siempre te amaré Ryoma-Kun, pero tú no debes cerrarte a otras oportunidades._

—_Espera, no te vayas—Musitó, viendo como la castaña desaparecía en una rafaga. _

_Quería cambiar las cosas, deseaba tener ese poder de manejar el mundo de la misma manera en que lo hacía en sus sueños, queriendo controlar lo que sueña, haciendo lo mismo...Pero retrocediendo al pasado. _

_Al pestañar se encontró frente a la fogata en la que se habían jurado amor eterno "Ojala pudieramos cambiar el destino" Le susurró la castaña y él asintió cabizbajo. _

—_Ojala pudiera hacer que regresaras...al igual como los recuerdos vuelven a mi, desearía a través de mis sueños cambiarlo todo. _

—_Puedes hacerlo—Susurró una chica de cabello gris apareciendo frente a él—Sólo debes confiar en ti mismo y lo lograrás...Pero para hacerlo, hay un precio que pagar ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo? _

—_Sí, haría todo por cambiar el destino._

"_Está bien, entonces suerte" Le sonrió Haruna desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, dejándolo aturdido por lo que le había mencionado. _

Continuará...

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, espero que les guste**

**este capitulo y comenten n.n **

**Es un poco enredado quizás, bueno **

**les explico que la letra cursiva en algunos casos**

**la utilizo como un medio para diferenciar los**

**pensamientos entre parrafos. Pero ahora esto **

**último que escribí, fue un sueño porque **

**es un dialógo. **

**Pienso finalizar este fic con 22 Capitulos**

**hasta el momento :) Lo tengo todo planeado jojojo.**

**Es obvio que ahora me odiarán por lo sucedido, **

**pero pensé que como este fic **

**es más sobrenatural, podía jugar un poco**

**con algunas cosas. **

**Nos estamos leyendo :)**

**Gracias por pasarse**

**Mi página de Facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

**Sayonara**


	21. Returning to the past

"**Capitulo 21-Returning to the past "**

Se levantó agotado, por un extraño motivo estaba muy cansado, quizás se debía a qué hace mucho tiempo no dormía. Karupin dormía a su lado profundamente, lo acarició un momento para luego levantarse. Despertó esperando que todo fuera una mentira, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que en verdad no había muerto como el otro día, pero sabía que no era posible volver al pasado. Tomó su celular para ver la hora, iban a ser siete de la mañana, "¿Qué día es?" Pensó aturdido, sin comprender porque el sol resplandecía tanto, considerando que hace unos días llovía. Recordó el sueño que había tenido con cierta chica que había fallecido por su culpa y se preguntó ¿Qué significaba en verdad? Había oído hace un tiempo que en los sueños se almacenaban deseos reprimidos, quizás era eso, había soñado con ella esperando que la diera una solución, esperando que de alguna forma volviera al pasado y cambiara todo, pero eso no era más que una simple ilusión.

Caminó hacía el baño a darse una ducha, ya que no sentía deseos de dormir, porque entonces ella volvería sus recuerdos y lo atormentaría una vez más. Una vez que se encontró en él, se desnudó frente al espejo, mientras daba el agua caliente para que se regularizara. Al ver su reflejo se sorprendió, ya no se veía como las últimos días, era como si su cabello estuviera de la misma forma que antes, incluso se sentía extraño, como si fuera más joven. Entró a la ducha para bañarse con agua caliente, se sentía bien, hace tiempo que no se relajaba de ese modo, pero seguía sintiendo nostalgia, anhelo y angustía por no tenerla cerca.

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con Nanako que le sonreía, extrañamente llevaba el cabello corto, lo cuál le pareció raro porque ella no lo usaba de ese modo hace unos años. Pensó que quizás se debía a que no había salido de su habitación en los últimos días.

—¿Cuando te cortaste el cabello?—Preguntó extrañado

—¿Eh? ¿No lo habías notado? Lo hice hace un tiempo

—Debe ser por mi ausencia que no lo noté—Susurró

—¿Qué ausencia? Nos hemos visto todos los días.

—¿Eh? Pero si no he salido desde lo que sucedió con Sakuno

—¿Sakuno? ¿Quién es?—Preguntó emocionada—¿Estás saliendo con alguien y no me lo dijiste? Mmm Sakuno...me suena a la nieta de tu entrenadora ¿Es ella?

—Pero si la habías conocido

—¿De verdad? Qué extraño, jamás habría olvidado ese detalle. Ni la tía ni el tío deben saberlo, quizás lo soñaste. Por cierto, baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde.

—¿Que día es hoy?

—Lunes ¿Porqué?

—Betsuni...—Susurró sin entender nada

Observó como su prima regresaba a la cocina, era tan extraña ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ella? Sí siempre la mencionaba, además había llorado por su muerte ¿Porqué era tan distraída? ¿Se había pegado en la cabeza o algo así? Suspiró y caminó hacía su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, miró su celular esperando que dicho aparato lo ayudara a recordar si había hecho algo el día anterior. Pero entonces se encontró con que el fondo no era el mismo que tenía, extrañado buscó los mensajes, esperando encontrar el último de la castaña, pero no había nada...ninguno ¿Se habían borrado? Buscó entre los contactos si la tenía, incluso en las llamadas, pero nada, no había rastro de la castaña. Sin comprender nada, bajó a tomar desayuno y se encontró con aun más sorpresas, su madre estaba viviendo en el extranjero, ante lo cual Nanako y Nanjiro permanecían tranquilos porque según ellos no era nada anormal, llevaban meses de esa forma ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido desde que estaba en su habitación? Ignorando lo sucedido, caminó hacía la puerta, mientras oía como su prima comentaba con su padre lo extraño que actuaba.

Caminó hacía el Instituto aturdido ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todos los acontecimientos que estaba viviendo, eran muy similares a los que había vivido tiempo atrás, cuando cursaba cerca de Septimo grado. Recorrió los pasillos nostalgico, recordando como antes solía hacerlo con ella o cuando la veía siempre a la distancia. Suspiró, eso no volvería a suceder, porque ella ya no estaba. De pronto, sintió algo extraño a su espalda, como esa sensación que sentía antes cuando se percataba que lo estaba observando "No, ella no está aquí" Pensó, ignorando dicho presentimiento para seguir.

—Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí?—Le preguntó Kachiro junto al resto de los novatos—¿Has venido a ver a los titulares? Porque no se encuentran por ahora, los estabamos buscando y han salido.

—Betsuni, estaba pensando entrar al salón.

—Pero si nuestro salón no está aquí en el cuarto piso, sino abajo en el segundo ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?—Preguntó extrañado Horio.

—¿Eh? Pero si en el segundo piso estabamos en...septimo grado—Los miró atónito

—Asi es, en ese curso estamos ¿Te sucede algo?—Lo miraron preocupados

—Betsuni...Sólo estaba un poco distraído—Susurró confuso ¿De verdad se encontraban en esa época? ¿Acaso lo estaba soñando? Sí eso era verdad...entonces ella aun estaba ahí.

—¿Estás bien? Ryoma-Kun—Preguntó Kachiro confuso

—S-Sí lo estoy, por cierto ¿Han visto a...Ryuzaki?

—¿Ryuzaki-San?—Habló Kachiro desconcertado, sabiendo que era extraño que la buscara.

—Sí...¿Se encuentra aquí?—Preguntó, pensando que quizás no todo había vuelto a la normalidad y en verdad ella no estuviese ahí.

—Sí, la he visto en el patio—Susurró Kachiro confuso

—Está bien, thank you.

Dichas esas palabras, caminó hacía el primer piso con ansias de verla, si eso era un sueño era demasiado extraño volver al pasado. Escuchó en susurros como sus compañeros hablaban de lo mismo que su familia, que estaba extraño o que quizás se había golpeado la cabeza, cuando en realidad él creía eso de ellos.

Recorrió los pasillos a zancadas, todo el patio lucía de la misma forma, intacto a lo que era el presente, pero había gente que lucía más joven a sus ojos. Sintió su corazón latir, sintiendo como su mente la llamaba, quería verla, pero si en verdad era así...ella quizás no lo recordaría, no manteniendo los mismos recuerdos que él tenía. Aunque fuese un sueño, una ilusión o talvez estuviera fantaseando despierto, quería verla. Sintió el sónido de una pelota a lo lejos, entonces pudo identificar quien jugaba así, sólo alguien que conocía lo hacía de ese modo. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacía ese lugar, entonces vió una castaña de trenzas jugando contra la pared.

—Ryuzaki...—Pronunió su apellido inconscientemente, vió como ella se giraba hacía él sonrojada, extrañaba eso, ver su rostro de esa manera.

—R-Ryoma-Kun—Susurró—No pensé que llegarías tan temprano...¿Te sucede algo? Te noto extraño—Percibió como la observaba fijamente, con una mirada profunda que jamás había visto.

—Betsuni, estoy bien—Sentía deseos de abrazarla, pero sabía que no podía, si se encontraban en noveno grado, en ese entones no hablaban tanto.—Sólo...estoy un poco distraído ¿En qué fecha estamos?

—¿Eh? Viernes 05 de octubre

—¿De qué año?—Se acercó más a ella para contemplarla, se veía pequeña, más bien lucía tal cual era en su primera instancia en Japón.

—Del año 2007 por supuesto...

—Es decir que tenemos doce años...Y he llegado a Japón hace unos meses—Pensó en voz alta, logrando que la castaña lo mirara aun más confusa. Había retrocedido dos años atrás.

—S-Sí ¿Porqué...? ¿Acaso te sucedió algo?—Preguntó nerviosa.

—No es nada en verdad...—Susurró cabizbajo, viendo como se había perdido la cercanía que tenía con ella, pero no importaba...incluso si había olvidado todo, estaba a salvo y eso era lo importante, pero ¿Porqué había vuelto a esa fecha y no a otra? Si quería cambiar el destino, debería haber vuelto un minuto antes del accidente...eso habría cambiado las cosas. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Haruna antes de despertar ¿Acaso el precio que debía pagar era ese...? Que volviera atrás y ella olvidara todo.

—Ryoma-Kun ¿Te sientes bien?—Se preocupó viendo como se perdía en sus ojos, nunca la miraba tanto y de tan cerca. Nerviosa lo tomó de la muñeca, decidido a que alguien lo ayudara—Vamos a la enfermeria, no puedes ir a clases en ese estado.

La miró sorprendido, ella actuaba con la misma impulsividad que aquella vez en que ojo había sangrado, se preguntaba si ya había vivido ese momento o no, sentir su cálida mano en su muñeca se sentía bien, la extrañaba, ni en todos sus sueños había podido sentirla tan real.

—No es necesario, Ryuzaki—Se detuvo, mientras ella lo observaba avergonzada

—P-Pero...no estás bien, puedo sentirlo—Susurró—Puede que no hablemos mucho, pero yo...he aprendido a conocerte y por eso me preocupa que estés así.—Se sonrojó, dejando caer su mano— Lo siento...he hablado de más, creerás que soy tonta. Mejor me voy.—Volteó para correr, como siempre lo hacía, pero entonces tropezó con una piedra.

La alcanzó a tomar entre sus brazos, evitando que no cayera, se miraron en silencio y observó como la castaña se sonrojaba, verificando lo que le había dicho hace un tiempo, en verdad ella siempre lo había amado, pero él no se había dado cuenta. Quería besarla como siempre solía hacerlo, pero si hacía eso...sólo lograría alterar aun más el destino. La ayudó a pararse bien para alejarse a unos centimetros, no había podido evitarlo, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

—G-Gracias, Ryoma-Kun—Se sonrojó

—No es nada y no creo que seas tonta...—Susurró.

—Pero he hablado demás y es porque en verdad me preocupa que estés así.

—Lo sé—Suspiró—Pero estoy bien...

—Te creeré—Sonrió apenada por lo sucedido—Bueno creo que es hora de ir al salón.

—Es verdad...

Las clases fueron aburridas como siempre, lo peor de todo es que aquella matería ya se la sabía de memoria, aun si habían pasado años desde que no la veía. Por ello, podía concentrarse en hacer algo más durante la clase, que era observarla a la distancia, era su mejor pasatiempo.

Al llegar la tarde, la observó una vez más como se alejaba con Osakada, suspiró no le gustaba para nada el pasado, después de haber vivido lo que podría llamarse futuro. No por el hecho de tener sueños pronosticadores, sino porque en el presente si podía estar con ella y no sólo verla a la distancia.

Momo apareció a su lado con una sonrisa, burlándose por haberse percatado que miraba mucho a la castaña. Lo acompañó sin querer preguntar a donde se dirigían, si lo hacía infería que se preocuparía como los demás. Al parecer no había entrenamiento, porque todos se iban temprano. Lo siguió en medio del centro hasta llegar a unas canchas que conocía muy bien...Se instalaron uno a cada lado y tomó la raqueta como si fuera un objeto desconocido, hace mucho tiempo que no la tomaba, pero sentía como si aun apesar del tiempo que había pasado, fuera parte de él. A los pocos segundos se familiarizó con ella una vez más y logró dominar el tenis, amaba esa sensación, el sónido de la pelota dando bote y la excitación que sentía al golpearla, todo era un arte, no entendía como había podido vivir sin ese deporte por un mes. Entonces recordó porqué...por ella.

Sintieron que dos personas se acercaban a ellos, fue cuando sintió como un escalosfrio recorría su cuerpo, se trataban de nada menos que los hermanos Otani. Después de todo, no había sido una mera coincidencia volver a ese año, porque había llegado ahí con una misión "Cambiar el destino".

Jugaron entre dobles, sacando las mismas conclusiones que la vez anterior, Kyo Otani se movía muy bien, pero en cambio su hermana Haruna tenía ciertas dificultades, que aun si a su parecer le faltaba mucho, debía ayudarla.

—_Tú eres Ryoma-Kun ¿Verdad?—Al verlo asentir, sonrió—He oído hablar mucho de ti, cosas como que eres el titular más joven de Seigaku y que manejas muy bien la raqueta. Por ello, quería pedirte si podrías...ayudarme a ser mejor, como podrás haberte dado cuenta no soy muy buena en esto, por lo mismo quisiera aprender ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

—No me dedico a enseñarle a las personas_ a menudo—Susurró, sin saber como responder a esa pregunta, sin cometer un error otra vez. —¿Pertenecer a algún club?_

—_No, no puedo entrar a ninguno_

—_¿Porqué?_

—_Por mi condición, nadie quiere aceptarme_

—_Ya veo...—Suspiró, no podía ser frío esta vez—Desconozco que tipo de condición tienes, pero si quieres entrenar conmigo no será fácil_

_—Lo sé, estoy preparada para todo—Sonrió—Daré lo mejor de mi, lo prometo._

_—Está bien._

_Momo lo miró impactado, no podía creer que su amigo aceptara a una pupila tan de repente, él se acostumbraba a rechazar a otras ¿Porqué esta vez no lo había hecho? Haruna en cambio sonreía, esbozando una sonrisa tan angelical, que su hermano la miraba feliz, había oído hablar de que Ryoma era un chico frío y arrogante, pero esta vez parecía haber cambiado. _

_—Entonces ¿Cuándo comenzaremos?—Sonrió Haruna _

_—Mañana en este mismo lugar a las 10:00 am._

_—Está bien, aquí estaré._

_—Bien, nos vemos entonces—Susurró, esperando que con eso pudiese cambiar aunque sea un poco del futuro._

_Tras darse una ducha, caminó con Momo a su casa, quien pasaba cuestionando su decisión, ahora él también decía que actuaba extraño, aunque quisiera hacer las cosas bien, aun así había llamado la atención de su mejor amigo que lo conocía bien y sabía que el nunca aceptaría algo así tan repentinamente._

_—¿Porqué lo haz hecho? Echizen ¿Acaso te gusta ella?_

_—Betsuni, apenas la conozco_

_—Eso es lo más extraño...Además es más pequeña que nosotros, debe estar en primaria incluso ¿Crees que será capaz de hacerlo bien?_

_—No lo sé, pero puede aprender a hacerlo._

_—¿Tú crees? ¿Qué condición se supone que tiene?_

_—No tengo idea, Momo-Sempai._

_—¿En verdad no lo sabes y aceptaste hacerlo?_

_—Sí...—Suspiró, no podía decirle la verdad._

_—Estás actuando muy extraño hoy_

_—Lo sé, ni yo lo entiendo. _

_—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—Nos vemos, Momo-Sempai—Caminó hacía su casa, dejando a su amigo confundido, lamentaba mentirle de ese modo, pero si le decía la verdad sólo conseguiría inquietarlo aun más._

_A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Haruna y Kyo, este último se acercó a él para agradecerle en privado por lo que estaba haciendo por su hermana, dandole a conocer su condición actual. Fingió sorpresa ante la enfermedad que tenía, porque si lucía neutro ante esa situación, sólo causaría sospechas por parte de dicho chico. Comenzó el entrenamiento con técnicas sensillas, le dio lecciones de que postura debía hacer y cómo controlar bien la raqueta. _

_Los primeros días fueron complejos, pero aun no se rindió, debía tener paciencia y ayudarla lo más que pudiera, aunque incluso para él fuera un esfuerzo en vano, no podía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Apesar de su condición, Haruna era fuerte, poseía una gran resistencia, aun no manejaba perfectamente las técnicas, pero sabía que con el paso del tiempo mejoraría. Se sentía feliz siendo apoyada por la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, Ryoma Echizen. _

_Lo más dificil no era enseñarle, sino era ver a la castaña todos los días a la distancia, y no poder estar junto a ella. Intentaba hablarle más seguido, pero sólo conseguía que ella se sintiera más confusa, incluso inquietaba a toda la gente que los veía. Lo que no le extrañaba, porque sabía que en ese tiempo no era cercano a ella, estaba sólo pendiente del club y del tenis. _

_Un día, inesperadamente Haruna no llegó al entrenamiento, confuso llamó a Kyo esperando que le diera una explicación al respecto, pero sólo pudo recibir un mensaje por parte de él "Estamos en el hospital, ha sufrido un ataque". Si Haruna moría, entonces Sakuno igual fallecería tiempo más tarde, asustado corrió hacía el hospital, no podía marcharse...no otra vez. En el mismo pasillo siniestro en el que se había encontrado junto a sus familiares, se encontraba Kyo con su madre, lo miró extrañado apenas lo encontró frente a ellos._

_—Ryoma...¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—He venido a verla ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo está?_

_—Por ahora está siendo examinada, tuvo un extraño ataque al pecho, pensamos que sería al corazón, pero al parecer no es eso. Hay que esperar._

_—Ya veo...—Suspiró y sentó a su lado._

_—Eres Ryoma-Kun ¿Verdad?—Sonrió una mujer de cabello gris con algunas arrugas en su rostro—El entrenador de Haru-Chan._

_—S-Sí..._

_—Yo soy su madre...Muchas Gracias por venir._

_—No es nada, sólo quería saber como estaba—Susurró, recordando la sonrisa de su pupila y como su voz resonaba en sus oídos, de alguna forma le había tomado cariño en esos meses. _

_A las pocas horas, un hombre de bata salió de la sala de urgencias para dirigirse hacía ellos, lucía de la misma forma que aquella aterradora noche en que ella había fallecido, esperaba que esta vez no fuera a darles la misma noticia. Al mencionar el nombre de la paciente, Kyo y su madre se pusieron de pie de un salto, analizó la forma en cómo el doctor se comportaba, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, deseando interpretar sus movimientos y leer el silencio de sus labios, pero no podía saber en verdad que tipo de respuesta daría. _

_—¿Cómo se encuentra? Haru-Chan—Preguntó exaltada su madre_

_—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?—Le interrogó Kyo_

_—Debido al estrés que estaba llevando, sufrió el desmayo. Creíamos que había sido producto su condición, pero tras examinarla y realizarle examenes, encontramos algo extraño._

_—¿Qué es?—Preguntó Kyo confuso—¿Se mejorará?_

_—Descubrimos que por causas desconocidas el carcinoma que afectaba en uno de sus pulmones ha desaparecido..._

_—¿Qué quiere decir? Doctor ¿Acaso te ha ido a otro lado?—Habló la mujer muy alterada—El cancer que tenía Haru-Chan era de tipo maligno, se supone que los doctores decían que no iba a sobrevivir. _

_—No se ha ido a ningún lugar, simplemente ha desaparecido._

_—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Es decir que mi pequeña ya no tiene cancer? ¿Puede suceder algo así?_

_—Asi es, Haruna ya no tiene cancer, lo que quiere decir que podrá tener una vida plena a partir de ahora. Casos así suceden 1 en un millón de veces, podría tomarse como un milagro._

_—Haru-Chan no morirá, Kyo-Kun...—Cayó de rodillas la mujer, mientras Kyo la abrazaba y lloraba junto a ella. —Todo es gracias a Kami-Sama._

_—Es un verdadero milagro...Todo Gracias a él._

_No podía creer que el destino hubiese cambiado de esa forma tan radical sólo por haber cambiado su actitud ante esa pequeña niña, no sabía si en verdad se debía a eso o era porque en verdad los milagros existían de vez en cuando. Sí era así, se preguntaba porqué el destino no había querido cambiar también para ella, porqué Kami-Sama si es que existía, no lo había ayudado a salvarla. _

_A medida que pasaban los días, Haruna se recuperaba cada vez más rápido, tal fue así su energía que los medicos decidieron darle de alta dos semanas después del ataque. Solía juntarse con ella de vez en cuando a ayudarla a perfeccionarse, estaba más radiante que nunca, eso no podía negarlo. En cambio él, no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña con la que se encontraba diariamente, se preguntaba cuando volvería a su tiempo actual y si llegara a ser pronto, esperaba que ella siguiera con vida. Sí el destino de Ryuzaki en verdad era morir, prefería quedarse en ese época un tiempo más y aprovechar todo el tiempo que no estuvo junto a ella durante todos esos años._

_Un día tras salir del Instituto, iba caminando por las calles en silencio, percibiendo como la castaña se alejaba una vez más con sus amigas, cuando de repente Haruna apareció frente a él luciendo su uniforme de Primaria. _

_—Haru ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Sempai...He venido porque debo hablar contigo._

_—¿Qué sucede?_

_—Quería agradecerte por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, gracias por tenerme paciencia en los entrenamientos y por haber aceptado ayudarme. Nunca creí que aceptarías ayudarme. Pero desde el momento en que lo hiciste, algo cambio en mi...sentí grandes deseos de vivir, aun sabiendo que eso sería imposible, yo creo que fue por eso que Kami-Sama me ayudó a cumplir mi sueño—Esbozó una gran sonrisa—Me alegro que sea así. Pienso entrar a un club de tenis pronto, para poder ser tan buena como tú..._

_—No soy un buen ejemplo a seguir, deberías ser mejor como tú hermano, él en verdad es admirable. _

_—¿Eh? Nuestra relación no es muy buena que digamos._

_—Aún así, eres importante para él, puedo notarlo._

_—¿De verdad?—Sonrió—Él también es muy importante para mi, lo quiero mucho...Este último tiempo se ha estado acercando más y eso me pone muy feliz. _

_Kyo Otani después de todo no era tan malo como creía, más bien era muy similar a él, se mostraba frío y distante cuando en verdad era completamente lo contrario. Quizás se mostraba de esa manera tras haber aceptado que algún día ella moriría, por eso mantenía distancia para no sentir lazos que algún día rompería. _

_Se despidió de la chica de cabello gris que le sonreía a la distancia, para seguir su camino, al fin había hecho algo bueno de lo que no tendría que lamentarse después. Iba llegando a su casa, cuando de repente otra voz familiar gritó su apellido a la distancia, confuso miró hacía atrás y se encontró con nadie menos que Kyo Otani, el chico en el que estaba pensando después de haber hablado con su hermana. _

_—Echizen...—Susurró agotado_

_—¿Qué sucede? Otani_

_—Y-Yo...te vengo a dar las gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi hermana. Gracias a ti, ella se salvó._

_—No lo creo, que ella se haya salvado no fue obra mia. _

_—Lo sé, pero me refiero que gracias a ti ella desistió de esa idea de morir. No quizé decirte, pero el ataque que sintió se ocasionó por las emociones que sentía en ese momento. Estabamos discutiendo, porque entrenaba demasiado y la juzgaba por eso, pero entonces repente me dijo "Quiero vivir, no quiero morir"y comenzó a llorar. A los pocos minutos, sucedió...—Susurró triste, viendo como él lo observaba confuso—Estaba tan asustado, no sabía que hacer, corrí al hospital con ella y apenas llegué rogué porque la atendieran. Creí que sería el fin, pero me alegro que no haya sido así. Por eso todo es gracias a ti, Echizen._

_—No me agradezcas nada, ya te he dicho que no he hecho nada._

_—Aún así, gracias por todo...Sí hubiese algo que pudiera hacer por ti, lo que sea, porfavor dimelo._

_Kyo lo miraba con total honestidad, esperando que él dijera algo,que podía hacer por él. Pero sabía que por mucho que controlar ciertas cosas de la vida, ni Otani ni Haruna podrían traerle de vuelta aquello que había perdido o más bien iba a perder tiempo después. _

_—¿Has oído hablar de mis habilidades? Puedo manejar ciertas cosas, puedo hacer lo que sea.—Intervino sus pensamientos Kyo._

_—Sí tuviera algo que pedir...sé que no podrías cambiarlo._

_—¿Cambiarlo? ¿Te refieres algo en relación con el destino? ¿Qué es?_

_—Betsuni, no es nada importante. No te preocupes.—Susurró, caminando hacía su casa, ignorando su figura. Lo único que debes hacer es cuidar a tu hermana...Sí los milagros existen, no permitas que sea en vano. _

_—Eso lo dices porque sabes como era nuestra relación ¿Verdad? ¿Haru-Chan te lo digo?_

_—Sí, pero ahora que nada sucedera, no sigas siendo así y aprovecha de estar a su lado. No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. _

_—Hablas como si...hubieras perdido a alguien._

_—Algo así, pero no tiene importancia ahora. —Susurró, viendo a la castaña invadir su mente una vez más—Lo que quiero decir es que debes permanecer a su lado y apoyarla en todo a partir de ahora. —Suspiró—Debo irme._

_—Tienes razón...Gracias por los consejos, eso haré...Cuidaré a Haruna, lo prometo._

_Entró a su casa, ignorando a todos los que se encontraban en la cocina, incluyendo su madre que ya había llegado a Japón. Estaba cansado, no tenía deseos de hacer nada, sólo pensaba en la castaña y sentía como su pecho comenzaba a estremecerse. Cerró los ojos una vez que estuvo en su cama, recordando el sueño que había tenido hace unos meses con Haruna que le deseaba suerte con cambiar el destino, claro que lo había cambiado...Ella no moría aun, pero ¿Porqué se sentía tan miserable? Extrañaba el futuro, porque quizás en esa instancia podría tenerla cerca y lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido real, pero en cambio en la época que se encontraba era distinto, rara vez hablaban y todo lo que habían vivido aun no sucedía. Recordó las cosas que le decía la castaña cuando tenía pesadillas que podía crear su propio sueño...Lo había intentado sólo una vez y había salido mal. Pero hace un largo tiempo que no tenía sueños amenazantes, así que esperaba que esta vez si le resultara. _

___Se encontraba en el presente junto a la castaña a su lado sonriéndole, no sabía que día, hora ni en que fecha se encontraban, pero estaba feliz porque Sakuno estaba a su lado, con eso era suficiente. El día estaba radiante, con un fresco viento que los acompabañaba, todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto...Cuando de pronto la vio desaparecer entre sus brazos, escuchó el sónido de una bocina de un camión de fondo, el grito de una chica y recuerdos del hospital que invadieron su espacio. _

_—__¡Ya basta!—Gritó, haciendo que todo desapareciera y se encontrara en un lugar oscuro No quiero seguir recordando cómo sucedió todo...no lo soporto._

_—__Lo sé...yo tampoco—Susurró la castaña apareciendo frente a él.—No quiero recordar como nuestras vidas se separaron. Dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, quizás nosotros no estabamos destinados después de todo—Fingió una sonrisa._

_—__No digas eso, no es verdad...Porque si hubiera sido así, entonces nuestras vidas ni siquiera se habrían entrelazado. —Tomó su mano—No le temo ni al destino ni a la muerte, porque apesar de todo lo que hagan para separarnos, no lograrán hacerlo de todo. _

_—__¿Qué quieres decir? Ryoma-Kun._

_—__Te hice un juramento y voy a cumplirlo, luchar contra el destino...Apesar de todo, siempre te amaré y no habrá nadie más. —Suspiró—Aveces pienso que prefiero verte tal como te he visto estos meses, a la distancia...Que verte morir frente a mis ojos. _

_—__Pero eso implicaría que jamás hubiesemos hablado...—Susurró triste—Ojala la leyenda de amor eterno fuera cierta._

_—__Es real, puedo probarlo...Porque aun si olvidas todo lo que vivimos, te seguiré amando.—Besó sus labios, sintiendo como todo el oscuro lugar en el que se encontraba se volvía radiante._

_Al despertar, sintió como los primos rayos de sol llegaban a sus ojos, se los refregó para ver mejor y notó que estaban húmedos, infirió que se trataba por lo mucho que había dormido. Al mirar la hora en su celular, vio que eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, eso significaba que lo regañarían una vez más por llegar tarde. Suspiró, se levantó y caminó hacía la ducha, se sentía extraño...como si hubiera dormido más de la cuenta. _

_Cuando iba a vestirse, se percató que su uniforme no estaba, al encontrarse con Nanako en el pasillo se percató que nuevamente su cabello había crecido y más de la cuenta._

_—¿Dónde está mi uniforme?—Preguntó, mientras lucía un short negro y una camiseta roja._

_—¿Eh? ¿Para qué lo necesitas?_

_—Para ir a clases, por supuesto._

_—¿Clases? Pero si estás de vacaciones..._

_—¿Vacaciones? _

_—Asi es, las clases han finalizado hace unas semanas._

_—Betsuni..._

_—Entrarás al tercer trimestre el 15 de noviembre , debes estar confundido porque dormiste mucho.—Suspiró—Pensar que el otro año entrarás a Preparatoria y sigues siendo un distraido._

_—¿Preparatoria?_

_—Oh no puedo creerlo ¿También olvidaste tu edad? Dentro de dos meses más cumplirás quince años._

_—15 años...—Susurró recordando que esa edad cumpliría cuando estaba junto a ella, eso decir que había vuelto al presente. Pero lo extraño era que ella se había ido en diciembre, si se encontraban a finez de octubre, quería decir que aun no sucedía nada talvez._

_El sónido del timbre hizo que su corazón latiera, mientras dejaba a su prima hablando sola, quejándose de lo distraido que era y lo raro que estaba, bajó por las escaleras, ignorando a todos los presentes en la sala de estar para finalmente llegar a la puerta. Sus manos sudaban, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de ella, que en verdad esta vez no fuera un sueño ni una tonta ilusión, deseando que fuera real..._

_Continuará..._

___**Konichiwa!**_

___**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien,**_

___**pensé mucho en este capítulo, **_

___**había pensado en hacer otros saltos en**_

___**el tiempo, pero eso haría alargar un poco **_

___**más la historia, por ello he decidido dejarla así.**_

___**El próximo capitulo es el último según lo que tengo pensado,**_

___**espero que les guste y comenten :) **_

___**Gracias por pasarse**_

___**Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction.**_

___**Saludos!**_

___**Sayonara**_


	22. Chapter 22

"**Capitulo 22"**

Al abrir la puerta, quedó cegado por lo radiante que estaba el día, colocó su mano en su frente, intentando reemplazar la visera de su gorra, dado que había salido sin ella esta vez. Miró confuso a la figura que estaba frente a él, apenas podía distinguirla porque se encontraba de espaldas,entonces sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al percibir que tras un sombrero de paja caían dos trenzas de color castaño. Se acercó a ella en silencio, viendo como volteaba hacía él, luciendo una falda de color celeste y una polera con tiras rosa. Lo observó confundida ante la forma en como se encontraba, pero al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días... Ryoma-Kun, lamento haber venido tan temprano.

—Betsuni, no debes disculparte—La abrazó—Te extrañaba demasiado.

—Yo también, siempre lo hago...—Sonrió, pero se sintió nerviosa ante ese inesperado abrazo considerando que tan sólo no se veían hace dos días—¿Estás bien? ¿Haz tenido un mal sueño?

—Eso no importa ahora, no permitiré que pase.—Musitó, ignorando los recuerdos que recorrían su mente en esos momentos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, ahora que haz venido ¿Quieres salir?—Se apartó de su lado para mirarla.

—¿Eh? Eso es lo que íbamos a hacer, pero deberías cambiarte de ropa primero.

—¿Porqué lo dices?—Miró confuso y se percató que seguía en pijama—Oh, es verdad...lo olvidé.

—Si quieres puedo venir después

—No es necesario, no tardaré. —La tomó de la mano para caminar hacía la puerta.

—Está bien, entonces ¿Está tu madre?—Lo siguió hasta el umbral de la puerta, aún si llevaban un tiempo juntos, no tenía la confianza para entrar como si nada.

—Creo...

—¿No la has visto?

—No, es que desperté hace un momento y apenas escuché el timbre, bajé sin saludar a nadie. Pero está mi prima.

—Ya veo...entonces debe haber sido un mal sueño.

—Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso

—Bueno...

Al entrar se encontraron con Nanako que le sonrió a la castaña para invitarla a tomar una taza de té mientras su primo se cambiaba, aprovechando la instancia dada para poder hablar sobre su relación, quería saberlo todo.

Ryoma se dirigió hacía su habitación a zancadas, para dejar fuera su pijama, se aliviaba de no haber salido con toalla, eso habría provocado que la castaña huyera de él avergonzada. Suspiró, se colocó unos jeans y una polera blanca con una chaqueta roja sobre ella. Era cierto que hacía calor, pero no sabía si sería así durante todo el día.

Luego de unos minutos, bajó la escalera para caminar hacía la cocina, escuchó risas y se detuvo a centímetros del pasillo, para percibir a lo lejos como la castaña emitía sonrisas mientras su prima hablaba mal de él, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos, ya que se sentía cautivado con la belleza de su novia...su cabello, esos gestos que siempre tenía, su dulce voz y sus sonrojos. Ahora entendía porqué se sentía tan vacío cuando no estaba con ella, porque sólo ella lograba completar ese vacío, Sakuno era la luz de su vida, sin ella era parecido a estar muerto.

Se acercó en silencio hacía ellas, Nanako sonrió diciendo que se había salvado de que no le había dicho a su novia gran parte de sus defectos, mientras la castaña sonreía nerviosa. Se despidieron de ella y caminaron hacía la salida, el día estaba perfecto a pesar de que se encontraban a fines de octubre, quizás era precisamente por eso...por su encuentro con ella, parecía como si no sólo el destino les había dado otra oportunidad, sino también el clima estaba a su favor.

No sabía a dónde irían y en verdad no le importaba, sólo sabía que quería estar con ella por siempre, eso era lo único que quería hacer. La había tenido tanto tiempo lejos, no sólo la había visto morir miles de veces, sino que también ahora había vivido su muerte, había sentido todo aquello que le aterraba sentir verla partir en un ataúd, dejando su nombre en una lápida y luego la había visto vivir una vez más, pero cuando era más joven, cuando aún no había comunicación entre ellos. Había vivido dos realidades que no le habían agradado, porque en ambas estaban separados, pero ahora esta vez sí era real...estaban juntos, por ello no permitiría que volvieran a apartarla de su lado.

Sintió el roce de sus manos y sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano, extrañaba esa calidez. Sakuno lo observó nerviosa como siempre, ocultando unos sonrojos tras su sombrero para finalmente dedicarle una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde quieres ir? No me importa el lugar en verdad, mientras estés en él.

—Ryoma-Kun...—Susurró sonrojada ante las palabras que había dicho—¿Estás bien en verdad?—Preguntó preocupada, sabía que algunos momentos decía cosas inesperadas, pero lo sentía raro ahora. —¿Qué es lo que viste?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No servirá de nada que te diga lo que vi...Porque no volverá a suceder.

—¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Qué es?

—No quiero pensar en eso ahora, porque hoy quiero estar contigo y dejar atrás todo. Si te dijera la verdad no me creerías.

—Si lo haría, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero no es que no confíe, es que no quiero que te preocupes por ello.

—Pero

"Olvidemos eso por ahora" Le susurró, para tomarla por la cintura y besar sus labios apasionadamente para evitar que siguiera hablando, extrañaba esa sensación de estar junto a ella de esa forma, creía que nunca más tendría el privilegio de besar esos labios tan suaves. Después de todo lo que había vivido, había comprendido que aquel acto que antes consideraba tan extraño en las parejas, ahora le encontraba sentido y se había vuelto su más grande anhelo por las noches.

—Iré a donde tú desees ir—Susurró, filtrando sus ojos en ella—Cualquier lugar está bien.

—E-Esto...—Comenzó a hablar sonrojada ante lo sucedido, hace mucho tiempo que no la besaba con tanta intensidad—Habíamos quedado de ir a la playa con los demás esta mañana, pero.

—¿Quieres ir?

—¿Eh? N-No lo sé...

—Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar, sólo los dos.

—Me encantaría, pero ¿Y si se molestan?

—No lo harán—Tomó su celular—Yo lo arreglaré.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Podríamos ir al campo por el día

—¿Al campo? ¿Ahora?

—Siempre hablas de que quieres ir a ese lugar, este es el momento—Sonrió

—¿Seguro? Pensé que no te gustaba.

—No he dicho que no me agrada, sólo que no suelo ir muy seguido—Guardó su celular—Listo, les envié un mensaje ¿Vamos?

—Está bien—Le sonrió para tomar su mano una vez más.

Sus manos encajaron perfectamente entre ellas, dando sentido a la forma en como eran, como si hubiesen sido creadas de esa manera con ese espacio entre los dedos, con ese propósito de encajar con otra, completando ese vacío que todos sentían en un principio.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana, cuando tomaron un tren hacía el campo, sabía que estaría en problemas si se fugaba así como si nada fuera de Tokio, pero ya nada le importaba. El día estaba perfecto y todo se debía a que estaba junto a ella, posó su mano sobre la suya para tomarla con fuerza, no quería soltarla nunca más. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día ayer?" Preguntó el ambarino, volteando hacia ella para que le hablara acerca de todo, quería escucharla y tratar de recordar porqué se había ausentado esos días de ella. La escuchó como le hablaba acerca de su rutina, se había levantado por la mañana a preparar el desayuno, cuando recibió una llamada de su abuela, diciéndole que iría a almorzar con los titulares, tras dicha conversación se dedicó a hacer el almuerzo. Analizó su mirada, prestando atención a cada una de sus palabras, sin poder dejar a un lado su atracción por ella, era tan bella, que no sólo era capaz de escuchar lo que decía, sino también percibía la forma en cómo movía sus pestañas, como se ruborizaba y sonreía, como jugaba con su cabello cuando estaba nerviosa, como abría sus ojos de par en par al estar sorprendida...Todo. Era tan perfecta, que no entendía porqué había sido tan tonto de no fijarse en ella antes.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo recuerdas?—Preguntó asustada, apartando su mano de él.

—Betsuni, creo que no fue nada importante.

—¿Seguro?—Lo miró seriamente, esperando poder adivinar sus pensamientos por una vez en la vida, pero no encontró nada en su rostro que dijera lo contrario.

—Seguro, confia en mi

—Siempre lo hago—Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro—Es sólo que...me da miedo que estés ocultando algo importante y no quieres decirme para no lastimarme.

—Aunque fuera el caso, ahora no lo estoy haciendo—Cogió su mano—Es la verdad, no estoy mintiendo.—La miró, pero sólo podía sentir el aroma de su cabello.

—Está bien...Lo siento por dudar de ti—Sonrió, para dirigir su mirada hacía él, viendo como su rostro se reflejaba en sus ojos—¿Puedes perdonarme? Ryoma-Kun.

—Lo pensaré...—Susurró

—¿Eh? ¿Porqué?—Se apartó de su lado para mirarlo nerviosa—¿T-Te enfadaste? —Preguntó, viendo como desviaba su mirada.—Lo siento, en verdad...no fue mi intención dudar de ti, son sólo pensamientos tontos mios.

Al percatarse que Ryoma se tocaba los ojos con la punta del dedo índice izquierdo, se sintió preocupada, quizás no estaba enfadado ¿Le había pasado algo? "Ryoma-Kun ¿Estás bien?" Susurró nerviosa. Pero entonces el ambarino volteó hacia ella para tomar su rostro y besar sus labios una vez más.

Deseaba matarlo por haberle jugado una broma de ese tipo, pero no fue capaz de resistirse a ese momento, porque no podía...lo amaba después de todo. Al separarse unos momentos, observó como él le sonreía, mientras en cambio ella inflaba sus pómulos por haber creído en sus mentiras.

—Eres malo, creí que te había sucedido algo.

—¿Creíste que me había enojado?

—P-Pues...sí, pero ya no te creeré—Bufó

—Jamás me enfadaré contigo, Sakuno—Susurró—Ni siquiera por algo así y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero ibas tan en serio...que creí que sería la excepción.

—Lo siento ¿Puedes perdonarme tú ahora?

—No lo sé

—Bien, entonces creo que me iré un momento, para que puedas estar tranquila—Suspiró, tomando su revista y caminando hacía el pasillo.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a ver si hay algo interesante en este tren. Volveré en un momento.

—Está bien, te perdono...—Bufó—Eres malvado, no pude enfadarme lo suficiente contigo.—Observó como caminaba de regreso a su lado.—Creo que no soy tan buena actriz como tú, porque en verdad tampoco puedo enfadarme contigo demasiado tiempo. No soy tan fuerte.

—Yo tampoco—Acarició su cabello—No soy tan fuerte como crees.—Extendió su mano hacía ella—No puedo soportar por mucho tiempo estar lejos de ti, porque no me agrada.

—Pero lo que hiciste ahora, yo no fui capaz de hacer lo mismo—Hizo lo mismo para volver a sentir su calidez.

—No significa nada, no sería capaz de soportar ni siquiera un día, ni una semana...O peor aún, más allá de un mes.

—Hablas como si...lo hubieras vivido.

—Algo así

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Un sueño?

—Sí, pero no es como los anteriores.

—¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo...—Susurró confusa

—Era sobre el pasado.

—Ah...suelo tener recuerdos sobre el pasado con respecto a mis padres. Pero no entiendo que puedes haber soñado del pasado sobre nosotros que haya sido tan malo.

—No puedo decirte

—Pero...quiero saber.

—Ya hablaremos de ello.

—Está bien—Suspiró

El tren se detuvo en una estación campesina, todos se bajaron de él llevando maletas con rumbo a sus destinos, entre ellos caminaban ambos sostenidos de la mano, no sabían a dónde irían ni qué harían, sólo sabían que querían permanecer juntos ese día. Recorrieron el campo en silencio, sin tener un destino decidido, disfrutaban estar unidos aquella grandiosa mañana.

Tras recorrer algunos kilómetros, se detuvieron en un campo de girasoles, donde Sakuno extendió una manta que planeaba llevar a la playa para que se sentaran en ella. El día estaba precioso, el sol resplandecía como nunca, haciendo brillar los girasoles que había a su alrededor. Parecía que de alguna forma el campo siempre se mostraba hermoso, aun si se encontraban a fines de octubre, el clima siempre parecía ser cálido y agradable. La castaña tomó unos sandwich que llevaba en su bolso para entregarle uno a su novio, Ryoma quedó sorprendido con la gran cantidad de comida que había preparado, ella le explicó que los había preparado temprano con la intención de compartir con los demás, antes de enterarse que en verdad no irían a la playa. Por más que pasara el tiempo, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la gran habilidad culinaria que poseía su novia, tanto Nanako como Rinko solían alabarla, diciendo que sería una buena esposa en el futuro. Y tenían razón, cocinaba tan bien, que incluso se atrevía a decir que superaba las habilidades de su madre. Luego de comer tanto, ambos quedaron satisfechos.

—¿Cómo estaba?—Preguntó la castaña, esperando que el ambarino dijera algo tan todo lo que había probado.

—Bueno

—¿No le faltaba nada?

—Betsuni, estaba delicioso.

—Me alegro que te gustara—Sonrió —Está muy relajante aquí, el clima está perfecto

—Sí, es verdad ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé...—Susurró, lo único que deseaba hacer era estar a su lado, nada era más importante que eso. Lo miró, viendo como sus ojos se dirigían a los suyos, esperando una respuesta. Se sintió avergonzada decirle aquello que pensaba. —Por ahora quiero descansar.

—Está bien. Creo que haré lo mismo—Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos para lanzarse hacia atrás y mirar el cielo.

—E-Esto...si quieres, puedes apoyarte en mi.

—Estaré mejor...si me acompañas.

"¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que...esté a tu lado?" Preguntó nerviosa, viendo como asentía. Se acostó a su lado, viendo como el sol provocaba reflejos en su cabello negro, logrando destellos verdes y volviendo sus ojos ámbar a rubíes intensos a ratos. No podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan guapo. De pronto se percató como su mirada dejaba de concentrarse en el cielo para encontrarse con la suya, sin saber porqué, su corazón volvió a latir como lo hacía cuando lo veía a la distancia, pero ahora era distinto. Su mano se encontró con la suya, era como si por primera vez sus miradas se comunicaban entre ellas, experimentando otro tipo de comunicación.

Por varios minutos se observaron sin decir una palabra, no sabía porqué no era capaz de formular nada, sentía como si fuera parte de un hechizo, no podía dejar de mirarla...era tan hermosa, su cabello castaño se volvía pelirrojo bajo los rayos de sol, volviendo sus ojos miel intensos. Deseó tocar su rostro, obligando su mano a moverse para cumplir su deseo, su piel parecía brillar como si fuera un ángel, tan suave. No quería perderla de nuevo, no podría vivir una vida tan triste y sola como aquella una vez más. Dirigió su cuerpo hacía ella, para acercarse más a ella, viendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo al sentir el contacto con su piel. Sintió su aliento a tan sólo centímetros de él, respiraba agitadamente, lo que le hacía comprender que estaba nerviosa. Acarició su cabello en silencio sin dejar de mirarla, para besar sus labios con timidez y luego con decisión. Fue entonces, cuando ambos comprendieron que no necesitaban ir a ningún otro lugar, estaban bien ahí.

El amor que sentían iba en aumento, los besos que en un principio eran sólo una muestra simbólica de afecto o más bien, un simple acto que solían hacer como rutina, ahora se había vuelto una droga a la que eran totalmente adictos. A pesar de que sabían las consecuencias que traía consigo dicha droga, como dejarlos sin aliento o incluso con el corazón agitado, no eran capaces de dejar de hacerlo.

Se separaron silenciosamente, la castaña se sentó avergonzada ¿Porqué de pronto se sentía así? ¿Cómo que deseaba estar siempre de ese modo? Sintió la mano del ambarino sobre la suya, lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre preguntando si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Lo siento por no detenerme...

—No tienes la culpa, yo tampoco quería que terminara—Se sonrojó, aceptando que se había dejado llevar, pero en verdad no había sucedido nada de lo que tuviera que lamentarse.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar?

—Está bien.

Se levantó, dejando la manta en el suelo, sabiendo que nada le sucedería a sus cosas, por ser los únicos por esos lugares. Tomó su mano para caminar por el campo de girasoles, no se cansaba de decir lo maravilloso que estaba el día.

Su sueño siempre había sido recorrer esos lugares y ahora lo había cumplido, pero lo mejor era que no lo hacía sola, sino con él...la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Le dedicó grandes sonrisas,diciendo que esperaba que la tarde se volviera eterna para que nunca tuvieran que marcharse y separarse. Corrieron por los alrededores, jugando a las escondidas como dos pequeños niños que no les importaba el tiempo ni el espacio en el que se encontrarán, sólo les importaba disfrutar cada momento como si fuese el último.

La tarde se aproximo hacia ellos tan sigilosamente que no se percataron de su llegada, comenzó a hacer frío y supieron enseguida que era hora de volver a la realidad, debían regresar antes que se hiciera tarde. Guardaron todo, para caminar hacía la estación. Vieron como el sol comenzaba a esconderse en medio de los cerros, volviéndose anaranjado, tiñendo todo el cielo.

Al ver temblar a la castaña, le entregó su chaqueta, sabiendo que la necesitaba en esos momentos, Sakuno la aceptó con una leve sonrisa, él realmente estaba preparado para todo. Al llegar el tren, abordaron en él junto al resto de los pasajeros, se ubicaron en un asiento junto a la ventana, para percibir como el hermoso paisaje en que habían estado se extinguía poco a poco. Rodeó sus hombros, para protegerla del frío, percibiendo además como se mostraba cansada.

—Se ha hecho tan corto el día...—Susurró triste

—Sí, es verdad.

—Sin embargo, lo he pasado de maravilla—Sonrió la castaña, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro una vez más.

—Yo también, deberíamos salir de nuevo de esta forma.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Me encantaría repetirlo. Ojala se pueda...

—Si se puede y lo haremos.

Los brazos de Morfeo la envolvieron sigilosamente, haciendo que entrara en un sueño profundo. Acarició su cabello con una leve sonrisa, aquel día había sido el mejor de su vida, porque había estado con ella. Había sido un día tan perfecto, que le aterraba la idea de que se tratara de un sueño. Si era así, esperaba no despertar nunca...prefería morir si se trataba de eso, que saber que en algún momento despertaría y todo fuera mentira. Ya no era capaz de distinguir la realidad de la fantasía, era todo tan confuso, todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días que se sentía aturdido con el presente.

Al llegar la noche, caminaron por las calles de Tokio cansados, había sido un día muy largo, pero ya era hora de que cada uno se marchara. Tomó su mano para conducirla hacia su casa, ya que finalmente había llegado el momento más difícil de todos...la despedida. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, deseaba más que a nada que nunca experimentarán ese tipo de circunstancias, pero debían hacerlo...por más que lo deseara, no podía estar con ella las 24 hrs. Sí todo saldría bien, algún día podrían hacerlo, pero aun faltaba mucho para eso.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de su casa, sus manos se apartaron para seguir su destino. Le entregó la chaqueta para mirarlo una vez más, podía ver en sus ojos suplicantes el mismo miedo que sentía él en esos momentos...separarse. No quería hacerlo, pero estaba consciente que no podía detenerla, se verían mañana, sólo debía esperar hasta el día siguiente. No obstante, después de haber vivido tantas decepciones, debía que ese mañana jamas llegara ¿Y si algo sucedía al día siguiente? ¿Y si no volvían a verse jamás? ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

—Es hora de irme, gracias por hoy...Lo pasé increíble—Sonrió la castaña de ojos carmesí—Hasta mañana, Ryoma-Kun.

—Espera...—Tomó su mano, evitando que se marchara.

—¿Qué sucede?—Volteó, siendo aprisionada por sus labios.

No podía dejar que se marchara así como si nada, primero debían despedirse, aun sabiendo que si la besaba sería la despedida más eterna de todas, porque no podría dejarla ir fácilmente.

La castaña se aferró a sus brazos para dejarse llevar por ese dulce beso, había olvidado completamente despedirse, o más bien había querido evitarlo para no sentir un vacío cuando se separaron. Se distanciaron un momento para tomar aire, entonces se abrazaron en medio del frío que los amenaza.

—Nos vemos mañana, Ryoma-Kun. Que duermas bien.

—Tú también, debes dormir bien.

—Gracias.

—Te amo, Sakuno.

—Yo también y mucho.

Se miraron por última vez, para caminar cada uno a su casa, la observó por unos minutos hasta que desapareció en el umbral de la puerta. Satisfecho, regresó a su casa agotado por haber salido todo el día, temeroso de dormir.

Al llegar a su casa, saludó a todos de lejos para subir las escaleras a descansar, ignorando las preguntas de todos, caminando sin dar ningún detalle sobre su paradero todo aquel día. Se sentía increiblemente cansado. Se acostó con Karupin a su lado, para pensar en todo lo que había vivido ese día, había algo extraño que no comprendía. Sí Haruka no había muerto, entonces Kyo no se había vengado de él y si eso había pasado, él no habría hablado jamás con Sakuno, porque sus sueños no tendrían significado alguno. Sí era todo así, entonces ¿Porqué seguía Sakuno a su lado? ¿Cómo podían ser novios si no habían pasado por todo eso? Algo no calzaba en todo eso. Sí no existía venganza por parte de Kyo, no existía coherencia alguna con lo que estaba pasando...¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo a Haru? No comprendía nada.

Agotado, se dejó vencer por el sueño que lo invadía, rogando porque no soñara nada relacionado con la castaña, no quería que corriera peligro otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó confuso, no había tenido ningún sueño relevante o más bien no recordaba ni con quién había soñado. Apenas se levantó, caminó hacía el calendario, esperando no haber retrocedido o avanzado en el tiempo. La fecha decía claramente 01 de Noviembre. Es decir que no había avanzado nada, tan sólo el día que le correspondía. Eso quería decir que estaban a salvo por ahora.

Para cerciorarse que estaba en lo correcto, tomó su celular que estaba a un lado y buscó dicho contacto. Llamó nervioso, esperando que ella le contestara. No tenía idea de que horas eran, pero no tenía tiempo para ver averiguarlo.

—¿Ryoma-Kun...?

—Sí, soy yo...¿Te desperté?

—P-Pues sí, es muy temprano ¿Sucedió algo?

—Betsuni, sólo te llamaba para saber como estabas.

—Estoy bien ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Otro sueño?

—No, nada de eso.—Se sentía un tonto por haber hecho esa llamada, debido a sus paranoias—Bueno, no te molesto más...hablamos más tarde.

—No me molestas, es sólo que me sorprendió tu llamada a estas horas.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—P-Pues...creo que no.

—¿Quieres salir?

—Bueno...

—Si no quieres, no hay problema.

—No estoy diciendo eso, es sólo que pensé que te acomodaba que nos viéramos día por medio. Por eso, me sorprende que desees que nos veamos hoy también.

—Pues creo que he cambiado de opinión...por mi te vería todos los días. Pero no quiero incomodarte.

—No lo haces, para nada. Al contrario, me encantaría verte siempre... Es sólo que me preocupa que hayas cambiado de opinión por algo en particular que no me quieras contar.

—No es por nada en especial, no te preocupes—Habló seriamente, no podía decirle la verdad, eso sólo lograría asustarla.—Te iré a ver en la tarde, por ahora duerme.

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Tras colgar, se percató que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana, en verdad era muy temprano. Volvió a acomodarse en la almohada para tratar de dormir y descansar un poco más. Karupin lo acompañaba ronroneando en su estómago. Lo acarició un momento para tratar de analizar lo que estaba viviendo, la última vez que sus sueños habían desaparecido, Kyo le había mencionado que se debía a causa suya, pero ahora nada tenía sentido para él.

Despertó a mediodía, se levantó a darse una ducha para luego bajar a comer con los demás. Al menos en su familia nada había cambiado, seguían las mismas discusiones de siempre, los mismos lazos y los mismos personajes.

Tal como había prometido, fue a buscar a la castaña por la tarde, para que fueran al cine a ver una película. Sakuno amaba las de romance, aunque él prefería las de acción, pero por una vez en la vida debía complacerla, así que aceptó ir a ver una película que estaba en cartelera que era drama/Romance. Salieron alrededor de las seis de la tarde, Sakuno como siempre había llorado, sintiéndose conmovida por las escenas que había percibido, mientras él sólo se dedicaba a consolarla.

Los días pasaron rápido, cada día despertaba con el temor de que fuera el último junto a ella, pero por más que pasaban las horas, nada ocurría, todo seguía siendo normal. Pero lo más extraño aún, era que no era capaz de soñar nada ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y qué tal si el destino nuevamente se la arrebataba sin darse cuenta? Gracias al temor que sentía, aprovechó cada día como si fuera el último, disfrutando su compañía y divirtiéndose como nunca junto a ella.

Incluso cuando regresaron a clases, durante su tercer trimestre, seguían viéndose constantemente. A diferencia de los errores que había cometido en el pasado de aislarla del mundo y evitar que saliera sin él, esta vez permitía que lo hiciera, sin dejar de estar alerta.A Veces llegaba a pensar que quizás el destino jugaba con él y en verdad le estaba dando la oportunidad de aprovechar de estar con ella cada día, para que cuando llegara diciembre no se sintiera tan nefasto como la otra vez, ni culpable por haberse distanciado. Pero no podía, jamás se sentiría completamente complacido de tenerla durante sólo unos meses, siempre quería más...deseando estar a su lado por toda la eternidad, si fuera posible.

Momo como siempre, solía adivinar sus pensamientos e incluso sus estados de ánimo, percatándose que no se encontraba bien, por ello un día decidió interrogarlo, si las cosas estaban tan bien con Sakuno ¿Porqué se mostraba inquieto? No lo comprendía. Ryoma miraba al cielo acostado en la terraza, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado. No fue necesario ver de quien se trataba, lo sabía muy bien.

—Echizen, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? Momo-Sempai

—Sobre ti, has estado actuando extraño últimamente ¿Te sucede algo?

—Betsuni, sólo estoy cansado.

—No pareciera ser que sólo sea cansancio, porque ha durado mucho ¿Hay algún problema con Sakuno? ¿O acaso problemas familiares?

—Nada de eso.

—Entonces...¿Tiene relación con tus sueños? ¿Haz soñado algo extraño de nuevo?

—Sí...pero es diferente a los otros, es más complejo de explicar—Suspiró, había olvidado por completo que le había contado todo a su mejor amigo.

—¿Más complejo que todo aquello que me contaste? ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

—Ni siquiera puedo decirte si fue un sueño o en verdad sucedió, es demasiado confuso.—Se sentó, para apoyar su espalda en un muro.

—¿A qué te refieres? Me estás asustando.

—Vi...morir a Sakuno—Presionó su puño—L-La atropellaba un camión, incluso sé el día exacto en que sucedió y cómo fue todo.

—¿Cuándo fue...?

—Un sábado...10 de diciembre.—Susurró temeroso.—Pero no fue un sueño, siento que lo viví...Recuerdo cuando estabamos todos en el hospital esperando un milagro, cuando la enterramos y cuando los días se hacían eternos. Viví meses de ese modo, era incapaz de dormir...Hasta que un extraño día, regresé al pasado y entonces retorné al año 2007.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? ¿Volver al pasado?—Preguntó confuso, todo lo que le estaba contando le causaba escalofríos.

—Al parecer sí...Entonces cambie las cosas, logré incluso salvar a Haruna Otani.

—¿Quién es ella? Me suena ese nombre.

—Es la hermana de Kyo Otani, un chico con el que jugamos tenis ese año.

—¿De verdad? Tengo mala memoria, pensé que incluso tú eras bueno olvidando nombres.

—Lo soy...Pero ellos son la razón del porqué tengo sueños de este tipo.

—¿Porqué? ¿Es una maldición?

—Ella tenía cáncer, decían que no iba a sobrevivir...por ello, me pidieron que le ayudara a jugar tenis.

—Ya lo recuerdo, me sorprendí ese día que aceptaste hacerlo.

—Como veo tus recuerdos están alterados—Susurró, viendo como lo observaba confuso—Porque, en un principio no había aceptado hacerlo y por lo mismo, Kyo me odiaba. Dado que, debido a eso...provoqué la muerte de su hermana.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Porqué?

—Altere su enfermedad, por eso él se vengó de mí con este don que tengo, ya que los Otani desde pequeños nacieron con poderes especiales. No creía en ese tipo de cosas, hasta ahora.—Recordó que en un principio rechazaba todas esas teorías que decían que habían ciertos niños que venían al mundo con ciertos dones— Cuando volví al pasado, fui capaz de enmendar mis errores y cambiarlo todo.

—Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

—Se hizo más fuerte y venció su enfermedad...Creí que viviría por siempre en esa época, donde Sakuno y yo no eramos nada. Pero extrañamente, volví a este tiempo.

—Eso quiere decir que te encuentras de este modo tan extraño, porque temes que le vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo ¿Verdad?

—Sí, lo extraño es que si ella no murió, no debiera existir venganza por parte de Otani y yo no debería tener estos sueños, por ende Sakuno y yo no seriamos nada, incluso tú habrías olvidado todo. Pero no es así.

—Que extraño, tampoco lo comprendo. Pero si esos hermanos tenían esos poderes, quizás hicieron algo para que mantuvieran los recuerdos o algo así ¿O no?

—No lo sé...Pero en los últimos meses, no he sido capaz de soñar nada, ninguna pista que me guíe hacia la verdad.

—Que díficil ¿Y qué hay de Sakuno? ¿No le haz dicho nada?

—Betsuni, ella no puede enterarse de nada...Porque sí lo hace, sentiría temor y eso alteraría aún más las cosas. No quiero preocuparle.

—Es verdad—Suspiró, admiraba la fuerza que tenía su mejor amigo para soportar todo aquello que estaba viviendo, siendo capaz de seguir adelante apesar de todo. Pero sabía que hasta la persona más fría y fuerte, podría caer por el estrés por lo vivido.

—Lo peor es saber que se acerca esa fecha, mañana ya es fin de semana.

—¿Y si buscas a Kyo Otani?

—¿Qué caso tendría? El sólo puede manejar esos dones, pero no puede cambiar el destino...ya me lo dijo una vez. —Sintieron el sonido del timbre a sus espaldas, sabiendo que era hora de regresar a clases.—Así que, yo lo haré.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Lucharás contra el destino una vez más?

—Por supuesto, no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo. —Se levantó, presionando su puño.—Si quiere llevarse a alguien, entonces me ofreceré...Pero que no se meta con Sakuno.

—Echizen ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Prefieres morir?

—Sí es por ella, lo haré.

—P-Pero...si haces eso, no volverás a verla nunca más ¿Estás consciente de eso?

—Sí, pero al menos ella vivirá.A Veces preferiría que no me recordará..Que viviera de la misma forma que en el pasado, si eso evitara su muerte.

—Entiendo que la ames, pero igual debes cuidarte, Echizen.

—Lo sé, pero si algo me llegara a suceder...Cuida por favor a Sakuno.

—¿Eh? No digas eso...

—No te preocupes, Momo-Sempai. Estaré bien, sólo te pido ese favor.

—Está bien.

Lo vió como caminaba en silencio hacía su destino, sintiendo frustración por no ser capaz de ayudarlo, si él no buscaba a Kyo Otani, él lo haría. No permitiría que el destino también se llevara a su mejor amigo, eso nunca.

Ryoma observó a lo lejos a la castaña que sonreía con su amiga de dos coletas, quedaba tan sólo un día para ese fatídico momento. Sus miradas se encontraron en medio del pasillo, Sakuno le dedicó una sonrisa y lo saludó con un gesto de mano, mientras él hacía lo mismo. No podía mostrar debilidad, debía ser fuerte para no preocuparle.

De regreso a casa, caminaron juntos sostenidos de la mano, viendo como el sol se escondía, tiñendo el cielo de naranjo una vez más, advirtiéndole que pronto anocheceria. Un día más que se iba...significaba que menos tiempo quedaba para cierta fecha.

Escuchaba como la castaña sonreía, orgullosa de haber mejorado en sus calificaciones y feliz de haber mejorado en tenis. Se acercaba navidad y estaba ansiosa por todo lo que se venía. Hace meses que había dejado sus temores atrás con respecto al futuro, olvidando los sueños de Ryoma y lo que él destino le tenía preparado, sólo quería vivir cada día. A Veces sentía como si estuviera junto a Haruka, pero cuando pestañeaba se percataba que en verdad no se encontraba con esa pequeña niña positiva, sino con su novia Sakuno que había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas, dejando la negatividad de lado y siendo feliz con todo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para navidad? Ryoma-Kun.

—No lo sé, creo que lo mismo de todos los años.

—Podríamos hacer algo diferente, considerando que se viene tu cumpleaños. Pronto tendrás 16 años, queda tan poco—Esbozó una gran sonrisa—Que suerte tienes de haber nacido un día tan hermoso.

—Ya veremos que hacemos para ese día—Susurró, no quería soñar con ese día aun, primero quería saber que pasaría el fin de semana. Envidiaba su sencillez para ver las cosas, quería ser como ella por una vez y dejar de preocuparse por todo.—¿Tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? ¿Con Osakada?

—¿Eh? No, Tomo-Chan dijo que saldría con sus hermanos, así que no hemos planeado nada.

—Ya veo...

—Pensaba quedarme en casa mañana ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, en verdad—No podía decirle la verdad, aunque sintiera la necesidad hacerlo. Tan sólo la atormentaría.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harás?

—Aun no lo sé.

Era cierto, no tenía idea que haría ese día, ni tampoco podía decidir por ella sobre qué podrían hacer. Sí ella se quedaba en casa sería lo mejor, esperaba que cambiara sus planes y saliera al exterior, al menos por ese día quería que no lo hiciera. Al llegar a la casa, se detuvieron para despedirse como lo hacían todos los días. El momento más difícil de todas las noches, cuando deberían decir adiós hasta un nuevo día. El manto de oscuridad se extendió por el cielo, tiñéndose de negro para anunciar la llegada de la noche. Comenzaba a hacer frío, como se encontraban a inicios de diciembre, era normal que el clima fuera más húmedo. Se abrazaron para decirse "Hasta Pronto", sabiendo que no sería la única vez que lo dirían, ya que tardaban horas en despedirse. Desde que habían descubierto la droga que había en los besos, no podía distanciarse fácilmente. Además de que estando abrazados, podían evitar sentir frío y sentir la calidez. Agradecían que la nieve aun no llegara a importunarlos, porque entonces la noche húmeda conseguiría que pescara un resfriado.

Media hora después, se separaron para cada uno caminar a su destino, se despidió de la castaña que le sonreía agitando la mano "Hasta mañana" Le gritó. Caminó en sentido contrario, para dirigirse a su casa. Parecía que los meses pasados, se hubieran desvanecidos más rápido de lo que creía, permitiendo que diciembre llegará antes de lo esperado.

Aquella noche no fue capaz de dormir, sus pensamientos lo invadía a ratos, escuchando el nombre de su novia como eco en su cabeza. Parecía ser que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía sueños normales, sueños que duraban tan sólo minutos en los que se veía reflejada su preocupación por ella y despertaba asustado. Con su alma colgada de un hilo,taquicardia y malos pensamientos, terminó desvelándose hasta cerca de las 03:00 am. Le ardían los ojos tanto mantenerlos abiertos y se sentía agobiado. Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, pudo dormir profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

Al despertar, miro la hora confundido y se percató que no había dormido tanto como pensaba, iban a ser cerca del mediodía. Pero entonces, recordó el mensaje que le había enviado aquel día, había sido recibido a las 15:00 hrs, eso quería decir que ya estaba en el centro en aquel entonces. Se apresuró para darse una ducha y vestirse, almorzó cerca de las 13:30 pm para salir inmediatamente. Aunque quería dejarla en paz y no preocuparle, no podía quedarse en su casa viendo como las horas avanzaban.

Caminó hacía su casa asustado, eran las 14:00 de la tarde, parecía ser que los minutos volaban sin darse cuenta. Tocó el timbre, esperando tener una respuesta, pero no escuchó nada ¿Acaso había salido? Escuchó pasos acercarse en el interior de la casa y vio como la manilla giraba, esperanzado miró esperando verla a ella, pero sólo se trataba de Sumire que le sonreía.

—Ryoma, ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¿Se encuentra, Sakuno?

—No, ella ha salido...—Murmuró, recordando hace cuánto exactamente se había marchado—Creo que como hace veinte minutos.

—¿A dónde fue?—Preguntó asustado.

—Creo que iba a ir al centro.

—¿Fue sola?

—Sí, debía comprar unas cosas ¿Porqué tienes esa cara? ¿Acaso se iban a juntar?

—Betsuni, gracias por la información. Adiós

Se marchó, dejando a la anciana de cabello castaño confusa ¿Porque se veía tan alarmado? ¿Habían peleado? Ignorando el comportamiento del ambarino, volvió a sus quehaceres rutinarios en el salón.

Caminó a zancadas hacia el centro, recordando el accidente y todo lo que había vivido, eso no podía estar pasando de nuevo. No entendía porqué había salido justo en un momento como ese. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto, se maldecía por no haber salido antes, por haber dormido tanto y no haberle advertido sobre los cuidados que debía tener ese día.

El centro de Tokio era tan grande, que las posibilidades de encontrarla antes del accidente entre las miles de tiendas que había, era muy baja. Pero debía hacer la excepción, debía encontrarla y lo haría antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No permitiría que volviera a pasar, no otra vez, verla marcharse sin él. Intentó recordar en qué lugar la habían encontrado ese día. El mensaje que recordaba haber recibido, decía que se encontrarían en el cine. No obstante, Sakuno no iría al cine sola, no era de ese tipo de personas. Así que esa posibilidad estaba descartada. Debía pensar rápido ¿En qué otro lugar podría estar? De las cientas de tienda que existían, no tenía claro en cual estaría.

Odiaba diciembre ¿Porqué había llegado tan rápido? "_Eso es...diciembre"_ Pensó, recordando que la castaña hablaba de que pronto se acercaba su cumpleaños "_¿Acaso ella estaría buscando un regalo para ese día?" Pensó aturdido. _Si era así, ya tenía claro por donde debía ir. Según las pocas indicaciones que Momo le había dado sobre ese día, había dicho que el accidente ocurrió en una esquina, justo al frente de una tienda deportiva, lo que le había llamado la atención por no haber relacionado su cumpleaños con esa fecha. Él conocía todo los tipos de tiendas que habían de ese tipo, así que no se perdería, eran las 14:30 pm, el tiempo volaba. Debía apresurarse en recorrer cada tienda. Si llegaba a estar en lo correcto, entonces él tenía la culpa del accidente...Si había sido el motivo por el cual había ido a ese lugar aquel día.

Sakuno caminaba por las calles de tokio, llevando bolsas en sus brazos, gracias a las grandes ofertas que había en esas fechas, aprovechó de comprar los regalos de navidad para todos. Pero aun así, le faltaba el más importante de todos los regalos...para la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Conocía una tienda muy famosa por tener los mejores productos en tenis que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

Desde un principio había planeado ir de compras, pero no podía decirle a su novio, porque entonces su oportunidad para comprarle el regalo indicado se arruinaría por completo. No solía esconderle cosas, no había secretos entre ellos, pero esta vez era necesario mantener en silencio sus planes para ese día. Miró su celular en silencio,percatándose que tenía una llamada perdida de él. Si le decía, arruinaría la sorpresa que planeaba darle. Pero no podía preocuparlo más, escribió un mensaje rápido y se lo envió, diciéndole que había salido, pero que no se preocupara, porque volvería pronto a casa.

Se ubicó junto al resto de los peatones, esperando que el semáforo les diera la señal indicada para cruzar la calle. Suspiró,a pesar de las ofertas que había, no podía negar que habían muchas personas aquel día. Aún no sabía bien que comprarle, pero esperaba que esa tienda iluminara su camino para poder encontrar algo que le subiera el ánimo al ambarino, porque notaba que no se encontraba bien, por más que quisiera demostrar lo contrario.

Luego de recorrer todas las tiendas que conocía de tenis, siguió corriendo esperando encontrarla pronto. Fue entonces cuando se percató que su celular tenía un mensaje perteneciente justo a dicha castaña "_Lamento no haber podido contestar, pero salí un momento al centro para comprar algunas cosas. Estaré pronto en casa, te amo". _El mensaje era distinto al otro, eso lo tranquilizó un momento, pero no cambiaba las cosas, se encontraba en la misma situación. La última tienda en la que pensaba era la más famosa de todas, una que había sido inaugurada hace apenas unos meses, pero era reconocida por las mejores marcas en deportes. Esperaba que fuera esa, corrió lo más que pudo, esquivando a todo ser que se cruzara en su camino. Pero entonces, sin verlo venir chocó con alguien, provocando por el impacto que ambos cayeran al suelo. Al levantarse un poco aturdido, pidió disculpas sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Lo lamento, fue mi culpa.

—No hay problema—Habló una voz familiar

—Espera...tú eres—Susurró, mirando a un chico de cabello gris que le sonreía.—Kyo Otani.

—Así es, parece que me recuerdas.

—Por supuesto...

—Te vez perturbado ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?

—¿Cómo está tu hermana?

—Muy bien, es más pienso verla dentro de unos minutos.

—mmm si ella está bien, entonces hay algo que no comprendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cómo es que sigo teniendo este don? Además si no cobraste venganza, entonces...Sakuno y yo no deberíamos ser novios—Entonces sintió un escalofríos correr por su espalda, recordando el motivo por el que había chocado con él. —Debo irme, tengo prisa. Hablamos en otro momento.

Pero entonces a lo lejos sintió el sonido de un auto frenando, sintió su corazón latir de temor y sin decirle una palabra más, corrió hacia dicho lugar. "Sakuno...Sakuno" Pensaba nervioso, ojala hubiese sido un error o quizás sólo un auto que había resbalado sin dañar a nadie. A lo lejos vió como una gran multitud rodeaba la calle, precisamente al frente de esa tienda que pretendía llegar. "No de nuevo..." Susurró asustado, abriéndose paso entre la gente para ver qué había sucedido. Vio a lo lejos un camión alejándose a toda velocidad, mientras una ambulancia se acercaba al lugar de los hechos. Finalmente logró avanzar en medio de todos para poder bien que sucedía, había sangre en el piso y unos hombres se llevaban a una chica de cabello castaño en una camilla. Sintió como le oprimían el pecho, temiendo que fuera cierto ¿Había sucedido otra vez? Un policía se acercó a él para preguntarle si conocía a la víctima, pero no fue capaz de formular una palabra, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Le estoy preguntando si usted conoce a la víctima.

—S-Sí...

—Al parecer era una estudiante—Comentó el policía viendo como el ambarino asentía.—¿Qué relación tenía con ella?

Por más que oía la pregunta del policía retumbar en su cabeza, no era capaz de decir nada, no quería hablar de ello."Ryoma-Sempai" Gritó una chica a la distancia, esa voz...la conocía muy bien, sólo había alguien que lo llamaba de ese modo. Se levantó confuso ¿Acaso Haruna estaba ahí? Volteó en silencio, percibiendo como una chica delgada de cabello gris ondulado, corría llevando una falda y una playera. Quien pensaría que en un momento como ese se encontraría con los hermanos Otani, justo en un momento como aquel. El destino era tan despiadado.

—Haru...

—Ryo-Sempai pensé que jamás volvería a verte—Sonrió

—Pensé lo mismo, menos en estas circunstancias.

—A eso he venido...Ella está bien.

—¿Eh? ¿De quién hablas?

—De Sakuno-Chan, por supuesto.

—¿Cómo es que sabes de ella?—Preguntó confuso—Además ella, acaba de...

—No le ha sucedido nada, la chica que acaba de ser trasladada al hospital no es Sakuno-Chan.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo la vi...

—Llevaba el mismo cabello, pero no era ella. Era una niña de secundaria de Preparatoria.—Susurró, viendo como el policía los miraba—Sakuno está bien, se encuentra dando declaraciones ahora, dado que ambas fuimos testigos de lo sucedido.

—¿Dónde está?

—Sigueme...—Sonrió.

La siguió en silencio, no entendía como Haru con Sakuno se habían conocido, pero saber que estaba a salvo aun no podía creerlo, era persona que había visto en la camilla...era tan similar a ella, que por un momento había sentido que todo estaba perdido. Debía ver, para creer primero.

A lo lejos sintió aquella voz que tanto sonaba en su cabeza, una voz dulce que siempre lo llamaba por su nombre, su corazón latía a medida que escuchaba esa voz más potente. Entonces la vio, hablando con unos policías que ponían atención a cada palabra que mencionaba. Sus mejillas se mostraban rojas, podía percibir su nerviosismo por estar siendo entrevistada por tantas personas. Cuando se alejaron de ella, se encontró con Haruna que le sonreía, diciendo lo popular que era con todos. Pero Sakuno tan sólo se sentía triste por aquella chica que se habían llevado, todo había ocurrido tan rápido, justo frente a sus ojos. Si no hubiese sido por Haruna que apareció en el momento preciso, entonces quizás ella sería la que hubiese sido trasladada al hospital. "Sakuno.." Habló Ryoma tras de ella, al voltear sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no esperaba verlo allí, ni mucho menos en un momento así. Le sonrió para caminar a saludarlo, pero él fue más veloz, llegando a ella antes, sorprendiéndola con un inesperado abrazo.

—Ryoma-Kun

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Por un momento pensé que eras tú...Me alegro que no haya sido así.

—Todo es gracias a Haru-Chan. Si no hubiera sido por ella, habría sido yo la del accidente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo es posible?—Se separó de su lado para mirarlas.

—P-Pues llegué justo a tiempo—Sonrió Haruna

_Cinco minutos antes del accidente, se encontraba la castaña pensando en cuales serían los posibles regalos que le podrían gustar a Ryoma, había tantas cosas en esa tienda, pero no sabía con certeza cuál sería el indicado. Como no era capaz de mirar el semáforo, decidió que avanzaria cuando los demás lo hicieran. Había un gran multitud de gente a su lado, todos preocupados por sus planes para navidad. Delante de ella, había una chica de cabello castaño largo que llevaba el uniforme de Preparatoria, le llamó la atención la forma en como que se veía, llevando audifonos y mostrando una postura indiferente. La había visto en una tienda, hablando mal de la gente que la contradecía y juzgando a personas por ser diferentes. Se preguntaba porqué sería así con los demás. Había leído una vez que todos somos el reflejo de nuestro pasado, por ello si alguien se mostraba distante, era porque algo que le hubiesen hecho en su infancia lo había vuelto así._

_Estaba pensando en ese libro, cuando vió como cruzaba la calle sin nisiquiera mirar, quizás era porque el semáforo había dado una señal. Iba a cruzar junto a ella, cuando de repente alguien la tomó del brazo. Al mirar hacía atrás se encontró con una pequeña de cabello gris ondulado que le advertía que el semáforo aún se encontraba en rojo, es decir que no podían cruzar porque sería peligroso._

—_Oh es verdad...No me había percatado, gracias—Sonrió_

—_No es nada...Tú eres Sakuno-Chan ¿Verdad?_

—_¿Eh? Sí ¿Porqué?_

—_Mi nombre es Haruna Otani, fui estudiante de Ryoma-Sempai. Me enseñó tenis hace unos años._

—_¿Conoces a Ryoma-Kun?_

—_Sí, por ello he oído hablar mucho sobre ti._

—_¿De verdad?_

_Al sentir el sonido de un freno en la calle, les hizo prestar atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue cuando vieron el momento preciso en que un camión arrolló a la castaña que iba delante de ellas, dejándola inconsciente. Vieron como el vehículo huyó, dejando a la joven con grandes heridas en el cráneo, todos corrieron a ayudarla. Mientras Sakuno cogía su celular para llamar a una ambulancia._

Ryoma escuchaba la historia, sintiéndose aliviado de que Haruna justo llegará en el momento indicado, pero aún tenía muchas dudas al respecto ¿Cómo sabía en el momento preciso en que iba a ocurrir? Además ¿Cómo había podido evitarlo? Y no lograba comprender mucho menos como podían mantener los recuerdos. Kyo apareció a los pocos minutos, ahora que todos estaban a salvo, tendrían tiempo para conversar. Ya que, sabía que Ryoma tenía muchas dudas al respecto con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y debía saberlo para quedar tranquilo.

De camino hacía la casa de los Otani, Sakuno charlaba con Haruna sobre diversas cosas, descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común, a pesar de la diferencia de edades que tenían, eran muy similares entre ellas.

Mientras Kyo con Ryoma caminaban adelante hablando sobre algunas cosas, no podía adelantar nada hasta que estuvieran allí, porque el ambarino no quería que la castaña se enterara de lo que había soñado, sin antes saber bien la raíz del asunto.

Pero con tan sólo escuchar reir a la castaña, sentir su voz a tan sólo centímetros, lo hacía muy feliz...el saber que ella estaba bien, sana y salva.

Luego de recorrer varias cuadras, llegaron a la casa de los hermanos Otani, Haruna le enseñó a la castaña su habitación, para poder distraerse durante unos momentos, para que Ryoma pudiera conversar lo que debía con Kyo. Se ubicaron en la sala, como no estaba su madre, no debían ser discretos y podrían hablar tranquilos sobre el asunto.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber primero?

—Lo de la venganza.

—Con respecto a eso, efectivamente no debí ejecutarla si mi hermana sobrevivía. No obstante, no estaba al tanto de lo que te había sucedido, hasta ese momento en que me dijiste que habías perdido a alguien. Hablé con Haruna sobre lo sucedido y juntos decidimos que te debíamos un favor, por habernos ayudado.

—¿Un favor? Pero habías mencionado que no eran capaces de cambiar el destino ¿No?

—Es verdad.

—¿Entonces? No comprendo cómo lograron hacerlo.

—Lo que hicimos no fue cambiar el destino, sino ver el futuro. Sabíamos que si yo no me hubiera vengado, tú jamás hubieras estado con tu novia, por ello decidimos que no cambiariamos eso.

—Es decir...¿Tomaste venganza?

—No fue como venganza, pero sí, se podría decir que dejé las cosas como estaban en ese sentido, para que no se alterara la relación entre ustedes.

—Si es así ¿Porqué ya no tengo sueños que pueden ver el futuro?

—Porque no te los di para siempre, sino por un cierto tiempo...Por ello, ha llegado su fin.—Suspiró—Después de todo, ya no los necesitas.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Pero si necesito proteger a Sakuno...

—Porque ya no tendrás que protegerla.

—No comprendo ¿No le sucederá nada?

—Yo no puedo manejar el destino, lo sabes. En general, nadie puede hacerlo, las cosas suceden porque sí. Pero curiosamente hemos investigado lo que sucederá en el futuro y al parecer, el destino no se la llevará por un largo tiempo.

—¿Largo tiempo? ¿Cuánto?

—Cuando llegue su hora, como la de todos. No vivirá para siempre, pero se podría decir que vivirá lo suficiente.

—¿D-de verdad?—Preguntó incrédulo, es decir que ya no deberían huir del destino nunca más. Sino que los dejaría en paz de una vez por todas.

—_S_í, es difícil de creerlo...Incluso para nosotros fue sorprendente. Mi madre que está enterada de todo este asunto, dijo que se debía a que habías salvado a Haruna. Porque al parecer todo tiene relación, ya que salvando una vida, se salva otra. Algo así, como si les hubiese dado una nueva oportunidad.

—Ya veo...

—Así que al fin podrás descansar en paz, disfruten su vida juntos y deja de preocuparte por lo que pasará más adelante. No puedo adelantarte nada, eso alteraría las cosas, pero al parecer tendrán una vida plena juntos. —Sonrió

—Gracias por todo.

—No me debes dar las gracias, al contrario yo debería hacerlo. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que mi hermana es lo más importante en mi vida y debo cuidarla. Además, te debo una disculpa por todo el daño que te causé.

—Betsuni, no te disculpes, ya que de cierta forma...gracias a tu venganza, pude conocer realmente a Sakuno y darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

—Que bien, ambos aprendieron la lección—Sonrió Haruna, apareciendo en el pasillo—Después de que me enteré que mi Onii-chan había sido capaz de vengarse por mi, me sorprendí mucho...porque creí que no éramos tan cercanos. No obstante, me di cuenta que estaba equivocada. Lamento todo el daño que te causamos, Ryoma-Sempai.

—No hay problema, Haru. Por cierto ¿Cómo supiste en qué momento llegar precisamente?

—Lo vi a través de mis sueños, me alegro haber llegado a tiempo...Sakuno-Chan es muy agradable—Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Por cierto, gracias por haber llegado a tiempo.

—No es nada, Ryo-Sempai. Por cierto podríamos jugar tenis algún día, me he vuelto muy fuerte. Al igual que Kyo-Kun.

—Está bien, cuando quieran. No tendré compasión esta vez—Sonrió—Tengo otra duda ¿Cómo es que sabían que estaríamos ahí?

—Tu amigo me contactó.

—¿Quién? ¿Momo-Sempai?—Preguntó confundido

—Sí, había ido a mis Instituto para encontrarme...Me habló sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo y le dije los planes que tenía. Por ello, hoy cuando eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, me llamó para avisarme que había visto a su novia por esos lugares, que coincidía con el lugar del accidente. No quería preocuparte, por eso no te mencionó nada sobre el paradero de ella.

—mmm no imaginaba que haría algo así. Hablaré con él, más tarde.

Sakuno bajó a los pocos minutos, diciendo que debía marcharse, ya que era tarde y no le había avisado a su abuela. Por ello, ambos se despidieron de los hermanos Otani, para caminar de regreso a casa. Esperaba verlos prontos, después de todos les debía la vida por haber logrado cambiar las cosas.

Tomó su mano en medio de la neblina con fuerza, pensaba que nunca jamás sería capaz de sentir esa calidez de nuevo. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, debía contarle todo, ya que le había prometido que no guardaría secretos, más considerando que debía dar la noticia de que su vida ya no estaría en riesgo nunca más. Al fin le había ganado al destino en su lucha constante.

—Me agradó Haru-Chan—Sonrió—Y Kyo-Kun también es agradable ¿Desde cuando se conocen?

—Hace dos años...es un larga historia, pero después tendrás tiempo para oírla—Suspiró, no sabía cómo explicarle que debido a Kyo, tenía sueños de ese tipo .

—Por cierto ¿De qué hablaron?

—Sobre muchas cosas...No sé si Haru te contó, pero ellos tienen poderes sobrenaturales.

—No me contó ¿Cómo los tuyos?

—Exactamente, por ello...Haru logró evitar que cruzarás la calle ahora.

—Entonces...si ella no hubiese llegado a tiempo ¿Yo habría...?—Preguntó atónita

—Sí, pero ya no te sucederá nunca más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ellos vieron el futuro y nada te sucederá, por supuesto hasta que llegue nuestra hora...como todo el mundo, cuando seamos mayores.

—¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que el destino por fin nos dejará en paz—Sonrió, intentando contener unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Aunque fingía estar bien todo ese tiempo o incluso mostrarse positiva, en el fondo siempre temía por su fin, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Pero intentaba convencer a su novio y a sí misma que lo estaba.

Al ver su reacción, se detuvo viendo como luchaba por no llorar, pero no era un buen momento para contenerse. La estrelló contra su cuerpo para abrazarla con fuerza, se sentía aliviado, entendía la emoción que sentía "No te contengas, puedes llorar si deseas hacerlo" Le susurró. Parecía haber dicho palabras mágicas, porque consiguió calmar a la castaña, siendo capaz de dejar de resistirse y llorar con ganas. Quería vivir, hace mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta, antes no tenía motivos para valorar su vida, pero ahora que estaba él junto a ella, todo tenía sentido y quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, lo había decidido. Se sentía tonta, por estar llorando de felicidad, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Lo lograste...Por fin, venciste al destino.

—No lo hice, aun no sabemos lo que nos tiene preparado para el futuro. Pero sí logré burlarme de él.

—Es verdad, pero pase lo que pase...te seguiré amando. Mientras esté contigo, no me importa saber que es lo que vendrá a futuro.

—Ami tampoco...contigo es suficiente.

—Eres increible, Ryoma. No sólo te burlaste del destino, también cumpliste el juramento—Sonrió.

—Todo es gracias a ti.

—Después de todo, la leyenda es verdadera...Hemos logrado acabar con los planes del destino.

—Tienes razón, lo hemos conseguido.

Se miraron en silencio, sintiendo que ese día no sólo era el final de las desgracias, sino también el comienzo de sus vidas juntos. Aun con el frío que hacía, se besaron como nunca, demostrando lo que sentían bajo el manto de oscuridad. Sakuno siempre solía temerle a la oscuridad, pero parecía ser que aquella que estaba experimentando era distinta, ya que a pesar de la neblina amenazante que los rodeaba, las estrellas eran capaces de brillar en el cielo tan intensamente que la noche se tornaba agradable. De alguna forma, Ryoma sentía que Sakuno era como una estrella que brillaba en medio de la nada, cuando todo estaba perdido, y pensaba rendirse, ella sonreía, iluminando su camino, motivandolo a seguir adelante.

Luego de dejar a la castaña en su casa, caminó en dirección hacía unas canchas de tenis cercanas, ya que tenía algo que hacer antes de retornar a su hogar.

Bajo la fuerte brisa que corría aquella noche, se encontraba jugando un chico de cabello negro frente a una pared, concentrado en sus movimientos, dejando caer gotas de sudor por su arduo esfuerzo durante toda la tarde. Había recibido un mensaje de Kyo,diciendo que todo estaba calmado ahora, eso lo había tranquilizado. Esperaba que Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraran bien.

—Sabía que estabas aquí, Momo-Sempai.

—Echizen—Susurró sorprendido, volteando a verlo.—No esperaba verte hoy ¿Ha sucedido algo con Sakuno?

—He venido porque Kyo, me ha contado lo que hiciste. —_Se aproximo_ hacia él, viendo como Momo aprovechaba de coger una toalla para descansar.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, debí haberte avisado en primer lugar, pero te veías tan alterado el otro día que no podía hacerlo.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes—Se sentó en una banca cercana junto a él. —He venido por eso, Thank You.

—No fue nada—Sonrió—_¿_Se han calmado las cosas ahora?

—Sí, ya nada malo le sucederá.

—Eso es bueno, me alegro por ambos. Al fin, podrás estar tranquilo.

—Es un verdadero alivio—Suspiró—Por cierto ¿Quieres ir a comer? Yo invito.

—¿Eh? ¿Me estás invitando? Echizen—_P_reguntó confuso ¿Lo estaba engañando? Jamás había escuchado una invitación por parte de él.

—Sí, lo estoy haciendo...Sin embargo, si no te decides pronto—Se levantó para caminar hacía la salida—Podría arrepentirme.

—No lo hagas, porque iremos a comer ahora mismo—Sonrió.

Juntos caminaron hacía una tienda de hamburguesas cercanas, para comer como en los viejos tiempos, hasta quedar completamente satisfechos. Aprovechando de charlar sobre las actividades del club, dado que no estaba enterado con las recientes noticias, por haber estado ausente por un largo tiempo.

Parecía ser que todo estaba cambiando para ellos, se venían cosas buenas para todos. Horio había conseguido conquistar el corazón de Tomoka, haciendo que olvidara a Ryoma de una vez por todas.

Las semanas avanzaron rápidamente, llegando el día tan esperado por todos, nada menos que la navidad. Como todas las navidades, en la casa de los Echizen realizaron una cena familiar, en la cual por primera vez en la vida, habían invitado a Sakuno con su abuela. Sumire disfrutaba la compañía de todos, hace mucho tiempo que no vivían una fecha tan inolvidable así, con la calidez de otras personas. Era emocionante hacer algo nuevo, incluso para la castaña de dos trenzas lo era. Pero sabía muy bien, que no sólo era un día importante por la blanca navidad, sino también porque era el cumpleaños números 16 de su novio. Después de lo sucedido en el accidente, no había podido comprar lo que deseaba en la tienda de deportes, por ello se había dedicado a hacerle un regalo a mano, nada menos que una bufanda de color azul. Que planeaba entregar cuando estuvieran solos, pero al sentirse presionada por toda la familia, decidió hacerlo cuanto antes. Era una bella bufanda de lana, perfecta para esos momentos de frío intenso. Iba a abrir sus otros regalos, cuando inesperadamente sonó el timbre a sus espaldas. Confundido, se levantó a abrir la puerta mirando a todos interrogante, esperando que la dieran una respuesta ante ese sonido, pero nadie dijo nada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos sus sempai que le sonreían llevando regalos, iba a cerrar la puerta como siempre solía hacerlo, pero Tezuka apareció ante él, dejándolo boquiabierto. Los dejó pasar,viendo como en pocos minutos, su casa se invadía de personas.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para cantarle "Feliz cumpleaños", mientras todos cantaban, miró a cada uno, Nanjiro estaba sentado junto a Rinko sonriendo, mencionando lo grande que estaba, Nanako sostenía el pastel sonriéndole. A un lado se encontraba Momo rodeando sus hombros, gritando tanto que llegaba a quedar sordo. Detrás de él, seguían todos los demás con gorros de navidad. Incluso al final de la fila se encontraba su capitán mirándolo en silencio, dejando en libertad una pequeña sonrisa. Y su lado derecho, se encontraba Sakuno la persona más importante para él que sonreía, cantando de la misma forma que los demás. De cierta forma, no necesitaba nada más que eso, porque no estaba interesado en saber el futuro de todos, ni siquiera quería recordar el pasado, más bien sólo deseaba vivir el presente...junto a sus seres queridos.

¿Qué era el destino? ¿Tendría vida propia? Quien sabe, eran preguntas que siempre rodeaban su mente, pero jamás fue capaz de responderlas. Lo único que creía conocer del destino, era la maravillosa fuerza sobrenatural que poseía, haciendo que todo el mundo se sometiera a ella. El destino es impredecible, necesario e injusto a veces.

Con el tiempo había comprendido que cada persona en el mundo poseía un destino diferente, difícil de manejar o controlar. Pero eso no significaba que no se podía ir en contra de él...Sí él había conseguido desafiar al destino y acabar con su perseverancia, cualquiera podía era moldearlo a su manera, era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Tal como dice William Shakespear "_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos",_ quiere decir que el destino nos pone a prueba constantemente, pero depende de nosotros demostrar que somos más fuertes que él.

**The End**

…**...**

Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Lamento la demora, pero no sabía cómo unir todas las ideas que tenía. Espero que les haya gustado este último capitulo y comenten. Gracias por pasarse siempre y apoyarme. Ahora que se ha terminado este fic, seguiré con los demás.

Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction.

Saludos :)

Sayonara


End file.
